


Dance with the Devil

by Kiaishi



Series: Of Devils and Angels [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Lucifer is an OC and a prick, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, But he barely appears here, Demon!Celestino, Demon!Viktor, Demon!Yakov, Depressions, Dominant Viktor, Drama, Eros lessons by Viktor, Even Phichit sold his soul, I'm very disappointed Phichit, Innocent Katsudon, M/M, Pianist Yuri, Submissive Yuri, Suffering of Katsuki Yuri, Viktor goes against his principles, Viktor is the master of seduction, Yandere Viktor, Yuri wants everyone to be happy, bottom!yuri, lots of blood, mostly follows the canon, so much sin, top!Viktor, well slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 101,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiaishi/pseuds/Kiaishi
Summary: Viktor, the five-time gold medalist on ice skating and the demon of lust, believed that there was no such thing as an ice skater who was good without the help of a devil. As he finds one, he wants to take his soul, one way or another.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed that in order to be a gold medalist in figure skating you either had to be a devil or sell your soul to the devil. And in Russia's case....well, it was both. It seemed that every nation had been getting help from such supernatural beings. Except for one single contender. One single man had refused such help, thinking that 'In order to win you must be prepared to sell your soul' was just a saying. It was the naïve, pure-hearted Japanese man who had finished the Grand Prix in Sochi in last place. It was the man who has returned to his hometown in Hasetsu and was determined to give up on skating and focus on getting a proper job in accounting after graduating college...  
  
But it seemed that it wasn't as easy as that. Before he made the decision to leave the ice rink forever, he had shown his childhood friend Yuko the routine his idol, Viktor Nikiforov had used in the finals. It seemed appropriate to say goodbye to his times as a skater and to his devotion to Viktor. Like a ritual that he had to complete in order to leave the rink without regrets. He danced on the ice like he was the most beautiful person, even if it couldn't be further from it. He had gained weight due to his frustration over his bad streak of luck at skating and also because his beloved dog died. He never wanted to re-live the humiliation and the pain that came from losing so much in such a short time.  
  
He had no talent as a figure skater, he didn't have the perfect looks of the Russian Yuri....and he was too weak. Celestino never did much to cheer him up or try to fight his mental weakness...but to Yuri, it seemed that Celestino never even _cared._  
  
The young skater nailed all the jumps in Viktor's program without even realizing it due to how focused he was on looking back at the past. His hurtful facial expression fit the program's theme perfectly and as he ended it, he was pulled back to reality by his friend clapping.  
  
“Wow, Yuri....that was perfect! You were like a carbon copy of Viktor!”, she squealed “I thought you would be depressed or something.”  
  
The dark-haired male sighed, but faked a smile. He didn't want to worry his friend. “Yeah, I was. But I guess I'm better now. I have to go help my mother at the hot springs now, so I'll leave.”  
  
“Alright. Feel free to come here whenever you have time. The Ice Castle is always open for you, Yuri.”, Yuko nodded and waved as her friend left.  
  
Yuri nodded and put on his glasses, changing into his regular shoes. He didn't plan to come back. Neither to Minako-san's ballet practice nor to the ice rink. He would leave this all behind as his dark past and try to move on.  
  
But the world wasn't so easy.  
  
The world wouldn't let him off the hook this easily.  
  
He didn't know yet that Yuko's daughters had filmed his performance and uploaded it online. He didn't know that at the moment he is soaking in the hot springs, the video already had gone viral and reached Viktor himself. By the time he stepped out of the hot springs and went into his room, he got a text from Yuko's husband and finally realized that it was a mistake to skate again. It was a mistake to show it to Yuko. It was a mistake to skate Viktor's Free Skate program.  
  
But well, everything he did was a mistake anyway.  
  
He decided that if he just ignored the matter and didn't respond to any more text messages, then the video would eventually be either taken down by Nishigori or eventually just be forgotten about. Nobody wanted to see a failure of an ice skater such as he was perform Viktor's amazing program. He was unworthy of that....  
  
He shut off his phone and went to sleep, trying to ignore all the negative thoughts that were eating at him. Tomorrow he would get up and remove the posters of Viktor he still had hanging on his walls and he would just move on with job search. With that in mind, he fell asleep, trying to retain this positive way of thinking. Just forget about the problem and move on.  
  
**********  
  
“Vitya. Don't go! If you leave now, you'll never be able to return to the rink again.”, Yakov huffed, trying to hold the legendary skater back.  
  
But the younger male just grinned and shook his head. “Yakov. Do you think I would take orders from you now even if I never listened to your orders in the first place?”  
  
“I can at least try, Vitya.”, the old male grit his teeth in frustration.  
  
Viktor approached his coach and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “Don't forget who you're talking to here, Yakov. I'm one rank above you, you know?”, he said in the most innocent sounding voice. “Dasvidanya.”  
  
With a small peck to his former coach's cheek, the silver-haired male waved at his coach and boarded his plane to Japan.  
  
Viktor Nikiforov was a legendary ice skater, breaking world records time and time again and always enthralling people with his performances. But to him, it was a given, being the demon of Lust. He just came to earth to collect a few souls, charm a few people and have his fun ice skating, but his wins have become predicable and nobody posed a threat to his winning streak. He charmed the people with his magic, he had superhuman stamina, allowing him to perform complicated jumps without getting tired... But it got boring after a while. And it seemed that nobody could perform programs with such a grace as he did.  
  
That's why a peculiar video has piqued his interest. He saw the title and had to smile to himself. After all, there was no way someone would perform 'Stay Close to Me' just as well. That's what he thought, but upon watching the video, his smile disappeared and his face stiffened into a small frown.  
  
Yuri Katsuki...where had he heard the name?  
  
He did a little research and found the man he looked for. Yuri Katsuki, age 23. Apparently he was working under Celestino until recently. Celestino was the demon of greed, so it was no surprise that someone who sold their soul to that demon would perform so well, right?  
  
He scrolled down, seeing the results for the competitions Yuri was in, seeing three consecutive losses this season. What was that supposed to mean? Shouldn't Celestino have ensured his Japanese protege at least a third place after taking his soul? Celestino was far more powerful than he was himself...so what gives?  
  
Unless the young man didn't sell his soul at all. But how was he that good at skating then, beating a high-ranked demon such as himself? Viktor had to find out, he had to go to Japan and see that man for himself.  
  
So he did. His flight was uneventful and relatively short, so he got to Hasetsu Yu-topia while Yuri was still asleep. He checked into the inn, laying down in the room he booked. This whole place smelled so pure, like a demon has never even set foot into this house. So there was a high probability that the Japanese skater was still unclaimed.  
  
“The better for me.”, Viktor chuckled and laid down, closing his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Yuri woke up and went downstairs to get breakfast, still in his pajamas. As he went down, he was greeted by a poodle jumping at him and knocking him over, after which the dog proceeded to lick his face.  
  
“W-Whoa...you're not Vicchan...you're too big!”, he exclaimed, looking up at the dog, who happily wagged it's tail while still being on top of the young skater.  
  
“Good morning Yuri.”, his mother greeted and laughed at the sight of her son being pinned down by the dog. “He's just like our Vicchan, isn't he? He came here with a very good-looking foreign guest.”  
  
“Foreign...guest...”, Yuri repeated, the information still sinking into his sleepy brain. Then his eyes widened. “No way..”  
  
His mother nodded. “Yes, yes. He is at the hot springs right now.”  
  
Forgetting about his breakfast, the young skater jumped up and dashed to the hot springs, ignoring all the looks he was getting form the other customers. His heart beat loudly in his ears and he could feel the adrenaline rush through his body.  
  
_I wanted to give him up. I wanted to forget him. Why am I feeling so hopeful?_  
  
He felt stupid for ignoring his own decisions and following his instincts, but he just couldn't stop, his legs moving on autopilot. He looked around in the indoor bathhouse, but didn't see any traces of his favorite figure skater. Thus, he dashed outside and rubbed his glasses clean from the fog, just to be met with the image of a naked Viktor inside the hot springs.  
  
“Viktor...why are you here?”, the younger male asked in English, still baffled to see his idol there, just within his reach.  
  
And then the Russian stood up, revealing his flawless skin to Yuri and he winked at the younger skater. “Yuri. Starting today, I will be your coach!”, he announced, stretching a hand out to the said male.  
  
Yuri just stood there, dumbfounded, unable to process what was happening. “Coach? But I was thinking of quitting figure skating...”  
  
“No you weren't!”, the silver-haired male announced in a demanding tone. “I won't let you quit until we get the gold at the Grand Prix. So let's work together towards that, yes?”  
  
Hesitantly, Yuri stretched out his hand to shake hands with the Russian skater. “A-Alright...”  
  
Yuri's cheeks were delightfully pink and he was just radiating innocence. Viktor wanted to corrupt it and take the boy's soul.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next days were spent with getting Yuri back in shape. Viktor had teased his student about the pudgy belly that was barely covered by the shirt. Not very attractive. Though, the reactions from the Japanese male made up for his appearance. Viktor found amusement in the way the younger male turned red at every little touch, at every hushed whisper. He knew that Yuri was not only a virgin, he hadn't even thought about sex. He would be an easy target, the Russian was sure of it. Just a few more whispers, a few more baths together and Yuri would be swayed by lust. After all, there was no man or woman who could resist his looks so far, he always had a free pick of people to spend the night with. He was sure that Yuri would be just like them..  
  
Oh how wrong he was.   
  
Yuri was so pure and innocent, it almost hurt the demon to listen to him. Almost. With every step he took towards the Japanese skater, the skater seemed to take a step back.   
  
“Yuri! Let's go take a bath together!”, he called out.  
  
The raven-haired male blushed a little and shook his head. “I-I'll go to sleep for now. Good night, Viktor.”  
  
“Yuri, then let's sleep together!”  
  
“Good night, Viktor”, Yuri repeated, with a more stern voice this time.  
  
That was the end of their conversation. The Russian was unsure what he did wrong. Sure, he could just use some of his magic to make Yuri yearn for him, but it wasn't good if he really wanted the skater's soul. He'd have to constantly use the magic on him, which would in turn strain him. Also, Yuri wouldn't focus on skating so there was really no gain out of it. He sighed and returned to his room, petting Maccachin while being lost in thought.   
  
“I'll have to get through to him during his exercises tomorrow...”, he sighed, replaying the video of Yuri skating his program. “If he would have skated this after losing a few pounds, he probably would have gotten higher scores than me...”  
  
It was still a mystery how a mere human could carry himself so gracefully on the ice without the help of a demon. It was also a mystery that despite being this good at ice skating and nailing every quad while skating his program, Yuri messed up the quadruple Salchow in competitions every time. Or maybe...it was Celestino's doing all along? Maybe he got fed up with the fact that Yuri hadn't sold his soul to him and used his powers to instill negativity in Yuri's mind?  
  
“What a bastard. Even I'm not that heartless.”, he chuckled, petting his beloved poodle more. “Right, Maccachin?”  
  
The dog gave an affirmative bark and earned a goofy, happy grin from Viktor.   
  
Tomorrow was another day. He could still find out more about Yuri then. He glanced at the clock to see that he had been replaying Yuri's video over and over again for 5 hours already. The clock display read 5:30 in red numbers. No point in going back to sleep now, Viktor thought to himself and just leaned back on his sofa to research some more about his lovely katsudon (a name he adopted after seeing how excited Yuri was about his favorite dish). But apart from Yuri's birthday, blood type, favorite dish and his family's situation...Viktor couldn't find much online. It seemed that the young skater refused most interviews due to his anxiety. And Celestino didn't reveal much private information either.  
  
Oh well...Viktor would have to find out from Yuri first-hand then. But the man kept to himself and flinched back from everything Viktor suggested...so how would he do that? He glanced up at the clock again and sighed. 7:30. Yuri's family would wake up soon, so he might as well go down for breakfast and then soak in the hot springs until Yuri would get up for practice at 8:30. Speaking of practice....he should try forcing his short program choreography he planned for the next season onto Yuri. After all, he wouldn't be skating next season and Yuri needed something to work with after he returns to his weight from before the Grand Prix.   
  
He smirked a little, thinking of how flustered Yuri would get with such a topic like sexual love for his next skate.   
  
Being the demon of Lust, Viktor thought he could skate this program and break his world record once again, but due to this sudden change of plans, it would be fun to see Yuri perform this. He wondered if it would make the skater open up a bit. It had to, after all he couldn't skate a program that aimed to seduce the spectators in the way Yuri skated his 'Stay Close to Me' program.   
  
Viktor got up and dragged his feet to the dining hall, just to be greeted by Yuri's sister.   
  
“Oh, good morning, Viktor!”, she said with a bright smile, waving at him. “I just prepared breakfast. Care to eat together with me?”  
  
“Oh, of course!”, the Russian clapped excitedly. “Maybe you could tell me more about Yuri too?”  
  
Mari cocked an eyebrow. “Yuri? There's not much to say, honestly. I think that the person who knows him best would be Phichit Chulanont. He was his rink mate for five years in Detroit.”  
  
“But what about his past?”  
  
“Well...he was a very shy child.”, Mari said, serving the dishes to the Russian and taking a plate for herself. “He always bottled up his worries so that he wouldn't bother anyone. I think his biggest fear was always to be not enough. To be not good enough. But he never said it, instead he always went to the ice rink or the ballet studio to distract himself from the emotions. Then again, I might be wrong. He always puts on a smile for me, mum and dad.”  
  
“Why would he do that? Doesn't he trust you?”, Viktor asked, picking up a piece of tamagoyaki with his chopsticks.   
  
“No, that's not it. He's afraid to look weak. In fact, I have never seen him cry before..”, Mari said with a melancholic smile, eating her rice.  
  
Viktor hummed in thought and decided to ask one more question. “How about friends? Does he have any besides Phichit?”  
  
“It doesn't seem that way. He is pretty close to Yuko-san, but well...I shouldn't talk too much about the two of them.”  
  
So there was Yuko, the Ice Castle official, huh. Viktor wondered if there was a possibility of Yuri having a crush on the woman but ended up getting his heart broken as he saw the triplets and Yuko's new husband. That is why Viktor didn't believe in love. Love was fragile and would subside eventually, but lust is always there. People lust for many things, people crave the feeling of a certain touch on their skin.   
  
Just as he finished the thought, he saw Yuri walk through the open door, joining them in the dining hall.   
  
“Good morning, Viktor, Mari-neesan.”, he said with a sweet smile, sitting down next to the Russian male.   
  
What Viktor noticed is that Yuri wore his track suit and his forehead glistened with sweat. Was he out for training already? How so?  
  
“Good morning Yuri. When did you wake up?”, the older male asked, leaning in curiously. “Whoa. You definitely need a bath after this! Otherwise you'll turn into a real piggy~”  
  
“Uhm...I've been running and practicing jumps for about three hours now..”, the Japanese skater blushed a little and adjusted his glasses. “I will have to shower soon, yeah...”  
  
“Shto? Three hours?!”, Viktor gasped, slipping into Russian from shock.  
  
Three hours from now, that would be around 4:30-5:00 am. How did he not notice Yuri sneak out of the house? He should be able to tell that his scent is missing...   
  
“Haha! That's the Yuri I know.”, Mari laughed and patted her brother on the back before getting up. “There is still some rice in the steamer, Yuri. I will prepare for our opening hours now, so please eat and take care of Viktor.”, she added the second half in Japanese, not being as fast of an English speaker as Yuri was.  
  
Her brother nodded. “Yes, I will. Take care of yourself too, Mari-neesan.”  
  
After their exchange of words, Yuri's sister left and Viktor was alone with Yuri. It was still kind of awkward for the Japanese male to be so close to the person whom he idolized, the man who has been his motivation to skate all these years despite failing time and time again.   
  
“Yuri. I have decided for your choreography. I will put you to one final test with it. Depending on whether you live up to my expectations or not determines if I will stay here as your coach or go back to Russia as a figure skater.”, he said in a deep voice, once again leaning closer to the younger male. “Are you up for the challenge?”, he asked in a voice barely above a whisper, seductively purring it into the younger skater's ear.   
  
“I-I will do my best!”, Yuri stuttered, inching away a bit, a deep red blush spreading over his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. How could Viktor be so shameless regarding physical contact? Then again, Viktor was a foreigner, so maybe he was too uptight for the Russian man? Maybe he should let go of the Japanese standards on private space?  
  
Viktor's lips curved into a happy smile. “That's what I like to hear. Now, let me see if you're ready.”, he said.  
  
Yuri didn't understand what the older male meant by that. See if he is ready? Would they finally go to the ice castle? What did Viktor mean?  
  
The taller male didn't let him wait for the answer too long. With a swift movement, Viktor pulled up Yuri's shirt and let his free hand slide over the younger skater's now flat belly.   
  
“Mhm...that will do.”, he said, looking into the younger male's chocolate brown eyes while feeling Yuri's muscles tense under his touch, showing the first signs of ripped abs. Just a little more and Yuri would have the perfect body for the Eros program. But for now, they could at least start memorizing the steps. “We'll head to the Ice Castle today. I will introduce you to the program I had in mind.”  
  
“Y-Yeah...uhm...”, Yuri stuttered, looking down at Viktor's hand nervously. “Um...would you mind...taking the hand away?”  
  
Viktor chuckled innocently and held up his hands, as if surrendering. “I just couldn't help myself~ I wanted to see the results of your hard work~”  
  
“Well...we should probably see those on ice then...”, the shorter male said, looking away in embarrassment. Viktor could still see the red tips of his ears.  
  
 _It was so damn cute...._  
  
Wait, that wasn't it. He wanted to seduce Yuri and take his soul. Right. Right. He needed to stay focused on his goal.   
  
“Well...Yuri. Let's go to the ice rink then. We'll shower after practice there.”  
  
The shorter male nodded “Alright. I'll be back downstairs in five minutes!”  
  
Yuri nodded and headed upstairs to fetch the clothes he always wore for his training sessions on the rink and he also got his contacts. Depending on how many spins and jumps they were going to do, he might want to take off the glasses. Viktor got a pack of tissues and some water, dressing into a plain white V-Neck and black pants and got his pair of ice skates. He never put on a different pair, feeling most comfortable in the ice skates with the golden blade and the Russian flag on them.   
  
Both men went downstairs to meet up and then they headed to the Ice Castle with Viktor riding the bike and Yuri jogging behind him, both followed by Maccachin who was eager to be running.  
  
As they arrived, both were enthusiastically greeted by Yuko, but they weren't disturbed by anyone from the Nishigori family otherwise.   
  
“We'll start by listening to the music.”, Viktor announce as the two of them stood opposite of each other on the ice.   
  
Yuri nodded and the music started playing, echoing through the rink. It was a fast-paced, passionate and yet elegant music. Yuri closed his eyes, imagining a couple dancing to it, entangled in one another, the whole world seeming non-existent to them. But what did he know about love? Nothing. Still, he saw a lustful, passionate dance that made the hearts of the spectators race with anticipation.   
  
“Well...what do you think of the music, Yuri...?”, the Russian coach asked, bringing his student back to reality.   
  
Yuri wasn't sure what to say....should he just tell what he just thought of when he heard the music?   
  
“Um...I..”, he started, looking down to the ground.  
  
Viktor sighed a little. This one was quite a lot of work. “You felt _something_ when you heard it, right?”  
  
“Yes...I imagined...”, Yuri paused and then looked up at Viktor “I imagined a couple dancing a lustful dance to this music...it is very passionate and fast-paced.”  
  
“Exactly. This is what the theme of your short program will be.”, Viktor snapped his fingers and pointed at Yuri. “Eros. Sexual love, this is the topic. Now. Have you ever thought about love, Yuri?”  
  
“No..”  
  
Viktor cocked an eyebrow. “Do you have a girlfriend?”  
  
“No?”  
  
“Any ex-girlfriends?”, he pressed on.   
  
“N-no comment..”  
  
Well..this was just as Viktor suspected. But Yuri was already 23. Hasn't he ever looked at porn or something? He was well past the teen age and yet he was so much more innocent than the Russian Yuri, or Yurio as Viktor loved to teasingly call him...  
  
Well...figures. Yurio had sold his soul to the demon of Wrath, Yakov which was very fitting. He was really excited to see what would come of that. But for now, he should try and make Yuri come out of his shell. 

 

“Yuri. We'll talk about Eros later. I'll show you the choreography and we will go through the jumps that you have to land in it, alright?”, he asked, hoping to at least calm Yuri down.  
  
Yuri nodded and skated to the edge of the rink so Viktor had space to perform. The music started and Viktor's body started moving fluidly, the smirk that Victor directed at him had hit Yuri hard, taking his breath away. He couldn't look away. Viktor moved perfectly, landing all of his quads and moving his body in such a seductive way that Yuri was sure he could get pregnant just by watching, even as a man. It was overwhelming and at the same time worrying. Would Yuri be able to pull it off? The program included a quadruple Salchow, too...  
  
Yuri bit at his thumbnail nervously as the arousal subsided again and anxiety took it's place. If he would mess up, Viktor would go back to Russia.   
  
He didn't want that...  
  
Before he knew, the world started to swim as tears welled up in his eyes and the music stopped. With a sharp inhale, he turned his attention back to the Russian.  
  
“So what do you think?”, Viktor asked, smiling at his student.  
  
Yuri blacked out halfway through the performance, but if he had to answer truthfully... “I-It was very 'Eros'!”  
  
Viktor laughed at the clumsy reply, but nodded. “Isn't it? Now, let's go through the jumps. Which quads can you land?”  
  
“Well...I can land the toe loop....and well...I can land the Salchow in practice. In competition I barely ever landed it.”, the younger male said, looking aside in shame again.   
  
Well. That was rather disappointing. Yuri looked more promising in the video, so Viktor was prepared to get right into choreography practice, but oh well..  
  
A sigh left his lips before he realized it and he shook his head. “We'll start with the basics, then.”  
  
The disappointment that laced Viktor's words broke Yuri's heart. He wasn't good enough. He knew it. Why did he even try skating again when he was so determined to give up just a few days ago? Was it just because Viktor showed up? Honestly, right now he would rather say goodbye to his idol than disappoint him and live his life knowing that Viktor saw him as nothing more than dirt under the sole of his shoe. Maybe he should just say it out loud? It wasn't so hard, was it?  
  
 _'Viktor I want to quit skating'_  
  
Just these six words will be enough. Yuri took in a shaky breath and looked up at his coach again. “Viktor, I...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiaishi, the master of cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

The Russian coach looked at his student, who looked back at him with those desperate, lost eyes.   
  
“What is it, Yuri?”, he asked in a soft voice.  
  
The voice that made a shiver run down Yuri's spine, made him look away in shame and made him swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. “Viktor...I want to quit skating...”, he said, barely whispering it.  
  
The demon's gaze narrowed for a moment before he grinned sheepishly.“What? I didn't quite catch that~~”, he purred, almost sure that the Japanese man would give up on that ridiculous thought.  
  
But he was wrong. Yuri's hands clenched into fists and he repeated, a little louder.  
  
“I want to quit skating. There's no point in me resuming, is there?”, he said, but still didn't look at Viktor. He was afraid to see the older male's angry face. He knew that he already was a disappointment and he was sure that Viktor had seen his failures in this year's Grand Prix prior to coming to Japan.  
  
The demon skated closer towards the younger male and lifted his chin up with his index finger, leaning in closer and whispering against Yuri's lips. “Yuri...has anyone told you before how bad you are at lying? If you're gonna tell a lie, at least look me in the eye.”  
  
And so the younger male did. His chocolate brown eyes met the azure eyes of the silver-haired male and he opened his mouth to repeat his wish again, he wanted to protest that he wasn't lying at all, he wanted to get angry at the Russian for even thinking that....but he couldn't. Those blue eyes wiped all of his thoughts from his mind, they calmed him down and excited him at the same time. He felt like he was frozen in place, unable to control his body and thoughts. A blush appeared on his cheeks and he lowered his head a little, but still gazed up from under his thick eyelashes, unable to break eye contact.  
  
“Now, Yuri. Tell me what you want.”  
  
The younger male nodded a little and whispered back against the Russian male's lips. “Please teach me how to land a Quadruple Salchow, Viktor.”  
  
“Now that's what I like to hear.”, the Russian smiled again and pulled away. Admittedly, he had used his power to calm the younger male down and make him speak of his real desire. But still, he managed to get Yuri through his insecurity, at least this once. “Now, the most important things with landing quads are height control and speed control. Without enough speed, you don't get enough rotations, which makes you lose points in competition.”, he explained.  
  
Yuri nodded, which was a sign for Viktor to continue. “And if you mess up the height of your jump, you either touch down on the ice and lose points in best case scenario or fall and hurt yourself in worst case scenario. You tend to mess up the height, from what I get.”  
  
“Yes...I fall after my jumps a lot...”, Yuri admitted, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
He really messed up in competitions seeing how often he fell. But the more he lost, the more his anxiety grew. And the more anxious he was, the more he failed his jumps. It was as if he was caught in a never-ending downward spiral. His only motivation was Viktor, he always watched the older male and dreamed of skating on the same ice...  
  
“It is strange though..”, Viktor hummed, pressing his index finger against his lips in thought.   
  
Yuri nailed every jump, even the quadruple flip during the video of his free skate. Then why was a Salchow such a big deal? What was different? Was it because there wasn't any pressure? Was it because he now stood before him, _the_ Viktor Nikiforov? Then it hit him. He must have been skating for someone. Who, though?   
  
His eyes widened. “Yuri. May I ask you a weird question?”  
  
“Sure, what is it?”, the younger male nodded and looked up again.  
  
“Was the Ice Castle official, Yuko...was she watching you skate my program?”  
  
A blush appeared on Yuri's cheeks and he fumbled with the end of his shirt. He was nervous. It was all the answer Viktor needed.  
  
“I-I don't know how this is relevant...let's resume the training, Viktor...”, the younger male said and skated away from Viktor. He tried to hide his emotions, he tried not to let his sadness resurface, the fact that he failed to confess his love for Yuko...  
  
He sped up on the ice and jumped up, spinning three times in the air before landing on his right foot, stretching the left leg out behind him. He glided over the ice and sped up more than before, jumping up, just to land the quadruple Salchow with an over-turn.  
  
“Hmm...You nailed the triple Salchow...but it seems that the quad is either under or over-turned.”, Viktor sighed. “Here, why don't you skate alongside me, so we both have the same speed and height. Use me as reference so that you can nail the jump, yes?”  
  
The smile that the Russian had offered Yuri made the younger man's heart skip a beat and he placed a hand onto his chest, unsure what it meant. It wasn't the playboy smile that the fans received. It was also not the daring smile he was given when Viktor announced being his coach. It was a heart-melting, dangerous smile. Yuri decided that he wanted to see Viktor smile that smile more often. He would nail the quadruple Salchow for Viktor.   
  
“Let's do this.”, he said, taking his glasses off and placing them onto the rink railing. “I'm ready.”  
  
Without the glasses, Yuri already looked more wild and mature and the Russian couldn't help but whistle. He wanted to see this innocent man become a wreck. He wanted to bring out Yuri's true Eros.  
  
They trained for hours, with every jump Yuri nailed, he became more motivated and confident, so they soon had the whole choreography talked out and practiced without music first. Yuri was a quick learner, even though Viktor had to encourage him a lot since every mistake Yuri made was a setback in his mental stability, every jump he messed up made his smile fade and his eyes grow sadder, but it was nothing Viktor couldn't instantly fix with a pat on the back, a patient smile and a long gaze into those big, beautiful brown eyes. After 4 hours though, Viktor decided that if they continued, the younger male might get sore feet. So, he faked exhaustion and leaned onto the railing, panting heavily.  
  
“Yuri. You are doing great.”, he complemented. “But before we move onto the next stage, you must learn what Eros is, so let's stop for today. Besides, I don't think I can keep up with that stamina, haha.”  
  
A pink blush returned to Yuri's cheeks. He wasn't used to being praised and encouraged so much. Celestino basically only gave orders and Yuri had to go along with them. His former coach set the theme, music, choreography, timing and even the expressions he had to make during his skate. He never encouraged him despite knowing about his anxiety and he would rather let him sit out the competitions if he had an anxiety attack than to encourage him to continue. Viktor was different...  
  
“Yuri, what's wrong? You have been staring at me for quite a while now~”, Viktor teased, winking at him. “Could it be....that you're in love?”, he asked with a fake gasp.  
  
A small squeak resounded from the younger male and his cheeks were red, the glasses he was about to put back on falling from his hands “What?!”  
  
“If that's the case...I'll do my best to be a good boyfriend.”, the silver-haired male continued, smiling at the Japanese man.  
  
“V-Viktor....don't make such jokes, please.”, Yuri said. “Just...just be yourself, that will be enough.”  
  
“Okay. Then I won't go easy on you.”, the older male said, picking up the glasses that his student had dropped.  
  
As Viktor bent down, the top of his head was fully visible, that perfect parting of the hair fully visible to the younger male now, prompting him to touch it. He didn't know why, but it was just so tempting, his hand basically itching with the urge to touch. So, before he knew, his index finger poked at the parting of the hair, causing the Russian to emit a small grunt. Viktor's hair was soft, silky and simply flawless...Yuri wanted to stroke through it...but he contained himself and quickly drew his hand away.   
  
“Uh. Uhm... S-Sorry!”, he stuttered, looking at his coach and expecting some sort of response.  
  
“I guess they're becoming thin, huh? Getting older is no fun, Yuri...”, the Russian whined playfully, but Yuri took it seriously.  
  
“No! No! Everything is perfect!”, Yuri said, shaking his head. “You look perfect, Viktor!”  
  
Oh? Viktor was glad that Yuri thought that. Maybe he could take his chances in seducing Yuri today? He put Yuri's glasses back where they belonged, his fingers lingering a little longer at the skater's cheeks, leaving a fleeting touch where Yuri's hairline started, right next to his ear. The raven-haired male almost jumped at that touch and Viktor had to grin.   
  
If such a simple touch was enough to cause such a strong reaction, he wondered if it was the right time to seduce the man. He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist and leaned closer, whispering into the skater's ear, just to let his breath tickle the younger male's earlobe teasingly. Being the demon of Lust, he knew that at the moment, it wasn't really important what he said as long as it didn't sound too pushy.   
  
“Yuri.”, he whispered. “You think so highly of me because you don't realize how brightly you can shine. Nobody in this world knows your Eros, Yuri. Would you show it to me first?”  
  
Yuri trembled in his coach's arms, unsure what Viktor meant by that. However, he couldn't deny that he loved the touch of the older male.   
  
“Viktor....”, he swallowed a little to steady his trembling voice. “D-Do you think...I could perform well if I find my Eros?”  
  
“Of course. I _know_ it, Yuri.”  
  
Yuri pushed his coach away to look him in the eye again. His look was determined and if it weren't for the dark red blush, Viktor would almost say confident and aggressive. However, his voice still came out shaky and quiet. “Then...I want you to teach me what Eros is, Viktor....”  
  
“Are you sure you're ready for that? You know what that means, right?”, the Russian asked in a seductive purr, his mouth curving in a smirk and his blue eyes glowing.  
  
Yuri was unsure himself, but now that Viktor teased him, he wanted to know more. “Yes. Please teach me.”  
  
“Well, then we should head straight to your room when we get back.”, Viktor said, the hand that lingered on Yuri's cheek moving to stroke a strand of hair behind the younger male's ear, brushing against the earlobe in the progress. “Let's get to changing.”  
  
“Yeah...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. It sort of wrote itself.   
> Viktor is very bold, haha.  
> Also, Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

The walk back to Yu-topia was spent in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Yuri needed some time to sort out his feelings and to make sure he was really ready for whatever Viktor would show and teach him. But he didn't want to back out now, he wouldn't let himself have the same regrets that he had for not telling Yuko his true feelings. He nodded a little in determination, his skin tingling from the excitement he felt over what was to come. After all, he didn't even know how Viktor would teach him sexual love...without, well, the obvious.  
  
The moment they stepped into the house, Viktor spoke to Yuri's mother. “We will have a private training session now, Mrs.Katsuki. Please do not disturb us until it is over, yes?”  
  
His voice was deep and smooth, like liquid honey. It made his point clear and left no room for argument, but it was so enticing that nobody even wanted to object. Yuri was amazed at how quick his mother was to nod at those words. There was no turning back, huh? The walk up the stairs felt like the countdown to demise. With every step, Yuri's heart beat faster, his skin tingled more and his blush grew darker. He couldn't stop the images flooding his mind.  
  
“Yuri. Once we step through this door, I won't let you back out. Are you really sure you want this?”, the older male asked again, his hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door.  
  
The Japanese skater opened his mouth, but his throat felt too dry to get even a sound out. So instead, he just nodded. For once he was glad that his voice had failed him, otherwise he was sure he would ramble on and lose the chance to learn from Viktor. Well, that wasn't quite right. He also was excited to have his idol in his room, he loved Viktor ever since he was a child. It was only through his love for Viktor that he found love for Yuko. But somehow, right now he was almost glad that he didn't confess to his female friend. After all, Viktor was...  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
He left the posters hanging...His walls were practically plastered with Viktor's face, there was even a framed picture of the Russian on his desk. He reached out and wanted to stop the Russian from entering, but it was too late, Viktor had already opened the door to see the posters, clippings of newspapers and some of his interviews up on the wall. His eyes widened and so did his grin. He looked around the room and grew more and more excited. There were pictures of him from his junior and novice times...Yuri had been following his progress for years now. There was even a picture of him on the desk. It was a picture he had signed for the fan mail giveaway and now it stood there, framed on the young skater's desk....  
  
Now that he thought of it, he had been receiving a lot of fan mail from Japan. But he couldn't remember getting any mail from Yuri....did the younger male sign the letters with a fake name? They were also all typed out...was it because Yuri didn't want to be recognized?  
  
“Yuri...”, he finally said after giving the room a once-over. “You know...I was going to ease into this thing, seeing how inexperienced you are at love and lust...but you know, I never had a fan this devoted to me. No one had followed my career since the beginning.”  
  
“You....you don't think I'm creepy?”, the Japanese male asked, peeking at his idol from between his fingers as he used his hands to cover his face.  
  
Viktor laughed and grabbed the shorter male's wrists, pulling the hands away from the Japanese male's face. “No, Yuri. It's rather cute, I would say. You even won the giveaway for the signed photo of me. How come I've never seen your name on the letters?”  
  
“Uhm...P-Promise not to laugh?”, Yuri asked, shyly looking away, unable to turn away fully since the Russian still held onto his wrists in a firm grip.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“W-Well, I asked my friend Phichit to send you letters and I also sent you some under the name...Tanaka Taro.”, he said, looking back up to his idol just to see him blush a little.  
  
Tanaka Taro. That were the most passionate fan letters Viktor had ever gotten. They always followed his status, both online and in real life, always addressing current issues. In fact, he had always carried one particular letter in his pocket, always looking at it when he got nervous or doubted if he should keep on skating or just go back to the demon realm.  
  
_Dear Viktor,_  
  
_It seems that something has been bothering you lately. I've read your recent blog post just before you deleted it._  
  
_You said that you are struggling to find motivation and that you are unsure if your performances even surprise people any more._  
  
_But you have never failed to surprise me, you are a skating genius! Thanks to you, I now have something I am passionate about. So please don't be discouraged and keep up the amazing performances. If the pressure gets too much, why don't you make a vacation and go somewhere when the skating season is over? Maybe you can even spend more time with your dog, Maccachin. I also have a poodle and he always calms me down when I feel nervous._  
  
_Ah, sorry! I've been talking so much about myself. I really hope you cheer up soon and don't let anything discourage you. You are my skating role model and I want to be as good as you are someday. Maybe we'll meet on the ice one day. I love watching you skate!_  
  
_Yours truly,_  
_T. Taro._  
  
It was so formal, so excited and pure. It wasn't one of the flirty letters he got from the female fans, it wasn't someone who was after his money or fame, it was just a letter full of concern for his well-being and full of encouragement. Besides, it was the only person to address the blog post he wrote when he felt insecure. He deleted the post almost immediately after he posted it though, for he knew that it would prompt rumors to spread.  
  
“Yuri...you have no idea how much I have to hold back right now.”, he said with a dark, lustful gaze. This human was special. He was always watching. He was always there for him when he felt insecure...  
  
Of course, none of this would happen had he stayed in the demon realm, but even the demons adapt human traits once they come to earth and the beginning is always the hardest. But there was always someone beside him, watching him silently. Yuri Katsuki...Tanaka Taro...  
  
“V-Viktor....”, Yuri whispered, looking up at the taller male. “Uhm...can w-we start the lesson now?”  
  
Lesson? Oh right. Eros. Viktor almost forgot, his desires getting the better of him.  
  
He finally pulled away and nodded. “Yuri. Let me see what I am working with. Seduce me.”  
  
“Huh?”, Yuri's eyes widened and he shook his head. “I-Impossible. I'm not handsome enough for that...”  
  
“Yuri.”, Viktor called the younger male's name in a stern voice as he sat down on Yuri's bed. “If you think you can't do it as Yuri, try seducing me as Tanaka Taro. Try showing me the passion that went into your letters.”  
  
“...Alright..”, Yuri said, closing his eyes for a moment, just trying to put himself into the role of Tanaka Taro.  
  
Tanaka Taro who loved Viktor.  
  
Tanaka Taro who could do anything, say anything without any consequences.  
  
Tanaka Taro who was brave enough to actually write how much he loved Viktor.  
  
Tanaka Taro...who was himself.  
  
Finally, the younger male opened his eyes and took of his glasses, setting them aside on the desk. He brushed his fingers through his hair, combing his hair back. Surprisingly, most of the hair also stayed slicked back. It was already like a transformation into a completely different person. Yuri's eyes were much narrower without the glasses, making him look more masculine and wild. With his bangs removed from his face, his eyebrows were also visible, adding a special touch, underlining the beauty of those brown eyes. Viktor was already lost in them. And then Yuri flashed him a small smirk  
  
“Come closer, Yuri.”, he commanded.  
  
And so the younger male did, taking a step forward, just to have Viktor yank him by his arm. The wild look was gone for a second and a smirk curved the Russian's lips once more as he noticed that. Yuri was still too innocent. He was still so easily influenced and so, so intoxicating with his purity.  
  
“Yuri...as I thought, the image of the playboy doesn't quite suit you.”  
  
“Why not?”, the Japanese male asked, blushing a little.  
  
Did he do something wrong? Viktor once again took over, leaving him no choice but to be swept along. What did he do wrong?  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Viktor laughed. “You didn't do anything wrong. But your approach...it's just so like you. Other people I have been with immediately try to kiss and touch me, but you...you are different, Yuri.”, he paused and placed a hand on the younger male's cheek. “You are trying to make _me_ lose my composure and you are trying to make _me_ touch you.”  
  
Yuri's blush intensified and he wanted to take a step back in shame, but an arm around his waist kept him in place. The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his bed with Victor on top of him, pinning him down as he leaned closer to whisper into Yuri's ear.  
  
“You are a dangerous man, Yuri. Your passion is so obvious, yet you remain so pure....it's just so tempting to taint that innocence of yours.”, the Russian chuckled, his hot, wet tongue teasingly running across the skin on the younger male's earlobe. “With a force that strong, I am sure that even the devil of lust wouldn't be able to resist you.”  
  
“I-I don't think so, Viktor...”, Yuri laughed nervously, shivering under the older male.  
  
“You would be surprised.”, Viktor laughed, finally pressing his lips against Yuri's neck, ending the little conversation as Yuri trembled underneath him and a small gasp escaped his lips.  
  
It was so cute. Viktor was truly enticed by the reactions he got from the younger male. He nipped at the soft flesh on Yuri's neck before biting into it, drawing a moan from Yuri. With every moan, Viktor got bolder, pulling the zipper on Yuri's sweater with his teeth and pushing his shirt up. The milky white, unmarked skin was like a blank canvas and Viktor was set on painting it all. He was determined to leave lasting marks where the costume would cover them up. But he reminded himself to be careful. If he drank just a tiny drop of Yuri's blood, he would claim the human without even getting his soul... So Yuri would gain immortality just like that.  
  
He didn't bite into the skin any more, instead sucking on it and trailing kisses down his chest and abdomen, laughing at how Yuri's muscles tensed upon a kiss near his navel. He didn't do much foreplay for now, just marking Yuri's chest before tugging at the younger male's sweatpants.  
  
“Wow, Yuri~ You're so excited from a few kisses already?”, he asked in a teasing voice, running an index finger along the hardened member which was still clothed by the younger male's underwear. Viktor would soon change that. After all, Yuri was just dripping with lust by now, the gaze he gave the Russian was so sinful and erotic, Viktor was close to just abandoning whatever rationality he had left and just fucking Yuri until he screamed his name...but that would probably scare the younger male away.  
  
“V-Viktor...W-What about you?”, the younger male asked, panting heavily.  
  
“About me? What about me?”  
  
Yuri's blush spread over to his ears and the Japanese skater nodded. “D-Don't you want to feel good too?”  
  
Viktor's eyes widened. Even while being such a wreck, Yuri still cared about him and his needs. “So you want to make me feel good? Think you can handle it?”  
  
Yuri nodded and sat up, reaching his hand out, still insecure. He looked up at Viktor and the older male gave him a confident smirk, as if daring Yuri to touch him. He was sure that the younger male would chicken out, but apparently his grin caused the opposite to happen. Yuri licked his lips and undid the fly on Viktor's pants,unzipping them and pulling them down to the older male's knees. He could see the big bulge in his underwear and had to swallow. His mind was playing out various scenarios in his head and he found himself blushing more and more.  
  
“Well, Yuri? Are you going to just stare at it?”, the Russian teased, running his fingers through Yuri's hair. “What will you do, Yuri?”  
  
The younger male was encouraged even more by that, pulling the underwear down as well and wrapping his fingers around Viktor's member, lightly, stroking it in a slow, unsteady rhythm. Despite his inexperience, the younger male was exciting Viktor even more, soft baritone grunts feeling the room, encouraging Yuri even further. He remembered what Phichit had told him about his ex. Just lower the head and lick at it, then take it into his mouth...  
  
So Yuri did. He dipped his head towards the throbbing member, sticking his tongue out and lapping at the underside of the member, as if to test the waters. That action seemed to reward him with a louder moan, so he continued licking, occasionally swirling his tongue at the sensitive tip, tasting more and more of the musky flavor as Viktor leaked precum.  
  
“Yuri....Fuck..”, Viktor cursed, the grip in Yuri's hair tightening, causing Yuri to let a moan slip as well.  
  
Interesting, so Yuri was into hair-pulling, huh? Viktor pulled harder, just as Yuri had taken the tip of his member into his mouth, both men moaning simultaneously. It was obvious that Yuri had no experience, but somehow, it was even hotter that way. The Russian decided to help Yuri out and gently pushed further into the hot, wet mouth of the younger skater, to which, surprisingly, Yuri had shown no resistance.  
  
“Yuri...you're such a good boy for taking it~”, he praised. “Is it okay if I take the lead again?”  
  
Yuri hummed in affirmation, sending vibrations straight through Viktor's dick, causing the older male to moan.  
  
“Yuri...”, he just warned, before he started moving his hips, thrusting in and out of Yuri's mouth.  
  
He never let go of the younger male's hair, but he also never thrusted all the way in. He didn't want to choke Yuri (yet). Also, he wanted the younger male to adjust to the feeling of his member if it were to become a regular thing, which he hoped it would.  
  
He gazed down at his student, smirking at the display beneath him. Yuri was looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, his tongue hanging out and his hair messy, sticking to his sweaty forehead in strands. He was practically begging to be touched now, Viktor knew it. However, he wouldn't grant that wish until he came. After all, the gaze he was being given was driving him crazy, to the point where he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the feeling on his dick and that amazing gaze.  
  
“Yuri, I'm close.”, he warned, but the younger male didn't even flinch, humming again, as if to deliberately quicken his orgasm.  
  
As punishment for that stunt, or at least that's what Viktor told himself, he pulled out of Yuri's mouth just before he came, Thick white sperm covering the young skater's face and the tip of his tongue.  
  
Oblivious to the intimacy of the action, Yuri wiped the semen off with his finger and licked the finger clean, never breaking eye contact with Victor, who's gaze darkened even more.  
  
“Yuri...one day you'll be the death of me.”, he said, roughly pushing the younger one down onto the bed, this time pressing the face of the young skater into the mattress while his ass was in the air.  
  
He snaked an arm under the younger male's body, touching Yuri's neglected erection, which by then was also wet with precum. Viktor was glad that his moans seemed to have turned Yuri on more, he was more than willing to bring the shorter male to his release, so he did, expertly moving his long, thin fingers along the shaft, rubbing his thumb against the tip and pulling the foreskin back.  
  
To his surprise, Yuri was very vocal. It was good that the sheets have muffled his moans, otherwise he was sure that Mrs. Katsuki would break down the door upon hearing her son scream Viktor's name. It didn't take long until Yuri came onto the bedsheets, crying out Viktor's name loudly, lifting his head up a little to make his voice heard.  
  
It was such an erotic display, there was something deliciously enticing about Yuri with his clothes pulled down, but not quite taken off yet. It was still showing the man's purity while also being inviting to touch. It was the image Victor wanted to see on ice.  
  
“Yuri..how do you feel?”, he asked, turning Yuri back over onto his back to look at the younger male's face.  
  
“I-It was...amazing, Viktor.”  
  
“Was it your first time with another person?”, Viktor asked, unsure if it was, considering that Yuri didn't flinch back as he started fucking the younger skater's mouth. “I'm sorry if I was too rough.”  
  
“I don't m-mind..”, Yuri said, then he nodded. “Yeah...nobody has touched me like this before.”  
  
Viktor smiled proudly. Humans tended to stick to the person they shared their first times with. So that meant he was one step closer to gaining what he came here for.  
  
“Yuri, now that we did that, there shouldn't be a problem with going to bathe together, is there?”, he asked. “Come on~ we still haven't showered since the practice.”  
  
“Ah, that's right...”, Yuri said with a small blush. “Just hold on, I'll go fetch somethings for the bath.”  
  
“Doesn't the inn provide everything you need in the bathing area?”  
  
Yuri nodded. “You are right, but I feel more comfortable using my own products. I'll be right back.”  
  
With that he left the Russian alone. So, after fixing his underwear and pants, Viktor gazed around the room once more, finding Yuri's phone. Did he dare to take a look? He didn't know how long the younger male would be absent. Still...he gathered his courage and lifted up the phone, turning on the screen. His lock screen picture was a photo of Yuri with a brown poodle, similar to Maccachin, but smaller. The words 'Yuri and Vicchan' were written on the bottom, so Viktor had to smile. It was really adorable how much Yuri tried to imitate him.  
  
He swiped his finger across the screen, surprised to find no passcode blocking him from exploring further. However, just as he was about to go through the gallery, the phone rang. A picture of a young Thai male popped up along with the name 'Phi-Chu ★' displayed underneath it. The Thai male's hands formed a heart in the picture and it made something within Viktor stir, so he accepted the call.  
  
“Hey, Yuri! How's my lovely Japanese skater doing? You haven't texted me today, that's so mean!”, the playful voice resounded through the phone and Viktor had to grit his teeth.  
  
_My lovely Japanese skater._  
  
Yeah, right. Yuri belonged to him. Whoever this was had no right to say such things.  
  
“Yuri, why are you so silent? Are we playing the silence game?”; Phichit laughed a little.  
  
Viktor did his best not to say what was on his mind now. “Ah, I'm sorry. Yuri just stepped out for a bit. I'm his new coach, Viktor Nikiforov. You must be Phichit Chulanont, right?”  
  
“Whoa! I can't believe I get to talk to Mr. Nikiforov himself! So the rumors are true then, you flew over to Japan to train Yuri? That's so awesome! You know that Yuri was a fan of yours for a long time now? Please be nice to him!”  
  
That man talked like a waterfall. “Yeah, I will tell him that you called, too. May I know what your relationship is? If it's not too personal, haha.”  
  
“Hmm.. Maybe you should ask Yuri that? We were rinkmates for five years in Detroit and I learned a lot from him. He's my motivation for competing in this year's Grand Prix:”; The Thai skater said with a small chuckle.  
  
“Alright then. I will tell Yuri that you called.” _No, I won't._ “I will go check where he is now. I wish you a nice evening, Phichit.”  
  
“Thank you. Same to you, Mr. Nikiforov.”, the voice halted for a moment before adding “Oh, besides....if you steal Yuri's soul, I won't forgive you...I know who you are, unlike Yuri.”  
  
“Heh. Is that so obvious?”, Viktor laughed, his eyes narrowing and his voice growing cold. “Yuri belongs to me. You have no right to interfere.”  
  
Phichit growled. “Oh but I do. Yuri is naïve enough to say yes if you just ask him to sell his soul to the devil in order to win. He doesn't believe in demons, that is why he'll say yes without hesitation. However...he will get hurt then. And that is what I won't forgive.  
  
“You are funny, you know that? I don't think you heard me correctly. Yuri is _mine._ If you interfere with my plans, I will just have to _take you out._ Don't underestimate me, Phichit”, he growled dangerously and then added “....also, great job on teaching Yuri how to use his mouth. I could see his thoughts as he sucked me off with those pretty lips of his. Well then.”, Victor smirked, even though the other male couldn't see him.  
  
“You little-”  
  
Viktor tapped the red button to end the call and hummed. This could get interesting from now on. How many people knew about him being a demon? Did all the contractors know who the demons were or was it just because Phichit was trained by Yuri's former coach that he knew about it?  
  
Well, whatever.  
  
The phone he still held in his hand buzzed once, a text from Phichit coming in.  
  
[6:45 pm] Phi-Chu ★: Yuri. Please call me, we have to talk.  
  
Viktor stared at the message and sighed, shaking his head. Humans were so powerless. He tapped on the phone a few more times with a frown on his face, which soon turned into a grin upon a new notification appearing in stead of the said message.  
  
[Message deleted]  
  
With that, he put the phone down and headed downstairs, to greet Yuri with a dazzling smile. The Japanese skater was currently talking to his mom,no wonder it took him so long to return.  
  
“Yuri~ After such a harsh day of practice we should soak in the onsen~”, he purred, practically dragging the younger male along. “I'll have to steal him for a moment, okay?”  
  
Yuri's mother nodded. “I won't bother you two. Have fun and relax!”, she said before heading back to the reception.  
  
“Did she hear us?”, Viktor asked when she was out of sight.  
  
Yuri shook his head and smiled up at the older male. The cute blush returned to his cheeks. “But I wouldn't care even if she did.”  
  
Viktor chuckled. How could a human be so cute? “Well, I'm glad I taught you Eros though. The Nationals are in two weeks and we still have your free skate to worry about.”  
  
Yuri nodded and smiled. “V-Viktor.” He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the older male. “Let's get gold in the nationals and pave our way to the Grand Prix!”  
  
The Russian nodded and gently stroked Yuri's hair. “That's what I like to hear! I'm glad that I managed to motivate you! Have you decided on the music for the free skate?”  
  
“No..”  
  
“Well, you better pick something out fast.”, Viktor smiled and dragged Yuri along. “But for now, let's bathe, okay?”  
  
Yuri smiled a little and nodded, not feeling anxious despite having to come up with a free skate program in such a short time. He was sure that with Viktor on his side he would do just fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have the rare species of Yandere Viktor in his natural habitat. Haha, it was sort of fun writing that.
> 
> Also, kudos to whoever got the Tanaka Taro reference to Durarara!  
> (hence Yuri and Mikado share the same VA in Japanese)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Yuri made an unusual request. “Viktor, can we take a two-day break from practice?”  
  
“Oh? Why that?”, the coach mused, gently pushing Yuri's back down as the younger male did his stretching exercises to help him reach further down.  
  
Yuri let out a small grunt before he replied. “Well, I still need music for my free skate...since it's my first time choosing the music, I wanted to meet up with a composer friend of mine and have her write an original piece. I want it to be special.”  
  
“Hmm.. alright, I understand. But why didn't you ever choose songs for your skating programs? When I choose mine I feel more motivated and passionate about skating, which in turn makes my presentation score higher.”, Viktor hummed, letting go of Yuri's back to let him sit up again.  
  
Yuri turned so he could face Viktor. “Well, Celestino insisted that I skate to the music he chose for me.”  
  
“I see.”, Viktor said and shook his head. “Well, you better call that friend of yours soon. Can I come with you to the meetings?”  
  
The Japanese male shook his head. “I'd rather meet up with her in private. I won't feel confident if you listen to everything we talk about.”  
  
Viktor gave him a disappointed pout, looking at him with those cute puppy eyes, but this wouldn't work, not this time. Yuri lied to Viktor and he couldn't let it be discovered. He was too embarrassed to admit the truth about that _female friend_ of his.  
  
“Well, since we finished the Eros routine practice for today, I guess you can go call that friend and meet up with her.”, Viktor said, his voice unusually cold. “Is she from around here?”  
  
“Huh? Ah, yes. She also lives in Hasetsu.”  
  
“How come you never mentioned her?”  
  
Yuri blushed “She's not that important. I've met her in high school, but we barely talk anymore.”  
  
Viktor could sense that his student was lying, but he couldn't get which part of it was a lie. He decided to follow Yuri in secret, he didn't trust the whole thing. He wouldn't let anyone stand between him and Yuri. Neither the overly careful friend Phichit, nor this mysterious girl.  
  
*******  
  
Viktor had followed his student with a good distance, wondering what was in the big bag that Yuri was carrying. It looked fairly heavy and it was also pretty big, these two facts were for sure. Also, he was heading with that thing towards a studio. Would they try to compose a piece on their first meeting? At least there were other people in the studio, so Viktor wouldn't have to worry too much...he hoped.  
  
The door opened after Yuri knocked on it and a tan male opened it, frowning at first. As soon as he saw the slender Japanese skater, the man's features softened and he pulled the shorter male into an embrace.  
  
“Yuri, mon amie! Bonjour, how is it going? I haven't seen you around in ages!”, the man said, practically crushing Yuri in his strong grip.  
  
“Jerome, please let me get in first. People think I don't play anymore...so let me come in before anyone sees me, yes?”, He asked the taller man and the latter laughed, but let Yuri pass.  
  
“You can use all the equipment inside, as usual. Just make sure to be careful.”  
  
Yuri nodded and entered the building, the door closing after the two men went inside. What was that about? Viktor heard something about _not playing anymore_ , but what was that about? Did Yuri bring an instrument?  
  
A little after the two men disappeared into the building, he decided he wanted to see that. He approached the same door and knocked twice, the same man opening the door for him.  
  
“Hii~ I'm Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri's ice skating coach. Do you mind if I watch over my student?”  
  
The French man's eyes lit up again. “Oh, mon ami has been talking about you non-stop when he was little! Of course you may enter, but be careful that he doesn't see you.”  
  
“Oh, why is that? Doesn't he want to see me?”, Viktor asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.  
  
The man named Jerome laughed again. “Non, non. Nothing like that. But the boy is very focused when he plays, so you shouldn't disrupt his flow, yes? He always comes here alone because he knows that he can play without any disturbance.”  
  
“I thought he was meeting with a composer friend?”  
  
“Hahaha, that is funny.”, the tan male shook his head. “As sad as it is, Yuri never was good at making friends. He keeps to himself and his thoughts most of the time.”  
  
Viktor nodded. “Alright. I'll be careful not to disturb him. Thank you for letting me watch over him.”  
  
By the time the Russian was inside, Yuri was already done setting his keyboard up and plugging it to the laptop provided by the studio. He sat down on a small chair and set the setting to 'Grand Piano' before letting his fingers dance over the keys, letting his fingers warm up a little. His fingers moved on the keyboard with the same elegance that his legs had on the ice, it seemed that Yuri was completely absorbed by the music he created and Viktor had to admit it sounded amazing. Yuri was playing “Für Elise” to warm up, his thoughts seemingly all over the place. He was completely focused on the play, ignoring his surrounding, ignoring the growing number of spectators.  
  
As he finished, he looked out of the window into the night sky, as if searching for a meaning there.  
  
_I think my theme should be 'On my Love'._  
  
Yuri ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. On his love...he couldn't think of much when it came to romantic love. He never had a lover, never had anyone who cherished him enough to even suggest it. He was weak and everyone knew it. But what if he focused on a different kind of love? His love for skating...his love for Viktor.  
  
_Try showing me the passion that went into those letters. If it's hard to do as Yuri, try doing it as Tanaka Taro.._  
  
He remembered Viktors words and nodded in determination. He got out a blank sheet, writing down the way the song should go. He would start with a fast-paced rhythm, using one instrument, to show his time while being alone on the ice, while failing every competition. It would all turn around when Viktor showed up as his coach, giving him new hope, giving him a fresh start into the skating career. He would add the bit Viktor said about his letters and he would then proceed with his new-found inspiration, love and passion for skating as the piece neared it's climax.  
  
After he wrote it down, he thought back on all the times with Celestino, all his failures and all the times Celestino made him have a nervous breakdown. He opened the recording program to record the midi file for his composition and then got to playing. His fingers moved swiftly on the keys, playing in accords rather than single notes, creating a sound that was close to a fluttering heart, the music bringing goosebumps to Viktor's skin. It was so good.  
  
“Yuri is a genius. He never writes down any sheet music, but if you ask him to play the same piece again, he will do so without fail.”, Jerome said. “He's the only one who doesn't get a soundproof room because his music encourages others to try harder.”  
  
It seemed that the French man was talking to himself, but Viktor nodded nonetheless. He was amazed by how fast Yuri was with his composition. There were a few staccato elements, but most of the song was fluent and the feeling of the song changed from desperate to hopeful by the end. It was just perfect, it fit Yuri in every way.  
  
“He's perfect.”, Viktor didn't realize he let it slip out until he actually got a response.  
  
“Right? May I ask what prompted this rare visit to the studio?”, the French man asked.  
  
The silver-haired male chuckled. “Yuri wants to have a unique melody for his free skate. The Nationals are in under two weeks, you know?”  
  
Yuri got up from his chair and looked over to the laptop, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw that it recorded flawlessly from start to finish. He would edit the music tomorrow on his personal laptop. For now, he saved the file and wrote an email to himself, sending the song over and taking a copy of it on the USB drive he had brought with him. The moment he started packing the keyboard was the cue for Viktor to leave.  
  
“I will excuse myself now. Thank you for letting me watch him play, it was a new side that I would have missed otherwise.”  
  
“Wait, don't you want to-”  
  
But Viktor was already gone, the door closed and untouched. The demon had teleported back to Yu-topia, inside of his room, smiling to himself as he remembered Yuri's focused gaze and his hurtful expression when he played the song...it was just so mesmerizing... The demon felt like he was a teenager in love and he placed a hand over his chest. Despite knowing that his heart stopped a long time ago, he still felt his heart flutter. How was that even possible?  
  
Not much time had passed before he heard the main entrance door slide open, Yuri rushing inside.  
  
“Yuri, how was practice? Do you want katsudon for dinner?”, the voice of Yuri's mother could be heard from below.  
  
A hasty reply came soon after, Yuri appearing to be in hurry. “Not now, mom...! Forgot...to call...Phichit!”  
  
Viktor's face fell as he heard that, but he didn't yet move. He waited until Yuri was in his room before he slowly crept out and trailed the way up the stairs without making a sound, after which he pressed his ear against the door. He already heard the two men talking excitedly.  
  
“Phichit! It's been a while! You're back in Thailand?”  
  
The cheerful voice Viktor heard a few days ago resounded, his laughter filling the room. “Detroit got boring after you left, but I have Ciao ciao with me, so I don't miss training!”  
  
“Ah, Celestino is your coach now? Wow! Why didn't you text me about that sooner?”  
  
“Same goes to you, Yuri. You have quite the famous coach on your side, but I only get to know about it through media? You're so mean~”  
  
Yuri laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “You know about Viktor then? He's so amazing!”  
  
“Yeah, about that...”, Phichit wanted to talk about the talk he had with Viktor, but his Japanese friend gave him no chance.  
  
“Viktor is so kind...he always supports me and gives me confidence when I am insecure about myself.”, Yuri fawned. “And thanks to him I can now land the quadruple Salchow!”  
  
“Amazing, Yuri! But you know..”  
  
“Oh, I should ask him to teach me the quadruple flip next! I want to surprise Viktor like he surprised me!”  
  
“You must really like Viktor, huh?”  
  
Yuri nodded eagerly and sighed. “You know, I was thinking of quitting skating after my loss in Sochi. I thought I was useless, I would never be as good as the other skaters...but Viktor appeared before me and said he would teach me, he said that he would make me win gold. Phichit...he is everything that I dream to be.”  
  
“But he's not all that perfect, Yuri. Please watch out, yes?”, Phichit said, not wanting to tell Yuri the truth now. Not when Yuri's only motivation seemed to be Viktor. Not when Yuri spoke about something with such a happy look on his face. He had no right to take this smile from Yuri.  
  
Yuri looked at the picture of Viktor on his desk. “To me, he is perfect. He is tall, has flawless skin, flawless eyesight, exotic hair color...He is strong and he never gives up. Also, all of his jumps are flawless, his performance enthralling. I almost feel bad for making him teach such a failure as I am.”  
  
“Yuri...”, Phichit said, wanting to tell Yuri that he wasn't a failure, to tell him that he didn't do anything wrong, but Yuri continued.  
  
“I know you want to cheer me up, Phichit. But I know that I am no good. Celestino gave up on me, it's only a matter of time before Viktor leaves too. But I am desperate. I cling to that faint hope that maybe, maybe he won't abandon me despite my flaws. Viktor is really special to me, you know..”  
  
“I know, Yuri. Please don't feel down. No matter what, I will stay by your side. Alright?”  
  
Yuri smiled weakly. “Alright. Thank you, Phichit.”  
  
Viktor bit his lower lip. That was not what he was aiming for. He wondered if he should go inside, comfort Yuri and hold him, but then he would only further make Yuri love him. He didn't want that, it was only trouble when people loved him. Yuri should be lusting after him, but not this...  
  
Deciding not to enter the room, Viktor went downstairs and whistled to beckon his dog. “Maccachin, we're going for a walk.”, he said to the dog and put on his coat.  
  
He could hear soft sobs upstairs, it seemed that the call has ended before Phichit could comfort Yuri. Something tugged at Viktor's heart, but he brushed it away, walking outside with Maccachin tagging along.  
  
Viktor was used to feeling human, accepting the weaknesses that came with him being on earth, however...he never felt like _this._ He never felt the urge to just isolate a person and have them to himself. He never felt a pain in his chest just like now, never felt _guilt_ over leaving someone alone.  
  
He hated every bit of it, but he couldn't fight it either. He thought about going back to Russia, but something told him that if he ran from Yuri, he would never see the skater again. He would feel guilty if he crushed Yuri's hopes like that. So, for now...he thought that maybe he could ignore it. He should just try and get the image of Yuri's face out of his mind...  
  
_If only it were that easy._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some feels for dessert. Also, I read a theory on Yuri being the actual composer for Yuri on ice, so when I listened to Yuri on ice, I imagined Yuri play the piano...I couldn't stop myself...hnngh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't write chapters after a 10 hour early shift at work.  
> Forgive me for all the mistakes~

Yuri woke up the next day to the sun rays tickling his skin, the light from outside prompting him to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, groggy from his sleep. Despite crying himself to sleep last night, he slept well and had a nice dream. He smiled a little and pressed the home button on his smartphone, only to have his heart sink. The display read 8:20 am. He had training with Viktor at 7 am, he texted his coach after finishing the rough composition of his free skate music. He didn't expect it to go so well, so he decided to practice skating early today despite having taken 2 days off.  
  
And he overslept. He glanced at the screen, seeing 4 notifications.  
  
[3 missed calls from V-Nikiforov]  
  
[V-Nikiforov]  
  
07:20 Good morning, Yuri ❤  
  
07:25 I see you're still asleep...  
  
07:50 I'm waiting at the Ice Castle, hope you get a good rest~ ❤  
  
08:00 Believe me, you'll need it.  
  
There was a picture attached of Viktor doing his signature move, the quadruple flip. Yuri assumed Yuko took this picture of him, it was absolutely gorgeous.... however, he didn't take the time to appreciate it's beauty. Instead, Yuri hurriedly put on his tracking suit and ran out of the house. He never ran so fast in his life, to bystanders it probably looked like an invisible person was chasing him. He was completely out of breath by the time he got to the castle, bursting through the door of the ice rink, just to be greeted by a smiling Viktor, whose smile was warmer than the rays of sun that have awoken him. The Russian was practically glowing, his appearance contradicting his words.  
  
“Yuri~ Good morning! Only Aeroflot has let me wait as long as you did~”  
  
Yuri knelt down on the ice and bowed down to Viktor. “I'm so sorry I overslept... Please forgive me.”  
  
“Oooh! Japanese dogeza! Thank you for showing me that!”  
  
“But are you okay oversleeping though, Yuri?”, Yuko asked, shaking her head. “The Nationals are next Monday, you know?”  
  
“Next Monday? Weren't they set a week later originally?”, Yuri asked his friend worriedly.  
  
They had less than 5 days to prepare and his free skate music wasn't even fully done....he grew anxious again.  
  
“They were, but fewer people attended than planned. So they changed the date...”, the woman shook her head. “Are you going to be okay?”  
  
Viktor sighed. “Yuko-san. Could you please refrain from making Yuri anxious? With me as coach, there is no way he will fail.”, he said, looking at the woman with cold eyes. “Yuri. You have the rough draft of your free skate music, don't you? Did you bring it with you?”  
  
The Japanese skater blushed a little. Viktor was protecting him. He cared about him and he believed in him...  
  
“Yeah! I have it on my phone. It's still a work in progress, but---”, he trailed off, realizing something. “Wait, how did you know it was already done?”  
  
“That's a secret until the Nationals. Let me hear the music and tell me what you envisioned with it. I will come up with a choreography. While I do that, you should practice the quadruple Salchow, because I am definitely including it into your free skate.”, Viktor said, his face serious and determined. “I will not let you fail before giving you a chance of succeeding, Yuri.”  
  
“Thank you, Viktor! I will do my best to finish the song by this evening too!”  
  
The Russian nodded. “That's what I like to hear, Yuri. Let's get to work.”  
  
The time before the Nationals was spent maximizing Yuri's practice time, they practiced on the ice twice a day, in the morning and in the evening. After lunch Yuri either did running and jumping exercises or went to Minako-sensei's studio. Viktor was quite insistent that he never went to the woman at night again, saying something about oversleeping again. Still, Yuri broke the rule once, the evening before the Nationals.  
  
He choose his outfits from a vast collection of the costumes Viktor had used for the competition previously. And upon selecting his outfit for _Eros_ , he remembered Viktor's words again.  
  
“You are not fit to be the playboy, Yuri. You are trying to get _me_ lose control, you are trying to make _me_ touch you.”  
  
And that was when it hit Yuri. If he wasn't the playboy...he could be the woman who seduces the playboy and then leaves him. Viktor was the playboy, the hottest bachelor around...so if he managed to seduce him, he would seduce the audience too, right?  
  
So, he went to Minako-sensei's in secret, ringing her doorbell at midnight.  
  
“Yuri...do you know what hour it is?”, the ballet teacher yawned, as if to make her point.  
  
“I know, Minako-sensei...but please, teach me how to move in feminine ways.”  
  
The ballet teacher looked at her student in disbelief, checking if he was joking. But Yuri's face was 100% serious, so she sighed in defeat and led the way to her studio, explaining her student how masculine moves differed from feminine ones and then showing how to carry himself that way.  
  
Yuri was full of energy, following all the instructions carefully and finishing their practice only 4 hours later. He was really grateful to have such an understanding and capable teacher. He could even get 3 hours of sleep before catching the train to go to the competition. It all seemed perfect, but Viktor had noticed his absence and wouldn't take kindly to that...  
  
Of course, Yuri didn't know that yet.  
  
***************************  
  
They arrived at the ice rink, where at that time there were only the contenders and their coaches, deciding the skating order by drawing number cards.  
  
_Anything but first_ , Yuri thought as he reached into the bag, closing his eyes and pulling the number out.  
  
“Katsuki Yuri, Representing Hasetsu, will be skating first.”, the lady announced, writing it down on her clipboard.  
  
Yuri hated going first, he usually would use the time when others skated to stretch, warm up and watch their performance to learn from their mistakes. Also, usually those placed last in the short program went first in the free skate, so going first was an omen of bad luck for many. Thus, the raven-haired male went back to his seat with a depressed gaze, only to get laughed at by one of the three other contenders.  
  
“Haha, it's the second time in a row you get to skate first at the Nationals~ I can't believe my luck!”  
  
Yuri didn't recall that one. It was a blond, younger skater that had a red streak in his hair. He couldn't remember seeing anyone like that last season.  
  
“Uhm..”, he hummed, staring at the other.  
  
The blond teen was close to tears then. “Whaat? You don't remember me? What a shock!”  
  
Yuri shrugged. “Yeah, well....sorry”  
  
“I'm Minami, Minami Kenjiro!”, the younger said, getting up to get his number. “Yahoo! I get to go last!”  
  
The raven-haired male shrugged. He had no idea who that was, but the teen seemed very hyper and happy-go-lucky. Well, good for him to still be so hopeful...Yuri just hoped that the younger male's dreams wouldn't be crushed just like his were. He barely ever stood on a podium, he never got recognized outside of Hasetsu...oh well, he would have to focus on the short program now and don't lose his nerves.  
  
He headed to the ice for the six-minute warmup and practiced his step sequence, feeling eyes on him the whole time. Those weren't Viktor's. That's right, he hadn't seen Viktor this morning. The gaze on his back was making him uncomfortable, the pressure of the competition making him nervous...he needed Viktor. He needed the Russian to tell him that he would do just fine. He needed _someone_ to believe in him.  
  
The warmup ended too soon and Yuri headed to the rinkside, just to see Viktor there, dressed into a classy black suit, a gentle smile on his lips.  
  
_Finally_ , Yuri thought. “Viktor, where were you?”  
  
“I thought I'd make myself look more fitting for my debut as your coach.”, the silver-haired male said, looking into Yuri's eyes. He could see the uneasiness that was in them, the uncertainty that was in Yuri's mind. “Yuri, turn around.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Turn around already!”, Viktor commanded.  
  
  
Swallowing nervously, Yuri turned his back to Viktor. “L-Like this?”  
  
Two strong arms wrapped themselves around the younger male's waist, holding him in an encouraging, tender embrace. Viktor leaned closer, whispering into Yuri's ear.  
  
“Yuri...you will do great.”, he said. “Just remember, you have to try seducing me. Show me your Eros, Yuri.”  
  
“I will.”, Yuri said, nodding.  
  
He would show the skills he acquired through Viktor's and Minako's lessons. He would prove everyone that he could improve, that he wasn't done yet.  
  
Viktor watched the younger male closely as he smirked at him, then started to move his body like he has been doing it forever. As if his job was to seduce others. The scent that radiated off of him was also intoxicating and sweet. Viktor actually felt outdone by Yuri. Even without magic, Yuri has managed to pull the whole audience onto his side by moving his body right and also by sending off pheromones. It was scary what this human was capable of and Viktor wanted more. He wanted to see how well Yuri would do after acquiring a part of his power through a contract, considering that despite skating the program for the first time publicly, despite being tired, Yuri did so well.  
  
The Russian couldn't help but notice how loudly a certain blond skater cheered for Yuri...he didn't like it one bit. His face became stiff so he wouldn't look angry and he just clapped as Yuri finished skating.  
  
Of course, Yuri was bound to take it the wrong way.  
  
“Uh...d-did I do something wrong?”  
  
Viktor wanted to say that no, of course not. Yuri presented himself in the most excellent way. He wanted to tell the truth, he wanted to say that it was Minami's fault he looked so pissed, but he couldn't. It would be like making a confession and the demon wanted to avoid that.  
  
“You focused too much on the jumps, your presentation was kind of sloppy due to that. I don't really like that kind of thing, you know?”, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
Yuri looked down in shame. “I'm sorry. I'll do better in the free skate.”  
  
“About that...how about we lower the number of quads to one? That way you can focus on the presentation score and pique at the Grand Prix.”  
  
Viktor knew that after discouraging Yuri by criticizing his presentation, the younger male would have a hard time with jumps. It was evident that when something was on Yuri's mind, whenever the younger skater had any uncertainties, he would fail the jumps.  
  
“I don't know, Viktor...”, Yuri said, shaking his head.  
  
“You will do a quad, Yuri?”, Minami asked, appearing from seemingly nowhere. “I want to try a quad too! Will you be rooting for me?”  
  
The teen clung to Yuri's arm and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He was like a child who begged his mother to buy him candy. Who was Yuri to decline?  
  
“Ah, sure, Minami-kun. Let's both do our best, yes?”, he said politely, still hoping that the teen would let go of his arm. He was in the middle of his talk with Viktor, after all.  
  
As if reading his student's thoughts, Viktor looked down at Minami and looked at him with cold eyes, but smiled to be polite, which in turn made him look more vicious and threatening. “I apologize, but I am in the middle of something with Yuri here. Would you mind leaving the both of us _alone_?”  
  
He emphasized the last word, his voice being colder than the Siberian winds, piercing the blonde male's heart with the icy shards. Without anything else to say, Minami nodded and left, Viktor's expression changing completely as he looked at Yuri.  
  
“Well, I see where you are coming from now. We will keep your free skate as it is, but be careful. Usually there is a day between short program and free skate, but here you will skate in just two hours.”, Viktor said, putting a hand onto Yuri's shoulder. “You are tired from your lessons tonight, so don't overdo it...”  
  
“Why do you always know what is going on?”, Yuri asked with a gentle smile, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
  
“Because I care for you, Yuri.”, the Russian replied, once again hugging Yuri. “I heard you get up and walk out, so I waited for you to come back. But you didn't come home until morning, so I figured you were at the ballet studio.”  
  
“I'm sorry I worried you.”, Yuri said and hugged his coach back.  
  
It was reassuring to hold the taller male so close. It sparked his hope that maybe Viktor wasn't like the other coaches he had. It gave him courage to continue, a person to skate for, a person to express his love to. Viktor was always so warm and caring and he always knew what was up, he always saw through the lies that he told everyone.  
  
“Thank you for being here.”, Yuri said, smiling at the taller male. “It's really like a dream come true.”  
  
The older male laughed. “Yuri, what are you saying. We haven't even won the medal yet. Go change into your free skate outfit, okay? I will wait here.”  
  
Yuri nodded and went out to change, coming back in his new costume. Viktor had picked this one out and Yuri loved it. It accentuated his good sides and hid the flaws, like his waist that wasn't quite as thin as other figure skater's.  
  
“I was right, Yuri. It suits you best.”, Viktor nodded proudly and cupped Yuri's face, leaning in closer, almost as if he was about to kiss Yuri. “Ah, your lips are chapped.”  
  
Yuri remained silent as Viktor touched his lips, covering them in lip gloss. It was a fleeting touch, but it gave him courage and made him blush slightly. It wasn't quite a kiss, but nonetheless, the touch was very intimate and it ignited Yuri's passion, giving him a new wind for his skating, giving his free skate a backbone.  
  
Once again, Viktor was drawn to the Japanese skater. It was obvious that Yuri was passionate, he was skating impatiently and didn't nail his jumps, but nobody, not even Viktor could look away. Yuri was expressing his love, he was putting all of his feelings into the program they created together. It was all going so well until Yuri over-turned and hit the wall head-first, hurting himself without a doubt.  
  
But it didn't stop Yuri. It seemed as if the raven-haired male was completely ignoring the pain and his bleeding nose, skating the rest of the program flawlessly and pointing at Viktor in his final pose.  
  
“Oh...it's me!”, Viktor gasped.  
  
Was he the passion behind this program? Was he the one who made Yuri move like that, without any doubts and hesitations?  
  
He shook his head and laughed, stretching his arms out for Yuri, accepting his student in a hug. He would make good on his mishap. He wouldn't tell Yuri that he messed up all the jumps, even if he did.  
  
“Yuri! Your score is amazing! Thank you for proving me that you can get a high presentation score!”, he said, excitedly shaking Yuri and holding him close.  
  
“Ah, Viktor. I-I should go do something about the blood!”, Yuri said, looking down at Viktor's arm. “I already stained your new suit, I'm sorry!”  
  
Yuri looked distressed as he pushed Viktor away and rolled up some tissues, putting them into his nostrils to stop the bleeding.  
  
For the Russian though, everything dissolved into white noise, the whole world was put on mute as he stared down at the blood on his palm. His blue eyes widened and he just kept greedily staring at the crimson liquid.  
  
Yuri could be his, just like that. Just go and bite his neck, drink his blood. Hell, he could even just lick his palm to claim Yuri as his.  
  
No other demon would touch Yuri, Yuri would gain a part of his power, he would gain immortality. Yuri was special. _Yuri was his._ Viktor wanted to put his mark onto the younger male, it was a feral instinct within him. It only took a droplet of blood, it was that simple...  
  
Viktor turned around to see Yuri's back turned to him and he approached the raven-haired male.  
  
_He's mine._  
  
A voice repeated the same phrase over and over in his head, getting louder the closer he got to Yuri. Just one more step.  
  
Yuri's neck was exposed.  
  
**Mine.**

 


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor leaned in closer, his nose already brushing against the main artery on the younger male's neck, breathing in the sweet, alluring scent. He felt Yuri's pulse, his unsteady and quick heartbeat after such an intense skating program. It was so compelling, as if begging Viktor to sink his teeth into it.  
  
“V-Viktor...”, Yuri squeaked, turning his head a little. “What's the matter?”  
  
The taller male didn't reply, still deliberating whether he should go through with that. In the Cup of China, there would be more demons, all of the seven sins would be represented. What if one of them lured Yuri over to their side? He couldn't allow that. Yuri was his. But so far, there was no proof of that. The Japanese skater hadn't sold his soul, they haven't done anything romantic and Viktor hasn't claimed Yuri. The only thing they shared was the one 'lesson' on sexual love, but that was nothing, Yuri was still unmarked and he was still a virgin.  
  
“Hey, Viktor...are you okay?”, the raven-haired male repeated, trying to turn around, but he felt like he was frozen.  
  
Panic rose in Yuri's heart as he realized that he couldn't move his limbs. He couldn't step away, he couldn't do anything. And it was Viktor's fault, the demonic power spiraling out of control as the Russian drowned in the sweet aroma wafting off of Yuri's neck. It was a natural smell, which made it even better.  
  
“Viktor...you're scaring me...”, the shorter male finally said, squeezing his eyes close “Please say something already.”  
  
Finally, the silver-haired male looked up, seeing the panicked look on Yuri's face. This wasn't right. Yuri was supposed to be blushing, not look at him with a gaze like a rabbit about to get eaten by a bad wolf.  
  
“Yuri. We need to talk at a more private place.”  
  
The Russian has met his decision. Before the Cup of China he had to do something about Yuri, he had to claim the man in either of the ways. He had come to accept that Yuri was special to him, so claiming him as his mate wasn't a bad idea. However, it came with a condition of an eternal devotion to each other.  
  
“Let's go talk at a park after the award ceremony, alright?”, Yuri asked with a soft smile despite panicking.  
  
Again, Yuri cared more about others than himself. It was so wrong and yet it put Viktor at ease. He felt calmer and his feral instincts subsided, letting him think rationally.  
  
“Alright. Go ahead to the ceremony then, I'll be watching.”, the silver-haired male smiled.  
  
And with that, Yuri could move again, feeling relieved that he didn't hit his head hard enough to paralyze himself.  
  
***************  
  
They sat at a park, enjoying the silence for a little while. Yuri was gazing up at the evening sky, loving the way the setting sun painted it red. However, it didn't mean that the Japanese male was calm. He nervously twiddled his thumbs and finally gathered the courage to look at Viktor.  
  
“So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”, he asked in a small voice.  
  
Viktor looked back at him, the icy blue eyes narrow and cold. “Yuri. There is something you need to know before the Cup of China....otherwise you can't win.”  
  
“You want to teach me something else?”  
  
Viktor shook his head. “Not quite. I wanted to warn you. Almost all other skaters are getting help from Demons.”  
  
“That's what you wanted to say?”, Yuri couldn't help but laugh, waving his hand in dismissal. “Impossible. There is no such thing as Demons.”  
  
“Oh but there is.”, Viktor smiled. “Even your friend Phichit sold his soul to the demon of Greed, Celestino. Who, by the way, is responsible for your losses.”  
  
“Celestino, the Demon of Greed?”, Yuri frowned. This was getting ridiculous. “What are you talking about? Did you hit your head, Viktor? Do you have a fever?”  
  
“No.”, Viktor sighed.  
  
How would he prove it without revealing his identity? He didn't want to come out as the demon of Lust yet, otherwise Yuri might see through his plans to take his soul.  
  
“Then what?”, the Japanese skater cocked an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation.  
  
“Look...now, there are many demons on earth. The seven deadly sins are also present, helping ice skaters who are desperate for a golden medal. There is Yakov, the demon of Wrath with Yuri Plisetsky under his patronage, JJ, the demon of Pride, Celestino, the demon of Greed with Phichit Chulanont as his student, Giuseppe, the demon of Gluttony with Christophe Giacometti, Otabek Altin, the demon of Envy, Emil Nikola, the demon of Sloth...”

“Wait, stop”, Yuri said, rubbing his temple. “You're telling me that this whole talk of 'Selling your soul to win' is true?”  
  
“Yes, it is. And since you didn't sell your soul to Celestino, I assume he got angry and made you fail.”  
  
Yuri hummed in thought. It would make sense, he did laugh at Celestino telling him to sell his soul once. And after that every competition ended in a failure. He first assumed that it was because he was nervous, the competitions he participated in were allowing him to skate the same ice as Viktor did. They were even in the GPF together last season. But after hearing Viktor explain it that way, he thought that maybe it was time to start believing in demons.  
  
“So...what do I do now?”, he asked, sighing. “Wait, you didn't mention the demon of Lust yet...is he a skater?”  
  
Viktor smirked. “Well, you have three options. One, you refuse any help from demons and fail at the Grand Prix Finals.”, he paused to look at Yuri. “Two, you sign a contract with the demon of Lust, sell your soul and win the finals...”  
  
“And three?”, Yuri urged on.  
  
Viktor cupped the shorter male's face and gazed into the brown eyes lustfully. “Three, you can let a demon drink some of your blood and become their mate. However, this decision is eternal. You will be given a part of the demon's power, but in turn become their plaything...or wife..forever.”  
  
“So...where do I find the demon of Lust then? It seems he's the only one who isn't helping a skater so far..”, Yuri asked, looking at Viktor.  
  
He noticed that the taller male's eyes lit up a little, his lips curving into a smirk. As the Russian didn't respond, Yuri's eyes widened.  
  
“No way...”, the raven-haired male said, not breaking eye contact.  
  
Viktor nodded. “Yes way. I am the Demon of Lust, number two in the hierarchy of Demons.”  
  
“So then it means...you came here to collect my soul?”, the shorter male asked, unsure what the demon wanted as the terms of contract.  
  
“Not quite. I'm fine with making you my mate, Yuri. You are a very intriguing person, so I give you the choice. Would you rather sell your soul to me or be my partner?”  
  
“Uhm...can I be selfish?”, Yuri asked, lowering his gaze.  
  
He wasn't sure how to talk to Viktor. Apparently, his idol was not only perfect as a human, but was a pretty strong and high-ranking demon as well. Still, Yuri couldn't take any risks.  
  
Viktor nodded. “Sure. What is it?”  
  
“Can I sell my soul to you _after_ I win the GPF gold?”, Yuri asked. “With so much at stake, I can't take any risks.”  
  
“Are you doubting my power, Yuri?”, Viktor asked, looking a little hurt about that. “Well, whatever. Let's do it your way. I'll help you through the competitions and let you win gold, but after this season is over, your soul is mine.”

 

Yuri stretched out his hand to shake hands with Viktor. “Deal.”  
  
It was very nerve-wracking for the Japanese skater, how easily he sold his soul, the very culmination of his being... But there was nothing he was as passionate about as skating and Viktor. Those two things would be by his side now that the deal was done, he wouldn't give up and he would win. His dream would finally come true.  
  
“Let's go home then, Yuri. We have training tomorrow and we have to take the flight to China at noon, so we should get some rest while we can.”  
  
Viktor's smile was so bright, listless and innocent, Yuri almost forgot that it was the demon of Lust before him. It seemed even more surreal that he just made a deal to sell his soul to the person in front of him. But he was glad that regardless of all the dark secrets, Viktor was still Viktor. It was still the legendary skater of Russia. It was still the man he loved for so many years now, it was the man with a tender heart that inspired him to skate. Still, Yuri didn't take up on the deal of being Viktor's mate, after all he felt unworthy, even more so after hearing that the silver-haired male was also a high-ranked demon. Yuri was unworthy of being the partner of someone who was just so...flawless.  
  
“Are you coming?”, Viktor asked, stretching out his hand.  
  
The shorter male took it and nodded. “Let's go, Viktor.”  
  
The Japanese skater couldn't help but smile, feeling more certain about his performance. Viktor promised to help him, probably using his magic... There was no way he would fail with such an asset on his side. Even if he messed up, the Russian would help him, right? He smiled to himself and was filled with motivation and excitement for the Cup of China. He was no longer alone on the ice.  
  
Viktor could sense the motivation and the eagerness that came from Yuri. It was very refreshing, considering that the younger male was usually doubting himself and over-thinking things. He was looking forward to Yuri's performance, it was bound to be different with the anxiety now gone. In fact, it would be better not to help Yuri at the Cup of China at all, just let him believe that there was magic supporting him.  
  
Nodding to himself, Viktor decided to just watch his student and cheer for him.  
  
Yuri could do this without his help.  
  
_Then aren't you_ _ **stealing**_ _his soul?  
  
_ The thought ran through his mind, but Viktor quickly dismissed it. It was Yuri's decision to trust him, he wasn't guilty of anything. Besides, he hasn't even signed the contract with Yuri yet, so the deal wasn't official.  
  
_Aren't you just making excuses now?  
  
_ The Russian frowned. Maybe he was trying to justify his actions with petty excuses. But Yuri had charmed him and he just couldn't let go of the shorter male, even if it meant deceiving him until the end. He was simply looking forward to seeing Yuri skate to his fullest potential, just like he did while skating 'Stay Close to Me'. Yuri was amazing, with or without his help. Yuri didn't even need him in order to win..  
  
But he would never let Yuri know that. The younger skater belonged to him, no matter what.  
  
Viktor smiled softly and squeezed Yuri's hand, as if to silence his guilt. The Japanese skater was right there, within his reach. That's how it should be, forever.  
  
A familiar ringtone interrupted his trail of thoughts and he gazed back, just in time to see Yuri pick up.  
  
“Ahh, Phichit-kun! Guess what, I just won the nationals, so we'll see each other at the Cup of China. Isn't that great?”  
  
Viktor almost forgot there was still _that._ But he just took a deep breath to calm himself down for now. Yuri was his now. He would take care of that petty friend of his in due time, should he meddle too much, so he shouldn't get so worked up about it.  
  
Then why did he feel like something was amiss, like this whole situation was wrong?  
  
You are stealing his soul.  
  
The answer was so clear, but Viktor denied that fact. He just didn't want to let go of Yuri, no matter what. So for now, it was best to ignore it all. His jealousy and fury towards Phichit, his guilt towards Yuri and his anger towards himself.  
  
The smile that was on the younger skater's lips was worth it all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri sells his soul, except he doesn't. :'D  
> Thank you for all the nice comments and I wish you a Happy New Year!
> 
> Also explanation to all the sins.  
> Yurio - Wrath, because he gets angry at everything. (Rank 3 in the demon world)  
> JJ - Pride, because King JJ (Rank 5 in the demon world)  
> Otabek - Envy, he envied a lot of people throughout the skating career, including Yurio. (Rank 6 in the demon world)  
> Cristophe - Gluttony, but taken in a metaphorical sence. He feasts on the crowd's cheers. (Also his coach is kind of chubby) (Rank 4 in the demon world)  
> Emil - Sloth, He takes everything easy and doesn't really care about winning, it seems. (Rank 7 in the demon world)  
> Phichit - Greed, he wants to rewrite skating history, wants to have an ice show (The key word is want) (Rank 1 in the demon world)  
> Yuri - Lust, hence Eros. Also, poledancing and also Viktor's private lessons. (Rank 2 in the demon world)


	8. Chapter 8

Standing in the hall of the ice rink in Peking, Yuri checked his social media. It was a habit he developed over the years. It was usually calming to see what his friends, rivals and idols post about the current events....but today was different.  
  
Yuri stared at the photo Phichit uploaded to instagram. Viktor had been drinking a lot last evening and he started stripping, then clung to Yuri and asked him to go take a bath with him. At that exact moment, Phichit came to have dinner with Celestino at the exact same diner that they were in. Of course, the Thai skater was bound to take it the wrong way and he took a selfie of himself grinning playfully with Yuri and Viktor in the background, which looked wrong without context.  
  
Hell, it even looked wrong with the given context.  
  
Yuri scrolled further down and read the tags his friend put under the photo.  
  
#viktornikiforov #yurikatsuki #vikturi #isthislove #yesitis #peking #grandprix  
  
“Vikturi? Did he mean to type victory?”, the Japanese skater mumbled, confused.  
  
“Yuri....why didn't you invite me?”  
  
The raven-haired male felt breath tickling his ear and a hand touching his rear. He almost dropped his phone and shrieked in surprise. However, he would recognize the voice everywhere.  
  
“Chris! I-I don't have your number, so of course I couldn't invite you...”, he mumbled, blushing a little.  
  
The blond male laughed a little. “That's true. Should we exchange numbers then? I really want to get updates on your progress.”  
  
“Huh?”, Yuri asked, turning his head to face the Swiss skater.  
  
“Your body is in a very good shape. I am sure your skating will feel different from last season.”, he explained. “But I want to watch your growth. It is really exciting.”  
  
“Chris. You're still as free with your touching as always, I see.”  
  
The deep, smooth voice of the Russian coach interrupted them and Yuri let out a sigh of relief once Chris let go of him and turned to face Viktor instead.  
  
“Viktor! When are you coming back to the ice?”  
  
The silver-haired male shook his head “I don't plan to. Yuri is a much better skater than me...or in fact, than anyone here is.”  
  
“You're joking, right? Don't make the boy get his hopes up. You'll leave him once you're done playing around, so just make it clear.”, Cristophe shook his head. “I _will_ crush him and you'll return to the ice.”  
  
“Yeah, good luck trying to do that.”, Viktor waved his hand dismissively and turned his back to Cristophe, ready to go away. “Oh, and one more thing...”, he looked back at the Swiss skater over his shoulder. “If you touch Yuri like that again, I'll make you regret you were born.”  
  
He said the last bit with a sweet, innocent smile, like the one he gave Yuri when they talked, however his eyes looked cold and dark, not smiling at all. That look sent a chill down Cristophe's spine, but he smiled nonetheless, watching the Russian leave to the rinkside where he reunited with the Japanese skater.  
  
“Yuri, didn't I tell you to take care of your lips more?”, he scolded the student, shaking his head and taking out the container with lip gloss. “Or do you enjoy me touching your lips so much?”  
  
He enjoyed the shy blush he got from that, but Yuri didn't say anything so Viktor could once again spread the lip gloss over his lips. Besides, as shameful as it was, Viktor was right. He just couldn't get enough of the older man's touches, but he was too shy to just ask the Russian to give him another private session. He took off his jacket, revealing his costume and smiling a little as he heard his name being called.  
  
“Viktor. Whatever happens, don't take your eyes off of me.”  
  
Viktor laughed a little. “You know I won't. Go on and seduce me, Yuri.”  
  
With a short nod, Yuri skated to the middle of the ice rink. He couldn't lose. Viktor would help him. He was not alone...And whatever everyone said, Viktor chose him, so he wouldn't let Viktor stop being his coach now. As selfish as it was, he wouldn't let anyone sway Viktor.  
  
The music started playing and the Japanese skater licked his lips seductively before proceeding with the program.  
  
That's right. He was the only one who could satisfy Viktor. He was the only one who deserved the Russian's attention. Viktor wouldn't take his eyes off of him and neither should the audience.  
  
Viktor had to swallow. The way Yuri moved, it was very different and much more enthralling than usual. He could swear the rest of the world disappeared and it was only him and Yuri...  
  
Despite skating to Eros and representing sexual love, somehow Yuri integrated elements of unconditional love as well, making his skating a heart-throbbing experience. It was much better than Viktor could ever do it and the Russian knew it. With just a little extra polishing, with another private session...he was sure that the Japanese skater would crush his world record.  
  
He was so captivated by the performance that he didn't notice Yakov approach him until the older Russian spoke up.  
  
“Vitya. I see you are doing well as a coach.”, the old man praised.  
  
Viktor nodded. “I'm so proud of him...he's doing so well even without me using my powers...”  
  
“Well, there is a reason for that...”  
  
“A reason?”, the silver-haired male forced himself to tear his gaze away from Yuri to look at Yakov.  
  
His ex-coach nodded. “Didn't you notice already? He's not an ordinary human.”  
  
Viktor widened his eyes and looked back at Yuri. Not an ordinary human? Well, sure...his performance sends chills down even his spine....but Yuri is just that good, right? And his piano skills, they are also natural...or at least seem so.  
  
“Don't tell me you only see it now? Vitya...this is a human who has received the heaven's blessing since birth. Once he dies, he will become an angel. Do you know what that means?”  
  
A blessed human...no wonder why he smelled so divine. No wonder he was so innocent and alluring to sinners like him. But why didn't he pick up on the signs earlier?  
  
“Vitya. If you corrupt him and take his soul, you will become the next king of the underworld.”, Yakov said. “Unless someone else does it before you can. You still haven't claimed him, so everyone will have an easy task of stealing him away if they realize it too.”  
  
“I won't allow that.”, Viktor responded immediately and without hesitation. “I will protect Yuri, no matter what is to come.”  
  
The music has ended and the loud cheers of the crowd drowned out whatever Yakov said next, but the silver-haired male didn't care. All of his thoughts were focused on Yuri. How could he make sure that nobody took him away? Well, for now he was with the Japanese skater almost around the clock...but there were instances like the one with Chris earlier where he couldn't be there for Yuri.  
  
“Viktor, are you okay?”, the raven-haired male asked, practically dragging Viktor towards the kiss and cry.  
  
“Ah, Yuri. You were magnificent out there.”, he smiled brightly at his student as they sat on the bench and awaited the score. “Did you have fun skating today?”  
  
“Well...uhm...”, Yuri blushed and looked away. “I was thinking whether everyone had fun watching me skate. I hoped they feel good about the performance.”  
  
The announcer cut into their conversation. “The score for Katsuki Yuri, representing Japan is...106.28! What an amazing result!”  
  
“Yuri!”, Viktor exclaimed, practically jumping at Yuri and pulling him into a tight embrace. “Of course everyone felt good about watching such an amazing performance from you!”  
  
Yuri smiled sweetly in response and returned the hug the best he could. This was perfect. Nothing could destroy that happiness he felt...it was like a dream come true. He was hugging Viktor Nikiforov and getting praise from him. Also, he scored a personal best on a complicated short program and he even nailed the quadruple Salchow.  
  
“Yuri, you really are special, you know that?”, the silver-haired male continued, stroking the younger skater's dark hair as they stood up and walked to the hallway.  
  
Maybe if he claimed Yuri's virginity, the sweet smell would subside a little? What was he talking about...it was just his natural smell...  
  
But how else would he protect his Yuri? He'd rather lock him away somewhere than let any other demon touch him. Who knew what the others had in store for him? But then again, he couldn't just keep Yuri away from the ice rink. It was the only passion the raven-haired male had. Seeing him smile happily after every success was so refreshing and cute...Viktor couldn't just forbid that.  
  
Then there was only one more way. He would have to watch over Yuri every minute and make sure that nobody did something to harm his student.  
  
“Yuri. Let's go home for now.”, he said, looking at the younger male.  
  
Yuri hummed in confusion. “But the results for other skaters aren't out yet...”  
  
“You've seen Phichit's score. That should be enough, isn't it? You know how your friend did and even if he scored lower than you, it's still a decent score.”  
  
Yuri sighed, but smiled sweetly at the older male. “I don't know. I feel kind of bad leaving without seeing all the scores. Besides, we don't have any other plans for the night, right?”  
  
Viktor knew he was helpless against that smile. If Yuri would ask him to kill someone with that smile, Viktor would do it without hesitation. But of course, the Japanese skater was much too nice to ask something like that. So for now, Viktor was content with granting Yuri's wish and staying until the end.  
  
****************  
  
The free skate was much more stressful for Viktor, for the Russian skater was watching out for any potential predators who would come to steal Yuri away. Yuri would skate last after claiming first place in his short program, so by then all the demons would hopefully leave the room with their claimees. Otherwise Viktor wouldn't be able to enjoy Yuri's skating to it's fullest.  
  
“Viktor...are you okay? You seem quite stressed today.”, Yuri asked, looking up to him.  
  
The Japanese skater was undoubtedly an angel. Not only in the literal sense, but in the metaphorical sense as well. He always knew when something was up and he always did his best to provide his support.  
  
“I'm fine. I'm just not sure I can wait for your skating much longer. I wish I could just skip the other performances.”, Viktor said with a small sigh, smiling at Yuri.  
  
There it was, the blush that Viktor adored so much, it returned to Yuri's cheeks. “That was so cheesy. But thank you.”  
  
“But Georgi Popovich is up now, so we can get you ready.”, Viktor nodded and looked closely at him. “Yuri, is this turning into a ritual now? Your lips are chapped again...”  
  
“Well, you just like looking at my lips that much?”, Yuri joked and shrugged innocently.  
  
Viktor shook his head, but said nothing else and applied the lip gloss just like he did the day before. It really seemed to be turning into a ritual they did before skating. Viktor stroking over his lips and then the shared hug and a few words of encouragement. It was just perfect, it gave him the perfect motivation and the emotions he needed to skate his free skate program and express his love for Viktor on the ice.  
  
This time there was no need for any words before Yuri stepped onto the ice. They both knew already that the moment was perfect just the way it is and they both understood what usually needed to be said out loud. After all, there was no way Viktor would look away now. Not with what Yakov told him yesterday... Besides, Yuri was just so perfect on the ice. There was no way to look away from such a graceful and amazing performance.  
  
Still, he sensed the tension in the ice rink, as Celestino, JJ and Emil were all staring at Yuri with such greedy eyes. He knew that especially Celestino was watching Yuri closely since yesterday's performance of Eros. But he wouldn't let Celestino even talk to the Japanese Skater. He was sure that Yuri wouldn't go with the man who destroyed his motivation to skate, but he was still worried that Celestino might use some magic on his Yuri...  
  
So before it happened, Viktor used his magic instead, blocking any negative thoughts Yuri might be having. He enchanted him, so that Yuri's thoughts revolved around Viktor.  
  
It was almost the end of Yuri's program, which meant there was only one quad left. The toe loop, Yuri has been nailing it every time in practice...  
  
_I want to surprise Viktor even more._  
  
_I'm the only one who can do it!_  
  
“A quadruple flip! Yuri Katsuki touched down on the ice, but there seemed to be enough rotations! Here is a man who will go beyond our wildest expectations, Yuri Katsuki!”  
  
Viktor couldn't believe his eyes. Without any hesitation, he ran toward the rink gate to block Yuri's way outside. He couldn't control it any longer. He felt his heart stir and he jumped at the younger skater, knocking him over as their lips crashed together in a feverish, passionate kiss.  
  
“Yuri...I can't surprise you as much as you surprised me....but I hope this will do.”, Viktor purred. “You were stunning...I'm so proud of you!”  
  
Yuri wanted to respond, but a familiar voice resounded from behind Viktor.  
  
“You have really surprised me, Yuri. May I congratulate you to your first gold medal in the Grand Prix series?”  
  
Yuri gasped. “Celestino! Thank you for saying that, but I-”  
  
Viktor just growled loudly at the demon of Greed. He didn't want Any of the demons having contact with Yuri. Yuri was his, even if he didn't have his mark yet.  
  
“Viktor, no need to be so sour~”  
  
The Russian got up to look at Celestino eye to eye. “Just get away from him. You've had your chance.”  
  
“Oh, but he's still unclaimed. Did you ask him if he wants to stay with you or are you just assuming that?”  
  
Yuri opened his mouth to speak up, but Viktor was much faster.  
  
“We have our pact. Stay out of it...”, he hissed. “Yuri, let's go.”  
  
Celestino laughed and put his hand on Yuri's shoulder as the skater passed by him, keeping him in place just like Viktor did back at the Nationals. “I still can take one more student, Yuri. Think about it. I'm not a second-grade coach like Viktor is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha...I am sorry for the slow updates;;;  
> Also, I decided to add one more layer to my FF. I hope you still enjoy reading it~


	9. Chapter 9

“Just think about it, Yuri. Viktor is an ice skater. What does he know about being a coach?”, the demon of Greed spoke, still keeping Yuri in place. “Come back to me. You won't regret it. Besides, then you can skate together with Phichit again.”  
  
The Japanese skater trembled. He was scared that he couldn't move away, so he did the next best thing and called out to his coach, who had yet to notice that Yuri wasn't following him. “V-Viktor! I-”  
  
“Shh. Don't waste your energy.”, Celestino said, frowning. “I am the highest ranked demon right now...so I can easily make your voice unheard. I'm better than Viktor in all aspects, so stop struggling and just come with me. I don't want to use force, you know.”  
  
Yuri shrieked. Use force? Was it possible for the demons to fully control his body? No...That wasn't the time for thoughts like that. He needed to put Celestino down, he needed to make him realize how bad of a coach he is.   
  
“If you are such a good coach, why didn't you let Phichit win gold? Why did I win gold while Viktor was helping me?”, he scowled. “You are a phony, you never did anything to help me while you were my coach. So let me go now.”  
  
Apparently it was the wrong move. The older male growled dangerously and Yuri's vision faded to black. He couldn't feel anything any more, it was as if he fell into a dreamless sleep, but he felt cold and empty. It was dark, it was frightening....he didn't want to be in that state. The only thing that circled through his mind was Viktor's name, he kept calling out to the Russian desperately, but he knew that no sounds came out.   
  
“The skater Yuri Katsuki seems to have collapsed!”, a reporter shouted, finally catching Viktor's attention.  
  
The Russian coach was talking to Phichit at the exit of the ice rink, so he was completely distracted from Yuri. His anger towards the Thai skater had blinded him, it made him forget his mission. But now it all came back, washing over him like a tidal wave as he rushed back to the rink side. He saw the raven-haired male's lifeless form being held by Celestino and he immediately knew what was up.   
  
“Soul petrification.... how very unwise of you to use it on _my_ Yuri.”, he hissed out, the last few steps heavy and loud, despite the padded floor at the rinkside. It made the steps sound like rolling thunder and the look on Viktor's face was nothing short of a thunderstorm either.  
  
Celestino looked up at the silver-haired male and grinned as if he didn't do anything wrong. “Yuri told me you haven't been treating him well lately. He asked me to take all his pain away.”  
  
“Yeah, right. And I'm the fairy godmother.”, Viktor hissed sarcastically. “Let go of him. I'll take care of it now.”  
  
The reporter looked worried and hummed “S-Should I call a doctor?”  
  
Viktor's face changed from rage to innocence in just a heartbeat. “No, no need for that. Please ignore it.”  
  
Of course, it worked. Viktor was good at manipulating people, be it with his powers or without them. Thanks to his looks and his natural charm it was almost impossible for anyone to say 'no' to him. And even if they initially did, Viktor would use his powers to seduce the people. Nobody could say no to a person they lusted after.  
  
“Look. I won't repeat myself. Let go of Yuri or I won't hesitate to end you right here and now.”, Viktor's face turned back to the spiteful look and he hissed at the other demon.  
  
Celestino chuckled. “Oh but you won't. If you turn into the full demon form, don't you think humans would chase you?”  
  
“I don't fucking care. I will go to the depths of hell with Yuri.”  
  
“But he belongs to heaven as he is right now.”, Celestino retorted with a smug smirk on his lips “You lose, Viktor.”   
  
The two demons continued to scowl at each other, both not moving an inch despite the murderous tension that lingered in the air. Viktor wished he could just close the distance completely and take Yuri from Celestino, but he knew that if another demon touched a human while his soul was petrified, the soul would shatter and the human would become doll-like without the life force inside them. Like removing words from a book, he would be wiped blank. Yuri would have no dreams, no joy, he would feel nothing unless another demon would re-write that all.... But as long as Celestino touched Yuri, he would remain petrified.  
  
That's when, out of nowhere, a flash of blue darted between the two demons and ripped Yuri from Celestino's arms, holding him close. Both demons were so focused on observing each other's actions that they didn't see the Thai skater coming.   
  
“Yuri! Yuri~~”, Phichit wailed, holding his friend close. “Wake up Yuri~”  
  
A small groan came from the Japanese skater and he sleepily hummed. “Five more minutes...we don't have training until tomorrow...”  
  
“Yuri. We're not in Detroit....”, Phichit laughed, shaking his head. Yuri was an airhead sometimes.  
  
The Russian grinned victoriously. “Celestino. Remember...if I see you touching even a single hair on Yuri's head, I will end you. You are one rank above me since the humans' biggest sin is greed...but you are weaker than me. Remember that.”  
  
“Mmm...Viktor's 'ere?”, Yuri mumbled and cracked one eye open. “Oh...the ice rink...”  
  
“Yeah. We're still in Peking, Yuri. Good morning!”, the Thai skater laughed and patted his friend's back. “Congrats on the gold medal! I will have to try twice as hard at the finals to beat you~!”  
  
“Is that a challenge?”, the Japanese skater laughed. “I won't go easy on you either, Phichit-kun!”  
  
Viktor sighed and turned to the Thai skater. “Phichit. You are not half bad. I'll have to reassess my opinion on you.”  
  
“Oh, do I get the approval of the husband?”, the Thai male asked jovially.   
  
“H-Husband?”, the Japanese skater's face was beet-red and he looked at his friend, flailing his arms nervously “W-What?”  
  
“Just joking.”, Phichit laughed. “Well, I'll have to leave for Thailand with Celestino soon. Good luck at the Rostlecom Cup!”  
  
“Thank you! Make sure to call me when you get to Thailand!”, Yuri smiled warmly and finally returned his friend's hug.  
  
“Well, Celestino. I suggest that you stop pursuing Yuri and instead focus on Phichit, seeing as he is your contract partner. Remember. If you don't meet the terms of the contract, Phichit will be free to annul it and find himself a better coach while still keeping his soul.”, Viktor laughed. “And seeing how well Yuri did today...well, I'd say it's time for you to support him a little more.”  
  
“Wow, quit nagging already.”, the demon of Greed laughed. “Let's go Phichit. We have some training to do before the finals.”  
  
“Alright!”, Phichit waved to Yuri and Viktor as he followed his coach “Bye-bye!”  
  
As soon as the two were out of sight, Viktor turned to the raven-haired male and frowned. “Yuri. From now on...don't ever leave my side, not even for a second. In Russia, I will insist they give us one room. And at the rinkside...please, don't speak to anyone if I'm not around.”  
  
“Why? What happened?”, Yuri hummed. “I just remember being sleepy all of the sudden...”  
  
“Celestino almost kidnapped you. He wants to have your soul, Yuri...In fact, every other demon would kill to get their hands on your soul...since you don't have my mark yet.”, Viktor sighed. “So for now, please, just be careful. I don't want to lose you and you surely don't want to lose your soul without winning the GPF.”  
  
Yuri nodded. “I understand. So all the other skaters have the mark of their demons? What is it like?”  
  
“Well, it depends on which demon you are in a contract with and what the terms are. For a simple contract of a soul trade, the mark is usually like a tattoo of the animal that the demon represents.”  
  
The Japanese skater shook his head. “I don't quite understand. An animal?”  
  
“Yes. For example...I am the sin of Lust and Lust is represented by a serpent.”, he purred. “So when we finish our contract, a serpent will appear right here.”  
  
He poked the younger male's hipbone, imagining how the blue serpent would look on that milky, flawless skin. It was so tempting...  
  
“So there are other types of contracts?”, Yuri asked, blushing a little at the touch from the Russian.   
  
“Yes..”, Viktor smiled. “As I mentioned before, I could mark you by claiming you as mine forever, then the mark wouldn't be as simplistic. It would look like an ice fractal, since that is the thing that bonded us together.”  
  
“I have one more question, Viktor.”, the younger male fidgeted. “Why don't you mark me?”  
  
The Russian had to swallow. It was such a blunt question, but probably the younger male didn't realize it, but he couldn't know it either. A mark of a demon was a bond between the human and the demon, proof of an irreversible promise made between the two, pretty much like a permanent wedding ring.  
  
“Yuri...you should be careful in asking such questions.”, the Russian chuckled and pulled Yuri close. “You have no idea how badly I want to mark you, so that everyone knows that you're mine.”  
  
“H-Huh?”, Yuri swallowed. “We have a pact, so you can do it, can't you?”  
  
“It's not that simple. In our case, I am not allowed to mark you until you win gold at the finals, because you said that you'd sell me your soul after you win the finals.”, Viktor smiled. “If I mark you now, how can you tell that I won't trick you?”  
  
“But you said that Phichit can break the contract with Celestino if the conditions weren't met. Then I can do it too if you decide to trick me?”  
  
Viktor laughed. “You are really eager to be marked, huh? Well, I don't know what your friend asked Celestino for. But since he has the mark, the conditions are probably being met so far.”  
  
“Oh....Í see.”, Yuri hummed in thought,´looking back up at Viktor. “Thank you for explaining.”  
  
“No problem.”, Viktor said, but then added with a small smirk playing on his lips. “However, if you want to be marked by me...that can be arranged. Who knows, it might help you perform better in Russia if we have another session of _Eros._ ”  
  
“You are really impossible, Viktor.”, the Japanese skater blushed, but didn't deny the older male's request, instead pressing closer to Viktor's body to show a sign of silently approving.  
  
The taller of the two shook his head. “I can't help myself if you're being so irresistible~ Our flight to Russia is going tomorrow at 11 am, so we can spend the night at a hotel without any worries. Let's go.”  
  
“Yeah.”, Yuri smiled and followed his coach.  
  
He changed his clothes in silence, while still being observed by his coach, which was making Yuri even more excited. Those azure eyes were always watching him closely, exactly like he used to watch Viktor when he was younger...but it was more intimate now that they were connected. With the Russian's gaze on his back, he felt safe and special. It was a feeling he never experienced before and in filled him with pride.   
  
“You are smiling, Yuri. Are you happy about something?”, Viktor asked with a small smile of his own. Yuri's smile was contagious.

 

 

The Japanese skater nodded, but didn't clarify any further. It was enough that both of them were happy, so there was no need for long explanations. The mood wasn't right for drawn-out descriptions of his emotions either. After all, both of them were excited for the second 'lesson' they would have.  
  
*******************  
  
Viktor made sure to lock the door as soon as they entered their room. It was a simple room with a king-sized bed and a bathtub. Yuri was first to sit down on the bed this time, marveling at how soft the bed was. He let himself fall back, sinking into the fluffy pillows. With the falling motion, his shirt slid up a little, revealing his hip, but Yuri didn't mind it. Instead, he took off his glasses and put them onto the nightstand beside him.  
  
“Wow. You are presenting yourself quite nicely to me.”, Viktor chuckled and discarded his jacket before crawling on top of the bed and straddling Yuri. “Amazing. You have no idea how hard it is to control myself right now.”  
  
“Well, then don't.”, Yuri said with a shy smile.  
  
Again, Yuri said something that called forth the Russian's instincts, that drove him wild. And the worst thing was that Yuri probably didn't realize how dangerous it was to prompt his wild side to come out.   
  
“Yuri. I hope you won't regret your words.”, the Russian said, his blue eyes lighting up, glowing in the semi-dark room.   
  
It was hypnotizing, so much so that Yuri couldn't look away and didn't even know how to respond or whether he should even respond. But before he had the chance to think about it too much, the Russian was already nipping on his neck. One of Viktor's hands rested on the younger male's hip, the thumb impatiently rubbing circles on the exposed skin. He just wanted to have Yuri's everything. The sweet scent that hit his nose as soon as he got closer to Yuri was clouding his mind, it was luring him in to touch more, to explore Yuri's skin further with his lips, tongue and hands.  
  
“V-Viktor...kiss me..”, Yuri asked in a small voice, trembling from the kisses on his neck.  
  
The demon chuckled. “You are quite greedy today, Yuri. Not that I mind it...”  
  
After teasing the younger skater, Viktor pressed his lips against Yuri's just like he did back at the ice rink. Hungry, passionate and eager to take the kiss a step further should Yuri allow it. To test his waters, the silver-haired male licked over the younger male's lips, asking for entrance. Yuri parted his lips slightly upon that, so the Russian didn't hesitate to push his tongue past them, entering Yuri's mouth. He brushed his tongue against the roof of Yuri's mouth, against the teeth and then finally meeting the younger skater's tongue after exploring every other corner. He let their tongues dance, without any struggle establishing his dominance in the kiss.  
  
Viktor withdrew his tongue from Yuri's mouth and the Japanese skater's tongue followed, entering the older male's mouth instead. Before Yuri could explore too much, the silver-haired male trapped his tongue between the roof of his mouth and his own tongue, sucking softly, which drew a hot moan from Yuri. Viktor swallowed that moan after letting Yuri's tongue go, pressing their lips together again, after which he pulled away.   
  
“Yuri, tonight you should try to control your voice. We are at a hotel after all.”, the older male teased, pushing Yuri's chin up to make the younger male look at him. “Besides, you should tell me how far I can go tonight~”  
  
“Uhm...I-I'll try. And I already told you that it's okay for you to lose control, haven't I? I know you won't hurt me.”, the younger male said, blushing a little.   
  
Viktor sighed, but smiled. “What do I do with you? I should carry lube and condoms with me from now on, it seems. For tonight, I want to just focus on making you feel good, Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese skater blushed even redder and was about to object. After all, it wasn't fair if Viktor was left unsatisfied, right? But the taller male shook his head and took off Yuri's shirt, as if he knew what the younger one was about to say. Before Yuri could get even a word out, Viktor had already started peppering kisses down the younger male's jawline, to his collarbone and then towards the chest, his tongue darting out to lick over one of Yuri's hardened nipples. The other bud was taken care of by the older male's hand, Viktor rolled it between his thumb and index finger, occasionally pinching it playfully.  
  
“Mmm...Viktor...”, Yuri gasped, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand, for he knew that things would get even hotter and he was already being loud.   
  
The Russian found it cute how Yuri covered up those moans and whimpers, even though he wished he could hear his beloved one's beautiful voice. If only they had booked a room in a love hotel instead...  
  
Viktor smiled a little at the idea and trailed his kisses further down, his hands also moving to pull Yuri's pants down. Yuri was being very cooperative, lifting his hips and pulling his legs back to get rid of the fabric faster. The Russian smirked at the view before him, leaning down to bite the inside of Yuri's thigh, sucking on the skin there. He was still careful not to draw blood, but he made sure that Yuri's thighs would be covered in bruises. It was also the only spot that was truly safe to mark without being seen through Yuri's Eros costume. The costume had quite a bit of see-through fabric, so the torso was off limits. And both costumes left Yuri's neck exposed, so he couldn't mark there either, at least for the time being. Maybe one day the Japanese skater would beg him to leave marks that were visible to everyone.  
  
“Viktor, I need more...”, the younger male begged, looking down at his coach from between his spread legs. “Please...”  
  
“Since you asked so nicely, my Yuri~ I can't deny you that request.”, the older male said with another smirk, tugging at Yuri's underwear to get rid of the last piece of clothing Yuri was wearing.  
  
As soon as the underwear was off, Viktor held up one finger “Hold on, Yuri.”  
  
He stood up and picked something from the pocket of his jacket, hiding it in his palm as he crawled back on top of Yuri, pressing a kiss against the raven-haired male's lips, but not deepening it. Instead, he let his lips linger there, a hand traveling between their bodies to wrap around Yuri's erect member. In response to that, the younger male arched his body, trying to get more friction on his member. But he immediately forced his hips back down, ashamed of his bold, greedy actions. Viktor didn't mind it, he pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Yuri like he was looking at the greatest treasure in the world.   
  
“You're beautiful, Yuri...”, he said honestly, stroking the younger male's member in a steady rhythm.  
  
Whatever Yuri was about to say was wiped from his mind almost immediately, instead the younger male covered his mouth again, muffling the needy moans escaping his lips. Viktor smiled a little at that, dipping his head back between Yuri's thighs, taking the head of the younger male's member into his mouth, which rewarded him with an especially loud moan, the hand that Yuri held against his mouth was barely doing anything at this point, for the moans increased in volume with every inch Viktor lowered his head, taking more and more of Yuri in.   
  
He kept the younger male distracted with going down on the erection, popping the tube he retrieved from his jacket open with the thumb of his hand and squeezing some of the content into his index and middle finger, spreading it evenly. He started bobbing his head and held Yuri's hips down with the elbow that pressed against the younger male's hipbone, the lubed up fingers finding Yuri's entrance and the middle finger gently circling the muscle before pushing in.   
  
The younger male let out a confused, slightly uncomfortable whimper at the intrusion, but Viktor kept distracting Yuri with licks and sucks to his erection. Eventually, after the Japanese male relaxed, Viktor added his index finger and scissored the two digits. His fingers moved inside of Yuri, searching for his prostate. He angled his finger differently with each thrust until Yuri screamed out and arched his back, grabbing locks of Viktor's hair to have any support at all.   
  
__Found it.  
  
Instead of moving his fingers in and out, he settled for curling his fingertips, massaging the prostate while still moving his head and licking at Yuri's member.   
  
“V-Viktor...I'm close....”, the younger male said between broken moans, grabbing tighter onto those silver strands of hair he loved so much.  
  
Taking that as a hint, Viktor continued moving his fingertips, pulling back from Yuri's member almost completely, only taking the tip between his lips and lightly sucking on it as his hand stroked the shaft. He felt Yuri tighten around his fingers just a moment before the younger male screamed out and came into Viktor's mouth.   
  
After swallowing the release, Viktor pulled back and gazed at the Japanese male with a happy, loving smile. “You were amazing, Yuri. Though, I did tell you not to be loud today~”  
  
“Mmm...I tried...”, Yuri said tiredly. “Next time I'll take care of you...”  
  
“Hahaha, you are already announcing a next time? I'm looking forward to that.”, Viktor wrapped the younger male up in a blanket and kissed Yuri's forehead. “Rest up, my sleeping beauty.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was going to be an exciting and thrilling chapter...and then Intoxicated and In Regards to Love: Eros played right one after the other.  
> SO....Enjoy a little bit of smut.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Upon arrival at the airport of St. Petersburg , many townspeople immediately recognized Viktor and asked him to take pictures of him. As always, Viktor tried to hide by wearing sunglasses, but due to his unusual hair color and due to Yuri not wearing any camouflage whatsoever, the people soon recognized the pair. Even though most people were only interested in Viktor, Yuri got a lot of attention as well, especially from one particular blond Russian.  
  
“Wow. So you're the one Viktor has been training, huh? I haven't expected him to step so low.”, he hissed and grinned at the raven-haired skater menacingly.  
  
“E-Excuse me?”, Yuri asked, caught off-guard by the statement.  
  
That question just got him a very sassy point of an index finger towards him. “I mean...you're that _pig_ who finished last and then fucking _cried_ in the bathroom stalls. I will mop the ice with your face at the Rostlecom Cup. We don't need two Yuris in the senior division.”  
  
“Ah, It's Yurio!”, Viktor perked up at a familiar voice of the blond.  
  
“My name is not Yurio! It was just a signature, you stupid fu-”  
  
“Yuri Plisetsky. I don't want to hear any words from your mouth that aren't beautiful.”, a woman said with a stern, scolding voice.  
  
That made the blond shut up, but he still scowled at the two men who just arrived in Russia. “Seems like I have to get going. But I promise you, by the time the Rostlecom Cup ends, only _one_ Yuri will be left in the roster.”  
  
“I'm looking forward to that. Let's have a fair battle and good luck to us both!”, Yuri nodded and smiled, waving goodbye as the Russian Yuri left.  
  
“Huh?! Did you fall on your head as a child? I said I will end your career! Idiot. Dosvedanya!”, the shorter Russian huffed in anger and stomped away.  
  
Viktor chuckled. “You know, Yurio acts all mature and grown up, but he has a very tender heart. In fact, even his handwriting is akin to a child's.”  
  
“Huh? Oh right, you were his rink mate for a while even though the two of you were in different divisions due to age difference, right? So you know him for a long time...”  
  
The silver-haired male nodded. “I expected no less from my Yuri. You simply know everything about me, don't you? But do you want me to tell you why I call the Russian Yuri Yurio?”  
  
“Well, he said something about a signature, but I am curious to know more.”, the Japanese skater nodded.  
  
They finally got through the crowd of people and went out of the airport building, where Viktor called a cab. The two of them got in after the driver helped them put their luggage in the trunk of the car and Viktor told the driver something in Russian, which Yuri could only assume was the address of the hotel where the skaters were lodged at.  
  
“So...back to Yurio.”, Viktor spoke again to the raven-haired skater. “He was asked to give out signatures after his press conference and I got to watch since we both were at the conference. And...well...Yurio came about since he always makes a dot after signing his name in Latin letters, but his dots look like circles. You know, like the girls write it to be cuter.”, he chuckled. “So since then I have picked up the habit of teasing him for that. Besides, he doesn't have a right to say anything against you.”  
  
The Japanese skater looked up at Viktor just to see those blue eyes looking into the distance sharply, as if glaring at an invisible opponent. Did it bother Viktor so much that he got called 'pig' by Yurio? That was sort of...sweet. Yuri had to smile at the thought and he reached out to put his hand over Viktor's.  
  
“I don't mind it. I bet every figure skater hates me right now, so I am not fazed by something as little as being called pig. Sure, it holds some truth since I was chubby after the last GPF and I don't look nearly as good as the other skaters...but it doesn't bother me.”, Yuri said, shaking his head. “I only need you and Phichit to support me, the rest can hate me for all I care.”  
  
“Wow, Yuri. You are a strong person. But, you're not right about one part there. You are more beautiful than any skater I saw. You have enchanted me from the moment I first saw you. And besides...all the other skaters don't hate you. It's quite the contrary.”, Viktor nodded, cupping Yuri's cheek with his free hand.  
  
“You mean about them wanting my soul?”, Yuri asked, leaning into the touch, smiling a little at the warmth of Viktor's hand despite the cold snowy weather outside.  
  
The Russian shook his head. “Not just that. Yurio admires your step sequences and he aspires to get just as high of a presentation score as you do.”  
  
Yuri blushed a little. There were others that supported him, even other competitors. Since he spent the past years watching and admiring other skaters (especially the one who was sitting beside him), he would never imagine others doing the same while watching him. Since he failed every competition last season, he would have expected only his family to be cheering for him, but he now realized that it wasn't that small. He had a lot of support on the ice, he wasn't alone. He could do it!  
  
Viktor noticed the sparkle in the younger male's eyes and smiled. It was so cute to see that change of expressions on his face when he thought about something. He couldn't help but think about how adorable Yuri was, over and over again. He hasn't realized that he leaned in for a kiss already until he heard the gruff voice of the driver from the front, interrupting him when their lips were just an inch apart.  
  
“Hate ta break ya apart, but we're 'ere.”, he said, not looking very amused.  
  
The younger skater blushed a deep red and quickly averted his gaze to somewhere else than the the two Russians, looking out of the window instead. They were somewhere else than St.Peterburg now for sure. It looked very different from the pamphlet he got describing the hotel and the surroundings. Thus, he pulled the pamphlet back out of his pocket, comparing the two again. That was definitely not the place. It looked very rural, while the pamphlet had shown a hotel in an urban region. Besides, he didn't see the ice rink anywhere near.  
  
“Viktor....did we get lost?”, he asked, looking up at his coach with tear-filled eyes.  
  
“Haha, don't worry, Yuri. We will be spending the night at my holiday home...or dacha as the Russians call it.”, he clarified. “Don't worry, I have already prepared everything in here.”  
  
Confused, Yuri nodded, but still got out and took their luggage out of the trunk of the car, waiting until Viktor paid for the ride.  
  
“This here is the place.”, the older male said after the cab left the two of them alone, pointing at a two-story building with a red-tiled roof and a creamy white outer paint.  
  
“It looks great! Isn't it inconvenient to have an empty house standing around for most of the year?”, Yuri asked, marveling at the big house with a neat iron fence and a short driveway into a garage. It was very beautiful.   
  
“Not for me. I am a demon. Plus...I don't know if you realized, but I'm quite wealthy. After all, I can allow myself to be your coach without getting paid~”, the taller male teased. “Well, let's stop standing around in the cold and head inside.”  
  
“Wait, Viktor....Wasn't it required by the GPF committee that all skaters stay in the same lodgings?”, the younger male asked, worried.  
  
“I told them that you weren't feeling well and that I wanted to watch over you 24/7...which they believed since Celestino knocked you out back at Peking.”, he chuckled. “Don't worry. I said that I prepared everything, haven't I?”  
  
“Alright. Let's go inside then. I'm excited to see what your home looks like!”, Yuri beamed, clapping his hands.  
  
“You're so cute, Yuri. I'm glad that I can make you happy that easily.”  
  
The shorter male blushed a little and hurried after his coach into the already warm house. The stove, a traditional pechka was on, heating the whole house by burning firewood, giving the house a nice aroma of a fireplace. Yuri noted that there was a pet food bowl right in the hallway, probably for when Maccachin would come along. The place was oddly clean for being left for so long, not a single speck of dust could be discovered.  
  
A loud whistle interrupted Yuri from examining the clean shoe shelf, so he looked up, searching for the source of it.  
  
Viktor put a pair of house slippers in front of Yuri and smiled. “Seems like the water has boiled. Are you up for some hot chocolate?”  
  
“When did you-”, Yuri shook his head. Viktor was a demon. He probably could do everything he wanted. “Did you even sleep tonight?”  
  
“Yuri...you're so sweet, always worrying about me. But you know, we demons don't need to sleep. And I prefer not to when I have you beside me. You are very cute when you sleep.”, Viktor said, heading to the next room. “Come to the kitchen when you're ready, yes?”  
  
Yuri nodded a little and put on the slippers given to him by Viktor, looking at the photos on the walls. They were all black and white, but he could recognize Viktor in them. He was surrounded by a big family on the picture, he assumed it was his grandparents, parents and someone else was on there too. Viktor was human once? How did he become a demon then and what happened to his family? He really wanted to know..  
  
“Yuri, what's taking you so long?”, Viktor asked, peeping back out into the hallway. “Ah, the pictures....This is my family. My grandparents, my parents and my cousin....”, he paused and shook his head. “But before you ask the questions that are on your mind, why don't you come in? It's impolite to have your guest out in the hallway.”  
  
“Huh?”, Yuri hummed, tearing his gaze away from those sad eyes Viktor had in the photo and looking into the blue eyes that expressed a similar sadness...was the topic of family not a good one to talk about? “I'm coming. Sorry..”, he said in a timid voice, lowering his head and looking up at Viktor from over the frames of his glasses. Did something happen before he became a demon?  
  
He waited until both of them sat down at the dining table that was much too big for a single person to sit at. In fact, even with the two of them, the size of the table didn't seem appropriate.  
  
“So you probably want to know my story?”, Viktor sighed, pushing Yuri's cup of cocoa closer to the Japanese skater. “As you probably get from the photo, I used to be a human before...”  
  
“So how did you become a demon? And when?”, Yuri asked, wrapping his hands around the warm cup to warm up a little more.  
  
Viktor lowered his gaze to look into his mug, the cocoa reminding him of Yuri's eyes when they were hazed with lust. The thought comforted him somewhat even if it was stupid to think of something like that in such a moment. “Yuri... you promise me that no matter what I'll tell you, you won't reject me or think badly of me?”  
  
Yuri nodded. He trusted Viktor, there was nothing that Viktor could say that would change the person he is now. So, once again Yuri put a hand over Viktor's to reassure and comfort him without saying a word. But, Viktor seemed to understand him, since his lips curved into a melancholic smile.  
  
“You truly are too kind, Yuri.”, the older male said, intertwining their fingers and looking down at their joined hands. “After World War II the situation in Russia was bad. Poor people with no goods to trade and no stable job were struggling to survive. And my family were those people. Before the war my mother was a teacher and my father a reporter. But after the war those jobs weren't needed. Everyone was only on the lookout for medics and soldiers, since the tensions were still high...”  
  
Viktor tightened his grip on the younger male's hand, still not daring to look him in the eye. After Yuri squeezed back reassuringly, Viktor continued. “I...I wanted to support my family, so I became a child prostitute. I had long hair like I did during my teen skating years, so the people, both men and women were attracted to me. I first told myself that it was my job to protect my family, to support them...but somewhere in the process I found myself enjoying it. I enjoyed having control over others by binding them with lust.”  
  
“So how did you become a demon then?”, Yuri asked, curious of the process. He wasn't too fazed by the story. Viktor did it to get through hard times and he actually admired the older male for doing so and fighting for the people he loved most.  
  
The older male laughed and cried at that at the same time. “I got killed by one of my clients. He didn't want to let me go back home, so as I struggled, he pulled a knife on me and stabbed me 30 times...or at least that's what the reports said.”  
  
“What?! Oh no...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It must be painful for you to re-live your death...”, Yuri worried and now wrapped both of his hands around the hand of the taller male.  
  
“Don't worry too much. I don't actually remember the pain.”, he shook his head. “It's been 50 years now. Hey, it's an anniversary...”, he joked.  
  
“That's nothing to be joking about...I hope that man got what he deserved...”, Yuri frowned. “Sorry again for asking.”  
  
“Oh he did get what he deserved, alright. After I signed the contract with Lucifer to represent the sin I indulged in the most and stop aging with 25, I went back to earth and killed the man with my own hands.”, Viktor chuckled. “I laughed so much at his scared expression when I came back from the dead~”  
  
“At least he got his judgment...”, Yuri nodded. “What about your name? Did you change it after coming back to skating?”  
  
“Yuri. That's not the right response when hearing someone confess to murdering a man....”, The Russian shook his head. “You should be scared...or at least disgusted.”  
  
“Why? It's all in the past. What happened doesn't change the kind and warmhearted person that you are right now.”, the younger skater replied with a patient smile. “You are and always will be Viktor to me.”  
  
“You are much too kind. What have I done to deserve you?”, the taller of the two smiled warmly again, the sadness gone from his eyes. “To come back to your question....No, I haven't changed my name. I just burned all the records from the past Viktor Nikiforov. And since all of my family...at least those who knew me...are dead, I don't have to worry about anything. The only existing evidence of my past is here in this house...and I won't let anyone other than you in.”  
  
Yuri blushed a deep red. It was a huge confession, to hear that he was the only one who knew Viktor's past. It felt like their bond deepened through hearing the secret, he felt like he understood the older male even better now.  
  
“Now I know everything about you...past and present....”, Yuri smiled sheepishly, his face showing his honest joy over learning something new. “Thank you for telling me that. I know it must have been hard for you.”  
  
“Don't worry~ I just hope that my little katsudon performs even better on ice tomorrow.”, Viktor chuckled. “What am I talking about... I _know_ you will do even better now, Yuri. I believe in you.”  
  
“Thank you, Viktor. With you believing in me...I feel like I can do anything.”, Yuri nodded, after which Viktor just brought their still intertwined hands closer to his lips and pecked the back of Yuri's hand, smiling brightly at the younger skater.  
  
  
*************************  
  
The rink at St. Petersburg was packed to the brim and as soon as Yuri and Viktor walked in, all eyes were on them, or more specifically, on Viktor. The Russian people had hoped that their legendary skater would return to the ice soon, that he would ditch the seemingly unremarkable Japanese skater and just surprise everyone by coming back for the next Russian Nationals.  
  
But Yuri wouldn't allow it. Yuri needed the Russian by his side, he realized that no one else would do as his coach any more. He had multiple coaches already and he never met anyone like Viktor who pushed him to his limits, knew when to soften up a little and relax the schedule and when to be strict and unforgiving. But he was never mean, he never shouted at Yuri and he never got disappointed in him for flubbing one or two jumps. Instead, he rather laughed and asked his student if he had something that bothered him.

 

“Yuri, looks like you will be going third to last today, so we still have some time.”, Viktor said with a smile. “Do you want to watch the other skaters from the rink side or would you rather go out to the hall and stretch a little?”  
  
“Viktor, you are like a proper coach today.”, the Japanese male laughed. “I want to watch the skaters perform. I have never seen Michele Crispino's performances, since in the last GPF I got distracted by Celestino nagging me. I would like to assess my opponents.”  
  
“Huh? What do you mean _like_ a proper coach?”, Viktor whined playfully, holding his Maccachin-like paper towel dispenser close. “How mean...”  
  
Yuri smiled softly at that, hoping that his coach understood that he just wanted to lighten the mood and lift some of the pressure that he felt while being watched by so many fans of Viktor's. After all, they all underestimated him, they expected him to fail and disappoint Viktor to the point where the Russian would give up being a coach. But he would prove them wrong.  
  
The wait for the announcement was almost too long, even though Yuri enjoyed all the performances from other skaters. Emil did a great job on his short program as well, Yuri had to note. He got even better than he was last year...And Michele did a very knightly performance, showing his bravery and masculinity.  
  
“Next skater, representing Japan: Yuri Katsuki!”  
  
The announcement was almost drowned out by the cheers of the crowd for Viktor, to which the Russian just waved to the crowd with a cute smile on his lips. Yuri wouldn't go out skating like that. Not with Viktor's attention elsewhere. He reached out for the taller male's silk tie and pulled on it, drawing Viktor closer so he could whisper in his coach's ear.  
  
“The performance has already begun, Viktor.”; he said. “And you know what you promised. Look only at me...”  
  
The deep undertone in Yuri's voice was so alluring and demanding...it was very different from the usual Yuri. Viktor was already excited to see what was in store for him during the short program...he was sure it would become another personal best score, even though Yuri's music hasn't even started playing yet.  
  
But, just as he thought. Yuri's body movements were more fluid, the opening move looked like he was dancing with someone even though there was clearly nobody there. Also, Yuri switched out the smirk for a small kiss towards the judges, which definitely got him a positive reaction from the usually stone-faced judges. It was all going perfectly. The jumps were flawless and he landed on one foot, earning higher scores. The step sequence blew everyone away, the story behind the short program was crystal clear, everyone could see the person Yuri tried to seduce, even if the person was not on the ice with him. Viktor was in awe as the younger skater finished the program.  
  
And it was obvious that he was not the only one who thought that way. The crowd gave the young skater a standing ovation, throwing flowers and plushies onto the ice. Yuri bowed in all the directions, picking up a few of the gifts that were thrown towards him and then he exited the rink, just to be met with Yuri Plisetsky standing in his way.  
  
“Move, pig.”, the younger male said, standing there in a sparkling white outfit with see-through elements, his hair shining equally bright to the costume.  
  
The young Russian was really breathtakingly beautiful like that, but Yuri nonetheless moved to the side, continuing to stare at the Russian Yuri.  
  
“Wow. He looks great!”, he said to Viktor. “It's like a complete contrast to my outfit.  
  
“I heard he's skating to the counterpart of your song, too.”, Viktor chuckled. “Isn't it a great coincidence?”  
  
“Wow. That's amazing! I feel like I lost in the looks part at least...”, Yuri laughed a little as they sat at the kiss and cry and waited for the score.  
  
“Nonsense! You are the star of today's skate. Trust me, nobody in the world is as beautiful as you are.”, Viktor smiled fondly and looked up at the screen to see the results pop up.  
  
“118,24! Another flawless performance from Katsuki Yuri after the Cup of China!”  
  
Yuri blushed and smiled happily at the score, his blushing only intensifying when Viktor knelt down and kissed the tip of his skates. It was truly a miracle that he was here with Viktor, that he did so well despite the pressure... He noticed the Russian Yuri looking toward them, so he smiled at the younger skater and waved to him.  
  
“Yurio! Davai!!”, he called out one of the few Russian words that he knew, hoping that it would cheer the younger male up.  
  
Instead, it only made him angry as he aggressively skated to the middle of the ice rink, getting ready for his short program. Yuri leaned forward to take in the performance of the counterpart to his own program, but at the same moment he felt his cellphone buzz in his pocket.  
  
“Huh? Mari-neesan?”, he hummed curiously, picking up. “Hello, sis. How are you doing? Did you see the-”  
  
“Yuri! This is an emergency... Maccachin stole some meat buns while we looked away and he choked on one....we are at the vet's right now, but we don't know what to do...”  
  
No...that was the same situation that he had with Vicchan a year ago...he had to go back to Japan...but he needed to participate in the free skate tomorrow, too...  
  
“Viktor. You need to go back to Japan asap. I will face the free skate tomorrow on my own!”, Yuri declared, grabbing Viktor by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. “Maccachin choked and he is at the vet's right now. Please fly back to be there for him...I beg of you.”  
  
“Yuri, you know I can't. What if something happens to you while I'm gone?”, he asked, sighing.  
  
Maccachin was a dog. It wasn't a big deal to let him die and revive him with dark arts. But Yuri looked so desperate right now that doing that didn't feel right either...  
  
“Viktor, please. He _needs_ you....I'll look out for myself, I promise....”, Yuri begged, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose Maccachin too...  
  
“Yuri...”, Viktor sighed, not knowing what to do.  
  
He was certain that once he left, either JJ or Emil or even Lilia Baranovskaya would try to get his soul or to force him into something. Every demon wanted to rule the underworld. But if he stayed, Yuri would be heartbroken. Yuri was already close to tears, so if he said 'no', Yuri would probably become emotionally unstable again or worse, he could hate Viktor for not going to see Maccachin while the dog was sick. There was also his love for Maccachin that told him to go see his poodle..  
  
“Please, go see him. Don't make the same mistake I did...”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like I tend to switch between heavy and lighthearted chapters.  
> Almost made 2 typos in the notes. Definitely not typing chapters after working 10 hours any more. ;;
> 
> On another note.... Thank you all for your overwhelming support and sometimes also some ideas for further chapters!  
> You guys are awesome!!


	11. Chapter 11

The two men continued staring at each other in silence for a moment. Sure, Viktor knew that he had to leave to Japan, but he still didn't know what to do with Yuri. The only thing he could do to protect him was to mark him, but he couldn't do that now, since their contract would only be fulfilled in seven days. So he had to find another way...  
  
“Yuri. How many times did I tell you to suppress your anger while skating Agape?”, a gruff man's voice resounded through the hall, speaking in Russian.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Get off my case already.”, a younger voice followed with a response.  
  
Viktor immediately spun on his heel and dashed toward the two, almost clinging to the older Russian. “Yakov. You are the best coach out there, I know it. Can you please take care of Yuri tomorrow during the free skate? I have to leave tonight...”  
  
“Huh?!”, Yurio grumbled. “Forget it, Yakov won't do it without--”  
  
“Fine. I'll look after the kid.”, the old Russian sighed. “You're just lucky I already have three students who I have a contract with. Otherwise I'd kill Yuri without hesitation.”  
  
Viktor nodded and his eyes sparkled. “I know, I know! That's why I'm asking you to fend the others off. Oh and please don't tell Lilia Baranovskaya about it.”  
  
“I won't. She's the demon of fashion, but she only has Yuri as her student so far.”, Yakov sighed, then spoke in a tongue that no human could understand. It sounded like Latin, but was a little different. “Did you know that Yuri sold his soul to me and his body to Lilia? He really wants to get the gold medal at the GPF before his grandpa dies. And he specifically asked that he could remain here on earth until his grandfather has passed away, then we could take him to hell.”  
  
“He really hates his parents, huh?”, Viktor sighed, replying in the same language. “Please look out for both Yuris. Lilia is a very cruel person to accept Yurio's deal. She practically agreed to kill him off when he is just 16.”  
  
“But he hates the world, too. So...I know it is much to ask, but...could you please help him? He doesn't have the mark from her yet, so he still can back away. Please help him love this world.”, Yakov said, crossing his arms “Then I promise I will look out for your Yuri as well.”  
  
Viktor had to laugh. “I can't help him love a world I despise myself. The only one who can help is my Yuri. He taught me to enjoy simple things, so he probably can save Yurio as well. Give it a shot. I will book the hotel room next to Yurio for Yuri so the two of them can go to the free skate together with you tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright. I hope that they can help each other then.”, Yakov nodded. “Should I help the Japanese Yuri with my powers tomorrow?”  
  
“Not unless you see some other demon manipulating his thoughts. I never helped him until now, but once he gets negative thoughts, he fails every jump, catching himself in a downward spiral.”, Viktor explained. “I just hope that JJ won't try anything funny...”  
  
“I will see that nothing happens.”, Yakov said, then added in English. “I'll take both Yuris to the lodgings now.”  
  
Viktor turned to see the two Yuris talking to each other about something. They didn't seem to be arguing like the last time they saw each other even though the Russian Yuri was still speaking in a loud, harsh voice. He just hoped that Yurio wouldn't give up like he did a long time ago.  
  
“I'll go get the luggage. Will you explain the situation to Yuri, Yakov?”, the silver-haired male said. “I don't want to disturb their chat.”  
  
The old male nodded and approached the two younger men. He was able to listen in on their conversation as he got closer.  
  
“So you researched what a katsudon was?”, the raven-haired male asked, nodding. “When the GPF is over, why don't you visit my hometown and eat katsudon with me?”  
  
“Why should I do that? After the GPF you will probably lock yourself in a bathroom stall again and cry.”, Yurio grinned. “But, if you manage to at least get in second, I will join you, I guess.”  
  
“Then it's a promise!”, Yuri said with a warm, innocent smile. “I'm looking forward to it.”  
  
“Don't get your hopes up though. I will get first place at the finals and JJ will get in second...although I hate it...”, the younger of the two said with a small huff.  
  
“Would it make you feel better if I got in second?”, Yuri chuckled. “I will do my best then!”  
  
The blond male looked at him wide-eyed before bursting into laughter. “You are really ridiculous. But whatever. If you trample JJ, I will gladly watch you do it.”  
  
“Before any of you can speak about winning, let's focus on the Rostlecom Cup. Tomorrow is the free skate, so both of you should do your best.”, Yakov interrupted them. “Tomorrow I will be the coach for both of you since Viktor will be leaving tonight.”  
  
“What? Why did you take on coaching this pig?”, Yurio whined, but his insult didn't carry the same bite it did back at the airport.  
  
The older Yuri asked a different question. “Where's Viktor?”  
  
“He will get your luggage since you will be staying at the hotel tonight.”, Yakov explained. “He wouldn't let you go to the ice rink alone tomorrow.”  
  
“He's very considerate.”, the raven-haired male smiled fondly.  
  
The old coach huffed. “I would call it obsessive, but I guess you do only see the good in people, Yuri. The exact opposite of Yuratchka here.”  
  
“Shut up. It's gross when you call me that.”, the blond huffed.  
  
“Well, should I call you Yurio then?”, Yakov grunted.  
  
“Of course not! Why don't you change _his_ name?”, Yurio pointed at the Japanese skater. “I was here first, so you can just call him whatever.”  
  
“I don't mind that.”, Yuri agreed, smiling a little.  
  
The Russian coach sighed and shook his head. “You should mind that though. It wouldn't be polite to call you some nickname. So I will call you Yuri. And our Yuri will be Yura.”  
  
“I can accept that I guess.”, the teen grumbled and stomped on ahead. “Let's go back now! I'm starving!”  
  
Yuri had to smile. It was nice to see the younger male finally open up a little. Maybe after spending a day with him, he could get a new friend? His only friend so far was Phichit, after all...  
  
He smiled happily and eagerly followed the teen, engaging in meaningless conversation again. He didn't feel the sharp gaze of the Russian coach on his back, he didn't see the white feathers that appeared out of seemingly nowhere, falling onto the floor behind Yuri. There were seven white feathers on the ground, Yakov counted exactly and he was sure he wasn't mistaken as he counted them. If only Viktor was here...he would know better than to let Yuri participate in the GPF.  
  
If Yuri had shed feathers without even growing wings yet it only meant one thing. Yuri would become an angel in a set number of days....  
  
“Seven days, huh?”; he mumbled to himself.  
  
Hearing that, Yurio nodded and laughed with premature schadenfreude. “Yeah, seven days until I crush that pig in the Grand Prix Finals!”  
  
“That's right...the Grand Prix final Free Skate is in seven days! Time sure flies!”, Yuri said excitedly.  
  
So that is what it was. In seven days, presumably after the GPF, Yuri would turn into an angel. But as far as he knew, blessed humans could only turn into angels upon their death. So Yuri would die there? Would he be killed? Would he injure himself on the ice? Yakov didn't know. He also didn't know if he should tell it to Viktor. After all, if the silver-haired male found out about it, he surely wouldn't allow Yuri to skate and Yuri would break their contract...  
  
While the two humans were facing forwards again, Yakov picked up one of the feathers and put it into his pocket. He probably should warn Viktor despite all the consequences. He didn't want either of the two Yuris to die prematurely.  
  
He would warn Viktor, but not now..if he said it right before Viktor would go back to Japan, Viktor wouldn't leave. He would seal the feather into an envelope and give the envelope to Yuri when he would leave Russia tomorrow evening. He had to be careful so the feather wouldn't lose the young skater's scent or get tainted while being in his possession.  
  
“Wow...the hotel is even bigger than I expected!”, the raven-haired male gasped, looking at the place in awe.  
  
“You never been to St. Petersburg before?”, the teen mused, looking over his shoulder to meet Yuri's eyes.  
  
Yuri shook his head. It was all new to him. He had been to Sochi once due to the last GPF being held there, but he never got around to sightseeing. So, he was amazed by all the new things that he encountered. He should ask Yurio to guide him around a little if he had the time tomorrow.  
  
“Wow. You have missed a lot in your life, katsudon.”, Yurio laughed. “But it's amusing to see you gape at a simple hotel like a starstruck idiot.”  
  
“Ah...I'm sorry.”, the older of the two skaters apologized. “Let's head inside then...”  
  
He hurried on inside, holding the door open for the two Russians, just to be caught in a crushing hug by a third Russian upon entering the hotel lobby.  
  
“I thought you'd never come! What took you so long?”, Viktor whined, holding Yuri close. “I want to just stay here and hold you close Yuri~”  
  
“Gross.”, Yurio commented. “I'll go back to my room.”  
  
“Ah. Alright. I was kind of hoping to eat dinner with all of you since everyone has been such a great help.”, Yuri said, sounding a little disappointed “But if you are tired, go on ahead, Yurio.”  
  
“Don't forget you have to at least come in second at the GPF if you want me to even consider tagging along with you.”, the teen hissed, leaving the three alone again.  
  
Yakov soon took his leave as well. He had to take care of the feather that was in his pocket. Now that he thought of it, he should have disposed of the other six to avoid enticing the demons even more. “I will also excuse myself for tonight. Bring Yuri to his room before leaving for the airport, Viktor.”  
  
“I will, thank you.”, the silver-haired male nodded. “Well, Yuri. Since we are finally alone again, shall we head to your room and enjoy some privacy?”  
  
“When does your plane leave?”, Yuri asked in turn, hoping that maybe at least Viktor could join him for dinner.  
  
“It leaves in three hours, so I only have thirty minutes if I want to travel to the airport in human ways.”, Viktor sighed. “So I was hoping I could get a few cuddles and kisses before I don't see you for almost two days.”  
  
Yuri had to chuckle. Well, if Viktor was going to be so sweet, he just couldn't say no. He still could go have dinner later. Viktor was top priority now. Thus, he eagerly nodded and took his luggage, heading to the elevator, closely followed by Viktor. Inside the elevator, they saw JJ.  
  
“Oh! Hello, Yuri. You did quite well today.”, he complemented as the two men got on as well.  
  
Yuri blushed a little and smiled happily. “Thank you. Still, I'm no match for you, JJ.”  
  
“Well, of course not! I am a king after all...”, the Canadian skater grinned confidently, referring to his short program music, Theme of King JJ.  
  
He hungrily eyed the Japanese skater with the feminine body that stood before him. Sure, he had a fiance and he loved her...but she was a human, unaware of his demonic powers. He wasn't yet sure if she was the one he wanted to choose as his mate. And Yuri...well, if he would steal him from Viktor, he would become a true king, both on and off the rink. He would become the ruler of hell, something every demon was all too eager about...  
  
“If you keep staring at Yuri like that, I will gouge your eyes out, JJ.”, Viktor said in the demonic tongue, smiling innocently as he said so, thus raising no suspicion from Yuri.  
  
JJ shook his head. “You won't be there to protect him all the time. If it's not me, someone will either claim him or kill him. You should be glad I only want to do the former.”  
  
Before Viktor could get angry, JJ got off the elevator with a small wave towards Yuri. After that, Viktor roughly pushed Yuri against the wall, his blue eyes glimmering dangerously like blue flame. And to be honest, Yuri felt as if his skin started to burn. Did he say something wrong? Shouldn't he have talked to JJ?  
  
“Yuri. While I'm gone, don't talk to JJ. _Never_ talk to him and avoid him and other demons as best as you can. Can you promise me that?”, he growled. Yuri smelled unusually sweet today, it was as if he was purposefully luring all the demons towards himself. He knew that Yuri had no idea he was supposed to be an angel. But nonetheless, it pissed Viktor off.  
  
“I promise...please tell me what I did wrong...”, Yuri said, swallowing loudly. “Y-You're hurting me..”  
  
“I'm sorry, Yuri. But you need to be very careful. Avoid being alone if possible. It seems that you are in more danger than ever now...”, the older male sighed, finally letting go.  
  
Viktor had thought whether he should explain Yuri everything, if he should tell him that he was an angel, that demons wanted to corrupt, kill or own him to become the ruler of hell, but he figured that Yuri might become even more troubled by that. Yuri was such a tender person after all..  
  
They spent the rest of the elevator ride in silence, stepping out into the hallway and entering the room that was booked for Yuri, where Viktor just hugged the shorter male from behind and kissed the top of his head. It was quiet, but the silence wasn't forced, it was meaningful, leaving both to their own thoughts. However, Viktor knew that he still had a few things to say before leaving.  
  
“I'm sorry I scared you, Yuri.”, he said in a soft voice. “I hope you know that the only thing I want for you is to be safe and happy.”  
  
“I know, Viktor. I was just...surprised to see you so wild back then.”, Yuri covered Viktor's hand with his own, drawing small circles on the older male's skin with his index finger. “I'm happy to hear you say it like that...is that selfish of me?”  
  
“Not at all.”, Viktor said, turning Yuri back around to look at those warm, chocolate brown eyes. Yuri was perfect. Yuri was so kind and caring.. “I am really happy that I chose to be your coach. It has given me so many wonderful moments with you.”  
  
“You're talking as if it's all already over... but I guess it's not far from the truth. Seven days from now and our pact will be complete.”, Yuri said, leaning onto Viktor's chest to hide his sad face.  
  
Just seven days, what then? Would Viktor take his soul and leave? Would he decide to stay despite all? Yuri hoped it was the latter, but seeing that Viktor wanted to make sure their pact is carried out properly, he didn't put too much hope into that. He would be alone again. Would he even have the motivation to skate if the silver-haired male wasn't by his side? Maybe he should retire after this season. Viktor was a far better skater than him and the world wanted to see him return. To be honest, Yuri did want to see his idol skate the ice again, too...  
  
“Yuri. I can feel that you're sad...”, Viktor said after simply holding the younger skater for a while. “I may be leaving in a few minutes...but no matter how far we are apart, we will stay connected in our hearts.”  
  
“That was a little cheesy...”, Yuri chuckled a little despite being sad. Viktor always knew how to make him smile again. “I will miss you.”  
  
“You have no idea how much I will miss you too, Yuri....”, Viktor cupped Yuri's face and made the shorter male look up at him. “Please skate for me tomorrow. Think only of me, okay?”  
  
“I will.”, Yuri promised, smiling a little more. The future could wait. Right now, Viktor was with him, Viktor cared for him. “Thank you.”  
  
“Nothing to thank me for. Oh and if you have skating related questions, feel free to ask Yakov. He may seem a little short-tempered, but he is actually very kind and knows a lot of tricks.”, Viktor said, looking at the clock on the bedside table. Five more minutes...“Anything you want me to tell Maccachin or your sister?”  
  
“Tell Maccachin to never scare us like that again...and my family...I hope they are all doing well and cheering for me. I will do my best.”, Yuri smiled a little. “Oh and if I win the Rostlecom cup, I want to eat katsudon when I get home.”  
  
“What do you mean _if._ You are the best skater out there, Yuri. Believe in yourself and skate to seduce me tomorrow. I'll make sure to watch you via live stream, alright?”, Viktor said, pressing his lips against Yuri's. “Don't forget...there is nobody out there except you who could skate the free program I choreographed for you just as beautifully as you do.”  
  
“Thank you...”  
  
“I am afraid that I must leave now, Yuri. Please look after yourself and don't trust anyone except Yakov and Yurio.”, Viktor's eyes were sad, looking at Yuri as if he was about to say goodbye forever, even though both of them knew that wasn't the case.  
  
“Don't worry, Viktor. I will return to Hasetsu safely, so please just take care of Maccachin and send me a picture once he gets better, alright?”, the younger skater smiled, kissing Viktor once more.  
  
Viktor nodded eagerly and headed to the door. “I will text you as often as I can. I hope I can see you wear a gold medal around your neck again. Well then. Dosvedanya, Yuri.”  
  
“Dosvedanya.”, Yuri said with a small smile, looking at Viktor's back as the taller male left, watching him disappear behind elevator doors. He closed his door again and laid down on the bed.  
  
It was so lonely without Viktor. Nobody was there to cuddle him, nobody told him things that made him laugh...there was Yurio next door....but he didn't seem to like hanging out that much... So he was alone. He should probably go grab some dinner now and then go to sleep soon after to be prepared for the free skate tomorrow. That was his best bet, seeing as right now he was just feeling lonely and rolling around on the bed.  
  
Thus, he stood up, opening his door to get out...only to be greeted with JJ looming in the doorway, grinning at him rather menacingly. Wasn't he supposed to be lodged two floors below from here? How did he know where he stayed? And more importantly...why was he here?  
  
Yuri tried to close the door again, but the older male wouldn't let him, pushing the door back open with ease and shutting it behind himself afterward.  
  
“You really need to build up some strength in your arms, Yuri. You want to beat me, don't you? You want to stand on the top of the podium, to have Viktor cheer for you and praise you.”, the demon of Pride stepped closer and closer to Yuri while the Japanese skater backed up.  
  
“No, not at all. Please leave the room, JJ...”, the younger male said, not sounding very convincing, but it seemed that no matter what he said, it wouldn't do much good.  
  
The taller male continued his advance until Yuri's back was flat against the wall. “If you want it so badly, I can mess up my free skate tomorrow on purpose. I can let you win. I can lend you my power.”  
  
“N-No thank you. I already promised my soul to Viktor if that's what you're after. So please, leave me alone!”, Yuri begged again, his eyes widening in fear.  
  
“All you have to do is let me drink some of your blood, Yuri. We will become rulers of hell together. You will win your gold medal, too...”, the Canadian skater said, producing a white feather out of seemingly nowhere. “Because you know...your secret is already out.”  
  
“M-My secret? What do you mean?”  
  
“Viktor didn't tell you? Wow, he's smart.... Yuri. You are an angel. And I don't mean it metaphorically. This feather is yours...”, he chuckled and kissed the feather, making it turn black.  
  
Yuri felt a strange sting in his heart, like someone was prodding at it. He gasped as he held a hand against his chest. “W-What did you do? I-It hurts...”  
  
“I just made you realize that this feather is a part of you. You wouldn't have believed me without proof, right?”, JJ laughed. “So...you know, if a demon successfully corrupts an angel or kills them - no matter if it is their human or angel form - he becomes the next ruler of hell.”  
  
The Canadian skater leaned even closer to Yuri, uncomfortably close to his ear now. “So...just let me drink your blood and I'll give you all you want.”  
  
“No! Let me go!”, Yuri protested, shoving the older male away, as far as he could and making a run for it.  
  
Or at least, he attempted to run away, only to anger JJ even more and have the demon grab him by his hair, pushing him face first onto the ground. Yuri let out a pained scream, trying to get up again, only to have the older male sit on top of him, pinning him down.  
  
“If you don't want me to be nice to you, we'll do it the hard way. I will kill you here and now, then corrupt your soul just before it leaves the body, so nobody can take you away. It's a shame Viktor can't see you die.”, JJ hissed out, pulling on Yuri's hair to tilt the shorter male's head upwards, wrapping a hand around the slender neck of the skater. “Any last words, Yuri?”, he asked with a mocking giggle.  
  
Yuri gasped for air and screamed at the top of his lungs. “Help!”  
  
Before he could get any more out, his air circulation was cut off by the hand pressing down on his throat and he felt nails digging into his skin as his vision blurred at first and then started to get black around the edges. His mouth hung open with desperate, futile attempts to get some air into his system, but he failed.  
  
Yuri knew he would pass out. It was a shame that he wouldn't get to know Yurio better. It was a shame that he wouldn't see Viktor's smile as they met each other in Hasetsu again. A damn shame he opened that door, but probably JJ would kick it down if he didn't...  
  
Yuri teared up, but before any tears could fall, he already passed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. JJ is the main villain here.  
> Also, the forcefulness is something I wanted to add, to showcase what would have happened if Viktor had gone through with claiming Yuri at the Nationals.
> 
> Oh and 'The demon of Fashion' sounds stupid, but fashion changes often and if you don't follow it you get discriminated against.  
> Also, Russian word for fashion spelled backwards is 'hellish'


	12. Chapter 12

Yuri Plisetsky was a good listener, so when he heard two voices that became increasingly louder, his natural instinct would be to kick the wall and shout at the two idiots to shut up. But he went against those instincts. Instead, he put on some music and leaned back in his bed, trying to put the voices that were bothering him on mute. However, not even one song later, the music was interrupted by an ear-piercing shriek, that sounded an awful lot like Yuri's voice.  
  
“Katsudon, did you break a fucking nail or something....”, he muttered angrily, stomping out to the hallway and opening the door to the room that the Japanese skater stayed in. “If you keep on screaming like a girl, I'll fucking----”  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence since he saw the horrific scene of JJ on top of the raven-haired skater, his hand around the pale skin of Yuri's neck, holding it in an iron grip while the head of the Japanese skater dipped forward lifelessly. Quick to react, Yurio darted forwards as fast as he could, an angry look on his face. Before JJ could even acknowledge the presence of the Russian teen in the room, Yurio spun around on his heel, elegantly swinging his leg like he would while performing on the ice, just to land a swift kick to JJ's face, sending the demon flying backwards.  
  
“I've always wanted to do this.”, he said with a frown, looking down on the demon. “What exactly were you trying to do, old man?”  
  
The blond knew he couldn't win against the Canadian male on his own, but he could at least stall time and distract him a little. He just hoped he didn't come in too late, that he could still save Yuri. He didn't want to lose the first person who stayed nice to him despite his harsh words. The first person to ask him to join them on a holiday. The first skater Yurio came to admire for his amazing step sequences.  
  
“Oh, the Russian fairy has arrived.”, JJ laughed mockingly. “Well, I wasn't doing much. Just killing Yuri a little.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”, the teen huffed, biting his thumb to draw blood. “I can't believe I'm doing this for the katsudon, but I just don't want you to gain anything ever.”  
  
With those words, Yurio pulled up his shirt a little to stroke the bloody thumb over a mark on his hip. The mark of Wrath, a gray wolf. Usually, this method of summoning the demon was used in life-threatening situations, where the human was on the brink of death and summoned the demon in contract to protect them so their contract terms would be fulfilled. It wasn't the case right now, but the teen was sure that Yakov wouldn't be angry if he used it right now.  
  
“Calling for help? I doubt Yakov can save anything. Just look there.”, JJ smirked and pointed towards the motionless body lying on the ground.  
  
As Yurio turned his head, he saw white feathers cover the ground where Yuri laid. He had heard from Yakov that on rare occasions, the gods blessed a human whose heart was pure so that upon their death, they would become an angel. He also heard that Lucifer had ordered all demons to find and corrupt such a human to prove that all good can turn to evil and vice versa. Then, the demon who accomplished that would become the next successor to his throne. After all, Lucifer had been an angel once. So, he wanted to deliver a blow to heaven by taking one of the souls that were meant to protect the innocent.  
  
But he would never have thought that he would meet one of those blessed humans himself at one point. And to think that Yuri, the one who insisted on being all buddy-buddy with him would be a blessed human...it was really incredible.  
  
“So he's dead?”, Yurio asked, his throat dry and his voice cracking.  
  
He knew why he never started to care for anyone. He knew that everyone he loved left one after the other. Either they moved away, abandoned him or would die soon. His grandfather was the only one he allowed himself to love. But he knew that his grandfather also grew sick and old. He knew that in a few years, he would leave, too.  
  
“Aww...have you started caring for him?”, JJ laughed. “You two will meet in hell, so don't worry...all I have to do now is to corrupt the soul....”  
  
As the Canadian skater took a step towards Yuri, Yurio had blocked his way, standing protectively in front of the Japanese skater, blocking JJ's advance.  
  
“Don't fucking touch him, you dirty piece of shit.”, the blond hissed out, the turquoise eyes darkening dangerously. “I know I'm going to hell, so I am sure not letting a stupid shit like you become the next king.”  
  
“He's quite right.”, the voice of the older Russian resounded through the room as the demon of Wrath loomed menacingly behind the Canadian male, his hand balled to a fist and ready to strike. “One step and you're dead. I can't break my promise towards Viktor, you know?”  
  
“So you'll just waste the perfect opportunity of claiming an angel?”, JJ was furious. “You're out of your mind! He's _dead!_ Just let me- ”  
  
“No, he's not.”, Yakov hissed, interrupting the younger demon. “As soon as the feathers disappear and the healing process is complete, he will wake up. He is not as easy to kill as a regular human. It would take a wound to the heart to end a life of a blessed one...”  
  
“So Yuri will live?”, Yurio tried not to sound overjoyed, but the way his eyes lit up again had betrayed him.  
  
“Yes. Would he have known that he is an angel beforehand, he would be probably able to fight against such a low-ranked demon as JJ is.”, Yakov said, nodding calmly despite the tension that still lingered in the room. “Now scram, JJ.”  
  
“I was so close to getting him...”, JJ hissed. “Do what you want. You and Viktor, you both are just too soft. Protecting an angel? Don't make me laugh. I'll finish him off one day. And you too, if you call me a low-ranked demon again.”  
  
Still, the Canadian skater didn't do anything else, leaving the room instead. He didn't seem too happy about it, but he left nonetheless, knowing that there was no way he could defeat Yakov in a one-on-one battle without any cheating. Yurio was happy about it and was about to reach out to the Japanese skater and shake him awake, but the coach stopped him in his tracks, grabbing his wrist just before the teen touched Yuri.  
  
“We have to wait until all of the feathers are gone.”, Yakov explained. “He is unstable right now, so the feathers are protecting him while they keep his vital systems running. If we even so little as touch him, he will die for real since his powers would focus on attacking us and fail to keep his lungs working, since Yuri doesn't consciously control them.”  
  
“I see...”, Yurio said, kneeling beside the raven-haired male, waiting and watching as all the feathers disappeared, except for one, but it was black. Confused as to what it meant, the blond pointed to the feather. “Hey, Yakov. What's with that feather? It's black and it won't disappear. The hell's up with that?”  
  
“I see that JJ has corrupted one of the feathers that fell earlier...it will hurt him a few days...”, Yakov hummed, in a voice too quiet for Yurio to hear.  
  
“What are you mumbling about, old man? Speak up!”  
  
The Russian coach huffed and shook his head. “I said it's safe to wake Yuri up.”  
  
There was no need to go into such detail with a teen. It would only make him worry and Yakov couldn't need that with the free skate happening tomorrow. He watched as the blond gently shook Yuri, which was very amusing to see considering how rough the teen usually was with both, his words and his actions.  
  
After a few more shakes, Yuri's eyes fluttered open and he immediately gasped for air like a person who was on the verge of drowning, then he coughed, rubbing his aching throat. “....JJ?”, the Japanese skater managed to get out in a hoarse voice, looking around.  
  
Yurio seemed to understand the question. “We kicked the idiot's ass back to Canada... Now, do you have any idea how hard Viktor would scold us all if he was here? Stupid, don't make him worry.”  
  
“Thank you, Yurio...you too, Yakov...”, Yuri smiled feebly, wrapping his arms around the teen to hold him in a hug.  
  
Usually, Yurio would get angry and protest. He would have shoved the Japanese skater away and yell at him, but he felt the older male tremble and he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He wasn't heartless, after all. And he had to admit that Yuri looked horrible. A dark bruise started forming on his neck, the crescent-shaped marks were framing the bruise with an almost skin-breaking depth. Yuri's eyes were red and swollen from tears and his hair was messy and sticking out in all directions.  
  
“You can't go out on the ice looking like that, Yuri.”, Yakov said, shaking his head. “Can you try to conceal the bruise with some makeup?”  
  
“I...I will try...”, Yuri said, sighing. “I'm sorry that I'm such an inconvenience for you.”  
  
“You are an inconvenience, but Viktor asked me to take good care of you, so don't put yourself down because of that.”, the Russian coach sighed, shaking his head. “I believe it would be best if you spend the night at mine or Yura's room. Who knows when he might attack next.”  
  
Probably in seven days, Yakov thought and frowned. Was it too early for such assumptions? Would someone else be to blame for the death of the young skater?  
  
“I want to stay with Yurio then...if it would be okay...”, the raven-haired male asked, looking at the teen with his big, round brown eyes.  
  
And, like Viktor...Yurio couldn't find it in him to say no to those eyes. It was like looking at a lost puppy, you couldn't help but sympathize with them... “Fine, whatever. Do what you like, pig, but don't even think of hugging me.”  
  
“I won't don't worry. Thank you for doing so much for me...I'll be sure to make it up to you.”, Yuri said with a small smile.  
  
Yurio could tell that the smile was forced, but he didn't comment on it. Instead, he just sighed and stood up. “Alright, get changed into your pajamas and then follow me.”  
  
Yakov had disappeared without any sign of him ever being there, leaving the two Yuris alone again. Both haven't spoken much, but it was a meaningful silence since Yuri needed some space to sort out his thoughts and Yuri knew that. There was no way the Japanese skater was fine right now, even though he put on a strong front. He actually died and stayed dead for a few minutes. Did he feel anything during that time since his soul hadn't left his body? Yurio wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to make Yuri relive his death by describing what he felt during it.  
  
So, both of them stayed silent and got ready for bed and with a quick 'Goodnight' from both men, they laid down as far apart as they could and closed their eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

  
  
The next morning came around and Yuri opened his eyes just to realize that he had barely slept at all. All night he was worried that JJ would come back while Yurio slept, that he would choke him once again, render him unable to speak, unable to call out for help. And for some reason, he felt all the pain. His lungs burned, his heart ached, and he struggled to breathe.  
  
He was scared, but he never dared to wake the teen up and ask him for some comfort. He didn't want to drag Yurio down with him.  
  
“Wow, you look like shit.”, Yurio laughed at him when he noticed that his roommate has awoken.  
  
“I know.”, Yuri gave a nervous laugh back. “Good morning, Yurio.”  
  
He forced himself to smile again even though the pain would never subside. His heart ached, it never stopped since JJ had turned the feather black. Was it really that important? What did he mean that he was an angel? He was far too ordinary and bleak to be anything other than a human, right?  
  
“Go put on some make up, geez.”, Yurio grumbled as Yuri just stood there.  
  
After all, the Russian was almost completely set, he was doing his hair right at that moment. While Yuri...well, Yuri was looking just like he did last night.  
  
“Right....”, he said absent-mindedly, dragging his feet to the bathroom, washing his face before starting to put on the makeup.  
  
It was amazing what wonders makeup could do. Yuri had only applied the concealer and the foundation on his face and neck and he already looked much fresher and his bruise was barely visible. Of course, he wouldn't go out onto the ice if any of his bruise was visible at all. Viktor would be watching and he didn't want to worry him right then. He applied another layer of concealer before adding some powder onto his neck and then using the lip balm Viktor gave him a while ago. It was slightly minty, making his lips puff a little. But that was okay, Viktor would love it if he were here.  
  
Finally, he combed all of his hair back and sprayed it with hairspray, so it would stay slicked back for his performance.  
  
Now he looked somewhat presentable and was ready to head over to the ice rink. He took a deep breath, pushing the negative thoughts and the fear aside as much as he could.  
  
“Hey, katsudon. What's taking you so damn long? Yakov is probably waiting in the lobby already, so you better get changed and move your ass over here!”, an all too familiar voice resounded from the bedroom, making Yuri smile a little.  
  
He quickly got dressed and smiled at the younger skater as he left the bathroom. “Thank you for waiting for me, Yurio!”  
  
“Tch. As if I had a choice.”, the teen huffed, but Yuri swore he saw a smile curve his lips just before he turned around. “Let's hurry!”  
  
“Alright!”

* * *

  
  
“Just watch me, katsudon. I'll win the gold medal with this free skate.”, Yurio said with a smug grin and handed the jacket covering his costume over to Yakov.  
  
“I'm cheering for you, Yurio!”, the Japanese male said with a small, barely visible smile.  
  
The teen was somewhat happy to have Yuri cheer for him. To have _someone_ besides his grandfather to cheer for him..but he noticed that Yuri wasn't his usual bright self. It was all JJ's fault. He would make the Canadian skater pay for that, already planning to show his aggressiveness by moving six of his jumps into the second half of the program. He didn't tell Yakov any of it so the demon wouldn't even dare to help him with his powers. He wanted to skate this as a declaration of war, he wanted to skate for Yuri, to show both, JJ and Yuri that he, as a simple human could pull off such a feat.  
  
And indeed, for the time being, Yuri had forgotten everything around him, unable to focus on anything but Yurio's masterful performance. Not only did his body move elegantly and with a beauty nobody else could pull off, Yurio's jumps were flawless as well. He was in top condition and he pushed his limits, which was barely noticeable during the free skate, but as soon as the music stopped, the teen was close to collapsing. By watching the blond, Yuri understood that unlike any other competitor, Yurio set everything he had onto winning his gold medal with his senior debut.  
  
“That was amazing, Yurio!”, he cheered, clapping his hands happily as the Russian exited the rink.  
  
The teen's lips curved into a small smile and his eyes lit up. He looked confident despite the pink flush on his cheeks from overexertion. Before Yurio could reply however, a deeper voice resounded from behind Yuri, making the Russian skater's smile disappear again.  
  
“Wasn't it?”, JJ said with mocking joy. “I wonder if you can do just as well, Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese skater jumped at the voice, his joyful, carefree smile replaced by a look of terror, Yuri's hand instinctively covering his neck. His usually bright, chocolate-brown eyes turned dull and now looked more like black, bitter coffee than the sweet, delicious chocolate that they were. The pain in his heart returned and Yuri's head was crammed with negative thoughts. He heard the announcement saying that his free skate will now begin, so he pushed past Yurio, going out onto the ice and skating to the middle of the rink in autopilot. The Russian teen wanted to say something, but was called out to the kiss and cry by Lilia, so he had no choice but to leave the older Yuri to his thoughts.  
  
Why did he suddenly have the urge to self-destruct? Why did he feel like no matter what he did, it was all in vain? The piece he composed for the free skate was supposed to depict the changes he experienced after finding love. It was supposed to show that he used to be desperate and alone, but he now had someone that was together with him on the ice. He was supposed to feel like everything was possible, like he could accomplish anything with that person by his side...  
  
Then why didn't he feel anything other than desperation? Where was the person that was always there for him?  
  
He didn't even notice that his double jumps turned into singles, he didn't notice that he touched down on the ice. His mind was all clouded in darkness.  
  
Watching Yuri like this, Yurio knew what was up. It was JJ.... Unlike soul petrification, negative thoughts and mind control were two things easily instilled just by a suggestive phrase in people who didn't bear a mark of another demon. Humans with a mark could only be controlled by the demon that claimed them, it ensured that they wouldn't back out from a contract for example. He decided that the only thing he could do for Yuri was try and remind him of the person he was skating for.  
  
“Hey, Yuri! Viktor will kick your ass if he sees you skate like this!”, he called out. “Do your best!”  
  
JJ, who stood next to the teen since he would be skating right after Yuri, laughed a little. “Look at you, being all supportive. Now that you've earned a personal best and ensured your place on the podium, you think you can change your attitude, yes? Will you cheer for me, too?”  
  
“Fuck off.”, Yuri hissed, looking back at the Japanese skater, who seemed to be doing better now.  
  
That's right. He had to just think of Viktor...  
  
_No matter how far we are apart, we will always be connected in our hearts, Yuri.  
  
_ A quadruple Salchow! He didn't even realize he nailed the jump, his step sequence returning to what everyone knew him for.  
  
_Skate only for me, think only of me while skating, Yuri.  
  
_ His combination spin had the perfect speed and his posture was more relaxed and confident now.  
  
_I won't let you quit, not until you win the gold medal at the finals!  
  
_ He finished his program with the final pose, his arm stretched out to where Viktor would usually be standing to watch him, where he would see Viktor be either happy or sad with his performance. Considering what happened on the ice, Viktor would have probably lectured him about all the jumps he flubbed, but would still hug him and smile at him in the end. Of course, Yuri would never know that since where Viktor was usually standing, JJ now stood, smirking in a mocking manner.  
  
He didn't want to think about yesterday. He exited the ice rink, avoiding the Canadian male's gaze and following Yakov to the kiss and cry. They were quiet until they sat down, where Yakov let out a heavy sigh. Yuri knew the meaning of it, so before the coach could say anything, he spoke up first.  
  
“I messed up, I know. It will be a miracle if I can still continue into the finals...”, Yuri sighed, looking down onto the ground.  
  
“I know I shouldn't blame you too much because of what happened yesterday...but Vitya would be very disappointed.”, Yakov said. “Though, it's nothing you don't know already.”  
  
“Yeah..”, Yuri nodded.  
  
“Here's the score for Yuri Katsuki....98.02!”, the announcer said enthusiastically. “His total score lets him place third currently!”  
  
Yakov let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. “You are lucky you won the cup of China. You can squeeze in as the last finalist...”  
  
Yuri teared up. He didn't think he could still make it...it was truly a miracle that he got such a high score. In his joy, he leaned closer to the Russian coach and wrapped his arms around the older male's shoulders.  
  
“Spasibo...”, he said in a soft voice, not letting go of Yakov for a little while.  
  
However, he eventually let go and made place at the kiss and cry for JJ and his coach. Yuri was used to just watch others get their medals from the sidelines, so he didn't let it affect him too much. After all, he couldn't let himself get too negative when he was about to take his flight to Japan in just a few hours. He would finally see Viktor again, he knew that with Viktor, he could get emotional again and the older male wouldn't judge him. At the same time, he wanted to show the silver-haired male only his best sides, but he knew it was impossible to always stay positive and strong. Not for him...  
  
“Yuri. There is something I want you to give Viktor.”, Yakov said, handing him a red envelope. “It's important that you give it to him when he can open it privately. Also, you are not allowed to open the envelope. Did you get that?”  
  
“Yes. I can do that for you.”; Yuri nodded, taking the envelope and putting it into the bag he brought with him.  
  
He saw the teen skater approach them with a sour look on his face. “Finally it's over. Can't believe JJ won again....”  
  
The younger male was always mumbling when he was really angry and screaming when he faked his anger, Yuri noticed. But he couldn't help but smile a little. Yurio was finally being honest.  
  
“Isn't it better this way?”, he asked, earning himself an angry look from the blond. “Ah, I didn't mean it like that. I thought...that if you win the Grand Prix finals, where the judges are extremely strict...won't it just rub it into his face how much better you are than him?”  
  
That made the teen smile again “You're right, katsudon! You're not half bad!”  
  
Yuri was glad that he could at least help others if he couldn't help himself. And the smile he earned from the people he helped made him feel at least a little better, they made him forget the pain in his chest for a moment, made him feel less anxious about meeting Viktor, who was probably sad about his lackluster performance.  
  
“We have to leave now.”, Yakov announced. “We only have one more hour until Yuri and I have to leave for the airport and I assume that you still need to pack and change into a different set of clothing?”  
  
“Yes, thank you, Yakov!”, the younger male nodded and Yuri followed the two Russians towards the exit, all of them heading to the hotel.  
  
Yurio seemed still excited that he got in second place as a mere human, boasting about how he would beat everyone in the finals and grinning like a child on Christmas. However, Yuri's thoughts were elsewhere, imagining the face Viktor would make upon his arrival. Would he be angry? Upset? Happy that Yuri still made it?  
  
And the most important question that lingered on his mind....was Maccachin even still alive? He hasn't received any messages from Viktor so far, so he worried that something might have happened, but he was a coward too. He was too afraid to text Viktor after such a bad performance on the ice. He was ashamed of himself. Sure, his heart felt heavy and hurt and sure, he was afraid of JJ and felt all the pain that he felt last evening...but those were just excuses.  
  
Was he being too harsh on himself? He didn't know. All that he knew was that he was disappointed in his skills as a skater and that he wasn't ready to face Viktor yet. But he had to take this flight. They had arrived at the hotel already, so he had to get to packing and change his clothes...probably wear a thick scarf and his surgical mask to hide every little trace of the bruises on his neck.  
  
He got dressed and packed as quickly as he could, earning some remarks from Yurio how different it was from today morning, but he didn't mind that. He just hoped he could get done in time. He was a little surprised when Yurio started helping him, but he didn't complain. Thanks to the help, he made it just in time with Yakov knocking on the door, saying that it was time For Yuri to take the cab to the airport.

* * *

  
  
Due to the exhaustion he felt after a sleepless night and a tough skating program, Yuri was able to fall asleep and sleep through the entire flight, only waking up once a flight attendant shook him awake, telling him that they have reached the destination.  
  
Yuri apologized over and over as he hurriedly gathered his belongings and almost dashed out of the aircraft. However, the closer he got to the area where Viktor was supposed to meet him, the slower his steps got. He was getting cold feet again. What if Viktor doesn't even _want_ to see him? He did break his promise of not speaking to JJ any more. And he got hurt and almost died...  
  
Did Viktor already know about it from Yakov? What would he say if he noticed the thick layer of makeup on his neck?  
  
Yuri's dared a glance through the glass that separated the arriving passengers and the people who were waiting to pick them up, getting noticed by a brown poodle immediately, after which the owner of the said poodle followed. Viktor looked up at Yuri, and the Japanese skater was so happy to find that the look he received was not full of pity, it was not full of anger or disgust. Viktor's eyes lit up in pure joy, like they haven't seen each other in months rather than it being just one day.  
  
Yuri sped up again, glad that all of his worries were for naught. He was so glad to see Maccachin and Viktor both safe and healthy, both happy to see him too.  
  
He saw that Viktor sped up as well, running toward the door Yuri would come out through. It filled him with even more joy and as soon as the door opened, he ran straight into Viktor's arms, clinging to him happily.  
  
“Welcome back, Yuri!”, Viktor said, holding the Japanese skater tight and showing no intention of letting him go. “And congratulations on qualifying for the finals!”  
  
“Viktor...” _I can't skate without you anymore_ “please continue to take care of me until I retire skating...”, Yuri said it in a small voice, trying to keep his real feelings hidden.  
  
_I wish you would stay with me even after our contract is fulfilled.  
  
_ “You know..it almost sounds like a proposal..”, Viktor laughed and finally pulled away a little, just to kiss the back of the younger male's hand and smile at him warmly.  
  
Yuri smiled back, happy to hear Viktor say it like that. He knew he wasn't worthy of being anything that was even close to Viktor's husband. He wasn't enough for Viktor as a person even if he might keep him by his side while he skated. But he decided to quit skating after winning the Grand Prix finals, so he couldn't keep Viktor by his side like that.  
  
Since Yuri didn't say anything for a few minutes, Viktor took it as his cue to continue talking.  
  
“Honestly, I wish you would never retire...”, he sighed a little and pulled Yuri into a tight embrace again.  
  
_I wish for that too. I know I'm selfish, but stay with me, Viktor..._

Yuri knew that was impossible. So instead of saying anything, he clung to Viktor, quietly crying on the older male's shoulder. He wished he could just tell Viktor what he felt. All the admiration and stupid hopes for the future that were in his heart... but he didn't want to weigh Viktor down with stupid feelings. It was probably routine for the older male..  
  
Flirt a little, make a contract, keep the person hooked until the contract was fulfilled and leave after the conditions were met. He preferred it to whatever JJ tried to do to him, but...  
  
“Yuri...can I ask you a question?”, the silver-haired male asked in a stern, but still calm and gentle voice. Without waiting for approval, he pulled Yuri's scarf down a bit. “Why are you wearing so much make up on your neck? I can barely smell your natural scent at all.”  
  
Yuri tensed and nervously pulled the scarf back up, only breaking down into a sobbing mess instead of an answer.  
  
This was it. The end of the line.  
  
“Yuri.”, Viktor repeated in a more serious voice.  
  
The Japanese skater couldn't answer. He didn't want to and his heart still hurt. He didn't care how many people were staring at them right now, he just wanted to cry, to hide and to forget that JJ ever existed.  
  
“Viktor...I want to go home...”, he whispered. “Please...”  
  
He knew it was unfair to keep the older male from knowing what was wrong. He knew he couldn't hide it forever, as soon as the makeup wore off, Viktor would see the ugly bruise around his neck...But he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Because he believed that it was his fault JJ attacked him. He blamed himself for getting hurt and he blamed himself for being so weak and allowing JJ to control his thoughts and emotions. He was afraid what was to come when Viktor learned the truth. It was already scary enough when JJ had talked to him back at the elevator.  
  
If a simple talk could get Viktor riled up enough to roughly push him into the wall and look at him like a predator, what would Viktor do if he wound out what happened? Would the Russian hit him for that?  
  
And for that matter.... _when did he start to trust Viktor so little?  
  
_ “Yuri...”, the older male sighed and looked at the younger skater with sad eyes. “Alright. If it makes you feel better. But please, promise me you will be okay..”  
  
Yuri couldn't promise even that, because the raven-haired male _knew_ that he was not okay. Nothing was okay.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Upon arrival at the Yu-topia, things got even more tense and serious. Viktor was at a loss when Yuri simply handed him a red envelope, saying it's from Yakov and then excused himself to his room. It felt like they were back to square one, with an insecure and reluctant Yuri who fled from Viktor's attempts to get closer. The Russian could just hope to learn some of the answers from the envelope that his former coach had forwarded to him. Thus, he also went to the room provided to him by Yuri's family and immediately opened the envelope, taking out the contents to find two feathers, one black and one white. The envelope also contained a letter.  
  
_Vitya,  
  
I know that this information will reach you very late, but Yuri's powers have awakened, he shed feathers already. I know that it must be alarming for you, since the blessed ones usually shed their feathers upon reaching a respectable age, but please stay calm as you read this.  
  
_ Stay calm? That was easier said than done. Viktor was already about to dash to Yuri's room and ask him if he was okay and why he didn't say anything. Or maybe Yuri still was unaware that he was an angel? _  
  
Yuri has shed seven white feathers, setting the date of his death on the day the Grand Prix Finals will end. I am not aware who or what will kill him, but Pride has made his move already, trying to kill Yuri.  
  
_ Seven white feathers? Where did the black come from? And what did Yakov mean that JJ tried to kill Yuri? Yuri would surely at least tell him about such an incident, right? The demon of Lust sat there and continued to read the letter with a frown, deliberating if he should just teleport to Canada and murder JJ right now. He knew that Yakov wouldn't lie to him about such a matter. Besides, Yuri's mental condition was also indicating that something major happened while he was gone. _  
  
Before you storm off in a rage, please note that you cannot kill JJ. He has corrupted a part of Yuri and if you kill him, the part he corrupted will die too. Before JJ can be punished, we need to find an angel that can lift the curse, but you know that that would mean giving up Yuri to the heavens forever. Please consider your actions and don't make a mistake like I did in my rage.  
_  
His coach knew him too well. He knew exactly that Viktor usually didn't do anything for someone else than himself, but Yakov knew that Yuri was different. Yuri was someone who Viktor would give everything up for. He was angry at himself that he allowed such a thing to happen. Yuri not only got assaulted, but he got cursed too. It was no wonder he did so poorly in his free skate despite the flawless performance on his short program. It was no wonder that the raven-haired male had cried upon his arrival. Depending on which body part the feather corresponded to, Yuri must be in agonizing pain right now.  
  
Viktor's brows furrowed even more, his frown deepening. What did Yakov mean by the mistake he made while being angry?  
  
_If you're wondering what that is...I have given JJ a clue on how to kill Yuri. I only realized it after I calmed down and I know I cannot be forgiven easily. I told him that he couldn't kill a blessed human easily, that it would take a wound to his heart to end his life. I understand if you are angry at me, Vitya. But all I ask for is that you take what I said into consideration when making your decision on how to protect Yuri._  
  
_JJ is also one of the finalists, it is quite possible that Yuri is destined to die by his hand when he attends the GPF. However, even if you don't let him attend, if JJ cursed a feather that is connected to a vital organ, Yuri will die without the curse being lifted. Please ask Yuri if he's hurt somewhere and proceed from there. That boy is important to Yura, I've never seen him train so hard before. Please protect Yura's only friend, I only want for my contract partner to live a happy life._  
  
_\- Y. Feltsman_  
  
The silver-haired male's eyes narrowed and he frowned. There were only few things he could now do. He could mark Yuri by claiming him, healing the curse by overwriting it with his own, he could call out to an angel and ask them to treat Yuri, which also meant that the Japanese skater would cease existing as a human at the same moment....or he could just leave everything be for the time being and decide after the GPF, which would be a big gamble.

As he thought all that, he heard two voices in the hallway. One of them belonged to the raven-haired male himself, the other was his sister's.  
  
“Ah, Yuri! Welcome home. The onsen are now closed off to the public, so you can go ahead and take a soak in the water. Mum told me you asked for some privacy today.”, Mari said in her usual relaxed voice.  
  
The Japanese skater's voice was much more timid than usual and it had a tinge of melancholy to it. “Thank you, Mari-neesan. I will go to sleep after taking a bath. Good night to you.”  
  
“Sleep tight, Yuri.”  
  
Then Viktor heard footsteps that grew more and more distant, disappearing after the sound of a door sliding shut. That was the cue for the Russian to follow the younger skater into the hot springs and have a private conversation. He changed into the clothes that the inn provided, picking up his towel and heading to the outside hot springs. After leaving his clothes and towel in the designated area, he finally went outside, where the raven-haired male already soaked in the warm water, his head resting against the stones and his eyes closed.  
  
This position made him looked so calm and balanced, much more different from how he was at the airport. Viktor took a step closer, his feet soundless against the ground, when he noticed that something was off. Yuri's neck was exposed due to the head tilt, the make up had washed off and revealed an ugly, dark purple bruise accompanied by still red, deep crescent marks, which Viktor could only assume, were from nails digging into the younger male's skin.  
  
In a trance, Viktor reached out and touched the bruise, only to have Yuri scream in agony, as if the touch had just burned his skin off. The Russian male immediately withdrew his hand and looked at the younger skater with worry in his eyes. What he was met with were dull, lifeless eyes looking back at him, wide with fear. That wasn't the Yuri that everyone had come to love.  
  
“Please...don't hurt me.”, Yuri said in a quiet voice, still looking at Viktor, but not seeing him.  
  
Viktor quickly held up his hands, showing that he meant no harm. The younger male was probably reliving a traumatic incident. And considering what Yakov wrote in his letter, Viktor already knew _which_ incident was making Yuri panic. Those bruises staining Yuri's tender skin have been dealt by no other than JJ.  
  
“Yuri. I'm sorry I startled you.”, the older male said in a soft voice, as if speaking to a cornered animal. “It's just me. Please calm down, my Yuri..”  
  
The Japanese skater blinked twice, his eyes regaining their usual brightness again, as if he just woke up from a nightmare. It was distressing to see Yuri change like he just became a different person, but the older male let it slide for now.  
  
“Ah...Viktor.”, the shorter of the two said with a blush. “Come into the water too. You will get ill if you continue sitting out in the cold without any clothing.”  
  
Did he forget what happened just now? Viktor frowned in concern. Why were his feelings at such a disarray?  
  
“Yuri. Tell me what happened to you. I learned from Yakov that JJ has tried to kill you, but unless I know what exactly happened, I cannot know what I can do to help you.”, he explained, getting into the warm water as well and scooting closer to the younger male.  
  
Immediately, the younger skater's hands covered the bruise on his neck as if it would keep Viktor from noticing, but as he looked into the apatite eyes of the older male, he knew that it was too late to hide anything.  
  
“He...he tried to claim me as his mate...”, he explained in a shaky voice. “I refused, of course...after all, we already have a pact going and besides, I don't want to spend an eternity being by the side of someone like him...”  
  
Viktor nodded, keeping his facial expression calm so Yuri wouldn't get scared, but on the inside, he was boiling with rage. He wanted to see the Canadian male dead for just thinking about claiming Yuri just like that. But that would have to wait. “Yuri...what happened after you refused?”  
  
“I tried to flee....I wanted to run out and seek help from someone.”, Yuri teared up again, looking down into the water. “But he was faster. He pinned me down, pulled my hair and started strangling me. I passed out soon after...and as I woke up...he was gone, only Yurio and Yakov were there.”  
  
“Yuri...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. And I know that it is painful for you to remember it all, but please, tell me. Did JJ do something to one of your feathers?”, Viktor asked, keeping his voice down and not moving closer to the younger male, only taking Yuri's hand into his own to show support.  
  
The younger male inhaled shakily and nodded. “He said something about me being an angel...and he kissed a white feather, after which it turned black. I have no idea what he did...but it felt as if he stabbed my heart...I was so scared, Viktor. I still am. I'm so sorry, you told me not to talk to him.”, he hiccuped as his tears streamed down his cheeks. “I am so sorry, it's all my fault.”  
  
The silver-haired male pulled Yuri closer, holding him in an embrace and rubbing his hand against the younger male's back soothingly. “Yuri...it's not your fault. JJ is a demon and I should have known better than to leave you there with just Yakov to watch over you. I should be apologizing...”  
  
“Maccachin needed you, Viktor...you couldn't have stayed. I am...just glad that you and Maccachin are both safe.”, Yuri said, still crying, but returning the embrace Viktor gave him. “Thank you for being here for me...”  
  
“I'll stay by your side, Yuri. This time, I will protect you.”, the older male said in a gentle voice, trying to calm the shorter male down.  
  
However, he wasn't fully calm himself. In fact, the situation couldn't be any worse. If he proposed to Yuri that he could mark him and claim him as his own, the younger male might think that he was the same as JJ. After all, he too was a demon who wanted to ascend the throne. He couldn't kill JJ as well, since the curse that the Canadian has put on Yuri was on his heart. If JJ died, the Japanese male's heart would give out at the same second. And the third option of calling an angel to save Yuri was not quite appealing either, at least not until the GPF, not until Yuri's wish of winning a gold medal would come true.  
  
That left him with one option. He would go to Canada tonight and just hurt the demon of Pride until the demon willingly lifted the curse. Only the demon who cast the curse could lift it, after all. So, he would just have to force JJ to lift the curse and then watch Yuri even closer from now on. He would prevent Yuri's death, no matter what it took.  
  
“Viktor...thank you.”, Yuri said with a small smile. “I..I didn't tell you anything about the attack because I was afraid you'd get angry at me...but I am happy that my worry was baseless.”  
  
“And I am glad you told me. Because I now know that it is safe to let you attend the GPF. Had I only heard Yakov's side of the story, I wouldn't let you anywhere near other demons. I don't want you to die, Yuri.”, the older of the two replied with a smile of his own, gently stroking wet bangs of hair out of Yuri's face. “Please try to focus your thoughts on me, alright?”  
  
Yuri let out a small chuckle. “Stupid Viktor. They already are all about you.”  
  
Yuri often said things that he didn't realize affected Viktor deeply. And this was no exception. Viktor felt his chest get warm again, he felt alive despite knowing that he was killed. The Japanese male really did wonders and he didn't realize how perfect he was.  
  
“Yuri...you are really an angel.”, Viktor said with a happy, heartwarming smile. “Aren't you afraid that I'm only after your soul, Yuri? After all, I am a demon too.”  
  
The shorter male pulled away a little and shook his head. “That can't be. You are very reluctant to mark me and still you are always there protecting me. You are different from the other demons. You are warmer and more caring.”  
  
“Wow...I get two proposals in one day?”, Vikor gasped and his eyes lit up with joy.  
  
No matter what he had to overcome, he had to protect Yuri's smile. He had to see through that the younger skater remained unhurt and that he was happy. However, Viktor felt hesitant about helping Yuri win the GPF. After all, he was selfish. He loved Yuri and he didn't want to let him go. But if Yuri were to win, their contract would be fulfilled and the younger male's soul would become his. He didn't want to take the soul. He didn't want to become the next demon king if Yuri wasn't by his side. Still, he didn't want to see Yuri lose, he didn't want to see the Japanese skater cry.  
  
“Sort of...”, Yuri replied, smiling softly and getting up. “But I have to go to bed before I fall asleep here, Viktor. Will you stay up?”  
  
The taller male nodded. “I'll enjoy the warm bath for a little while longer. Unless you want to share the bed with me tonight~”  
  
The tease earned him a blushing Yuri, who quickly excused himself. It was weird that the only time they shared a bed was during their hotel stay at the cup of China. And it was also only due to Yuri's exhaustion after their little Eros session. They definitely should repeat that sometime soon as well, Viktor thought as he waited for the light in Yuri's room to go out.

* * *

  
  
As soon as all lights at Yu-topia were out and Viktor heard no more voices and footsteps, his eyes lit up in the dark room. He was glad that he and JJ used to be on good terms, that way he knew exactly where the Canadian male lived and where his fiance was...just in case. A thick blue fog covered the room and the Russian male disappeared, re-appearing inside a penthouse in Detroit, to see JJ leisurely sit on the couch and write something on a sheet of paper. Probably the lyrics to the next song for his band.  
  
But Viktor didn't care. Just seeing the smug grin on the other demon's lips made his rage resurface and he approached the Canadian male.  
  
“Ah. Greetings, Viktor.”, JJ said nonchalantly. “What brings the youngest of the seven sins to my not so humble home?”  
  
“Save your small talk for someone who cares.”, Viktor hissed out, grabbing JJ by the collar. “You know full well that Yuri is _mine._ ”  
  
“Not really. I don't see your mark anywhere on him. It's your fault for not marking him in the first place.”, the demon of Pride said with a shrug. “I've been a demon for over a hundred years now, so trust me, I know how this works.”  
  
“It's not about being a demon. Yuri is mine in more ways than one, you will regret ever touching him. But I am not here to kill you. I need you to lift the curse you cast on him.”, the Russian said, not letting go of the older demon.  
  
JJ just sighed. “Look, I'm not stupid. If I lift the curse, then I have no guarantee you won't kill me on the spot, since Yuri will not be bound to me any more. Do you think I would ever lift the curse like that?”  
  
“If you don't, I will kill your fiance and make you watch it. Don't underestimate me, ever. I don't fucking care how you live your pathetic life, as long as Yuri is well again.”, Viktor's eyes changed, his pupils looking more like that of a snake now, elongated and thin. It made his angry look even more menacing and it was clear that he wasn't joking around. “Now do it.”  
  
It was just like a cold war between the two. Both threatened something and both knew that the threats could become true any moment, but none of them made a move to escalate the conflict even further, the two demons simply staring at each other with a disgusted look. Finally, JJ broke the silence again.  
  
“I will lift the curse if you promise not to kill me or my fiance.”, he finally said, deciding that it would be best to give in before the Russian has shown his real power.  
  
Viktor was never a person to seek out conflict or get overly aggressive, but that was only because nobody has ever brought him to the point where he lost self-control. JJ was very well pushing that limit. It was obvious that if the Canadian wouldn't have agreed to lift the curse, hell would break loose. Viktor had the authority and the means necessary to become the next demon king. Of course, that realization didn't sit well with JJ.  
  
“Fine. I won't kill either of you.”, the Russian agreed. “Now lift the curse. I will know you did once the feather I have with me will turn white again.”  
  
Viktor reached into his pocket and pulled out the black feather that Yakov forwarded to him as the Canadian male chanted in the demon tongue. Casting a curse on someone was as easy as saying a few words with the fitting medium for a curse, but dispelling the curse was a long process that required utter concentration. Thus, despite the anger that still was within Viktor, the younger demon made no attempts to speak to JJ or disturb him otherwise.  
  
“Thy loan is paid,  
the debt annulled.  
I shall come to thy aid,

So that thy pain is dulled.”  
  
Usually curses were only cast on people who tried to escape from a demon they made a contract with. That is why the verses were about debt, since the demons only lifted the curse once the conditions of the contract were met. Like in Yuri's case, a medium was needed to cast a curse in the first place, since the demons would attach the medium to a body part or an organ that they wanted the curse to affect. This way, they could torment the debtors until the contract was fulfilled or, if the demon who cast the curse was killed, the human would have no way of escaping and coming out of the deal with no payment.  
  
Viktor sighed. No demon was devious enough to curse a blessed human before. Simply because usually the blessed ones that the demons found were already in their 70s and were too frail to show any form of resistance. Yuri was really special to awaken his powers at the young age of 23 where he could still use their full potential.  
  
“Here, the curse is gone..”, JJ mumbled angrily. He was really mad that he had no power over Yuri any more. The fear and the doubts he implanted into the raven-haired male's heart were now gone as well.  
  
“Ah, indeed. The feather is spotless white.”, Viktor nodded, looking at the feather from all sides before putting it back into his pocket.  
  
After he did that, he rolled up his sleeve and looked straight at JJ with his sweet, heart-shaped smile, as if he was about to thank him. The Canadian male's features softened too and they looked at each other like good friends would.  
  
“You know, I wish I could thank you for lifting the curse...”, Viktor started, quickly drawing his hand back and slapping JJ across the face, sending the Canadian skater staggering backwards. “But I can't, since Yuri has such an ugly bruise on his neck and since you made him afraid of me, even if it's for just a second.”  
  
Viktor followed his slap up by a swift kick to the stomach, knocking the air out of JJ's lungs. It wasn't like demons needed the oxygen, anyway. As Jean-Jeaques doubled over in pain, Viktor used that opportunity to strike the top of his head and knock him onto the ground.  
  
“V-Viktor, hold on a second! You promised you wouldn't-”, the other demon protested, but it was futile.  
  
“I promised not to kill you, JJ. And I am true to my word. But I never said I won't teach you a lesson so you don't touch _my precious Yuri_ ever again.”, Viktor said with an almost sadistic grin.  
  
He grabbed JJ's lower leg and pressed down on it, pushing it slightly to the side until a sickening crack was heard, followed by JJ's scream as he tried to get away or kick Viktor off. But like the serpent that Viktor represented, he wouldn't let go of the prey until it was dead. Thus, he proceeded with breaking the bone in the other leg as well, smiling as he saw the unnatural angle of the bones that were now broken and at JJ's terrified face.  
  
“I want you to learn your place. Never touch anything or anyone that I own.”, the Russian said in a surprisingly calm tone, but it seemed that Viktor wasn't the type to shout or get angry in the way that Yurio or Yakov did. “I only broke two legs and they will heal until the finals. But don't get me wrong. I am not merciful because I am want to be.”  
  
“Merciful?! You are out of your damn mind!”, the Canadian skater shouted, glaring at Viktor defiantly.  
  
“Yes, merciful. If I had it my way, I would have crushed every bone in your body and then stab your throat to watch you bleed out and choke on your own filthy blood at the same time.”, the Russian explained, turning on his heel to take his leave. “But I don't want to dirty my clothes. Besides, I promised you to spare your pitiful life.”  
  
“You are a maniac.”, JJ hissed out, trying not to wince at the pain he felt.  
  
Viktor didn't turn around, but stopped in his tracks for a moment. “Pot calling the kettle black. But let me give you one last warning. If you even think of approaching Yuri, I won't be as nice as I was today.”  
  
With that, Viktor disappeared into blue fog again, leaving the Canadian skater to his painful predicament. He was proud of establishing his authority with a demon who was twice his age and he was determined to maximize Yuri's training time so that the Japanese skater would win the Finals and put JJ down where he belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell ill over the weekend. Forgive me the crappy chapter, but my mind isn't functioning with a fever;  
> Still, I wanted to update soon, so yeah. Hope it's still okay...


	14. Chapter 14

The day before the Grand Prix Finals Viktor and Yuri arrived in Barcelona and Viktor was insistent that he wouldn't leave Yuri's side and that the younger skater should take a rest after such intense training in the last two days they stayed in Hasetsu. The Japanese male refused to just stay at the hotel and rest, instead insisting that they spent the evening at the Christmas market that only European countries held like this.  
  
Of course, the Russian coach couldn't say no when the shorter male smiled at him with such a sweet smile upon asking the favor. Of course, Viktor was worried that Yuri was tired and only asked him out so that Viktor wouldn't get bored sitting in the hotel room they shared. But still, he knew that Yuri would insist on going. So now, they were going through the market, simply looking at the things that the different stands had to offer.  
  
Viktor got himself some hot wine and got some candied almonds for Yuri since the younger one refused to drink a day before the finals. They simply enjoyed the atmosphere with the dark winter sky and the bright lights of the market, yet it seemed like Yuri has been searching for something. Of course, Viktor didn't comment on how the younger male looked at every stand like he had lost something there, but he found it really cute. Finally, Yuri seemed to have found what he has been looking for.  
  
“Viktor! Let's go into this store!”, the younger male said, already hurrying into the said store.  
  
It was a jewelry store and a pricey one at that. Unsure of what the Japanese male wanted inside such a store that was definitely out of his price range, Viktor followed Yuri in a slower pace, arriving just in time to see Yuri pay for whatever he had gotten. He didn't know what it was that Yuri bought, but the younger male was blushing a lot as he handed his credit card to the lady at the checkout.  
  
“I will pay in five installments. Thank you.”, he said, waiting until the cashier handed him his credit card back, along with a small black box.  
  
“Yuri...you are a quick buyer. What did you get?”, the Russian male asked curiously, following Yuri back out of the store.  
  
Yuri fidgeted for a little while and thought whether he should go through with his plan or not, but he already paid and there was no turning back...  
  
“Viktor....I know it's considered bad luck in Russia to give someone gifts before their birthday...so please, consider what I am about to give you a thank you gift for all the things you taught me and for all the support you have given me...”, Yuri said and stopped right in front of the Sagrada Familia , opening the box he just got from the jewelry shop, revealing two golden rings.  
  
Now it was the Russian's turn to blush. Did Yuri realize which meaning the rings were bearing? Did he want to take the first step to being his mate? The Russian couldn't help but smile happily.  
  
“Well...then, I will consider it a sign of your gratitude and affection, Yuri. I will accept the gift.”, Viktor said and held out his hand to Yuri, letting the younger male take off the leather glove he was wearing with shaky hands.  
  
It was so cute to see the nervousness, the excitement and the joy that Yuri expressed through his movements and through his smile. As the younger male finally managed to take Viktor's glove off, he put the ring onto Viktor's ring finger. It was a simple golden band without any gemstones or engravings, which Viktor thought was very fitting. It represented the purity of Yuri's emotions and it wasn't too flashy.  
  
“Once again...thank you for everything. I am glad that you were my coach...”, Yuri said, his voice cracking as he caught himself using the past tense already. Just two more days, the day after tomorrow it would all end, right?  
  
A melancholic smile appeared on his lips as he thought about it, his heart aching at the thought of watching Viktor leave for good. But at least, he would give the Russian something to remember him by. Something that still bound them together.  
  
“Yuri....you should really practice your English more.”, Viktor said, taking Yuri's hand into his own. “I am your coach, it's not over yet.”, he carefully slipped the other golden ring onto Yuri's finger. “Tomorrow, show me a skating routine that you like most.”  
  
He managed to bring a smile back onto Yuri's lips and he was glad that he did so. They could discuss about the future after the Finals ended. They still had so much time even if the days with Yuri flew by at an astonishing speed. They weren't done yet.  
  
“Viktor...thank you. I will skate my heart out tomorrow.”, he nodded and moved closer to hug Viktor.  
  
The older male chuckled. “What will I do with you? Your smile makes me so happy. But if I may ask one more question, how did you know my ring size? I don't even own other rings.”  
  
“Ah...I... I n-noticed while you intertwined our fingers...that our fingers are almost equally wide.”, Yuri blushed a little, averting his gaze to hide his red cheeks. “As a pianist, I pay close attention to fingers. You would make a great pianist with your long, thin fingers, Viktor.”  
  
“Oh, wow! You really notice things that others wouldn't even dare to think of, Yuri.”, the Russian was honestly amazed and he clapped his hands together. “And I believe that I should leave the piano to you. Your music is really magical...”  
  
“Magical, huh...”, the Japanese skater mused, staring into the distance thoughtfully and noticing something odd. “Huh? There's an open air ice rink here at the market?”  
  
“Yes, the bigger Christmas markets have them. They make a portable ice rink for places where it will be profitable.”, Viktor explained, having been to many other countries before. “Care to skate with me?”  
  
“Right now?”, the shorter of the two blushed a little darker, nodding. “I-I don't see why not. But I don't have any experience in pair skating.”  
  
The Russian took the younger male's hand and practically dragged him along towards the rink. It was smaller than the ice rinks at competitions, but it wasn't packed yet since it was early in the evening. Thus, the two skaters paid the rental fee for the ice skates and put them on, skating out to the middle of the rink, which was completely free. After all, most of the people who were on the ice just skated in circles for the fun of it.  
  
Viktor has removed his coat, leaving him in a gray v-neck and black skinny jeans while Yuri took his hat, glasses and coat off, combing his hair back out of habit. Thus, he was on the ice in his blue long-arm shirt and gray jeans.  
  
“Yuri. Don't worry too much and just follow my lead. When I lift you up, put some tension in your body so you don't fall over.”, the Russian coach explained, taking his student's hand as they started off their dance in a slow rhythm.  
  
They barely even started moving when the world around them seemed to stop. The people who were skating on the rink have stopped their movement to watch the pair gracefully move on the ice, they were stunned at the elegance with which they spun around and danced, creating music with their bodies when all the other sound seemed to die, where even the chattering of te people had stopped and everyone curiously watched the two men on the ice.  
  
Viktor let go of one of Yuri's arms, letting the younger male spin around before they came closer again, their eyes locked with each other and the rest of the world non-existent. It was as if this particular ice rink was a separate world, where it didn't matter that Viktor was a demon. Where Yuri didn't have to die in two days and where the two didn't have a single worry. It was a world where time stood still, where they could devote themselves to one another and where there was no contract binding them.  
  
It was a silent world and yet, Yuri couldn't help but hear the melody of “Stay close to me” as they moved on the ice, the slow rhythm of the song fitting with their skating, fitting the mood where they could exist for an eternity and didn't have to rush anything.  
  
Yuri did a spread eagle, moving around Viktor when the older male picked him up by the waist and continued spinning together. Yuri continuously kept the position of the eagle while also stretching out his arms to create the illusion that he was flying. And honestly, he also felt like he was up in the sky, distant from whatever negative thoughts that plagued his mind. He felt like when Viktor held him like this, nothing was impossible.  
  
Gently, Viktor set the younger male back onto the ice, spinning another circle before he skated backwards, putting some distance between them again, only to have Yuri catch up and put a hand to his cheek, the golden ring cold against Viktor's heated skin, glistening in the lights that illuminated the ice rink. It was all just perfect, like a moment straight out of a painting.  
  
They skated for about an hour before finally stopping and looking into each others eyes. They both knew that they had to stop unless Yuri wanted to get muscle pains tomorrow. Besides, the younger male seemed hungry, his stomach gave out a small growling sound as they stopped.  
  
They only broke off the eye contact when they heard a loud applause from the crowd, only now realizing that they have been watched for a long while. Out of habit, both skaters bowed like they would do when finishing one of their programs, moving to the exit of the ice rink and removing their ice skates to change into their regular shoes. They thought about what to have for dinner when their peaceful moment was interrupted by a gruff voice.  
  
“Hey, isn't that the Grand Prix finalist, Yuri Katsuki?”, one of the spectators called out.  
  
Another one chimed in. “Yeah, and next to him is Viktor Nikiforov, right?”  
  
“No way! I want an autograph from both!”  
  
“And a selfie with Yuri! He's even more handsome in person!”  
  
Viktor's eyes narrowed as he quickly grabbed their belongings under one arm and grabbed Yuri's wrist with his free hand. “Yuri, let's run!”  
  
Just as Viktor announced that, he dragged the younger male along, moving quickly to escape the fans that followed them. Now the Russian knew how Yura must have felt when his fan group started to follow him around everywhere.  
  
“There is a restaurant nearby, what do you think of going there for now?”, Viktor asked, dashing through the crowded street and turning a few corners.  
  
The raven-haired male hummed in approval. “Yeah, I am pretty hungry right now...”  
  
“Then we'll go out to eat. My treat.”  
  
Yuri wanted to protest, but upon arriving at the restaurant, he peeked inside and noticed a familiar head of blond hair. “Oh, it's Yurio!”, he gasped, looking at the teen speaking to a dark-haired male.  
  
“We'll look for another restaurant Yuri.”, the taller male said in a cold voice, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the Kazakh. The demon of Envy, Otabek Altin...surely, he would try something funny if he picked up on Yuri's scent and aura.  
  
“Why? I want to say hi to Yurio...”, the Japanese skater pouted. “Come on, let's go in and say hi, Viktor.”  
  
“Yurio is not the problem...the man he's with is a demon. One of the seven sins, too...”, the Russian explained his hesitation.  
  
But Yuri wouldn't buy any of that. After all, this time he was with Viktor. “Come on, Viktor.. I'm with you right now, so there is nothing to be afraid of, right?”  
  
Yuri trusted him so much already...so he couldn't just say anything against it, reluctantly agreeing to go inside. Just as they arrived though, they saw Phichit and Christophe join in at the table where Otabek and Yurio sat, the waitress hurriedly moving another table to the one where Yurio was at, making it big enough for the six skaters to sit at.  
  
Well, Viktor was just thankful that JJ wasn't here. If he saw the Canadian male in such proximity to Yuri, he'd punch him straight in the face.  
  
“How come I have to sit with all of you losers?”, the teen huffed, annoyed that his talk with Otabek was interrupted.  
  
Yuri smiled sweetly. “I wanted to join you since we haven't seen each other since the Rostlecom Cup.”  
  
“It was three days, katsudon. Three freaking days and you already miss me?”, Yurio sighed. “You must have a lot of time on your hands.”  
  
“Friends of yours?”, Otabek asked, eying Yuri curiously. “He's very...peculiar.”  
  
“Right?”, Cristophe chimed in. “You know, he's a blessed one.”  
  
Viktor choked on his drink and gripped the glass hard enough for it to crack, turning his head to look at the Swiss skater. “Do you have a death wish, Chris?”  
  
“Not at all. I'm just explaining why all the demons feel all fidgety and weird.”, the said male shrugged innocently. “But what's with the ring you got there?”  
  
Yuri blushed a dark red and consciously covered his hand, but Viktor would have none of that, intertwining their fingers and holding up their joined hands. “The rings are a pair. Aren't they nice? _My_ Yuri bought them for us.”  
  
Phichit gasped and jumped up, clapping his hands and screaming for everyone in the restaurant to hear. “Everyone! My friend here got married! Congratulations on your marriage!!”  
  
Yurio's mouth was agape and he looked at the two with a disgusted look while everyone else clapped along with Phichit. As everyone calmed down again, Otabek spoke up.  
  
“So...You will make him your mate, Viktor?”, he asked in a composed voice. “He doesn't have your mark yet.”  
  
“It- It's nothing like that..”, Yuri protested, blushing a deep red and averting his gaze in embarrassment.  
  
“Exactly. It's nothing like that yet. This is just an engagement ring. We will get married after he wins gold at the Grand Prix finals.”, Viktor half-joked.  
  
Unsure if the older male was serious, Yuri slowly turned his head to look at the Russian's facial expressions, but he felt hateful glares on the back of his neck, turning to face the other skaters instead.  
  
“Gold medal?”, Phichit narrowed his eyes.  
  
“Right?”, Christophe smirked a little.  
  
Otabek shook his head and Yurio simply clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
Before Yuri could get too intimidated by the glares, another voice has cut through the uncomfortable silence. Everyone turned their heads to face the person speaking, just to see JJ.  
  
“Hold on a second!”, the Canadian male spoke. “If someone here wins a gold medal and gets married, it will be me, JJ!”

His fiance stood there with him, leaning onto JJ's chest. “That's right. JJ will win for sure!”  
  
The tension was completely gone now, all the skaters who sat by the table putting down the money they owed the restaurant and walking past JJ, ignoring him completely.  
  
“We should head to bed early today.”, Viktor suggested.  
  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah, tomorrow is the big day...”  
  
“If you don't get in second, I'll kill you, pig.”, Yurio hissed, stomping away with Otabek again.  
  
Phichit and Chris followed the pair until they had to separate due to their rooms being on different floors.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Yuri!”, the Thai skater gave his friend a hug before hurrying to his room.  
  
Chris followed, getting out of the elevator on the next floor. “Don't be too harsh on him tonight, Viktor. If he is in pain, he won't be able to skate properly.”  
  
“Don't worry, I am always careful with Yuri.”, the Russian chuckled, waving as the Swiss male left.  
  
As soon as they were left alone, Yuri moved closer to Viktor and looked up to the Russian. “Viktor...c-can I ask a favor?”  
  
“Of course. Anything for you, Yuri.”, the Russian said with a smile, stepping out into the hallway when they arrived on the floor they stayed at.  
  
“Would you...mind sharing the bed with me?”, the younger male asked in a shaky voice, unsure if it was alright to ask such a thing.  
  
In fact, Yuri would have never asked anything like that if it weren't for the bad feeling he had, the way his stomach felt heavy from more than just the food. It felt as if something big was about to happen and Yuri didn't like the feeling. It was exactly like the feeling he had when Viktor flew back to Japan and the incident with JJ happened. Of course, now Viktor was sharing the room with him, but still...something didn't sit right. So for tonight, he allowed himself to be selfish, to ask for favors, to bother the Russian male with his stupid wishes. He knew that without Viktor, he couldn't do anything any more. Not that he would even want to...  
  
“Yuri~”, the Russian smiled happily. “I thought you'd never ask!”  
  
They entered the room and Viktor immediately got onto moving his bed closer to Yuri's, creating a makeshift king sized bed. Yuri brushed his teeth and changed into his pajamas while the Russian moved the beds, since the taller male insisted that he didn't need any help, that he was strong enough since he was a demon. Thus, when Yuri was ready to sleep and removed the thick layer of makeup from his neck again, Viktor was already waiting in his own pajamas, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
“You were quick...have you brushed your teeth, Viktor?”, the younger male asked, earning a nod from the older male.  
  
“Yeah, the bathroom and toilet are separated, giving us two sinks, so I went ahead and brushed my teeth there.”, the silver-haired male explained, holding out his arms to Yuri. “Now come here so we can get enough rest, alright?”  
  
Yuri smiled and approached the older male, wrapping his arms around Viktor, just to have Viktor pick him up and lay him down onto the bed, crawling into the bed as well. They shared a tender kiss and a gentle gaze into each others eyes before Viktor turned off the light.  
  
“Good night, my sweet Yuri.”, he whispered to the Japanese male.  
  
“Good night...Vitya...”, the Japanese male smiled as the name rolled off of his tongue easily, closing his eyes and cuddling Viktor close.

* * *

  
  
Viktor awoke to a bloodcurdling scream, followed by ruffle of sheets next to him, feeling Yuri move in his arms. He quickly opened his eyes and scanned the dark room for any signs of an attacker, glad to have found none. He sighed in relief and looked down at Yuri, to see the Japanese skater writhe, trying to escape something as the screams continued. The shorter male's eyes were still shut tightly, not noticing the gaze of the demon upon himself.  
  
“Yuri...are you having a nightmare?”, the older of the two asked, unsure of what was wrong.  
  
He got no reply, so he moved one of his hands to cup Yuri's face, only to finally notice what was wrong. The pale moonlight shone through the window, illuminating the hand he pulled up just enough for Viktor to see the crimson red liquid staining it. He brought his hand close to his nose in disbelief, but to his distress, the blood on his hand was exactly how he remembered the scent of Yuri's blood to be.  
  
Why was Yuri bleeding?  
  
Viktor bit his teeth together to push away his feral instinct, to keep control of his actions despite the alluring scent of Yuri's blood lingering in his nose. This was not the time for mating or whatever urges he had... he quickly pushed the blanket aside, pushing Yuri's pajama shirt up, just to notice that touching Yuri's skin was hurting them both, just the light touch of his fingertips against Yuri's belly as he pushed the shirt up was enough to draw another scream from Yuri.  
  
“Yuri...can you hear me?”, he asked in panic, grabbing Yuri's still clothed shoulders and gently shaking him. “Please try turning around... I need to know why you are hurting so much...”  
  
“M-My back...”, Yuri managed to get out among all the screaming, clinging to Viktor. “Please...help me...”  
  
The silver-haired male nodded, carefully turning Yuri over and pulling his shirt up there as well. He looked down onto the blood-stained back, using his own sleeve to clean up some of the blood so he could see the cause better. He was careful not to touch Yuri with his bare hands so he wouldn't hurt him even more, so he carefully dabbed the material of his shirt along the younger male's back until he uncovered two wounds right next to his shoulder blades.  
  
“Wings...”, he muttered in realization, glancing quickly at the clock, to see that it was 4 am already.  
  
So the heavens knew that Yuri was destined to die tomorrow. And they set everything onto awakening his powers before then... Was there nothing Viktor could do to prevent the younger male's death? He frowned and looked at the wounds that grew in size by the minute. He had to stop this...He had to somehow prevent the wings from growing. And then he remembered the small trick Yakov had shown him when he was still a young demon.  
  
“Let's hope it works...”, he muttered. “Yuri...do you trust me?”  
  
“'course... I do...”, Yuri said under his heavy breathing.  
  
“What I am about to do will hurt you, but it will also take away the pain you are feeling now..”, he explained, biting into his own wrist with his sharp teeth to draw his own blood.  
  
“...I...trust you.”, the Japanese skater repeated, sobbing and screaming into the pillow as the wounds grew.  
  
It felt like someone was carving into his skin with a knife that was too blunt to do that, hurting him more as the knife forced it's way through and dug into his flesh. He couldn't take the pain any more. He just hoped that Viktor could help him, no matter what it took.  
  
“Here we go...”, the demon said, letting his blood drip onto Yuri's wounds, watching the skin around the wounds get black, like it was burned.  
  
He bit his teeth together to ignore the screams of agony that came from the younger skater, so that his resolve to pull this through wouldn't shatter. The screams were frantic and Yuri writhed even more, but Viktor put his free hand down onto Yuri's shoulder to keep him in place, apologizing over and over again in his mind for doing this to Yuri.  
  
He carefully ran his bloodied finger over the now closed wound, sighing a little as he imagined the scars that would come from that.  
  
“Yuri, I'm sorry....”, he said in a soft voice, but never got a reply.  
  
A closer look at the younger male's face told him that Yuri had already passed out, tears staining his cheeks and his mouth still slightly open, as if letting out a silent scream. It was truly a miracle that Viktor managed to battle Yuri's uncontrolled holy power with his own, but he was happy that it worked. Had Yuri's wings grown, the younger skater wouldn't be able to attend the Grand Prix finals. And...had they grown, Viktor wouldn't be able to touch Yuri at all.  
  
Before going back to sleep, the Russian went to the bathroom, returning with a wet towel to clean up the younger male's back with. After he finished the job, he pulled down Yuri's shirt and laid back down beside the Japanese male, falling back asleep. They both needed rest for the upcoming short program.  
  
But Viktor already knew that Yuri won't get a personal best with such agonizing pain in his back and the lack of sleep. Of course, he wouldn't say it to Yuri, but they needed a miracle to let the younger male perform at least like he did at the Rostlecom Cup...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for staying aboard this emotional rollercoaster.  
> The ride is close to it's end, but there are still a few ups and downs that we need to go through.  
> Also yes, I should probably just rename the Fanfic  
> "The Struggle and Suffering of Katsuki Yuri" with how much I hurt my favorite baby in this one.  
> Also, the injuries were all necessary for plot's sake... ;w;


	15. Chapter 15

Just as expected, next day Yuri had to skate first and despite not doing too bad, his performance has changed completely. The innocence that he usually carried, the alluring but not too demanding smirk was replaced by a fierce look that made shivers run down Viktor's spine in a completely different way. Yuri was too focused on blocking out the pain and trying to nail the quadruple flip to put the usual emotion into the presentation of his routine.  
  
A part of the lackluster performance probably was also partially caused by Viktor being reluctant to touch Yuri at all, so that he wouldn't hurt the younger male. Instead, they both just kissed their rings, connecting in that way, which was very romantic, but frustrating, knowing that this was the replacement for kisses and hugs they shared. The Japanese male was also frustrated by that, Viktor could tell. The quadruple flip was almost a success, but an 'almost' was just not enough to survive the finals and they both knew it, thus, as Yuri's performance was over, the younger skater fell onto his knees, looking down at the ice with a frustrated, pained and just agonizing look.  
  
Nonetheless, Viktor planned to keep silent about the mistakes Yuri made, so that the raven-haired male wouldn't feel even more down. After all, yesterday evening he promised to skate a program he could say he loved most. And this Eros performance was barely any better than the one he performed at the Nationals, where quadruple Salchow was still an issue. There was no need for Viktor to add salt into his wound which was already deep as it was. He simply headed to the kiss and cry, waiting for Yuri to join him, which the Japanese male soon did.  
  
“I'm sorry, Viktor.”, Yuri simply said, burying his face in his hands, but not crying.  
  
Viktor shook his head. “It's fine. You did your best considering the injury you sustained. If it weren't for our pact, I wouldn't have let you skate in the first place.”  
  
The Russian coach did his best not to let the disappointment shine through his words, he tried to console Yuri the best he could...but he knew that the younger male understood what he meant.  
  
“98.56....”, Yuri repeated after the announcer. That was only 2 points above the score he got at the nationals. “Back to square one, huh...”  
  
Without saying anything more to Viktor, Yuri dragged his tired, aching feet over to the spectator's seats, sitting down to watch the rest of the performances. Or at least, he pretended to watch. It seemed that after the amazing day with Viktor yesterday, the universe turned against him. First the incident at night which still left him in excruciating pain in his back, now the failure at the Grand Prix Finals. It was as if the floor opened itself up and Yuri was sucked into the darkness below.  
  
And Yurio's agape performance was not only flawless, it was inhuman. It was funny to see how different they were. He as older than the Russian and much, much worse at skating. He guessed that was what people called talent.  
  
“Wow...Yurio...”  
  
He heard the voice next to him, his eyes moving away from the skating teen to see Viktor. The Russian was smiling, his eyes sparkling in joy. They were sparkling in joy over someone else's performance. Yuri cast his eyes back down, putting a hand over his chest as he felt his heart ache. Why did it hurt? He already knew he was nothing special. He already knew that tomorrow, their contract would end. Sure, the condition was him winning a gold medal, but he couldn't do that. Every skater in here was out of his league.  
  
“Viktor...I want to talk to you about something tonight.”, he said, still not looking up.  
  
And neither did Viktor look away from the ice rink. “Sure. Whatever it is, I'll listen to you when we get back to the hotel.”  
  
Yuri nodded, but still looked down. Of course, they couldn't touch each other so they wouldn't hurt each other...but why and when did their relationship become so cold? Or maybe Yuri just imagined all of it. Maybe he created the Viktor that he wanted to see, maybe his weak heart created the image of his beloved Viktor that loved him back and always cared for him. Or maybe it was his own fault for destroying their already fragile and unreal relationship. The only thing that held them together was his skating and since he couldn't do even that...he should let Viktor go. He should let the Russian pursue skating again so that he would stop being such a disappointment to people. So that the skater people were waiting for would finally return.  
  
“Yuri Plisetsky has crushed Viktor Nikiforov's world record! What an amazing performance from the youngest contestant!”  
  
The announcement made Yuri's heart shatter into pieces. Sure, he was happy for Yurio since the teen was a dear friend of his. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like an utter failure. Especially since Yurio's performance was set to the same melody as his, just a different arrangement.  
  
“Hey, did you see that, Viktor?”, Yurio's voice resounded behind the two of them, happy and energetic. “Hurry and return to the ice or I'll keep beating your records!”  
  
The teen laughed confidently and Viktor laughed with him, sounding very honest. Thus, Yuri also forced himself to smile, looking over his shoulder to look at the blond.  
  
“Congratulations, Yurio. You were amazing out there.”, he said in a sweet voice.  
  
“Of course I was! What about you, pig? Did you get up on the wrong foot today?”, he hissed. “Don't forget your promise to get at least second place.”  
  
Yuri nodded. “I don't know what was up today. But I will skate my heart out tomorrow.”  
  
That's what he promised to Viktor yesterday too, and yet he couldn't keep it. What would he do differently then? Was he even able to make a difference? He honestly didn't know. All he knew was that he was disappointed in himself and so was Viktor. He could have done better. He knew that he was at least somewhat better than this.  
  
“Good. That's what I like to hear.”, Yurio nodded, but then hummed. “What's up with you two though? You're not being all gross with each other today.”  
  
Yuri chuckled, but everyone who wasn't deaf could hear how fake and forced the laughter was. “Well, the ice rink is not the right place to showcase such affection.”  
  
“Is that so?”, the teen asked, suspicious of the words Yuri said. “Well whatever. That jerk JJ is about to start. I hope he breaks a leg.”  
  
Viktor grinned. Oh, if only Yurio kne that that already happened after the Rostlecom Cup...  
  
“Huh? His triple turned into a single...”, Yuri commented, watching as JJ flubbed almost every jump and even missed a combination jump. He was still doing well on the presentation, but...what was with that technical part?  
  
The Canadian skater was always the last one to skate since his points were always far above anyone else's. But today, he scored even lower than Yuri in the last year's finals, placing JJ in the last place after the short program.  
  
“Yurio, you're still in first!”, Yuri said with a small smile, which was more genuine this time as he realized that he was in fourth place and still could gain a spot on the pedestal with his free skate. It wasn't over yet.  
  
The Russain chuckled. “Of course I am! And tomorrow, I will get gold too, just watch me!”  
  
“Well, I'm looking forward to your free skate tomorrow then!”, the older of the two Yuris said with a chuckle, which didn't sound as broken this time.  
  
Sure, Yuri was still upset and disappointed in himself. And his decision to let Viktor go after the free skate tomorrow was still final....but he would at least make sure to go out with a bang, to get at least silver tomorrow. He would change his jumps so that his program had the same difficulty as Viktor's in the last GPF. He would show Viktor that the skating world needed _him,_ not some pig skating the ice. He would show Viktor why he admired him so much and he would try to catch up to Viktor.  
  
“You suddenly look more motivated, katsudon. But believe me, I won't let you off that easily!”, the blond said with a grin.  
  
Yuri nodded “Then, I will do the same. I will skate to the limit of my abilities so that I can still beat you!”  
  
Viktor chuckled. “I'm glad you're both fired up for tomorrow. This will be fun to watch~”  
  
The two Yuris grinned happily, nodding at each other. It was nice to have their fighting spirit back.  
  
The three of them changed and waited for the Kazakh and then headed back to the hotel all together, avoiding any potential paparazzi or heated fans. They chatted away about how the short programs all played out, which they liked the most and why JJ got such a bad score. Or especially, why the Canadian skated so poorly despite nailing every jump in every competition before.  
  
“I heard from his coach that his legs hurt since he had a fracture. But he is a demon, normal injury shouldn't be a deal.”, Otabek shrugged. “It's not like I care anyway”  
  
“But if another demon or angel dealt the injury, it wouldn't heal as fast.”, Yurio noted. “I heard from Yakov that such fights are really nasty, especially when an angel attacks a demon.”  
  
Viktor shrugged. “Who knows what he has gotten himself into. Maybe the angels got angry he tried to kill Yuri?”  
  
“I'm not special enough for them to do so. They can choose another human any time, right?”, the Japanese skater hummed in confusion.  
  
“That's not quite right.”, the demon of Envy replied. “The blessed humans are all humans who have not committed any of the deadly sins and usually they are people over the age of 50, revealing their powers when they are 60-70 years old. But you are not even half that age and you already presented your powers to the world.”  
  
“So Yuri is a special snowflake.”, the teen mocked, shaking his head. “Where does it tie in to JJ though?”  
  
Viktor continued explaining. “For Yuri to be chosen at such a young age, the angels must have a good reason. Either one of the major angels has passed away recently or something happened between heaven and hell. Either way, they want Yuri to go to heaven as soon as possible, but not by the hand of another demon.”  
  
“Oh...I get it...”, Yuri nodded. “But then wouldn't anyone who claims my soul topple that balance then?”  
  
“Not quite. If the soul is claimed through fair means, like a contract or mating you with your consent, the heavens can't declare war.”, Otabek explained. “But if something happens like in JJ's case, where he wanted to take you by force, the angels would start attacking hell fiercely.”  
  
“Wow. So Yuri is a damsel in distress and can't do anything to protect himself?”, Yurio mocked. “How fun it is being an angel. I wanna barf.”  
  
Yuri laughed. “Thank you for lightening up the mood, Yurio.”  
  
“Wasn't my intention.”, the teen spat back.  
  
Viktor continued. “And that statement is not quite true. Should Yuri meet a more experienced blessed human who could teach him how to use his powers, Yuri could kick any demon back into hell...well, as long as their rank is 4 or below.”  
  
“So you'd be safe, Viktor..”, the Japanese skater smiled happily.  
  
It still hurt to touch each other though. Maybe if Yuri knew how to control his powers, it would stop hurting? Then again...there was no point in that anyway. Tomorrow was the last day that Viktor was his coach. After that, his soul would belong to the silver-haired demon, making him king.  
  
“Well...Otabek and I will go grab a bite to eat. See you tomorrow at the free skate.”, Yurio said, waving to the two before he left, the Kazakh following him.  
  
Viktor and Yuri said their goodbyes too, taking the elevator up to their room. The Russian announced that he would be taking a shower, to which Yuri just nodded. While Viktor was in the shower, Yuri took another look at his social media sites and checked all the apps too. Not much has happened, only a few people who supported him had asked if he was okay, probably noticing the unusual lack of backbone in his performance. Just as he replied to all the worried comments that he was fine, the silver-haired male came out of the shower again, dabbing his hair dry with a white towel.  
  
“So...Yuri. What did you want to talk about?”, the Russian reminded him of the words that Yuri said back at the ice rink, a clueless smile curving his thin lips.  
  
Yuri turned off the screen of his cell phone and waited for Viktor to take a seat opposite of him before speaking. “Right...”, he said as if he had completely forgotten that he wanted to talk to Viktor in the first place. “After the finals....let's end this.”  
  
“Huh?”, Viktor simply said, unsure of what Yuri referred to as _this_.  
  
“Regardless of the results...even if I don't win the gold medal...I want you to take my soul, Viktor.”, the younger male said. “You should become the next ruler of hell and return to the ice rink.”  
  
The older male remained silent, unsure of how to reply to this. Yuri always made him feel alive, he made his heart flutter with his smile and words...but now it hurt worse than being stabbed over and over by that man back in the day when he was human. It was as if his heart got ripped out and before he realized what happened, his eyes were wet, clear liquid dripping down onto his knees as he tried to bat the tears away with his long silver eyelashes.  
  
“V-viktor?”, the younger male asked, reaching his hand out to touch the older male and ask him if he was okay, but the demon was quick to slap Yuri's hand away.  
  
“I'm mad at you right now. You have no idea how mad I am.”, the silver-haired male said, unable to stop his tears. “End this regardless of the results? You are telling me to leave the one wish you _did_ finally tell me unfulfilled and rip your soul out of your body? I thought you needed me more than that. I thought that after the rings, you saw me as more than just a demon you had a contract with.”  
  
It was Yuri's turn to get mad now. “Of course I see you as more than that. But you never said _anything_ to confirm my feelings. I was always the one pushing. I have asked you for so many favors. I have given you the ring, I told you how much you mean to me...I never said that I want it to be over after the finals. But you never said anything. And when you did, you did so in a joking tone. How was I supposed to know how _you_ feel? I asked you again and again to put your mark on me, didn't I?”  
  
“You did..”, Viktor nodded. “But I just-”  
  
“Yes, you explained it many times already. You didn't want to leave your side of the contract unfulfilled, that's why you don't want to mark me.”, Yuri sobbed as well, the tears he held in all day finally falling from his eyes. “But that is why I am now saying that I don't give a damn about that. No matter what you do, even if you let me fail the GPF completely, like I did today...I want to give you my soul. I see how much you want to get back onto the ice. I'm not blind, Viktor.”  
  
“But still, I can't-”  
  
“Yes, you can't mark me because you are a coward. If you had marked me, my powers wouldn't have developed. I wouldn't be hurt right now. And JJ...JJ wouldn't have strangled me back then, because every demon would have known that I'm yours Viktor. But now, now there's no point in marking me prematurely. I just want to spend tomorrow with you. I just want to skate for you one last time before ending my career. I just want you to have a piece of me wherever you go.”, Yuri was practically screaming by now, his pent-up frustration bubbling up in his chest. There was so much more he wanted to say. “I just want you to be happy, Viktor. So tomorrow...please, let our contract be fulfilled.”  
  
Yuri wanted to say so much more. He wanted to finally say the words that have been on his mind forever now.  
  
_I love you.  
  
I love you.  
  
Please don't leave, I want to spend so much more time with you.  
  
Were you joking about our marriage?  
  
Why don't you take me as your mate?  
  
_ Yuri couldn't say that. He broke down into a hysterical, sobbing mess, unable to form any coherent sentences any more. He cried and cried as the realization set in that he wasn't enough. He would never be enough. Their skating at the Christmas market yesterday, the perfect moment they shared...it was all an illusion. It was time for him to wake up and face reality. He was a nobody. He was neither rich, nor talented, nor successful, let alone handsome. He gained weight easily and he had very round features even when he was in top form. He was the ugliest among the skaters. No wonder Viktor seemed so timid while accepting the ring.  
  
_He doesn't want you.  
  
Why don't you just die?  
  
_ His dark thoughts caught up on him and didn't let go. Viktor wasn't watching only him any more. He wasn't the only one who could inspire and amaze Viktor. He was not the most beautiful person on the ice, Yurio was the one. The teen was strong and collected, he broke Viktor's record and had so much more potential. But it was too early to give up. After tomorrow, he could draw his conclusions.  
  
“Sorry, Viktor. I was too harsh on you.”, the Japanese male said, plugging his phone in to charge and crawling under the blankets. “I don't know what is wrong with me.”  
  
“Yuri. Please, skate for me tomorrow. I will watch only you.”, the Russian said, as if reading the Japanese skater's thoughts. “Let's make our decisions for the future after the free skate tomorrow.”  
  
“Alright. Just....promise me that you will only be watching me. That you will only smile like _that_ for me.”, the younger male said, still not facing Viktor.  
  
“I promise. Good night, my Yuri.”, the older male said, gently kissing the top of Yuri's head, where hair prevented direct skin to skin contact and thus didn't hurt.

* * *

  
  
Yuri and Viktor barely talked in the morning and the Japanese skater didn't even appear to the public warm-up, only showing up when it was already his turn. He felt bad for missing Phichit's performance and for not seeing how well JJ did, but today he focused on one single goal. He wanted to give Viktor his passion for skating back, to express his love to Viktor on the ice, which the Russian would hopefully understand. He wanted to give it his all, to really feel the music that he composed.  
  
He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, mentally moving back to the time when he sat at the piano and then tinkered with the editing software to add some other instruments. Viktor was the violin in the melody, elegant, hard to grasp and yet heartwarming. He decided to focus on the sound of the violin as he did his quadruple flips this time, to think of Viktor's smiling face when he skated. Of the Russian's ability to surprise him over and over and over again.  
  
So he did, his performance was passionate and touching, every single part coming out perfectly. He conveyed the anxiety he felt when fighting alone, the joy of finding someone to skate with, the change to a more positive and confident self, leaving the audience's eyes glued to himself. He nailed every single jump, even the flips, not realizing that his coach had left right after the flip, being interviewed by a reporter. Still, he skated his heart out, thinking of Viktor, thinking of all the years he spent admiring the older skater.  
  
His performance came to an end and he was left exhausted, with an aching back and legs and more emotional than ever before. As he heard the applause, he collapsed onto his knees once again, this time crying tears of joy as he stood there, searching for Viktor in the crowd of spectators. He skated out to the rink side, looking back and fourth between the people there, finally seeing Phichit.  
  
“Phichit, have you seen Viktor anywhere?”, he asked his Thai freiend.  
  
“I think he's being interviewed by some reporters. Just go to the kiss and cry for now and search for him later, yeah?”, the younger male suggested, earning a nod from Yuri.  
  
The Japanese skater headed to the kiss and cry alone, sitting there and waiting for his score. It was really lonely to be in the area completely alone, without Viktor, Yakov or _anyone_ beside him. Still, the score he got was more than enough to get his motivation back up. He had broken Viktor's world record for the free skate. He was currently in first place with an amazing score that wouldn't be beaten so easily.  
  
Thus, as soon as he got the score and posed for a few pictures, he hurried out into the hallway, looking for Viktor. He had a bad feeling about the whole thing again. He sped up his walk even more, going as fast as the skates would allow him to. Thus, he almost fell backwards when he was grabbed by the arm and dragged into the men's bathroom.  
  
“What's the hurry?”, a familiar deep voice asked, keeping an iron grip on Yuri's arm. “Not going to say hello to an old acquaintance?”  
  
“JJ...”, the younger male said, shaking his head. “Let me go...”  
  
“I'm not even good enough for you to talk to now that you broke the world record?”, he mocked. “You disgust me.”  
  
“That's not it! I was just-”  
  
“Be quiet.”, the Canadian male said. “Thanks to Viktor braking my legs, I scored lowest in both, the free skate and the short program. I will make him pay for it.”  
  
Yuri swallowed hard and quickly slapped JJ across the face, both their skins burning at the sensation of the contact. However, it barely did anything other than anger JJ even more.  
  
“Don't fucking dare to touch my face...”, the taller male hissed out, pushing Yuri down onto the tiled floor. “I won't let Viktor become the next king of hell. If I won't become the king, nobody will...”  
  
“I-I'm sorry! Please, whatever you do...”  
  
“..Don't hurt Viktor?”  
  
“Yes. Please...I just wanted to see him smile...”, Yuri said, knowing full well that JJ would kill him. And with the Canadian male pinning him down like that, his struggles were futile. So the least he could do was beg the demon to spare Viktor...  
  
The taller male shook his head. “I can't even dream of hurting Viktor. At least, not physically. Do you have any other last words?”  
  
“No...I'm glad I didn't fail today's skate..”  
  
The Canadian chuckled and let his nails transform into claws, thrusting his hand in a downward motion. The sickening crack of ribs was heard as they broke, followed by a squelching sound as the claws pierced the younger male's heart. Yuri couldn't breathe for a moment, so his scream was silent, the blood pooling underneath him quickly as more and more white feathers appeared, trying to heal their host, but to no avail. The Japanese skater coughed up blood, his vision slowly blurring at the edges again. He knew that once his vision went completely black, he wouldn't return ever again.  
  
_Stupid Viktor, breaking his promise again._  
  
He wished he could have at least said how much he loved Viktor...just once. But it was too late for that now. Who knew when Viktor would notice his absence, if he should notice it at all...  
  
“Bye-bye, Yuri...have fun in heaven.”, JJ said to the motionless skater who laid on the ground, washing off his hands before heading back to the rink side, leaving Yuri to bleed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day. whoot!  
> I cried a little upon typing this one out....  
> I'm so sorry.  
> //Hands out handkerchiefs//


	16. Chapter 16

Viktor finally managed to shake the reporters off by promising them a more detailed interview after the finals and saying that he and Yuri would announce their plans for the next season in that interview. He was happy to finally return to the rink side, a big smile plastered on his face when he thought about how he would best apologize to Yuri for missing the second half of his performance. As he stepped inside again though, he felt his heart sink. Not only did he spend far more time with the interview than he had thought since Otabek was already in the middle of his performance, but he didn't see Yuri anywhere.  


He spotted the Thai skater in the spectator's seats, approaching him. Yuri's best friend would surely know where he went, right?  
  
“Phichit!”, he called out. “Did you see Yuri?”  
  
The younger male shook his head. “He went off to look for you, so I assumed that he's with you...”  
  
“Shit...”, Viktor cursed, a thing he barely ever did. He hurried towards Yurio, who got ready to step onto the ice. “Yurio....have you seen Yuri anywhere?”  
  
“No...”, the teen said, then joked. “Maybe the pig ran off to cry at a stall again, knowing that I'll crush him?”  
  
As much as Viktor wanted to get angry at the blond...Yuri was really unstable right now. The pressure combined with his absence at his performance had probably hurt him. He should follow Yurio's hint and try to comfort Yuri and apologize. He really should have told the reporter to come back after the award ceremony in the first place. It was unlike him to make so many mistakes. He spun around on his heel and ran to the restrooms, hoping that Yuri was there, that he just needed some alone time...  
  
He threw the door to the men's restrooms open and took a step forward, hearing a wet sound as he stepped on the tiles. His gaze wandered down to check on the source of the wetness, just to see red. The tiles were barely visible, flooded by a pool of crimson. Viktor followed the trail of blood, discovering the skater he was looking for. He laid motionless on the ground, his skin a ghastly white and his pink lips covered in blood, like a twisted version of lipstick painting his lips red. There was a gaping hole in his chest, the purple of his skating costume seemed black with the blood staining it.  
  
“Yuri!”, he exclaimed, hurrying to the younger male's side, gently cupping his face. “Yuri, can you hear me?”  
  
The younger male let out a small, weak grunt. “...cold..”, he managed to get out. Yuri was barely conscious, struggling to speak to the Russian. “....sleep...”  
  
“No, don't fall asleep, Yuri!”, Viktor said in panic, gritting his teeth. “Stay with me...”  
  
“I...wish...”, the younger male said, coughing up more blood. “...I could...”  
  
Even now, on the verge of death, Yuri forced himself to be strong so Viktor wouldn't feel burdened. Even now, the lips of the Japanese skater twitched in a feeble attempt of a smile when all Viktor wanted to do was cry in agony and shame.  
  
“Yuri...”, the silver-haired male said in a soft voice. “Please just nod or shake your head when I ask you this. Would you like to spend the eternity with me?”  
  
The younger male had nodded only slightly before finally passing out in the older male's hands, the feathers surrounding him disappearing one by one. Viktor gently pulled Yuri into a sitting position, seeing the last feather disappearing. Yuri was now dead. His soul would part from his body in just a few moments. But he wouldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Yuri leave him forever.  
  
He pulled back the collar of the younger male's shirt, ignoring the burning sensation on his fingers as he exposed the skin between Yuri's shoulder and his neck, biting down on there until he felt whatever remains of the younger male's blood hit the tip of his tongue. He swallowed the droplets of blood and pulled back, kissing the wound to make it heal again. He watched as Yuri's blood gathered back into the Japanese skater's body, as if he was watching a tape on rewind. The wound on his chest has closed up as well, the only two pieces of evidence on the incident were the hole in the costume and the mark slowly appearing on his shoulder in Viktor's color, an azure blue.  
  
“Yuri...I am sorry for forcing this onto you now. With this, you will become my mate, my partner for eternity. You will gain immortality in the human world and you will get a share of my power. This will take away your wings for good, but you will be the first person since Lucifer himself to hold angelic and demonic power within you.”, Viktor said, watching the color slowly return to the younger male's skin, the spot he has bitten into was now marked.  
  
It was as if someone dripped blue color onto a rough canvas, the ink spreading on Yuri's skin like an ice fractal, drawing indescribable patterns on the younger skater's skin. It was really beautiful. But somehow, it didn't feel right to mate Yuri just to save him from death. Viktor felt guilty, especially after Yuri opened his eyes again and instead of the chocolate brown eyes, Viktor saw golden ones. It was like looking at liquid honey. The unusual eye color has indicated that Yuri has ceased to be human.  
  
“Viktor...”, the younger male said, smiling softly at the Russian male. “I am alive...thank you.”  
  
“You should be angry at me, Yuri...”, Viktor corrected the younger male, looking away in shame. There was no creature more selfish than he was himself.  
  
Hearing the older male's thoughts as if they were his own, Yuri chuckled. “So what if you are selfish. I am, too. You didn't want to claim me, but I was still hoping you would. I know I am unworthy and weak...but I am still so happy that I get to spend an eternity with you...”  
  
“Not worthy? Yuri...what are you talking about? You are the purest and sweetest person I met. If anything, I should be feeling bad for giving you practically no choice..”  
  
Yuri's eyes narrowed and he looked directly at the taller male. “But it _was_ my choice, right from the start. All these years I spent watching you...I loved you for years now, Viktor. It is only natural that when I hear that there is a possibility of spending an eternity with you, I'd take up on that opportunity.”  
  
“Yuri...”, the Russian's eyes lit up and he kissed the younger male gently, licking away the blood that covered his lips in the process. “I promise that from now on, I will treat you better and that I will not take my eyes away from you, no matter what.”  
  
“It's funny..”, the younger male said with a light-hearted chuckle. “If you had claimed me in the first place, none of this would have happened.”  
  
“But I would have been more forceful and violent.”, the Russian said. “I still can't stand the thought of someone else touching you. Had I claimed you before the Nationals, there would have been a huge blood bath...”  
  
“You mean because of how Minami and Phichit act toward me?”  
  
“Not only them, but Christophe, Yurio, JJ...everyone would be suffering if they just as much as touched you in the wrong place.”, the Russian said, shaking his head. “I'm not a good person, Yuri. You are the one who brings out whatever good is left inside me.”  
  
Yuri faintly heard an announcement right after Viktor's words.  
  
“The score for Yurio is out.”, he said and stood up. “We will have to postpone this heartfelt talk until after the award ceremony.”  
  
“Just one more thing, Yuri.”, the older male said, pressing another kiss to Yuri's lips. “I love you. If you don't believe that you are good enough for me, then I ask you to trust me a little more.”  
  
A smile appeared on Yuri's lips again and he nodded. “I do trust you Viktor. You should know that by now. After all, you can read my thoughts when we're this close, right?”  
  
“Right.”, the Russian said with a small happy exhale, smiling softly. “You should fix your clothing before getting up on the stage though, Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese male sighed a little and brushed his hand over the damaged fabric, the threads weaving together again as a golden light enveloped them. He mocked his ability to use his power right after the fabric was as good as new. “Good thing that I already heard the voice of God calling out to me before you drank my blood, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, you are adapting rather quickly.”, Viktor agreed. “I will need to teach you about the power you got from me sometime later.”  
  
“You should. But for now, let's see how well I did.”, Yuri chuckled, heading over to the ice rink again, careful as he stepped on the tiles with his skates still on.  
  
Viktor followed him closely, unable to unsee that daring look Yuri gave JJ upon walking past the Canadian male, who in turn looked like he had seen a ghost. Of course, the Russian instantly knew who was the culprit. He stopped next to JJ as Yuri ascended the podium to stand on Yurio's right side. Yurio was in first place, Yuri got silver and Phichit had barely passed Otabek with his score, ranking him third. It wasn't too bad of an outcome, considering how Yuri fared in the last GPF.  
  
“We are going to hell right after the Finals, JJ.”, Viktor spoke to the demon of Pride in demon tongue. “And by that, I mean you, me and Yuri. It is time for you to be punished for your actions.”  
  
“Don't talk like you are the king already, Viktor.”, the Canadian male hissed. “Lucifer shall decide what to do.”  
  
The silver-haired male wagged his finger at JJ. “But as soon as I set foot into hellish grounds, Lucifer's crown will be mine. After all, I managed to corrupt an angel without war breaking out between heaven and hell. So treat me with due respect. Oh and Yuri too, since he will be ruling hell beside me.”  
  
“So he's now your bit-”  
  
“My _husband_.”, Viktor corrected before the older demon could finish the degrading word he was about to use. “I must remind you, if you offend one of the hell's rulers, you will face an even more severe punishment than just losing your rank or status as one of the sins.”  
  
“Whatever.”, JJ clicked his tongue, facing away from the Russian.  
  
The award ceremony was finally over, so Viktor approached Yuri as soon as the Japanese male stepped out of the ice rink. He was talking to Yurio about something enthusiastically.  
  
As Viktor got closer, he caught on their conversation.  
  
“I kept my promise, so now you have to keep yours, Yurio!”, the older of the two Yuri's said, grinning happily.  
  
“Alright, fine...I will come to Japan...whatever.”, the blond replied, trying to sound angry, but his smile was too sincere. “Move out of the way now, Viktor. I want to pass through.”  
  
The blonde pushed past Viktor, with the golden medal around his neck. He was ready to show it off to his fans and take a picture to give his grandfather, too. Of course, Viktor couldn't be angry at the teen for acting so rude. It was what made him what he was and Viktor knew that Yurio was just flustered over his win.  
  
“Uhm...sorry that it's not gold, Viktor...”, the older Yuri spoke up to get Viktor's attention back where it belonged.  
  
“Hmm...since it's not gold, I don't really feel like kissing it. But....maybe you can say something that excites me enough to do so anyway?”, the demon asked, looking at his mate with a sly grin.  
  
Of course, the Japanese skater knew what he could say to excite Viktor. He could ask him for another session of Eros on the premise that he did so poorly yesterday...maybe Viktor would even make good on his promise to always carry lube with him--- Yuri blushed a deep red as he caught himself thinking of such lewd things as sex and Viktor noticed that, his lips forming into a cat-like grin.  
  
“Oh? What did my lovely angel just think about?”, he teased, knowing full well what thoughts have crossed Yuri's mind due to how close they were standing. “Care to share with me?”  
  
The younger male blushed even redder and looked at the demon with pure determination in his eyes, a certain thought flashing through his mind. He still wanted to see Viktor return to the ice... “Viktor. Let's keep winning together.”  
  
“Wow...Yuri! You know I love this sort of thing~”, the silver-haired male's eyes lit up. “In that case, I won't let you retire until you get at least five gold medals~”  
  
The Japanese skater nodded and hugged Viktor. “I will keep getting better, I will keep winning.”  
  
“First, you should announce your GPF exhibition skate for tomorrow. After the skating, you should announce your plans for the future. And I will do the same...”, Viktor suggested. “I already told the reporters that you would say what your next plans are, but instead of elaborating on that, you should just give them a vague hint.”  
  
“I'll just tell the truth. That I will be retiring from the men's single figure skating.”, the raven-haired male nodded, the statement not falling on deaf ears.  
  
Yurio, who apparently returned from his selfie session with his fans, grunted. “So now that I won gold, you feel discouraged and quit?! It was only 0.12 points difference, pig! Had you nailed your Eros performance, you would have gotten the highest score anyone ever achieved in the GPF. So please reconsider.”  
  
“Why don't you just wait until Yuri makes the official announcement tomorrow?”, Viktor suggested, trying to prevent rumors from spreading, but the reporters caught onto that.  
  
“Yuri Katsuki is retiring?”, one of the reporters asked, hurrying towards the raven-haired male with her notepad ready. “What are your reasons for retiring? Do you feel intimidated by Yuri Plisetsky's abilities?”  
  
The Japanese skater tensed up, shaking his head. “While Yuri is an amazing, young and talented skater, I do not feel inferior to him.” _A half-lie._ “Instead of telling you my reason right now, I would much rather say it tomorrow at the exhibition skate, when the season is truly over..”  
  
“A mysterious reply from the Japanese skater! We need to print the magazines quickly!”, the reporter said to mostly herself, writing a few more details like the score that Yuri got and that his free skate broke all the records set so far.  
  
“Look at that...you're becoming famous, Yuri.”, Viktor said with a small chuckle. “But before you can get crowded by any more reporters.. the two of us have some business to attend to.”  
  
Yurio huffed. “Where are you going again?” He was clearly hoping that he could spend the evening with his newly found friend. After all, he barely had any time with Yuri so far.  
  
“Coronation ceremony? We're going to hell?”, Yuri spoke out loud what Viktor thought. “S-So you will truly become the next king, huh?”  
  
“No, Yuri. We will both become kings and rule hell together.”, Viktor explained. “Sorry, Yurio. I will bring Yuri back later this evening.”  
  
“You better.”, the teen stomped off angrily like a kid who didn't get his way. Well, technically...Yurio was still a kid, so it was expected for him to behave as such.  
  
Thus, Viktor simply laughed at that and took Yuri's hand into his own, leaving the ice rink to let Yuri get changed into more comfortable shoes so that the ice skates wouldn't get even duller and so that Yuri's feet wouldn't hurt.  
  
“Huh...I can see perfectly fine without my glasses...”, the younger male finally realized as he changed into his regular shoes and was about to put his glasses on to tie the laces on them.  
  
“Of course. Your body is no longer human, Yuri. In fact...it never was, but now you completely discarded your human self. You are just like Lucifer. An angel fallen into depravity, siding with the demons.”, the silver-haired male said, smiling proudly at his golden-eyed beauty. “When we enter through the gates of hell...promise me one thing.”  
  
“What is it, Viktor?”, the younger male asked.  
  
“Whatever the other demons say, even Lucifer himself...don't let it get to you and hold your head high. I have chosen you, even though I could have had anyone in this world by just whispering a few sweet nothings into their ear.”, Viktor said, his eyes glowing seductively as he offered Yuri a hand to help him stand up from the bench inside the changing room, which the younger male took.  
  
Yuri self-consciously glanced at his clothing, which was just the usual jeans and a shirt. “A-Are you sure I can attend the coronation ceremony like this?”  
  
“Don't worry about your clothing. As soon as you enter hell, your clothing will be set based on your personality. Many people who come to hell after their death die naked, so...well, Lucifer made sure we don't have to watch everyone like that. Also, for occasions such as today, all the demons can be summoned at once. It would be quite embarrassing if someone appeared in unfitting attire.”  
  
“Wow...it is truly more complicated than I thought. Isn't it a lot of trouble to make sure that everyone is dressed?”, Yuri asked. “Doesn't Lucifer get tired?”  
  
“No. The whole area is put under a spell, like a barrier. Once you're inside, your own magic will do the work, so Lucifer only has to maintain a barrier.”, the demon of lust explained, his eyes glowing in the icy blue color as he dragged his finger along the wall, tracing the shape that resembled a door handle.  
  
As he was done, he pulled his finger away and pressed down on the invisible handle, opening a hole in the wall which seemingly led into a dark abyss. Yuri peeked inside, then looked back up at Viktor, as if asking him if it was safe to enter.  
  
“After you, Yuri. I have to close the door after we enter, after all.”, the older male explained, gesturing to Yuri that it was okay to go inside.  
  
“A-Alright.”, the Japanese skater nodded, taking a step into what seemed to be pitch black darkness from the outside.  
  
He was surprised to find himself standing on a red carpet in what seemed like an old castle. It was brightly lit and there were out-of-place FBI-like men guarding every door.. It was as if Yuri was in the middle of a twisted fairy tale. He gazed back, just to see Viktor close the door on what seemed like a pitch black darkness. So the two worlds were completely separate...  
  
What he noticed next was Viktor's outfit. One side of his hair was even more slicked back than usual, making him look more elegant. He was wearing a charcoal-gray dress shirt with a black vest over it. The vest was accentuated by the red buttons on it which matched the red tie that Viktor was wearing. The Russian also wore leather gloves, which made him look even more powerful and elegant. It was truly stunning to see Viktor like that.  
  
Yuri glanced down his own body to check if he was any different from when he entered. And indeed, his jeans and sneakers were nowhere to be seen. Instead he was wearing black dress shoes and black pants that accentuated his legs. He was wearing a matching charcoal-gray dress shirt, but his vest was out of see-through dark material with decent glitter on it, like the stars on a night sky. Yuri also noted that his tie was white, matching with the light shimmer on his vest. Judging by the lack of bangs falling in his face, Yuri could only assume that his hair was slicked back, just like it was in the competition.  
  
“You look amazing, Yuri. White represents your innocence, I believe.”, the demon chuckled, taking the hand of his mate.  
  
The younger male blushed a little and nodded. “You look really stunning as well... but why isn't your color blue?”  
  
“Well, blue is my favorite color...but Lust is represented by red, since red is the color of passion.”, the older male explained, heading to the double doors at the end of the hall. “But leave your questions for later. We are about to meet Lucifer, so just talk when he asks you to and remain silent otherwise, alright?”  
  
Yuri nodded, swallowing nervously. He had no idea what to expect when the doors parted. He followed Viktor's steps and kept his head high just as Viktor asked of him, but it was hard for him not to bow down when they finally stood by the throne. Upon the throne sat a man of about 25 years old, wearing no crown or other indicators that he was the king, his long dark hair held back by a braid.  
  
“So...you brought an angel here, Viktor?”, the king spoke, shaking his head. “You are the last person I expected to appear with a mate.”  
  
The Russian grinned childishly like he always did with Yuri. “Wow~ You are so mean! But I guess you never change~”  
  
“That is what I should be telling you...but it is such a mystery to me how the most sadistic demon could lure in such a young angel and make them fall in love with him.”, Lucifer chuckled. “State your name, fallen angel.”  
  
_Fallen angel?_ Yuri was confused, but since the only other angelic creature beside himself was Lucifer, he nodded. “Yuri Katsuki, your Majesty.”  
  
“Katsuki, huh?”, Lucifer chuckled, looking up and down the young skater. “I didn't think that the heavens would be so desperate. There is absolutely _nothing_ interesting about you and yet here you are...the youngest human to ever awaken their powers. You know, until now, I was the youngest one with 25 years, but you have beat that record by one year.”  
  
“Despite saying there is nothing interesting, you seem quite interested, Lucifer.”, Viktor said, his eyes sharpening. “But you know what comes next, don't you?”  
  
“Viktor is so boring.”, the king sighed as if the demon of Lust wasn't present. “I know that you'll be the next king~ But let me at least have my fun with the clueless Yuri here. He hasn't seen your _ugly_ side yet, right?”  
  
“The ugly side of Viktor?”, Yuri repeated, looking directly into Lucifer's eyes, searching for an answer there.  
  
“Viktor is a huge power fanatic.”, the demon king explained. “I am quite surprised he hasn't made you call him 'master' by now.”  
  
Viktor's eyes narrowed. Lucifer was just set onto ruining everything he had before giving him the crown. It was clear that the demon king wanted to have Yuri doubting their relationship. Sure, he couldn't deny it either since he enjoyed having control over Yuri with the mark he left on the younger male's body...but he would never force Yuri into something he didn't want.  
  
The Japanese skater blushed a little, but shook his head. “What's wrong with that, Lucifer? I don't think you have the right to interfere with the relationship I have with Viktor.”  
  
“I'm just curious is all~”, Lucifer pouted innocently. “You guys are no fun.”  
  
Yuri spoke up again. “If you do insist on knowing that, then I don't care. I belong to Viktor for all eternity and if that's what he wants me to do, I will do so. I trust Viktor completely and I won't let anyone and anything stand in the way of his happiness.”  
  
Viktor blushed a little as well. Yuri was just incredible, saying such things with the confidence that he had right now and without hesitation...this was why he loved the younger male so much. He followed his own set of rules and his own wishes, even though his wishes could be more dedicated to himself rather than the happiness of others.  
  
“Wow. So you are quite the submissive type. No wonder Lust picked you.”, Lucifer laughed. “But mark my words...if you spoil Viktor too much, you might regret it. Think of your own happiness from time to time too, yes?”  
  
“Don't worry. I already have my lifetime wish fulfilled.”  
  
“Right, since you died...”, the ruler of hell chuckled. “Isn't it inappropriate to celebrate Viktor's coronation on the day of your death?”  
  
“Aren't you just trying to stall time now, Lucifer?”, Viktor asked with a small frown.  
  
The king waved his hand dismissively. “I am just worried about your new playth--- I mean mate. You should be, too.”  
  
“I'm fine. It's not the first time I was on the verge of death. It's barely anything special any more.”, Yuri said, his golden eyes glimmering alluringly, making him look almost dangerous. “To me, this date is only special because I became Viktor's mate. Oh, and also because this is the day he is to ascend the throne of hell, due to the agreement you had with the other demons.”  
  
“Quite the smart one, isn't he?”, Lucifer sighed. “Fine. We will hold the coronation ceremony immediately. A deal is a deal, right?”  
  
With that, the king bit his thumb and let his blood hit the marble floor below, the hall immediately filling with other demons, including all the seven sins, the lesser demons and the small evildoers, like the infamous sock collector who stole only one sock from every pair of socks on earth. Everyone seemed to be discussing about who the mysterious man next to Viktor was and what he did in the throne room of the mighty and feared Lucifer.  
  
As soon as Lucifer was sure that everyone was inside the throne room, he cleared his throat, calling attention to himself. “Ladies and Gentlemen. I have assembled you here tonight to make a big announcement. Tonight, I will abdicate the crown.”  
  
Another wave of murmurs filled the room, which Lucifer quickly silenced by raising a hand. “After over a millennium, a demon has fulfilled the contract I proposed and found, corrupted and claimed a blessed human. To everyone's surprise, it is the youngest amongst the Seven Sins who managed to fulfill the task. Please greet your new king, Viktor Nikiforov and his mate, Yuri Katsuki.”  
  
Applause has filled the room, Otabek staring at the two men who were still standing before Lucifer in confusion. He didn't even realize that Yuri had a mark or that his eyes have changed color before now. Still, he clapped along with everyone else, standing right beside a sour Celestino and a troubled JJ.  
  
Lucifer stepped down from the throne, gesturing for Viktor to ascend the throne. This was a gesture of submission and respect that the former king of hell would never show to anyone else. Viktor once more took Yuri's hand and ascended the throne, pulling the younger male onto his lap as he sat down. He watched all the demons in the room bow down to them, Celestino carrying a cushion that held two crowns, since he was the number one ranked demon at the time. He knelt down at the foot of the throne, close to the heel of Viktor's boots. Lucifer then took the golden crown with embedded rubies and crowned Viktor with it, after which he repeated the same process with the golden diadem that was embedded with diamonds, placing the crown onto Yuri's head, the golden band accentuating his dark hair perfectly, looking like a halo that glistened in the lights of the room.  
  
“All hail the new rulers of hell, Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki!”, Celestino called out, echoed by all the attendees of the ceremony. Celestino was still sour that he didn't get the position, but he was mature enough to accept his defeat and see the strengths of Viktor being their next ruler.  
  
“Your Majesty, what will be your first act of business?”, Lucifer had asked the young demon.  
  
And Viktor was just waiting for it. He finally could get justice for what JJ did. Finally, the idiot would pay.  
  
“My first act will be to expose the man who almost put us at war with heaven, who hurt my mate and tried to forcefully take his soul.”, Viktor said in a stern voice, the room falling silent, everyone seemed appalled that one of the demons present has committed the biggest taboo, everyone was excited to see who it was. “The demon of Pride, Jean-Jeaques Leroy. Bring him over here.”  
  
Otabek was quick to comply, grabbing JJ by his arm and twisting it backwards, pushing the Canadian male in front of the throne and making him kneel down before the throne by pushing him down.  
  
“The sin of pride has strangled Yuri, cursed him and then also stabbed through his heart, leaving him to die so that heavens could take him. He not only risked us going to war with the angels, he also betrayed us by almost letting God take Yuri to heaven, risking to strengthen heaven's army.”, Viktor elaborated, drawing a collective gasp from the attendants, after which the debate started.  
  
“Exile him to the depths of hell!”  
  
“Let him burn in the purgatory flames!”  
  
“drown him in holy water!”  
  
The suggestions came from all sides and made JJ fear of what was to come next. “D-Do you even have any evidence, Your Majesty?”  
  
It was his last chance of getting out of this mess without any consequences. After all, he made sure to clean all the blood from his hands and the strangulation incident was only witnessed by Yurio, who wasn't in the room.  
  
“JJ...are you trying to dig your own grave?”, Viktor asked, his eyes narrowing in disgust, his pupils once again changing. “I am the Sin of Lust. I can just show everyone what you craved so much, since I can call upon everyone's deepest, darkest wishes. Do you want me to show them the thoughts you had?”  
  
JJ groaned in defeat. He forgot that in hell, Viktor was much more powerful than on earth. Just like he himself had the ability to boost anyone's natural strengths, Viktor had the power to peek into everyone's dreams. Thus, he could easily expose JJ.  
  
“So...do you admit to your crimes and accept whatever punishment is to come?”, Viktor asked in a demanding voice, to which nobody could say no.  
  
JJ nodded. “Yes, Your Majesty. I admit that I have tried to kill his Majesty Yuri in the ways that you described.”  
  
“So...I shall strip you of your rank and rights as a member of the Seven Sins.”, the Russian male said, grinning a little. “And the idea of drowning you in holy water did sound appealing to me since it would let you feel the pain you inflicted on Yuri.”  
  
“Uhm. Viktor..”, the raven-haired male spoke up. “I don't think that this punishment is quite right...”  
  
“You don't?”, the silver-haired male sounded honestly surprised. “Alright then. I grant Yuri the permission to choose the punishment for Pride. After all, he was the victim of the attacks...”  
  
The crowd hummed in agreement, a few chatters breaking out here and there. But, as soon as Yuri stood up and approached JJ who was being held down by the Kazakh male, the chatter died down and all eyes were on the Japanese skater, who moved just as gracefully on the red carpet as he did on ice.  
  
“I do believe that it's necessary to take away his rights as one of the top seven ranked demons.”, he started. “However, killing him won't have any effect, since he wouldn't _learn_ anything about what he did wrong. Besides, I firmly believe that violence only causes more violence.”  
  
A few chuckles were heard from the more aggressive demons, but as soon as Viktor gave them a glare, they shut up. Nobody dared to go against the king, especially not when it was the one whom everyone feared as the Cold-Blooded Serpent.  
  
Yuri continued. “I believe that since Jean-Jeaques has represented the sin of Pride, a suitable punishment would be to make him a servant, who has to follow every command from Viktor or myself.”  
  
Viktor clapped his hands, smiling mischievously. “So you mean to make him swallow his pride and humiliate him publicly? That is a great plan. Does everyone agree to the punishment that Yuri has proposed? If anyone is against that, please raise your hands.”  
  
There was nobody who opposed it. After all, such humiliation was worse than any physical pain. The demons who had previously ridiculed Yuri and looked down on him as Viktor's whore started to admire the king's mate, accepting Yuri as a legitimate ruler who was not afraid to speak up.  
  
“Thank you all for attending the ceremony. Yuri and I are most grateful for your support and loyalty.”, Viktor said, announcing the end of the ceremony with that. It was short and uneventful, but it was an emotional rollercoaster for Yuri nonetheless. He was exhausted and he just hoped that they could return to earth soon. After all, he still had a lot of work that needed to be done in order for them to pull off their exhibition skate the way they wanted.  
  
“What do you say if I suggest we go home, get ready for tomorrow and then do what you had in mind just earlier at the ice rink?”, Viktor teased, stroking his index finger over the back of Yuri's neck.  
  
The motion got him a shiver from Yuri, who blushed and smiled back at Viktor. “You know I can't say no to that..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take better care of my health, but then a friend texted me to go to the ice rink tomorrow, so I got inspired to type yet another chapter.  
> All hail the new kings~~  
> Also, Yuri and Viktor are planning a grand announcement at their exhibition skate, so there's that~
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint the people who wanted to see angel Yuri, but I just couldn't tear Vikturi apart~


	17. Chapter 17

Yuri sat down at his laptop as soon as they got back to the hotel room, his clothes back to the usual jeans and v-neck that he wore before that. Viktor sat next to him with a notepad, writing down the jumps and spins that fit to the music. Sure, it was still the melody of 'Stay Close to me', so most jumps could be left like they were, but Yuri re-arranged the song with a piano and added in female vocals...which Viktor was not quite sure the source of.  
  
“Are you sure about changing the performance in such a drastic way, Yuri?”, the Russian spoke up, sighing a little. “We will only have tomorrow morning to practice the jumps.”  
  
Yuri chuckled and shook his head. “It is necessary. After all, we are about to announce our retirement, so better go out with a bang, showing the audience what they would never expect. Isn't that what you have taught me?”  
  
“You are truly my best student...”, the Russian smiled fondly and nodded. “Alright. Since there are no stakes tomorrow, I just want you to have fun.”  
  
“I am your _only_ student, Viktor.”, Yuri corrected. “And of course. I will make sure to skate just for you.”  
  
They shared a tender gaze, Viktor leaning in to close the distance between them for a kiss. Their lips already touched, when their door was kicked in by a very angry Russian. He looked at the two with a sour, let-down gaze, but didn't quite start yelling yet.  
  
Viktor hummed. “Judging by that look, I forgot a promise I made to you? But you should know that I am very forgetful when it comes down to that.”  
  
“I am painfully aware of that. You idiot have promised to tell me when you get back so I could go somewhere with the katsudon before we go our separate ways.”, the teen huffed. “What are you two doing, anyway?”  
  
“Well, I am re-arranging the exhibition skate program by adding in some more elements...and my dear Yuri re-arranges the music. He is a natural at composing.”, the Russian said with an innocent grin, as if he hadn't just revealed Yuri's secret hobby.  
  
“Viktor, I don't think--”, Yuri blushed and flailed his hands. “I-I mean I'm not good yet. Composing 'Yuri on Ice' was just luck...”  
  
Yurio gasped. “You wrote that, pig? You are really not that bad! Maybe I should ask you to write some music for my skating programs as well?”  
  
Yuri blushed even redder and saved the arrangement he had so far, pulling his earphone piece out of his ear. He wasn't used to so much praise, especially from someone who wasn't Viktor. It made him truly happy to hear that.  
  
“Anyway, I just finished, so it would be alright for me to spend the evening with Yurio, right?”, he asked, awaiting Viktor's approval, looking at the older male with his eyes full of hope. He would like to get closer to other people too, especially since Yurio started warming up to him.  
  
“What are you, his pet to ask him for permission?”, the blond joked, waving his hand dismissively. “Just come along. It's not like we will be going far away.”  
  
Viktor tapped the back of his pen against the notepad and rested his head on his palm, looking at the Japanese skater, lost in thought. “Well, I can't tell you who you can or can't see. But make sure to return soon.”  
  
“You don't seem to amused.”, Yuri chuckled, seeing the possessiveness glimmer in the silver-haired male's eyes, however, he was not about to let Yurio down. “I'll return soon. Remember what you once said...demons don't need to sleep.”, the younger male dropped a hint, kissing Viktor softly before hopping off of the bed.  
  
“Yuri, you mean--"  
  
“Gross. Let's go before I need to barf.”, the teen said, walking out first.  
  
“Ah, you broke down the door.”, the raven-haired male sighed, tracing his finger along the hinges to fix the door before closing it as he left the room. “That is not nice of you.”  
  
After he scolded the teen, he followed him, but they walked in silence for a while. Sure, he didn't mind the silence, but he wondered why the blond seemed so insistent on spending the evening with him. Was it because he announced his retirement before?  
  
“So, pig. You're the king of hell now?”, the younger male finally spoke up, opening the door to his room. “Yakov just returned earlier and I pestered him about it.”  
  
The Japanese male chucked and blushed. It was an unusual question to start off the conversation and it made him feel quite flustered. “W-Well, technically Viktor is the king. But since he made me his mate, I get to rule hell too.”  
  
“So you're the king.”, Yurio corrected. “Stop selling yourself short. If you keep doing that, people will keep taking advantage of you.”  
  
“Alright. I am still quite flustered that Viktor took me as his mate. After all, there are so many better people out there.”, Yuri explained, shaking his head. “But I am happy that he did that.”  
  
“I am not too keen on talking about your gross lovey-dovey action, but Viktor is usually selfish and cold. So the fact that he is so obsessed with you and wants to have you around him all the time is saying a lot.”, Yurio sighed and sat down on his bed. “So stop worrying so much, idiot.”  
  
“I guess..”, the older of the two nodded, sitting beside the teen. “Thank you.”  
  
Yurio hummed in acknowledgment. “So, now let me ask my questions. First off...you were supposed to be an angel, right? And now you suddenly switched to a demon? Is it so easy?”  
  
“Not quite...”, the raven-haired male shook his head. “I still have my holy powers and I am still an angel. But, I got a share of Viktor's powers too, preventing me from entering heaven. Thus, my wings are now unable to grow.”  
  
“Wings? You had wings?”, Yurio's eyes lit up and he scooted closer to the Japanese male, intrigued to hear more.  
  
It was truly amazing how fast the teen could switch between being angry and cold to being curious and excited. Thus, Yuri had no choice than to explain it in more detail.  
  
“Well..the night before the short program my back started to ache horribly and also started bleeding. As Viktor checked on it, he simply said that those were wings.”, he shrugged unsure of what else he could say.  
  
“Is that why you performed so poorly?”, the teen asked, even more curious now. “Show me your back~”, he asked in an excited voice.  
  
Of course, Yuri was hesitant to do so. Not only because he was very self-conscious, but also because he wasn't sure if it would be alright with Viktor if he showed anyone more skin than necessary. Thus, he was about to decline, but the teen noticed that.  
  
“Come on, pig. It's not like I want to do some gross shit with you. I am just curious is all.”, he hissed, not waiting any longer and pulling the older male's shirt up to glance at his back.  
  
Yuri squealed and tried to push down his shirt again, but Yurio had already seen what he wanted to see. The two large scars that remained on his back, contrasting his skin with a ghastly white color. The teen had also seen the blue mark on the raven-haired male's shoulder, curious about it. There was so much Yakov hadn't yet told him about the supernatural beings. And since Yuri has now experienced both sides, it was his best bet to learn new things through the Japanese skater.  
  
“So that is where your wings would have grown...I see.”, the teen hummed, poking the area between Yuri's shoulder and neck “And what's with the weird dye?”  
  
Yuri suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if someone was very inappropriately touching him. He moved away from the teen and smiled a little nonetheless. “This is Viktor's mark. Please don't touch it, alright?”  
  
The teen nodded as he noticed Yuri being all uncomfortable. “Alright. Oh! I remembered something. Hold on.”  
  
The blond quickly moved away from the bed and returned with a paper bag in his hands. “Yakov brought me something from my grandpa on his way back here!”  
  
The teen reached into the bag, pulling out what looked like pirozhki. Yuri recognized the food since he was treated by Viktor already, but the grin that Yurio had on his lips told him that it was more than just the pastry with mashed potatoes, meat or cabbage in them. He held out his hand and let the younger male place the treat into his hand.  
  
“Eat it.”, the younger Yuri demanded.  
  
“R-Right now?”, the Japanese male asked, looking confused. After all, he wasn't feeling hungry.  
  
“I said eat it already, geez!”, the younger male said in an even more demanding tone and looked away with a red blush.  
  
Thus, Yuri took a bite out of the pastry and hummed, trying to identify the taste. There was rice...scrambled egg...and fried pork! “It's katsudon!”, he exclaimed, taking another bite out of the treat he has been given, more eager this time.  
  
“They're great, aren't they? My grandpa looked up katsudon since I mentioned it to him.”, Yurio said proudly, as if it was him who baked those treats.  
  
“They're really amazing!”, Yuri nodded, munching down on the pastry happily. “Thank you, Yurio!”  
  
The teen chuckled and sat back down. “You better continue skating after that, pig!”  
  
“Well, actually....”, the Japanese skater hummed, unsure if he should say it already. After all, Yurio could just wait for tomorrow. Then again, it wouldn't feel right to keep Yurio in suspense and give him false hope. “Viktor and I will both retire, but in turn, we...”

* * *

  


The two of them spent a few hours talking about their plans for the future, their hopes and then switched over to more meaningless topics like pets, favorite food and other trivia. Time flew by and eventually, the Russian started to feel tired, which was a cue for Yuri to leave. However, the blond insisted on bringing Yuri back to his room, despite there being no dangers for the Japanese male any more.  
  
“Still can't believe both you and Viktor will be gone from the roster now. There will be absolutely no challenge for me now..”, the teen said with a small sigh. “But whatever. You go ahead and be all gross with each other again. I will go to sleep now.”  
  
Yurio had walked the Japanese skater to his room before taking his leave. Sure, the blond seemed disappointed, but Yuri was sure that everyone would eventually come to accept their decision. He watched the back of the teen as younger male walked down the hallway, as if to see if Yurio safely got to the elevator. But in reality, he was just too amused about the teen's reaction to look away. As he finally did and opened the door to his own room, he walked in on a very angry looking Viktor.  
  
“I'm back...”, he announced, calling the attention of the older male onto himself.  
  
He wished he hadn't. Those piercing blue eyes were inspecting him from head to toe, leaving no inch out. And the look still hasn't softened, so Yuri was about to ask what was up, but Viktor spoke first.  
  
“Just what the hell did you two do?”, the silver-haired male asked. “Have you looked at the time?”  
  
“No...I'm sorry it got so late Viktor.”, the younger male said, blushing a little. He _did_ promise to come back quickly.  
  
“And why was your mark being touched? I definitely felt it, Yuri. You were quite uncomfortable with it, too.”, the taller male didn't move an inch from the bed, his legs and arms crossed as he sat on the edge of it. He was impatiently tapping his index finger against his upper arm, his gaze still locked with Yuri's.  
  
The younger male shook his head. “Yurio was just curious! He has a mark too, you know and-”  
  
“So you let him touch it _and_ see it?”, the Russian growled dangerously. “Did he take off your shirt to see it?”  
  
“Well, he pulled it up, but I immediately pushed it back down, so nothing happened. Viktor, why are you-”  
  
“Strip.”, Viktor commanded, interrupting the younger male.  
  
Yuri's eyes widened. “W-What?”  
  
“I said strip.”, Viktor repeated in a more stern voice. “Don't make me repeat myself.”  
  
“Alright, but...”, Yuri swallowed and took off his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it down onto the floor. “What has gotten into you all of the sudden?”  
  
“You said you would let me do anything as long as it makes me happy. So don't ask questions, Yuri.”, the silver-haired male said in a deep, husky voice. “The game is simple. If you obey me, I will be nice to you. If you go against what I say, I will punish you.”  
  
Yuri swallowed a little and nodded. Was it because he stayed longer than he promised? Because Yurio touched him? Was Viktor being jealous? He was quite disappointed that he wasn't yet close enough to Viktor to hear his thoughts. Still, he continued removing his clothes until he stood there in his boxer shorts only, waiting for Viktor to say anything.  
  
“Take those off, too.”, the next command came rather quickly.  
  
Yuri did as he was asked to, the underwear joining the pile of clothing on the ground.  
  
“Good. Now come here.”, the older male uncrossed his arms and motioned for Yuri to get closer.  
  
The younger male stepped closer until he was just a step away from Viktor. The Russian then stood up as well, cupping Yuri's cheek and tracing the shape of his face, down to his neck with his palm, looking at the beautiful exposed skin of the skater. He leaned even closer and took a deep breath in, realizing that Yuri's scent was mixed with someone else's, which he could only assume was Yurio's.  
  
“You were on his bed?”, he asked in a stern voice.  
  
“Well, of course. We were just-”  
  
“I just asked you for a yes or a no, Yuri.”, the silver-haired male said, his eyes narrowing. “And no matter the reason, I don't like your scent getting mixed with others, unless it's my scent you wear.”  
  
Yuri was unsure what this whole scent business was. After all, while Viktor did smell nice, Yuri didn't make a big deal out of it. But maybe the older male just had a different preference and was picky about the scent like some people were about looks?  
  
“Yuri. If it weren't for your scent, I would never have thought of claiming you. It's your scent that makes me thirsty for your blood.”, he explained. “And I don't like you smelling differently...”  
  
“I'm sorry.”, Yuri said honestly, blushing a deep red. “I won't spend such a long time on someone else's bed ever again.”  
  
“You mean you won't lie on anyone else's bed at all, right?”, Viktor corrected, brushing a few strands of Yuri's hair behind his ear, smiling at the small shiver that ran through the younger male's body.  
  
“I won't, I promise.”, Yuri agreed, reaching out to cling to Viktor's shirt.  
  
Just standing there in front of Viktor, completely exposed was turning him on. And he wanted Viktor to do something, anything other than the fleeting, teasing touches.  
  
“Yuri. I guess you haven't gotten the gist of it.”, the older male said with a small smirk playing on his lips, moving the hand that clung to his shirt away. “No touching unless I say so.”  
  
“But..”, Yuri protested, his free hand moving to touch Viktor again, this time his shoulder.  
  
Viktor clicked his tongue and shook his head, but didn't look too angry. “Quite the disobedient one today, are you? Should I punish you for that?”  
  
“Punish me?”, Yuri asked again, blushing even redder. Was this what Lucifer meant by Viktor's ugly side? If so, why did he find it just as attractive?  
  
“Yes, punish you. Remember...obedience brings you a reward while disobedient behavior results in punishment.”, Viktor said, letting go of Yuri. “Turn around so that you are facing the wall.”  
  
This time, the younger male didn't say anything, just did as he was asked to. He stood there and waited for a little while before he felt Viktor step closer again.  
  
“Hands behind your back, Yuri.”, the older male said, glad that Yuri obeyed willingly. “Good. It isn't so hard to just do as I say, is it?”  
  
“No, it isn't hard.”  
  
Viktor smirked as he wrapped his tie around Yuri's slender wrists, tying a knot with a few swift movements. “Then why are you being so stubborn and make me restrict your movements, Yuri? Or is the thought actually appealing to you, to be completely at my mercy?”  
  
“I...I d-don't dislike it.”, the younger male said honestly, blushing even redder.  
  
Viktor smirked. That was what he liked to hear. Of course, he still made sure he wouldn't hurt Yuri too much, but he was turned on by the thought of Yuri giving himself up completely, the thought of controlling Yuri and leaving marks all over his body. He stretched out his index finger, tracing one of the scars on his back which made Yuri arch his back and tense up.  
  
“What do I do with you, Yuri?”, he asked mostly himself, not expecting an answer.  
  
But Yuri gave it anyway. “Whatever you want to, Viktor.”  
  
The Russian smirked even more at that and leaned in closer to whisper into Yuri's ear. “You should be careful of what you are saying, my dear Yuri. I might not be able to control myself.”  
  
“Then don't. I want to see every side of you, Viktor.”  
  
That was the end of Viktor's patience. He wrapped an arm around Yuri's waist, pulling him closer, letting Yuri feel the erection that formed in his pants against his skin. He licked the younger male's earlobe and chuckled.  
  
“Just look at what you are doing to me. Bad, bad Yuri.”, he scolded, sinking his teeth into the Japanese skater's neck before he could even muster something akin to a reply.  
  
The raven-haired male moaned as he felt his skin break, the familiar tongue lapping away the droplets of blood that broke out from the bite wound, making the sensitive area tingle and sending a shiver down Yuri's spine. Instead of trying to get away, he tilted his head to the side, granting Viktor more area to cover with his teeth, lips and tongue. And the Russian accepted the invitation, leaving kisses, bites and occasional licks on the skin. He was careful not to mark Yuri's neck because of their skating program, but he never let up on the bites, feeling the skin cave in under his teeth, making Yuri moan wantonly, getting the younger male excited.  
  
The hand that rested on Yuri's waist has moved to push between Yuri's legs, spreading the thighs slightly, so Viktor could push one of his own legs between that of Yuri's. He sat back down on the bed and pulled Yuri down with him, his free hand moving to pull on Yuri's hair, forcing the younger male to tilt his head back.  
  
“Yuri...you have been good to me so far. Tell me what you want.”, the older male said. “If you ask me nicely, I might give it to you as a reward.”  
  
The younger male groaned. “I-I want...to..”, he blushed a little and trailed off, causing Viktor to grab his thigh harshly to spur him on. “...please let me s-suck you off, Viktor...”  
  
That was so typical of Yuri, to care about his needs before his own, but who was Viktor to complain and deny that request? He smirked and hummed in approval, guiding Yuri back into a standing position.  
  
“You can turn around and face me now, Yuri.”, the older male said, pulling his pants and underwear down so that his erection was free.  
  
The Japanese male turned around and looked at Viktor, as if to assess the situation. However, he was quick to go down on his knees in front of Viktor, moving to kneel between the older male's legs and bringing his mouth close to the throbbing member, opening his mouth to take the head in. It was a harder task now that his hands were bound, but his lips easily slid down the silver-haired male's length as Yuri aimed to take in as much as he could without gagging.  
  
“You're doing well, Yuri..”, the older male said breathlessly, moving a hand to hold his member by the base to make it easier for the younger male.  
  
The praise he got made Yuri eager to continue and draw moans from the older male, thus he covered his lower teeth with his tongue, dragging it along the underside of Viktor's member, licking the sensitive tip of the member before dipping his head back down, giving light sucks and moving his tongue as he did so to achieve more friction. He was rewarded by groans and soft moans from the Russian, which encouraged him to continue, to take more of Viktor's length in by widening his throat. He only stopped when a tug on his hair made him look up at the older male with his golden eyes, the member slipping out of his mouth with an audible _pop_ while the tip of his tongue still poked out between his parted, swollen lips.  
  
“You look so sexy right now.”, the Russian said with a smirk, still breathless from the blowjob he received. “Get on the bed. On your knees, Yuri.”  
  
The raven-haired male nodded, getting up on his shaky legs, which was quite the task without having his hands to support him. However, he did as Viktor asked him to and climbed onto the bed, standing on his knees and looking what Viktor was doing.  
  
“No peeking, Yuri. Unless you want me to cover those pretty eyes of yours.”, the older male warned, so Yuri quickly turned his head back around to face the wall. “Good. It would be a shame to not be able to see those beautiful golden eyes...even though I would like to try it sometime.”  
  
Yuri shivered a little. If he were to be blindfolded right now, Viktor would have complete control over him and probably draw out reactions that Yuri didn't know he was capable of. That was an interesting thought.  
  
“Yuri, you misunderstand something here...I already have the full control over you.”, Viktor chuckled darkly, moving back behind Yuri and without any warning pushing his head down into the pillows, so his rear was now completely exposed. “See? You are not even trying to struggle.”  
  
Of course, Viktor knew that it was because Yuri trusted him, but it was still amazing to see Yuri obey every command and take it. It was as if reminding Yuri over and over that he belonged to Viktor and only to Viktor. As if to etch this fact onto Yuri's skin, Viktor roughly grabbed the younger male's thigh again, digging his nails into the skin, leaving further marks on the canvas that was Yuri's skin.  
  
He popped the cap of the lube bottle open, squeezing some onto his fingers, lathering them with the liquid. One of his hands rested in Yuri's hair, pushing the side of the younger male's head into the bed while one of the lubed fingers on the other hand circled Yuri's entrance, slipping inside after a few teasing strokes. Yuri gasped and arched his back, his entrance throbbing around the finger inside him. But it was still not enough, so he squirmed a little.  
  
“Hmm..do you want wore, Yuri?”, the older male asked, as if he just waited for Yuri to say the word. His finger moved inside of the Japanese skater, angling itself to just barely miss Yuri's prostate.  
  
“Y-Yes...please, Viktor...”, the younger male begged.  
  
“Please _what_ , Yuri? Be more specific.”, Viktor said, smirking. He would make Yuri beg properly before he would finally take Yuri's virginity.  
  
“I..want to feel you inside of me...please”, the younger male begged, glancing up at Viktor from over his shoulder.  
  
Those golden eyes looking up from under the long black eyelashes were like a moon shimmering on the night sky, the dark hair that partially stuck to Yuri's damp forehead was only emphasizing the beauty of those bright eyes. However, Viktor still wasn't satisfied with that half-baked plea.  
  
“But I already am inside you, see?”, he chuckled darkly, pushing another finger in and scissoring them. “You can do better than that, Yuri.”  
  
As the two fingers finally, finally brushed against his prostate, a loud moan tore from Yuri's throat, followed by a breathless, but determined “Fuck me, Viktor...”  
  
“That wasn't so hard, was it, Yuri?”, he smirked down at the younger male, pulling out his fingers and instead lubing his own length up, wasting no time as he positioned himself at Yuri's entrance. He slowly pushed in, groaning loudly at how tight Yuri was. He probably should have prepped Yuri better, but since they were mated, Yuri's body should accept him just fine. At least Viktor hoped so.  
  
Luckily, that seemed to be the case, since the Japanese skater arched his back, groaning at the stretch. Since Yuri didn't seem to be in pain, the silver-haired male continued pushing until he was completely inside of Yuri. He paused so that both of them could catch their breath a little, but as Yuri gave a small nod, Viktor started rocking his hips, thrusting inside of the raven-haired male with slow, but deep and hard thrusts.  
The younger male moaned beneath him, pulling at the black tie that held his wrists together in an attempt to grab onto something. Viktor pulled on the binds and undid the knot, releasing Yuri's wrists and instead halting his thrusts to blindfold Yuri with the tie, pulling out of the younger male to flip him over onto his back.  
  
“B-But you said...”, Yuri tried to protest.  
  
“If I release your hands and allow you to touch me it's only fair that I take something else away~”, Viktor teased.  
  
He guided Yuri's arms to wrap around his neck before he pulled the younger male's legs up and thrusted back in, harder this time, drawing a scream of pleasure from the younger male's throat. That was more like it. Viktor continued rocking his hips, picking up a quick pace as he pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in, their skin slapping against each other as they connected, but all the sounds were drowned out by how vocal the Japanese male was. Yuri's moans and screams filled the room, echoing off the walls.  
  
“V...Viktor..”, the younger male called out his mate's name like his life depended on it. “Kiss me, please..”  
  
The Russian complied, pressing his lips onto Yuri's pushing his tongue past the parted lips of the younger male, which gave Yuri the opportunity to suck on Viktor's tongue this time. The silver-haired male moaned and pulled back from the kiss as Yuri let go of his tongue, leaning down to whisper into the younger male's ear.  
  
“You are truly my best student, Yuri...”, he teased, biting down on the earlobe to prove his point.  
  
The current position had Yuri almost fold in half, causing an even deeper penetration. The Japanese male knew that he wouldn't last much longer.  
  
“Viktor...I-I'm close...”, he warned.  
  
This only got him a chuckle from the demon, who proceeded to fuck the younger male even harder, moving a hand to stroke Yuri's erection to quicken his release. Yuri's hips twitched as he bucked into Viktor's hand. The demon took the hint and moved his hand in the same rhythm as his hips, stroking Yuri in a hard, quick rhythm.  
  
A few more strokes and Yuri saw white for a moment despite the blindfold that covered his eyes, his body tensing up for a moment before relaxing as he came over his own chest and Viktor's hand. The Russian followed soon after, coming inside of Yuri and rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm. When he pulled out, he took a moment to admire the image of Yuri underneath him, with his legs still spread, semen covering his chest in white streaks, his swollen red lips still parted and of course, the blindfold still in place. He had the urge to take a picture of Yuri in this disheveled state, but he didn't want to risk anyone else to see his beloved like this. Thus, he pushed the urge away and instead lapped Yuri's semen away from the younger male's chest and swallowed it, kissing Yuri afterward, with the taste of the younger male's own musk still on his tongue. But the younger male didn't seem to mind, seeing as he returned the kiss.

They pulled away quicker than they would have liked to, both of them still breathless from the sex. Viktor smiled a little and gently lifted Yuri's head from the pillows to untie the knot and pull off the blindfold.  
  
“Was that too rough?”, the Russian asked worriedly.  
  
Yuri shook his head. “It was just perfect. I don't see how this is your ugly side...in fact, you have been really mild.”  
  
“Would you like me to get rough? Because I can be, Yuri.”, Viktor said in the alluring voice that only he could pull off like that.  
  
The Japanese male nodded. “At least once...after all, I want to see all of you and get to know every side of you.”  
  
“You are saying very dangerous things, Yuri...”, the Russian said with a small smirk. “But I will gladly show you what turns me on the most.”  
  
The younger male chuckled. “Well, you said I'm immortal, so what's the worst that can happen? Besides...I am here for you, Viktor. I want to be able to turn you on even more.”  
  
“But it's already so hard to keep my hands off of you...”, the Russian whined playfully.  
  
Yuri chuckled a little and shrugged, as if it wasn't his fault that the Russian got so temperamental, to which Viktor responded by gently biting down on the mark that was on Yuri's shoulder. It was a playful bite, just meant to tease Yuri. They both giggled at that, as if the dark, angry Viktor never existed. Though, Yuri loved both Viktors equally, so he didn't mind either beside him. He loved the silver-haired male with his heart, body and soul, ready to give him everything to see that smile on his lips.  
  
“Would you look at the time...”, Viktor hummed, seeing the sun rise. “I guess we can get straight to practice then, Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese male nodded eagerly. “Let's make the exhibition skate a huge success. I am looking forward to the future we have ahead of us, Viktor.”  
  
“Don't go mapping everything out just yet, Yuri. We have an eternity to spend together.”, the silver-haired male chuckled and stroked Yuri's hair. “I hope you are really alright without sleeping?”  
  
“Of course I am! Let's shower, get dressed and head to the ice rink.”, the younger one suggested, smiling brightly. “Even if we have an eternity, we only have 6 more hours until the GPF exhibition...”  
  
“Well then, what are you still laying around for, Yuri?”, the older male teased, giving Yuri some space to get up.  
  
  
Yuri did so, but only after he gave his beloved another kiss on the lips. After that, he hurried off to the shower, not noticing the stare that lingered on his thighs. Viktor was definitely not staring as his come dripped down Yuri's thighs. There was something deliciously filthy in staining Yuri like that and Viktor liked it.  
  
He would definitely make Yuri hold his promise of repeating the night after the exhibition skate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three meaningful chapters in a row, have some meaningless smut.  
> I definitely shouldn't listen to 'Call Me Master' while typing this fanfiction ever again.  
> I hope everyone is not too grossed out by a more pushy Viktor, haha.
> 
> I had a very rough day today, so I apologize for anything that might have offended you or disappointed you otherwise ;w;


	18. Chapter 18

They trained for three hours straight before other skaters started pouring into the rink, that was when they stopped, in order to keep what they planned for tonight a surprise. Both of them stepped down from the ice, smiling at each other in a goofy manner, like children who just did something mischievous and were glad their parents didn't notice that. They were both satisfied with the results and as surprising as it was, due to their encounter at night, Yuri seemed more relaxed and followed Viktor's movements perfectly. It also seemed that the Japanese skater had opened up a little, adding a few playful elements to their program.  
  
“What's left now is to convince the announcer team and the jury not to reveal our secret yet.”, the Russian male said, taking Yuri's hand into his own as they headed to the locker room to change their shoes.  
  
Yuri nodded, then a thought crossed his mind. Due to the changes they made to the exhibition skate, he couldn't just use Viktor's costume. “Viktor, until now I was assuming I would wear your outfit from the last Grand Prix Finals...what will we do about my costume now?”  
  
“Don't worry about that. I made JJ take care of that. Since he values the lives of himself and his fiance, I am more than certain that he will carry out the duty without fail.”, Viktor explained with a small smirk playing on his lips.   
  
Viktor tied the laces on his shoes and stood up, looking around for where announcer team could be right now. The jury, whose only purpose today was to be spectators of the show, would only arrive an hour before the exhibition, but the announcer team should be here by now along with technicians to check that everything was in proper working order. And Viktor needed to talk with the technicians about the lighting, too...it was truly a last-minute change that they added in, so he hoped that it would all work out. He frowned as he gazed down the hallway, completely absorbed in his thoughts and worries. Thus, he jumped a little when he felt the younger skater press up to him and hug him from behind.   
  
“You look troubled, Viktor.”, the Japanese skater chuckled. “I'm sorry I'm making such an impossible request a day before the exhibition skate. We only have a few more hours left now..”  
  
The taller male had to smile. Yuri was always paying attention to him and his moods and he never failed to make him smile, no matter how stressed out he was. “Yuri. If it's a request you make, nothing is impossible. I will make sure that your every wish is granted.”  
  
“You are a real charmer, you know that? I am so happy that you decided to _Stay close to me._ ”, Yuri said with a small giggle at his own wordplay.  
  
“Did you just really-”, Viktor sighed in defeat, as if the bad joke just hurt him physically. “You need to work on your cheesy lines, Yuri. But I find that part of you attractive, too.”  
  
The younger male was glad to take off some tension off of Viktor's features, finally letting go of the silver-haired male's waist. “I will go search for announcer Morooka, he will surely listen to my request. You should go and speak to technicians, I really loved your idea of changing the lighting to fit our choreography more.”  
  
“Alright. Take your cell phone with you, we'll meet up here. We both have no idea where the two teams are, so let's have a race. Whoever gets back first gets to make a wish that the other has to grant. How about it?”, Viktor said, smiling happily.   
  
“Anything I want?”, the younger male asked, to make sure that there were no boundaries.  
  
“Anything, Yuri. That is, if you win the race.”  
  
Yuri's eyes lit up. There was something he wanted to ask of Viktor for a long time now, but was too afraid that he would sound too selfish if he voiced that wish. “Alright. Text me when you're done, alright?”  
  
“Okay, let's go!”, Viktor ushered on, happy like a Child on Christmas Eve. Why couldn't he stop smiling when he was with Yuri? It was like all it took for the raven-haired male to make him smile is to call his name, to smile at him or even to just simply stand there.  
  
They both were eager to set off, going in different directions after they walked to the hallway. The Ice rink wasn't too complicated of a structure, nor was it big. Yuri was sure that he would find the announcer he was looking for with ease. After all, Morooka tended to be very loud when he spoke and his pronunciation was very specific. He turned a few corners and entered through the door to the small cafe that was inside the ice rink.  
  
Yuri was sure that he would win, he already heard the announcer's voice, talking to someone about the exhibition skate. Yuri got closer, just to see Viktor stand there and speak to Morooka, asking him to keep their secret with them. The raven-haired male approached them, finally getting noticed by Viktor, who waved at him enthusiastically.   
  
“Yuri, there you are! I was about to text you that I was done. With both parts, actually. What a coincidence that announcer Morooka was here drinking a cup of coffee with the chief of the technician squad, huh?”, he asked in a sweet voice.   
  
The Japanese skater bowed slightly to greet the announcer and the technician. “Sorry to burden you with such a sudden request.”  
  
“Not at all, Katsuki-kun! I am looking forward to the exhibition skate even more now.”, he said, giving the raven-haired male a thumbs up. “You two sure know how to surprise the audience! I am your number one fan, you know that?”  
  
“Thank you.”, Yuri said with a smile and blushed slightly as he looked at the announcer with only gratitude and happiness in his eyes. He only looked away as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see Viktor smirking down at him, the innocent look gone completely.  
  
“Now that that's settled, we will take our leave. We still have a lot of work to do before the program.”, he said, excusing himself and Yuri as he led the Japanese skater away.  
  
Yuri smiled a little. It was funny how fast Viktor was to change his attitude from innocent and happy to possessive. “You won, Viktor. What will your wish be?”  
  
“I will tell you in due time. For now, we should get dressed and I should do your hair.”, the Russian male explained, leading the younger male back to the hotel they stayed at. “Also, it was a bit unfair of me to take on your part too..but I don't like you being so charming towards others.”  
  
Yuri sighed, but laughed a little. “I was just talking to Morooka-san. You were there to see it, weren't you?”  
  
“Yes. But still, if I could have my way, you would only have your eyes on me.”, the taller male said, smiling a little. “But I can't just take away your passion like that. So instead, I will have my way with you just once when I tell you my wish.”  
  
As Viktor said that, he slid the key card through the slot on their door, entering the room with Yuri. The first thing he saw was the blue and black fabric that laid there on the bed, folded nicely. He was glad that JJ has finished the job quickly, but he didn't like the fact that the Canadian male entered their room without permission. He should have at least asked beforehand. He grit his teeth and his eyes narrowed as he thought of how he should deal with JJ, but his thoughts were all pushed aside when he heard the Japanese male gasp in excitement.  
  
“Wow! The costume is exactly like yours! This is so amazing...I am so happy to be wearing it...”, Yuri said, picking up the blue jacket. It was just too perfect. “Thank you, Viktor!”  
  
With that, the Russian's bad mood was quickly forgotten, instead he approached Yuri and hummed. “Why don't you put the costume on, Yuri?”  
  
“Already? What if it gets wrinkled or something?It's so beautiful, I wouldn't want to ruin it.”, the Japanese skater smiled a little and hugged the fabric protectively.   
  
“Well, firstly, it is more likely to wrinkle if you keep holding it like this, Yuri.”, the Russian male teased, then he added. “And secondly, I just can't wait to see you in this outfit. I am sure that it will suit you perfectly. Especially since you have such a slim waist and curvy hips.”  
  
As the Russian said that, he put his hands on the sides of Yuri's waist, tracing his body shape downwards and resting his hands on the younger male's hips. He loved the slightly feminine, but not too fragile shape of Yuri's body. It made the raven-haired male look delicate and elegant and the Russian couldn't imagine how good Yuri would look with that costume.  
  
“Hmm...I guess you are right. But I want to wash off the sweat from practice first, then I'll put it on.”, Yuri nodded and blushed a little as the hands never left his hips. “And then we can already head back to the ice rink...”  
  
Viktor hummed, leaning in to purr into Yuri's ear. “A shower? Mind if I join?”  
  
The younger male blushed even redder, shaking his head. “If you promise to keep your hands to yourself, then I don't mind.”  
  
“I promise nothing.”, Viktor chuckled, then added “But I'll try. Is it enough for you to let me join?”  
  
Yuri knew that he couldn't decline a request like that. And the thought of taking a bath with Viktor to relax a little did sound appealing... “Alright. I'll go fill the tub then, Viktor~”  
  
“I think we should get in before we fill up the tub, so the tub won't overflow.”, the older male suggested, taking off his shirt, looking at the younger male to prompt him to follow his example.  
  
Yuri bushed and nodded. “That is a good point!”, he said, taking off his clothes as well, a little more hesitant than Viktor was about it, but wasting no time to get undressed and head to the bathroom.   
  
This time, he definitely felt a burning stare on his back and looked over his shoulder to catch the Russian staring at him in awe. It was still a little embarrassing to Yuri how much the older male _worshiped_ his being, but instead of saying anything to make Viktor stop staring, Yuri just flashed an innocent smile, disappearing into the bathroom to make the taller male follow him.   
  
“You are really incorrigible, Yuri.”, Viktor laughed, following the younger male after he removed his pants and underwear, getting into the bathtub first and turning on the water. “Come here.”, he said, motioning for Yuri to sit between his legs, but in a way that they would face each other.   
  
The Japanese male nodded and climbed into the bathtub, shivering a little as his skin made contact with the warm water. He spread his legs so that they both could still move freely, catching Viktor staring at him once again. This time however, Yuri was doing the same, looking at the older male's well-sculpted body, which resembled a statue with those perfect abs, the masculine shoulders and arms...and of course, that amazing face of Viktor's.  
  
“Like what you see, yes?”, the older male asked and winked at Yuri, chuckling a little.   
  
Yuri nodded. “Very much so. I could ask you the same though.”, he teased back, smiling in a timid manner.  
  
The Russian male didn't answer straight away, instead watching as Yuri spread the shower gel over his own body, the foam lacing his skin like fresh snow. A sweet, fruity scent spread in the bathroom, a smell that Viktor could easily tell was Yuri's. It was sweeter than the Japanese skater's natural scent, but the two aromas blended together quite well.   
  
“Yuri. Of course I like what I see, you are truly from another world.”, the taller male said, taking Yuri's hand and kissing the back of it. “You drive me crazy with everything you do.”  
  
The Japanese skater blushed a deep red, receiving such admiration from the man that everyone was more than willing to date. Viktor was perfect in every way and Yuri couldn't think and say it enough. He was so happy to be with the Russian, his heart fluttered every time that deep voice called his name, every time he heard a compliment leave those pretty thin lips he felt like he was flying. Viktor might have taken his wings away, but he taught him how to fly. 

 

“Viktor, I love you.”, he said with a soft smile, gazing into the azure eyes tenderly.  
  
The Russian nodded and looked into the golden eyes of the younger male with the same warmth that he received from Yuri. “I love you too, Yuri. You are the only one I need in my life.”  
  
It was all that the younger male needed to hear. He smiled brightly and stroked his thumb over the older male's hand that held his own.  
  
“Anyway, there is one more thing...”, Viktor said, hiding one of his hands behind his back, distracting Yuri by talking in a deep, husky voice.   
  
“What is it?”, the Japanese skater asked, leaning closer.   
  
With a swift movement, Viktor revealed the shower head that he held in his hand, pushing a button to spray water over the younger male's body. “Gotcha!”  
  
Yuri squealed a little at the water that hit his skin, laughing at the childish behavior that Viktor displayed, counteracting that by splashing water at Viktor playfully.  
  
“Ohh? You are fighting back?”, Viktor purred, splashing Yuri's hair with water and watching as the Japanese male brushed his wet bangs back and gasped sensually. “Now you're doing that on purpose, Yuri. Bad, bad Yuri.”  
  
The Russian repeated the words he had said to Yuri the night before, putting the shower head away and turning off the water before beckoning the younger male to lean closer, which Yuri did. Viktor chuckled and pressed his lips against Yuri's, cupping his cheeks and gently stroking his thumb against the wet skin of the younger male.   
  
“Now that your hair is wet, I have an excuse to wash it for you, don't I?”, he chuckled and smiled sheepishly at the younger male, as if he didn't do anything wrong.   
  
Yuri laughed. “If you just wanted to wash my hair, you could have said so, Viktor.”  
  
“But it's no fun~ Didn't you have fun just now? Am I too old for this?”, the Russian pouted and took the shampoo bottle, popping the cap open and lacing his hands with the liquid.   
  
Yuri shook his head. “I had fun. Maybe next summer we should have a full-on battle at the pool or something~”  
  
“Oh-ho!”, Viktor exclaimed, gently massaging the shampoo into Yuri's dark hair, leaving no inch out. “Is that a vacation announcement? I would love to go with you somewhere this summer.”  
  
“I have never been on a vacation, so you would have to pick out a place for us to go, Viktor.”, Yuri smiled a little. He had only been to Detroit, Sochi and St. Petersburg so far and most of the places he visited were just for competitions. With Celestino there was no such thing as sightseeing or having fun. He hoped that he could see more of the world now that he was with Viktor.  
  
The Russian hummed in approval as he rinsed off the soap that clung to Yuri's hair, brushing his fingers through the dark locks. “I will be more than willing to pick out a nice place for us to go to. I want to explore the world with you.”  
  
“Same goes for me. I want to experience so many things with you. And now I also have the time for that since we have an eternity together, so it's perfect.”, he said in an excited voice, looking up at Viktor once his hair was clean.   
  
The Russian chuckled. “I will make sure that your life has no boring moments, Yuri. For now, let's get ready for the skating. The audience will be looking forward to you.”  
  
“Thank you, Viktor. You never fail to surprise me, so I doubt I will ever get bored.”, the younger male smiled happily. “They are looking forward to _us_ Viktor. You have made me to the skater that I am now.”  
  
“You did almost everything by yourself. I just gave a little motivation to continue. Don't sell yourself short, Yuri.”, the silver-haired male stood up and got out of the bathtub, holding out a hand to help Yuri out, too.   
  
Yuri took the hand and stood up, just to have Viktor lift him up and spin around to get him out of the bathtub. As the older male held him high, Yuri put tension into his muscles, just like he did when they were skating at the Christmas market.   
  
“Good, you remembered what to do, Yuri~”, the Russian smiled and grabbed a towel that he wrapped around Yuri's wet hair, leaning own to press a sweet kiss onto the Japanese skater's lips. “Go dry your hair and then come over to the bedroom. I want to comb through your hair, Yuri.”  
  


* * *

  
  
They stood at the rink side, Yuri practically sparkling in the outfit that he wore. Viktor made sure to touch up on Yuri's face with a little makeup, defining the younger skater's eyebrows and covering up some irritated skin with a concealer, making the Japanese skater look otherworldly. Viktor was also wearing his costume, but it was well covered by a long coat and gloves, the only thing that gave his intentions away were the skates that he had on. However, everyone was so drawn to Phichit's exhibition skate that nobody even noticed that he wore the skates yet.   
  
Phichit's performance drew to an end, the crowd giving him a standing ovation. Everyone seemed curious of what the Thai skater would do after this season, but just like Yuri and Viktor, Phichit was insistent that he would tell everyone about the plans after his exhibition skate.   
  
“The question of the skater's plans still lingers in the air. What will Phichit Chulanont say to his fans?”, the announcer's voice rang through the rink, causing the audience to fall silent with anticipation.   
  
Phichit was given a mic by Celestino, immediately replying to the question. “I want to retire competitive skating and instead move on to have an own ice show. I want to show others the joy of skating without the pressure of a competition, just like I did tonight. I want to focus more on presentation elements instead of technical ones, which is impossible to do in the competition. Thank you, everyone, for cheering me on!”  
  
The crowd went wild again, clapping as the Thai skater left the ice, only stopping when the room got dark and the announcer's voice once again resounded. “Next is a program from the silver medalist of the GPF, Yuri Katsuki, representing Japan. He will be skating his coach's, Viktor Nikiforov's free skate program from the last year, but the music has been re-arranged by the skater himself to fit this year's theme. Stay close to me – Duetto.”  
  
The music started and the room lit up in a sky blue color, illuminating Yuri, who seemed to be glowing in the light as he moved elegantly on the ice. His jumps were perfectly executed, as if he was soaring through the air before gracefully landing, moving in sync with the music, as if becoming one with the sound. The third jump was Viktor's cue to throw his coat and gloves aside and join Yuri on the ice, to which the audience applauded loudly. But the two men on the ice didn't hear anything but the music, they didn't see anyone else other than themselves. This was _their_ night.   
Yuri playfully touched Viktor's cheek before pulling away and moving away from the older male, just to have Viktor follow him and lifting him up to spin him in the air. It was as if they described their whole story with one dance, with Yuri being an untouchable angel, who wallowed in loneliness until Viktor, the sinner came along. The Japanese skater enticed the devil to fall for him, but their time together was limited, as Yuri had to leave to the heavens forever. Viktor chased him and prevented him from leaving, instead binding him to an eternity by his side, binding him to a life of a sinner. But it was alright, because both men knew that if they only had four words to tell each other, they would be “Stay close to me.”  
  
They danced together, perfectly in sync with Yuri moving in a more feminine way, letting Viktor take the lead, but also enticing the older male to follow him around, alluring him just like he did with hie Eros program.   
  
The music ended and the two were left in their final pose that looked like they were in the middle of dancing the tango, with Yuri arching his back as he leaned backwards, their hands intertwined and their eyes locked, the rings glistening in the purple light that shone down on them. They were both out of breath, but they were both happy. It seemed that when they danced on the ice together, time stopped and the world stopped existing. And the audience saw that too, the passionate, heartwarming program had everyone on their feet, clapping and whistling.   
  
The announcer also seemed shocked about such a passionate performance, since the first sounds that came through the speakers were a few stutters, before he finally caught himself. “That was an amazing performance by Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki, ladies and gentlemen. Rumor has it that both will be retiring this season, but they promised to elaborate on their reasons and plans for the future tonight! Let's hear it from them.”  
  
The reporters quickly gathered around the rink and started filming as Yuri was handed the microphone. Everyone was excited to see and hear what the two had to say.   
  
“Firstly, I want to thank everyone who has been supporting me for all these years despite the many failures I had on my way as a skater.”, Yuri began, smiling a little. “I also want to thank Viktor for becoming my coach this season, because if it weren't for him, I would have retired before this season rolled around. Now that I won the silver medal in the men's single competition, I feel good to say that I'm retiring and won't be on the roster for the next year's GPF.”  
  
He handed the microphone to Viktor, who continued. “Just as Yuri said, we both won't be on the roster for the next year's men's single competition. For you know...I originally took a break from skating because I lost my inspiration. I lost my motivation to skate. And...this season I found it again. Instead of me and Yuri competing against each other, we will participate in the pair skating competition next year. After all, I promised Yuri something.”  
  
The audience was quiet, everyone waiting for what the Russian skater were to say next, but Viktor never elaborated on that, the message was only for Yuri to understand. Instead, Viktor proceeded.   
  
“I am aware that Russia and Japan will be opposing such a controversial pair as us appearing on the ice together. But no matter what is to come or who we will be up against, we will win...after all, _love always wins_.”, Viktor said in a darker voice, as if daring anyone to as little as say anything against his precious Yuri.   
  
He would make sure that nobody is able to crush Yuri's dream of dancing on the ice with him. He would protect Yuri and fight off anyone who even thought of instilling doubts in the young skater's mind. The audience seemed to be positive about their announcement. It would be hard for the two of them to break through the uptight rules of the Sochi committee, but they would at least be competing in the American competitions first, where same-sex ice skating was accepted.   
  
Or maybe, Viktor could just brainwash the jury into re-writing the rules. After all, in Viktor's opinion Yuri was much more beautiful and graceful on the ice than any woman could ever be. He had a beautiful figure, he weighed practically nothing and his big golden eyes and long lashes gave him a very sweet and gentle appearance. Viktor was sure that they could do it, he felt like everything was possible when the younger male was with him.   
  
They stepped off the ice, greeted by an excited Phichit and a grossed-out Yurio.   
  
“About damn time. You spoke for too long, really. Move and let me take over the ice.”, the Russian hissed and pushed past them, getting ready for his skating program.   
  
Phichit meanwhile was completely in awe. “You guys are amazing! You just declared that you will be fighting the laws that are set for pair skating competitions and you did it so openly!”  
  
“Well...Viktor did most of the talking...”, Yuri blushed a little and looked up at the Russian skater. “By the way...may I ask you something?”  
  
“Seeing as you just did, go ahead, Yuri.”, Viktor chuckled as he held the younger skater by his waist.   
  
Yuri nodded. “About the thing you said...you know, promising me a certain thing...did you mean...”  
  
“Yes, I mean I will marry you once we get a gold medal together.”, he purred, looking down at his mate with a smirk. “It is a very appealing thought to have a Yuri Nikiforov next to me.”  
  
Yuri Nikiforov...it sounded so good when Viktor said it, making Yuri even more excited. Without knowing it, Viktor has granted his biggest wish, the wish he was about to make when they had the race earlier that day. He thought that Viktor would forget the promise, but here they were, already engaged and ready to face the world together. No challenge was too great when they were together and they both knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having serious health issues right now, so I decided to wrap up this story on a positive note and without any drama, so that I can take a little break from writing.
> 
> This concludes the main story, I might add some extra chapters like Yurio's visit, Yuri and Viktor's vacation and Viktor's true dark side etc..   
> Thank you all for staying until the end. I actually did some research for this chapter, haha. 
> 
> Also, Yuri and Viktor can be dorks sometimes.


	19. Extra: Bad End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little better. By that I mean I can at least eat again without feeling sick and my nosebleeds have become less frequent.  
> Still, this chapter is somewhat of a vent chapter, set after Chapter 15.
> 
> Warnings for OOC Yuri, bad writing, character death and drama.  
> I kind of wanted to name this chapter "Holy Hell" jokingly, haha.

Viktor finally managed to shake the reporters off by promising them a more detailed interview after the finals and saying that he and Yuri would announce their plans for the next season in that interview. He was happy to finally return to the rink side, a big smile plastered on his face when he thought about how he would best apologize to Yuri for missing the second half of his performance. As he stepped inside again though, he felt his heart sink. Not only did he spend far more time with the interview than he had thought since Otabek was already in the middle of his performance, but he didn't see Yuri anywhere.

He spotted the Thai skater in the spectator's seats, approaching him. Yuri's best friend would surely know where he went, right?  
  
“Phichit!”, he called out. “Did you see Yuri?”  
  
The younger male shook his head. “He went off to look for you, so I assumed that he's with you...”  
  
“Shit...”, Viktor cursed, a thing he barely ever did. He hurried towards Yurio, who got ready to step onto the ice. “Yurio....have you seen Yuri anywhere?”  
  
“No...”, the teen said, then joked. “Maybe the pig ran off to cry at a stall again, knowing that I'll crush him?”  
  
As much as Viktor wanted to get angry at the blond...Yuri was really unstable right now. The pressure combined with his absence at his performance had probably hurt him. He should follow Yurio's hint and try to comfort Yuri and apologize. He really should have told the reporter to come back after the award ceremony in the first place. It was unlike him to make so many mistakes. He spun around on his heel and ran to the restrooms, hoping that Yuri was there, that he just needed some alone time...  
  
He threw the door to the men's restrooms open and took a step forward, hearing a wet sound as he stepped on the tiles. His gaze wandered down to check on the source of the wetness, just to see red. The tiles were barely visible, flooded by a pool of crimson. Viktor followed the trail of blood, discovering the skater he was looking for. He laid motionless on the ground, his skin a ghastly white and his pink lips covered in blood, like a twisted version of lipstick painting his lips red. There was a gaping hole in his chest, the purple of his skating costume seemed black with the blood staining it.

He wasn't moving, his chest didn't even move in attempts to breathe. His eyes were wide open and dull, all life drained from them.  
  
“No...please, no, Yuri...”, Viktor begged, hurrying towards the young skater and carefully placing his hands on the younger male's shoulders. “Yuri...please, wake up. Please, just tell me it's all a bad joke...”  
  
Viktor hadn't realized that tears fell from his eyes until he saw the clear droplets hit the younger male's face, washing away some of the blood from his face. Still, the Japanese skater didn't react and Viktor knew that he wouldn't. There were no more white feathers surrounding Yuri, meaning he was too late. The younger male's soul had already left his body, Yuri had already died. Viktor knew he was too late. He was always too late.  
  
“Yuri..I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry...”, the Russian cried, leaning down to press his lips against those of the younger male. The taste of iron hit Viktor's tongue, the lips that he loved to kiss cold against his own. “Your lips....are chapped again.”  
  
He smiled a little, imagining the responses Yuri would give him, the witty remarks and the red blush...but all he saw was the corpse of the young skater, pale and cold. It was very distant from the Yuri that he knew, the Yuri with those lovely, passionate eyes and the cute smile. He was still beautiful, but he looked like a doll. A broken, forgotten doll.  
  
“Yuri...I love you. If you can see me from the heavens...”, he paused to swallow down a sob that wanted to force it's way out. “I promise you that I won't ever love someone like I loved you. I will find the one who did this to you, I promise..”  
  
With that, Viktor stood up and dialed the police to come to the rink, speaking to the men in a mix of broken Spanish and chunks of English. He was sure that the police wouldn't be able to find the culprit...but if he hadn't called, he would be the main suspect. He wouldn't be held down by earthly laws. He wouldn't stop at anything, not until he had found the real murderer. He tapped the button to end the call and headed inside the ice rink, just as an announcement came on.  
  
“This concludes the men's single free program. It seems that Katsuki Yuri, the skater from Japan is in first, surpassing Yuri Plisetsky by only 0.12 points! What an amazing comeback after placing last in the last season!”, the announcer seemed excited, but the news only hurt Viktor.  
  
“Yuri. I am so proud of you...I wish I could have kissed your gold medal..”, he said to nobody in particular, smiling bitterly. “Thank you for showing me your love, your passion to skate. I am sorry that I wasn't there to watch the half of it. I am so sorry that I missed your last skate.”  
  
He moved to an announcer who got ready to comment through the awards ceremony, snatching his microphone away just as he was about to call out the winners again. Viktor would break the terrible news right then and there. He was barely able to keep his voice from cracking as he started to speak.  
“Good evening, everyone.”, he said with a broken smile. “I am Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Katsuki's coach. I apologize for interrupting the ceremony like this, but..”, he swallowed a lump in his throat, unable to keep himself from crying. “I regret to announce that Katsuki Yuri is dead. I found his corpse and called the police. I ask of you to remain sitting in your seats as the ceremony proceeds.”

 

He tried to speak as calmly as possible, but his voice cracked multiple times. He had failed as a coach, as a lover, as a demon and as a human. He had failed to protect the only person who made this world worth living in. It was his fault that Yuri was dead. Before he could stop himself, he broke down in tears and sank to his knees, covering his face. Why was he so bad at keeping promises? Why didn't he just mark Yuri in the first place? He heard the blaring sirens outside, but he couldn't force himself to move. He couldn't force himself to care as Yurio approached him. Without Yuri, there was no point of him staying in the human world.  
  
_I want you to take my soul and return to the ice, Viktor._  
  
As if he could do that. His newfound passion for skating that was Yuri was broken to pieces. There was no point in him skating if Yuri wasn't there to greet him with a smile. There was no point in skating if he even wouldn't get another letter from Tanaka Taro. Viktor was simply done with the world that robbed him of the only treasure that it held for him. He would love for it to just dissolve itself if it wouldn't bring Yuri back.  
  
“Hey, Viktor...”, the Russian teen spoke to him again. “The police is here to question you.”  
  
“I don't even care any more. The real culprit, I am sure it's JJ, but I don't have enough evidence. Besides, even if he is apprehended, they won't be able to keep him for long.”, the Russian said.  
  
“Hey...get your shit together. I am also sad that katsudon is gone. You are not the only one who is suffering. But would you like Yuri to see you like that? Do you want him to feel guilty of his own death?”, the blond continued, shaking Viktor. “I will go to hell after my grandpa is dead. I had considered to live on after I met people like Otabek and the katsudon, but it's pointless now. Still, I'm not crying like a big baby.”  
  
Viktor looked up as he felt a small wet drop hit his nose. “But you are, Yurio.”, he said in a tone that was neither mocking nor sarcastic. It was a simple statement.  
  
He pulled the teen into a hug, both of them crying silently. They both knew that Yuri was much more than any other person on earth could ever be. The raven-haired male always brought smiles onto people's faces, he gave them hope and cheered them on. He was truly an angel, both alive and after his death. They both knew that there would be nobody else who could fill the gap that was left in their hearts now. Phichit was also clinging to Celestino, crying his eyes out for a friend that he had known for years. A friend whom he felt like he didn't support enough. Phichit still regretted never getting to say how amazing the Japanese male was.

* * *

  
  
“Yuri Katsuki. Welcome to heaven, home of the pure-hearted and kind souls. You are an angel now. Thank you for joining heaven's fight against evil.”, a woman said. “The ruler of heaven...God, as you humans call him, awaits.”  
  
“Fight...?”, the Japanese male looked down onto his hands, then down his body. He was wearing a white suit with a light blue tie. “I do not wish to fight...”  
  
The woman continued. “I am aware of your kind heart. However, the demons must be punished for killing you too early. We had planned your death after you had won the gold medal, so your wish is fulfilled.”  
  
“You know nothing about my wish..”, the raven-haired male said, shaking his head and tearing up. “I want to be with Viktor. I don't care about other demons. I don't care about the gold medal.”  
  
Viktor...had he discovered his corpse by now? Was he crying? He felt so sorry for not even managing to write a small message to him. Not even a simple good bye. They were broken up so unceremoniously, they didn't get to exchange any last words, they didn't get to share one last kiss. He didn't get to say that Viktor shouldn't be worried and should find happiness...but knowing himself, Yuri would probably break out in tears upon their last goodbye.  
  
“You can't speak to a filthy demon. He must have put you under a spell!”, the woman continued, approaching Yuri to grab his wrist. “Come on. It isn't good to let His Majesty wait.”  
  
Just as she said that, a voice resounded from around them like thunder that shook the clouds. Yuri could only assume it was God. “In compensation for his wish being ripped from him, I shall allow him to descend to earth for exactly one hour. It will be the last time you walk the earth, so spend your time wisely. Also, bring a warning to the demon you just spoke of. Should Lucifer decide to not punish the one responsible for your death, we will declare war on hell.”  
  
The young angel nodded and bowed. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I shall take my leave then.”  
  
Yuri couldn't believe that all. It was happening too fast. He became an angel, spoke to God, was to bid farewell to his friends and family in just one hour...and then never return to earth again. The only proof of that all happening were the spotless white wings that were on his back, holding him up in the air as he descended to earth again.

* * *

  
  
  
Nobody had left the Barcelona ice rink, the police investigation still taking place. The spectators were all terrified and sad, a heavy air lingering in the rink, the tensions still high. Viktor, Yurio and Phichit sat on a bench together, with Viktor's face buried in his hands, his long, thin fingers tugging at the silver locks of his hair in frustration. Phichit was quietly sobbing as he wrapped his arms around himself, slowly rocking back and forth to calm down. Yurio was done crying, instead looking straight ahead with dead, emotionless eyes.  
  
Nothing mattered any more. No matter who was kind to him, no matter who he opened up to...they all left him. The world was cruel and meaningless. He only lived for his grandfather's smile. He wanted his grandfather smile in his last few years....just like Yuri smiled in his last few days. Why couldn't he stop thinking about his late, newfound friend? He imagined Yuri's dead body, laying perfectly still with wide open eyes, surrounded by white feathers. White feathers that were spotless like fresh falling snow.  
  
Huh? Why did he see snow falling right now? Wait...it wasn't snow.  
  
“Feathers.”, he simply said, reaching a hand out to catch a feather that gently floated down onto the ground. “White...feathers. Yuri?”  
  
The teen frantically looked around for the Japanese skater, causing Viktor to stir upon the mention of his beloved skater's name. The older Russian chuckled bitterly and looked up at Yuri.  
  
“You must be hallucinating..”, he said, letting out a small whimper from crying so much. His eyes looked red and swollen. “Yuri is dead...he's not coming back..”  
  
“He is!”, Yurio said, pointing up to a white figure hovering right under the ceiling, slowly descending down. He sobbed again, this time from happiness and disbelief. “The katsudon is back!”  
  
“Yuri!”, Phichit called out, bawling his eyes out. “Don't scare us like that!”  
  
Viktor widened his eyes as he saw that indeed, it was his beloved Yuri who descended down. He stretched out his arms, wanting to embrace Yuri immediately. “Y-You're back? They let you go?”  
  
“Not quite.”, Yuri said with a small, sad smile. “They gave me one more hour on earth. I have come to say my goodbyes to everyone. Oh...and I was asked to deliver a message form heaven to Lucifer.”  
  
“Don't come back if you are just going to leave again, stupid Katsudon.”, Yurio wanted to sound angry, but his cracking voice and glassy eyes betrayed him. Despite what he said, he seemed a little happy to see the older Yuri.  
  
“I am sorry. I died before I could even try to call for help. Also...I am sorry for coming back with nothing but depressing things to say.”, the raven-haired male smiled a little, but his eyes remained sad. “It just didn't feel right to just disappear.”  
  
“Yuri....”, the silver-haired male spoke up, pulling the angel into an embrace, ignoring the pain that shot through his body upon touching a holy being. “It's my fault that you died.”  
  
“No, it's not.”, the angel repeated, chuckling a little. “Please don't look so sad. Even if JJ hadn't killed me and you would have watched over me...the date of my death was set for today. I would have died right after the award ceremony.”  
  
Viktor started crying again. So there was nothing he could have done to prevent the younger male's death. Still, it felt wrong to see Yuri's body with the huge hole inside of his chest. Yuri should have at least died in a more beautiful way. Or...Viktor should have just gone through with claiming the younger male in the first place. Then none of this would have happened...  
  
“Viktor. Please stop blaming yourself. It was entirely my fault. I should have been more determined.”, the angel shook his head. “But..enough of that. I just want you to stop crying. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wished for. But the heavens can't grant that wish.”  
  
“I wish you could have gone to hell with me. I wish we could have led a happy life together..”, the older male said and sighed. “But Lucifer can't grant that wish either.”  
  
“Speaking of Lucifer...I received the message that if he doesn't make the one responsible for my death pay, heaven would go to war against hell.”, the Japanese male said, gripping the Russian male's shoulders tightly and pressing against him with his wings folding behind his back. He knew that the proximity hurt both of them and yet he couldn't let go.  
  
“I will deliver the message. As much as the thought is appealing due to me seeing you again...I would never want to fight against you.”  
  
Yuri nodded and exhaled in fatigue, his breath tickling Viktor's neck. “I wouldn't lay a finger on you if war broke out. I'd rather fall by your hands.”  
  
“So, what will you do now?”, Phichit asked. “You have some sort of duty in heaven, right?”  
  
Yuri nodded. “I was only told that my duty is to fight evil..and as I told them that I didn't want to fight and that my only wish is to be with Viktor, they told me that I must be under some sort of spell he placed on me.”  
  
Viktor widened his eyes in disbelief and clung tighter to Yuri. “You can't go back to heaven, Yuri. I won't let you go. I don't care if everyone will be after me, as long as you are safe..”  
  
“What do you mean, as long as he's safe. He's an angel. You said that heaven is desperate to get their hands on Yuri and all that.”, Yurio shrugged. “So they will look after the katsudon, right?”  
  
“No. Lucifer has told me how cruel heaven is. They have an even stricter set of rules than hell, if you commit even a light sin or tell a lie in heaven, you get severely punished.”  
  
“But Yuri hasn't sinned, right?”, Phichit shrugged “So what's the deal?”  
  
Viktor grit his teeth. “He is _hugging_ a demon right now. The same demon that he was willing to sell his soul to. To the God, Yuri is already damaged goods. Do you think they will take lightly on him saying he doesn't want to fight evil? I need to do something before that happens..”  
  
Viktor sighed. Things just god more complicated...why did Yuri have to be an angel? Why did the heavens insist on giving him the last chance to say his goodbyes, unless...Unless they were to erase his memories by ripping out his soul and implanting Yuri with wishes that weren't his own. Like a book that had all words erased and the story re-written, Yuri wouldn't be himself any more. It was truly the _final_ goodbye.  
  
“Yuri...you can't go.”, he said, taking the younger male's hand. “Let's escape somewhere..”  
  
“What? But my time is almost up...”, the younger male said, confused as to what Viktor meant. He was given a very specific time limit, after all. “Besides, how do you want to escape from God and Lucifer?”  
  
“I don't care, just please...please, Yuri...Don't go.”, the older male said, seeing Yuri being enveloped in light. “No, no. Please. Yuri...!”  
  
The Japanese male felt a tingling sensation that lifted him up and made him levitate off the ground, slowly making him rise higher. “I-I'm not even doing anything! Viktor...I'm sorry. I can't stop it...”  
  
“Yuri...no...”, the Russian male repeated, cupping Yuri's cheeks and pressing a hasty, urgent kiss against the younger male's lips. “I love you, Yuri. Please, promise me that you will stay safe.”  
  
“I love you too, Viktor. Please don't worry. Whenever you look down onto your hand...you will remember that I am always there with you.”, the angel said and forced a smile so Viktor wouldn't worry. He wished he could somehow break free from the light that enveloped him, take up on the offer that Viktor made and escape with him. But he would always have the ring..  
  
I wanted to give you a piece of me, so that you could always be reminded of me.  
  
I wanted to give you a ring that binds us together even if we are apart.  
  
I wanted to marry you, Viktor....I love you.  
  
He arrived back in heaven, right where he left off. The woman still stood there, impatiently tapping her index finger against her upper arm. She wore a neutral facial expression, but there was no doubt that she already despised Yuri. The Japanese male briefly wondered if the angels had nothing better to do if the woman came to the same exact place where he left her.  
  
“Yuri Katsuki. Our Lord is grateful that you have delivered the message, but he is appalled that you have let your holy being to be touched by a lowly demon. Thus, before you get to meet him, we need to check that there is no damage n your physical and mental state.”, the female angel snapped her fingers, two more male angels joining her, which Yuri could only assume were guards, since they had a rather sturdy build.  
  
“W-Wait, I haven't been put under a spell of anything, I was just saying goodbye to-”  
  
“Take him to the correction facility. He seems to sway from our Lord's path”, she said in a stern voice, interrupting his excuse. “The room where we had kept Lucifer upon his arrival..”  
  
Yuri knew that this was the end of the promise he made to Viktor to stay safe. It was just as the Russian said...he was damaged goods to the angels and they wanted to 'fix' him. But Yuri didn't want that, he was afraid of what was to come. He tried to struggle as the two angels grabbed his arms, only resulting in them putting him to sleep with their magic, ending his futile attempt of an escape.  
  
“It would probably be wise to take his soul away to prevent the Lucifer incident from repeating itself. We lost many warriors as Lucifer awakened his demonic powers.”, the woman suggested to seemingly nobody, but the same voice that resounded previously, the voice of god, had resounded again.  
  
“Do as you see fit to turn him into a warrior of heaven. If his soul is tarnished by the devil, we can not leave it inside the holy body. He is a strong angel, I just want his power to be used for purifying evil.”  
  
“Yes, my Lord.”, the woman said, bowing in respect again.  
  
With that, Yuri was dragged away to a large white building, right in the middle of a small city in heaven. Many of the people who ended up in heaven had curiously glanced out of their homes and a certain brown poodle made an attempt to wake Yuri up by barking excitedly and then growling at the two angels that held Yuri in their firm grip. However, a glare from the guards was enough to put the dog down. Instead, the poodle laid down on the ground and whimpered pathetically like it had been just kicked.  
  
Somewhere deep in his sleep, Yuri realized that he wouldn't be waking up again. This realization hit him like a drop of water, rippling through his mind. He couldn't move his body, but his mind was wide awake through the whole process. He felt himself being strapped down to what he could assume was a chair, hearing a chant of many people around him. His soul separated from the immortal body, watching it sit there, his head hanging down limply, like a ragdoll. He was surrounded by a magical circle with angels gathered around him.  
  
They all seemed to chant in Latin, keeping the magical circle that limited Yuri's magic upright as the soul was separated from the body, as if they were two different entities. And Yuri could watch it all, looking at himself, at his body that was still fast asleep.  
  
He had to laugh bitterly as he felt more and more distant from his corporeal form. He felt angry and sad at the same time but he knew he couldn't do much. As he saw one angel approach his body and take the golden ring off of his finger, it all snapped, all thoughts were put on mute and only one emotion lingered within him... His ties to Viktor have been severed, there was no way he was ever going to see the demon again, the ring had been the only thing that kept Yuri sane. And now, it was gone.  
  
For the first time, his soul was filled with the emotion called rage, the last ties he had with his body strengthening.  
  
_This time it's me who breaks the promise, Viktor._  
  
_I'm sorry I couldn't stay safe._  
  
He was pulled back into his body, struggling against the bonds that restrained him. The feathers on his wings have all turned black and his magic power spiraled out of control, his eyes lighting up in an icy blue, much like the color that Viktor's eyes had. All he saw were flames as he repeated one phrase over and over again.  
  
“The ring...”  
  
_I'm sorry I couldn't stay your loveable little Yuri._  
  
“Give it back!”

 

He screamed like a banshee, flames engulfing the nearby angels who screamed in agony as the blue blames ate away at their skin. With less people controlling the magical circle, the magic of it grew weaker, fueling Yuri's power even more, the flames of Yuri's rage grew hotter and burned higher.  
  
I'm sorry, but all I want right now is to burn heaven and hell to the ground for separating us.  
  
He finally managed to burn through the restraints, approaching the angel that held the ring in his shaky fingers, one of the few that were still standing.  
  
“Call the general! The soul has turned into a vengeful spirit, contaminating the holy vessel that is his body. The only thing we can do now is to put him down for good!”, one of them shouted.  
  
“Give me...my ring...back.”, Yuri growled, grabbing the angel that was still holding onto the ring by the throat and pushing him up against the wall.  
  
The angel tried to slip the ring back onto Yuri's finger, but the Japanese male shook his head. It seemed that the thing that he wanted was not the ring, but rather something connected to it. Thus, even as the angel had died by Yuri's hands and let the ring fall, the Japanese male didn't follow the golden band, instead focusing on destroying everything and everyone around him.  
  
“You have taken it away....”, he hissed. “You will pay.”

 

The Japanese male was out of control, reliving every time he had been hurt but had to hide it to please others. He had enough of that. No more Mr. Nice-guy. No more pretending that he was alright. No more forcing himself to smile when he wanted to cry, no more pleasing others when he wanted to be angry.  
  
And boy, was he angry.  
  
“I made a promise. I can't break it.”, he said, growling lowly like a feral animal. They took Viktor away from him, they couldn't take away what connected him to the demon too. Never, ever. He was absorbed in his rage, glancing around to see if anyone was still alive.  
  
Yuri didn't even hear the sound of a gunshot echo through the room, he hadn't noticed the pain in his chest or the blood that stained the white suit, he hadn't heard the woman's voice calling out orders to her men, he only heard their screams as they all were engulfed in a blue flame, laughing at their misery. They deserved to suffer like he did. He only noticed that he was shot as his vision blurred and he stumbled forward. He put a hand to his chest and saw red, smiling a little as he toppled over and fell to the ground, the flames spreading over to his own body, too. He knew he was dying for real this time and he knew that once again...Viktor wouldn't come to see his last moments.  
  
_Hey...at least I tried to keep my promise and fought back. Aren't you proud of me, Viktor? You said that blue is your favorite color. It's all glowing in such a pretty blue...I think you'd like it._  
  
_I love you Viktor._  
  
_At least....keep a promise once and stay safe since I couldn't, alright?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some bad art of smiling Katsudon to contradict the bad writing of angry Katsudon https://www.instagram.com/p/BPqUk-qBZBs/


	20. Extra: Viktor's Wish (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally makes the wish that Yuri owes him after the little bet in Barcelona. 
> 
> This Chapter is 80% inspired by Jumin Han's infamous bad ending in Mystic Messenger.  
> Also, Yuri really enjoys giving up control to Viktor, it seems. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I was dealing with my depressions so I squeezed in a Yuri on Ice Vent Fanfiction called "Fragile Hearts" inbetween.   
> But this chapter is longer than all the previous ones.

“Yuri. You still remember that you owe me a wish, yes?”  
  
Yuri looked up from tying his shoelaces as he sat in the locker room of the Hasetsu Ice Castle. The question came out of the blue, seeing as they just finished putting together a choreography for next season's skating competition to music that Yuri composed. The Japanese skater wasn't expecting to be asked that right now, so he stared at Viktor for a moment as if the silver-haired male grew a second head. However, his confused expression soon changed to a small sweet smile.  
  
“Of course I remember.”, the younger male said, tying his shoelaces and standing up, as if to show Viktor that he was ready for anything. “So, what will you wish for?”  
  
The Russian smirked as he saw that Yuri hadn't forgotten despite that the topic wasn't mentioned for roughly two months now. “Well, the skating season is ending...but you still are followed around by so many people, females, especially.”  
  
“Yeah, they are fans that want to have pictures with me, mostly.”, the Japanese skater nodded and blushed. “You were followed by quite few people too, especially after the declaration at the exhibition skate.”  
  
“No, that was different. Would normal fans bake you cookies and send you letters that were quite passionate about convincing you to skate solo again?”, the Russian male hummed and his eyes narrowed. “They are fans that want to see you  _ single, _ Yuri.”  
  
“Well...but they are still just fans. It is regrettable, but there are still signs of homophobia throughout both our fan bases.”, the raven-haired male shook his head. “Don't worry about it too much.”  
  
“You are too oblivious to the ulterior feelings and motives that humans have.”, the older male said, letting out a tired sigh. How could Yuri not see what the women were after? “I am trying not to leave you alone, but since I'm taking care of the email exchange with the Sochi jury committee, I often have to take my eyes off of you.”  
  
Yuri nodded and his smile just widened. Viktor was so diligent. “But I can protect myself just fine. I am a man.”  
  
“Those girls could still do bad things to you.”, the silver-haired male growled. “You are easily intimidated by others and you trust people far too much. What if they drug you with the pastry they give you?”  
  
“Viktor, get to the point already.”, Yuri sighed and shook his head. Ever since the JJ incident, Viktor started to suspect everyone around him of murder, torture or rape intentions. He was even more over-protective than usual, which was a sign of his love, and the younger male was very happy for it..but Yuri wished that Viktor would at least trust  _ him _ more, now that he was the ruler of hell he wouldn't let himself be taken down as easily and he wanted to let Viktor know that.  
  
The Russian looked a bit taken aback by the determined and somewhat bossy look that Yuri gave him, but quickly recovered and smirked down on the Japanese male. “Still, I think it's unfair that you get to hang out with your fans, admirers and friends while I hole myself up in our room for an hour-long email exchange with the jury committee and try to defend  _ our _ wish.”  
  
“Well, then tell me what  _ you _ wish for. And I will do everything I can to fulfill that wish.”, the younger skater smiled again and took a step closer to Viktor, as if challenging him to come up with the most bizarre and outrageous wish.  
  
And so Viktor did. The Russian male closed the distance between them and snaked an arm around Yuri's slim waist, tilting his head up with a finger under Yuri's chin. “For two weeks, I want you to disappear from the face of the planet.”, he whispered that seductively into Yuri's ear. “Exist only for me for that time, so no other human knows of your whereabouts. Give your whole existence into my hands to do with as I please.”  
  
Yuri blushed a little and clung to Viktor's shirt. “If that is what you wish for, I will gladly comply...the skating season will be over soon, so I have nothing I would miss except for my friends and maybe a few job offers.”  
  
“I thought you would be more reluctant. Or are you really that eager to explore my  _ darkest _ side, Yuri?”, the older male chuckled and pulled back to look into Yuri's beautiful golden eyes.  
  
“I already said that I wanted to know all of you, Viktor.”, the younger male said with a small smile. “I know you wouldn't put me in danger and besides, I promised you to fulfill  _ any _ wish, no matter how crazy it would be. So I don't see a reason to deny your request.”  
  
Viktor had to swallow at that. Yuri was turning him on just by giving him so much control over the situation...he just couldn't wait until the time came around for Yuri to fulfill his wish. “You are saying quite the dangerous things now, but I will hold you to your word. Starting tomorrow, you will reside in hell for two weeks. And you are absolutely not to tell anyone that you are going away. If you do, I'll punish you more than just by tying you up, Yuri.”  
  
“Alright.”, the younger male nodded and smiled innocently as if they were just talking about how lovely the weather had been today.  
  
But the silver-haired male didn't mind, he was glad that Yuri seemed completely unprepared for what was in store for him. Maybe he would learn to be more wary of where he put his trust to...or maybe he would just tell Viktor that he preferred the romantic and soft side of him? He wouldn't know until they tried though. He was excited to see how his little game would play out.  
  
“Well, we are starting with that tomorrow...so for now, I suggest we head back home and have dinner.”, the older male suggested to distract himself from all the fantasies he had that were soon to become reality. An innocent topic such as food would surely help him control his arousal.   
  
Yuri nodded eagerly, having some trouble containing his excitement over what was to come as well. “Yeah! Should I cook something for you?”  
  
Then Yuri noticed something peculiar about the Russian male's phrasing. It was truly amazing how casual Viktor has become about calling Yu-topia their home now. Sure, they were planning on moving out together soon, but for now they had a sort of relationship where they did everything together and even paid a rent to the younger male's parents in exchange for living there until they were certain of their future plans. Yuri has earned quite a sum from modeling jobs he was asked to do after he was seen on the ice by scouters, so he was also contributing to their rent payment. Viktor opposed to that at first since he didn't want to share Yuri's beauty more than he had to, but once he was allowed to come to the set of the shooting with Yuri, he agreed.   
  
But it didn't stop there, reporters, foreign figure skaters, fans...it seemed that the two have become the center of everyone's attention, good or bad.   
  
Yuri felt a little bad for Yurio, who won gold and didn't get nearly as much media attention as he and Viktor did. Or maybe it was a good thing, after all the media could be really pushy, to the extent of people staying at Yu-topia just to catch a glimpse of the two skaters whom the world had considered revolutionary since they planned to demolish and change the rules of the pair figure skating. It probably wouldn't be good for Yurio to be pestered by people like this.  
  
With the growing attention, Yuri's fan base grew, which in turn made Viktor's jealousy grow. It was an oroboros of attraction towards Yuri, it seemed. And yet, the only person oblivious to everyone's feelings was Yuri himself, for he only cared what the Russian skater that was always with him thought and felt about him, so when Viktor was jealous, it was only natural for the Japanese skater to give up his existence to his fiance, to fulfill his every wish.  
  
“You'll cook anything I want?”, the Russian perked up and smiled cutely. “I want to try some other foods you like since katsudon was amazing. Tonight I want something different though. Surprise me with something.”  
  
It was funny how different Viktor could be, how multifarious his personality was when it ranged from the carefree and childish Viktor to the dark and dominant one. And every time the Japanese male managed to get a genuine response such as it was the case right now, he felt so happy himself, he just wanted to keep making the older male happy.  
  
“You're grinning, Yuri. What are you thinking about?”, the silver-haired male asked as he took Yuri's hand into his own and led the way towards Yu-topia.   
  
Yuri chuckled a little and his cheeks turned pink before he truthfully answered. “You. I was thinking about you, Viktor.”  
  
“If you keep saying things like that, I might kidnap you to hell tonight already.”, Viktor said with a small playful grin, as if prompting the younger male to say something that would fuel his possessiveness.   
  
The raven-haired male didn't let Viktor wait too long, blushing a little, but still speaking in a determined voice. “I don't see why not. Devils don't need sleep, right? Besides, it's not kidnapping if you announce it.”  
  
He purposefully repeated the words that he said the night before the exhibition skate, testing how far he could go until Viktor snapped. Apparently, those words were all it took, since Viktor's eyes lit up and narrowed again and he roughly pulled Yuri along to the nearest wall.  
  
“Yuri, You know what...scratch what I said before.”, he said, quickly tracing the shape of a door handle on the wall to open the gate to hell once more after he made sure nobody was tailing them. “I'm so having  _ katsudon _ for dinner tonight. You can cook for me once you've stopped being so naughty.”  
  
The demon of Lust was certainly a force to be reckoned with. Just like that, dinner was forgotten and they both stood inside the castle once again, Viktor gazing down at him with hungry, almost predatory eyes. The first thing that the older male did however was to ruffle Yuri's hair, changing the hairstyle of the Japanese male to what he had outside of the rink with his bangs covering his forehead and framing his face again. It made Yuri look much softer and underlined his cute side rather than his masculine features. It was much better that way, not that the hair would stay slicked back with what Viktor had planned out anyway.  
  
“Now, follow me.”, the older male said, leading the way to the throne room, where the guards stood. He stopped for a moment and the guards saluted him, after which Viktor gave them an order. “For the next two weeks, absolutely nobody is to enter this room but me and Yuri. Is that clear?”  
  
The guards nodded and saluted again. “Yes, your Highness!”  
  
“Good.”, the demon king smiled, pleased by the quick response. “Come, Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese male nodded as well, following his fiance into the throne room. He and Viktor both stopped behind the throne, where a red velvet curtain was drawn close, creating a backdrop. The Russian male pulled the curtain back and revealed a door. It was a door out of dark wood with a golden handle and several carved elements. Despite being so well hidden, it looked very elegant. Yuri took an insecure glance up at Viktor, but reached out and pushed the handle down, opening the door.   
  
He was greeted with a bedroom. There was a king-sized bed with a red cover and golden ornaments on it. There was also a wardrobe and a full-body mirror next to it. Further in the back was another door, wich Yuri could only guess was a bathroom. Yuri was really confused as to why such a thing would even be in a demon castle. After all, Viktor had told him that demons didn't need sleep. He frowned a little in confusion and looked up at the silver-haired male.  
  
“We don't need sleep. But don't you think our life in hell would get boring without it? I hope you like it, the room is my doing.”, Viktor said proudly.   
  
“I would have imagined a room with more blue...”, the Japanese male smiled. “But I am not surprised that  _ this _ was what you did when Lucifer said that the castle is fully customizable to your wishes.”  
  
Viktor gave Yuri a small push on the back to urge him on and locked the door as they were both inside, smirking down at the younger male. “Are you saying that  _ I _ am the bad one?”  
  
“No, but you are the demon of Lust...so it fits.”, the younger male chuckled, shaking his head.   
  
“I only made the change because  _ you,  _ my dear Yuri, are far too naughty.”, Viktor's smirk turned even darker. “I believe I should show you the consequences of riling me up like that. You know the rules you have to follow, right?”  
  
“Yes, Viktor.”, the Japanese male said with a nod.  
  
“Okay, repeat them so I can be sure that you  _ are _ my best student.”, the demon kept his distance to his mate to show off his authority.   
  
Yuri nodded. “One: I must do just as you say. Two: If I disobey, you will punish me. If I obey, you will be nice to me.”  
  
The Russian clicked his tongue and shook his head. “You are forgetting one, Yuri.”, he said in a stern voice. “Come on, I only gave you three rules and you already leave one out?”  
  
“Huh? Third rule?”, the younger male tried to think of anything else, but his mind drew a blank. This was all about obedience, right? Or was there a detail that he had missed?  
  
“Yes. Seems like you need to be reminded.”, the older male sighed. “Well, I'm feeling generous today, so I won't punish you just yet. Aren't you grateful?”  
  
Yuri blushed a little, but nodded. “Thank you, Viktor.”  
  
“Ah, about that... since you offered that at the day of the coronation, why don't you try calling me master? After all, you have been misbehaving a lot lately.”, the demon chuckled and crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing.   
  
The younger male shuffled from foot to foot and lowered his head to show submission, gazing up at Viktor from under his dark bangs. He was pretty nervous to let something like that roll off his tongue, unsure if it would sound right. But he already accepted Viktor's dark and dominant side, determined to give him the control he wanted. “T-Thank you for your generosity, master.”  
  
“Much better.”, the taller of the two nodded. “Strip for me.”  
  
“Yes, master.”, Yuri said, repeating the word made him more confident about saying it. And strangely, he found himself enjoying the control that Viktor had over him.   
  
_ Give up your whole existence to me.  
  
_ Viktor's words from before came back into his mind and Yuri couldn't help but shudder a little. The older male whom he had worshiped like a god for years...he now could finally  _ treat _ him like a god, too. He would make sure that Viktor wouldn't be satisfied by anyone else than him, he would make sure that the older male got everything he wanted. So, as he took off his clothing, he did it with slow, elegant movements, never breaking eye contact with the Russian. It was like he came up with a performance of his own, letting the fabric of his clothes caress his skin as he slid it off with no hurry.   
  
It was a performance that was meant for only one spectator. A performance that was the peak of his  _ Eros.  _ He licked his lips before he took off his charcoal gray shirt. Unlike last time, he had started with his pants and underwear, leaving his shirt on until the end so neither his chest nor his private parts could be seen until the very end, perfectly covered by the fabric of the shirt that ended right in the middle of his thighs. He did this on purpose to tease Viktor, to make him more impatient for when the last piece of clothing finally fell down to the floor.   
  
“It's even worse than I expected.”, the Russian said, but his tone held no signs of anger or disappointment. “You are even more naughty than I thought....how should I discipline you, Yuri?”  
  
The younger male smiled shyly. He knew that Viktor didn't expect an answer. After all, that smirk said it all. Viktor was enjoying this, seeing him stand there completely bare and unable to do anything until Viktor gave the command. Or maybe...the Russian was  _ expecting _ him to misbehave? Maybe he should give the older male a reason to punish him? Suddenly it flooded back into his mind. The first time that the Russian had actually punished him was for touching Viktor without permission. That was the  _ third rule _ .  
  
“I don't know. Maybe you should remind me of the rule I have forgotten?”, Yuri asked. As he said that, he reached out to Viktor, his fingertips brushing against the older male's neck.   
  
His golden eyes shone with nothing but innocence and his heart pounded loudly with excitement over breaking one of the set rules, but Viktor knew exactly what was up. He knew that the raven-haired male was testing the waters and pushing the limits to bring out his darkest and most dominant self. He knew that Yuri was trying to blow his self-control out of the window....and he was glad to comply.   
  
“Take your hands off of me.”, he commanded, his voice growing cold and his lips forming a thin line as he suppressed the slightly sadistic grin that was threatening to form on his lips. “I believe that you know full well what the set rule is.”  
  
He harshly grabbed the younger male's wrist and pulled it away, his blue eyes glimmering dangerously, as if daring Yuri to say anything to defy him. However, when the Japanese male remained silent, Viktor sighed and twisted Yuri's arm behind his back, whispering into the younger male's ear as he stood behind him.   
  
“Don't you dare move now.”, he hissed, enjoying the shiver that he enticed by his action. “Do you understand me?”  
  
“Y-Yes, master.”, the younger male nodded, blushing a little.   
  
The voice was so low and demanding, it left no room for argument and it made Yuri's heart race. Why was it so attractive when Viktor gave him commands like that? Why was the prospect of punishment so appealing?  
  
“Good.”, the Russian said, letting go of Yuri's wrist so he could open a drawer, taking something out of it.   
  
Yuri wanted to look, but since the Russian told him not to move, he assumed that included turning his head, as well. He only could hear the jiggling metallic sound, followed by a feeling of cold metal locking around his wrist. This time, Viktor didn't ask him to put his hands behind his back, moving them into position himself. He locked the handcuffs once both wrists were enclosed and put the key into his vest pocket.   
  
“I wonder why you always struggle so much, Yuri. If you had only followed my orders, it would be easier on both of us.”, he said, but was obviously amused by the sight. The tent building in his dress pants did nothing to hide that, too.  
  
“I'm sorry, master.”, the younger male said, smiling coyly as the older male came back in front of him.   
  
Viktor in turn shook his head. “A simple 'sorry' won't so it this time. I will have to thoroughly punish you. And I think I know exactly how.”  
  
He stroked Yuri's cheek with a gloved hand, the leather cold against Yuri's heated skin. The Japanese male leaned into the touch like a cat that was being pet, locking his gaze with that of Viktor again.   
  
“I will completely refrain from directly touching you tonight.”, he said with a chuckle. “Unless you beg me to and prove you're worth it. After all, I don't want to touch naughty, disobedient people...”  
  
Yuri widened his eyes in disbelief, which in turn made the Russian male's grin widen. His eyes glimmered dangerously, leaving no room for argument. The look on Viktor's face was breathtaking. And apparently the Russian found Yuri's look even more amusing.   
  
“Surprised? Well, why don't you try being more obedient? I will make things far less complicated.”, the Russian male asked, stepping back again. “Get on the bed, Yuri.”  
  
The Japanese male nodded and crawled onto the bed, standing on his knees and looking back at Viktor just to see him pull out a black piece of fabric, already knowing what that was for.   
  
“What did I say about peeking last time?”, the taller male chuckled. “Come on, answer me.”  
  
“You said you would...blindfold me if I did it, master.”, the younger male said, blushing a little and averting his gaze again.   
  
“Well then, did you  _ want _ to be blindfolded?”, the Russian asked with a small grin. “You are being very disobedient today. But it's alright...I will make sure you remember all the rules by the end of tonight.”  
  
With that, Viktor approached Yuri and covered the younger male's eyes with the fabric, tying a knot on the back of his head and tracing his gloved hands down the younger male's arms. It was truly beautiful to see the ends of the blindfold reach down to the base of Yuri's neck, the dark fabric contrasting the pale skin of the skater. The handcuffs that held his hands restrained glistened beautifully in the warm light of the room.... and the way Yuri shivered at the small touches that Viktor left was just amazing.   
  
He wished he could just forget his threat of not touching Yuri directly and get rid of the gloves that kept them from direct skin to skin contact, but then the session would be meaningless. He wanted the younger male to become a begging mess, to forget the last bits of his innocence and to have his thoughts revolve completely around him. Viktor wanted to prove that he  _ owned _ Yuri's complete being.   
  
“Tell me, why are you being so naughty tonight?”, he asked, reaching around the younger male to tilt his head up, exposing his neck completely, tracing his gloved fingers along his throat, feeling it move under his touch as Yuri swallowed nervously. “Do you want to be punished?”  
  
Hesitantly, the younger male replied. He was sure it was best to be honest about what he thought, but at the same time, it was very embarrassing to admit..“Yes...I do it...because I want to be punished by you, master...”  
  
“Well then, you wouldn't mind me doing this?”, Viktor asked, pushing the younger male down into the bed roughly, slapping his leather-clad hand against the younger male's rear, leaving an angry red mark.  
  
Yuri yelped in surprise, squirming at the sudden feeling of pain spreading through his skin and tingling it as if being stung by tiny needles. He then felt a light, teasing touch on the sensitive skin, making him shiver. The contrast of the pain and the gentleness was turning him on even more and he didn't mind the pain so much after the touch followed.   
  
“You seem to be enjoying it. But you know, I think it's not right for me to give you what you want. It's supposed to be a punishment, after all.”, the older male chuckled, pulling back and getting off of the bed.   
  
“M-Master?”, the Japanese male asked worriedly since he couldn't see Viktor, nor sense his proximity. Viktor wouldn't be cruel enough to leave him here like this, right?  
  
“Don't worry, Yuri. I will give you something to play with in just a second.”, the older male reassured, chuckling a little. “Though, I am not sure it will quite satisfy you.”  
  
“I am thankful for anything that master gives me.”, the younger male said, hoping that he said the right thing. But regardless of whether or not it had been right, it seemed to make the Russian male happy.   
  
“You are such a good boy when you want to be. Keep this up and I might give you a reward.”, the older male praised.  
  
Yuri hard a small pop, like that of a bottle opening, followed by slick sounds. He didn't dare to move an inch, instead listening to possible hints of what the older male had planned out for him. His skin tingled with excitement, his arousal never ebbing due to Viktor keeping him on his toes about what was to come next.   
  
The younger male finally felt another touch, feeling a finger prod at his entrance. It was still gloved, but it was slick with lubricant, easily slipping inside of him. Yuri gasped at the intrusion, but his body accepted it, hot and eager for more. Despite Viktor's finger being a little thicker with the glove on, it was still not enough, Yuri's entrance throbbed around the digit inside of him.   
  
“You're quite eager...”, the Russian let out a remark as he observed the actions of the younger male.   
  
Yuri nodded, knowing that he wanted more of Viktor's touch. He needed more, but wasn't yet down to begging. “I'm always eager...when it's you, master...”  
  
The silver-haired male liked to hear that. He wanted Yuri to think only of him, to feel only him, to love only him. And he wanted the younger male to become more desperate for his touches, so he has withdrawn his finger again, chuckling at the small whine that the raven-haired male made.   
  
“Patience, Yuri.”, he said, covering a small plastic object with the lubricant before pushing the egg-shaped device inside of the younger male.   
  
It was thicker than the finger that had just been inside of him, so the younger male let out a small groan upon the penetration, his hips moving back to take in more of the object inside of him. He let out a small confused sound as he felt the object just stay in place, barely missing his prostate, but once he heard a click from behind him and a low buzz had stirred within him, he knew exactly what was up. The vibrations that were so close yet so far from his prostate have driven him crazy. It wasn't enough to perfectly satisfy him, but it was enough to make him shiver and squirm around on the sheets.   
  
Another two clicks and Yuri let out a broken moan, biting into the pillow cover to keep quiet as he rolled his body to the side so he could get a little friction on his neglected erection. It was already enough to cloud Yuri's mind, to make him lose whatever shame he might have had up until then. And then, Viktor pressed the switch two more times, the highest setting of the device in its effect. The buzzing was fully audible now, though only for the brief moments between the loud moans that filled the room. Yuri lost all of his inhibitions, shamelessly rutting against the sheets and moaning loudly, a small droplet of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth and making him look absolutely  _ sinful.  
  
_ “M-Master..”, the younger male moaned out, turning his head a little more to the side, hoping to face Viktor. Sadly, he didn't, but Viktor understood the gesture.  
  
The silver-haired male smirked in content as he heard Yuri call him master in this ecstatic voice and tried to look at him despite being completely in the dark about where he was at. It was almost enough to make him lose it.  _ Almost.  _ “Yes, Yuri?”  
  
“P-Please, touch me...a-ah...master...”, the younger male begged the best he could. Despite the friction of the sheets and the vibration inside of him, it was not enough to make him come. He knew he needed Viktor.  
  
“I don't know. It seems to me that you are enjoying yourself.”, the taller male said with a teasing grin on his lips. He knew Yuri couldn't see it, but he was sure that the Japanese male heard it in his voice.  
  
“No...please...”, Yuri begged again, speaking in between of gasps and moans. “Please, I want you to touch me..I want you inside of me...”  
  
The same game again, to make Yuri be more clear about his needs. Viktor could play it longer than anybody else. “Yuri, I don't quite understand you.”  
  
“Master...please...I want to feel your hands and teeth on my skin...”, he moaned. “And I want you to ...nngh...t-to p-penetrate me with your-”  
  
He didn't get to finish, for the toy inside of him was pulled out in one swift motion, causing him to moan out loudly. He panted heavily and wondered if he should say anything as silence took over the room for a few seconds.   
  
“Yuri. Are you aware of what you are doing to me?”, the Russian asked in a stern voice, but Yuri could just hear it drip with lust.   
  
“Yes, master...”, he said with a small smile despite how wrecked he felt.   
  
The mattress dipped as Viktor's weight was back on it, the silver-haired male leaning down to press a hasty kiss onto Yuri's neck. “I hope you are ready to take responsibility for that.”  
  
Yuri simply nodded, tilting his head back to leave his neck exposed, inviting Viktor to bite into the skin there, which Viktor did eagerly. Once again, the skin had been broken and Viktor happily sucked on the wound, drinking some of the blood and leaving a red mark on the younger male's neck. This time he could leave marks all over that milky skin and he didn't pass up on the opportunity, biting and sucking the tender skin on Yuri's neck, collarbone and down his chest. Everywhere his lips touched, a red mark appeared, just waiting to turn a blue color by morning. And to Viktor it was the most beautiful sight.  
  
Yuri was completely under his control, trembling and moaning with every touch, his chest rising and falling rapidly with the rapid breaths. Those thin, soft lips were red and glistening with saliva, the cheeks flushed a dark pink. And the way this sweet voice called him master was just fueling the possessiveness that Viktor had over the younger male.  
  
“Yuri...my sweet, sweet Yuri.”, he said in a voice that expressed the fondness towards Yuri.   
  
“Only yours...”, the younger male reassured. He wouldn't let anyone else see him like this. Only Viktor was allowed to do this to him, only Viktor could have such control over him.  
  
The demon smiled proudly, taking off his gloves at last and reaching behind Yuri to undo one of the cuffs only to pull both hands to the front and re-lock the handcuffs there so Yuri would be more comfortable lying on his back. He unzipped and unbuttoned his pants hastily, eager to fulfill his own and Yuri's desires. He pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees and reached for the lube once again, lubing himself up with the satisfied grin never leaving his lips.   
  
Yuri was just perfect in every way and the best thing was that Yuri was only  _ his,  _ nobody would find him while he was here. Only Viktor could look at him and talk to him...  
  
“Yuri. You are really beautiful...”, he said as he lined himself up with Yuri's entrance, thrusting inside roughly before the raven-haired male could muster any sort of answer. The scream of pleasure that echoed through the room was enough for the Russian.   
  
He saw the younger male reach out to him, so he quickly slipped under those chained arms, allowing Yuri to wrap his arms around his neck. Viktor began to slowly rock his hips, thrusting in and out in a leisurely pace, contrasting the harsh thrust right at the beginning. He heard a small whine among the moans that escaped the younger male's mouth and he smirked. Just a little self-restraint on his side and Yuri came undone. It was so amazing.  
  
“M-Master...please, harder..”, the younger male begged, his thin fingers tugging at the soft silver hair as he did. He needed more, he wanted to feel Viktor go wild.  
  
“Anything for you, Yuri.”, the Russian chuckled and picked up the pace, pulling back out almost all the way before quickly thrusting back inside all the way, finally making the younger male scream in ecstasy again and throw his head back into the pillow, his black hair splaying out onto the fabric as he did.  
  
It was such a beautiful sight, the Japanese male was coming undone, losing himself completely to the feeling. Viktor felt Yuri wrap his legs around him and cross them on his back, causing an even deeper penetration as he took some control. Viktor didn't say anything against that, instead chuckling at how desperate Yuri was.   
  
But it was perfect. He wanted the Japanese male to become unable to think of anyone else than him, unable to be without him any more. He wanted to be the only one who could ever make Yuri lose control. And in turn, he wanted to fulfill all of Yuri's needs and desires. The silver-haired male wanted his mate to depend on him more.   
  
“H-Haah...master, I'm close...”, the raven-haired male moaned, clinging tighter to Viktor.   
  
The older male chuckled and buried himself deeper inside Yuri, leaning down to kiss the raven-haired male's lips softly. “Why don't you try asking me nicely for permission first?”, he asked in a breathless voice against those soft, inviting lips.   
  
“M-Master, please...I need to come..”, Yuri repeated, biting his own lip insecurely. “Please...may I?”  
  
“Of course, Yuri.”, the silver-haired male said with a smirk, thrusting faster to bring the Japanese male to his climax.   
  
He reached out to gently pull at the fabric that covered Yuri's eyes, pulling the blindfold off so he could look into the beautiful golden eyes. As soon as their gazes met, with one last thrust deep inside of Yuri, they both came to their climax simultaneously. Viktor made sure to keep his eyes open, mesmerized by the image of Yuri's eyes squeezing shut, his back arching and his adam's apple bobbing up slightly as a scream of pleasure tore from his throat upon climax. Yuri had pulled his hands away and gripped the pillow covers above his head, as if he was afraid to hurt the silver-haired male by digging his fingers into his skin like that. This man was truly a work of art, a creation that wasn't meant to be seen by anyone. And Viktor would make sure that he kept it away from the prying eyes of others.  
  
Viktor pulled out of the younger male and stroked a few strands of hair out of his face, never taking his gaze off of that beautiful face. And he was happy as he realized something upon looking further up and seeing the silver handcuffs around the shorter male's slender wrists..  
  
_ Yuri was his.   
  
Only his.  
  
_ “You were so amazing...”, he smiled at the younger male and kissed his forehead as they both came down from their post-climax highs.  
  
“So were you, master.”, Yuri said, not letting up on his role. “Thank you for treating me so well.”  
  
The fact that the younger male still called him master, giving him all the control...it reassured Viktor that he indeed owned Yuri's being completely. It reassured him that it was okay to keep Yuri all to himself, to be as possessive as he was.   
  
“Yuri..you are so wonderful.”, the taller male chuckled and softly kissed Yuri again. “But as wonderful as just staying with you would be, I have to get back to earth. You understand that, right?”  
  
“I will miss you, master.”, the Japanese male said with a small sigh. “But I understand it would be suspicious if we both disappeared.”  
  
“You are such a smart boy. I will make sure to come back fast.”, the demon chuckled a little. “But before I go, I should get you cleaned up and dressed.  
  
Yuri nodded. He knew that he would stay inside of this room most of the time, but in case someone did come in, he should at least wear something. He sat up slowly and smiled at the older male, getting up from bed.   
  
“Would you like me to take a shower with you, Yuri?”, the silver-haired male asked, unlocking the handcuffs.   
  
Yuri blushed a little, unsure as to why. Why was he still so flustered over such a question when Viktor had seen every inch of his skin already? Besides, they already bathed together...   
  
He looked up at Viktor from under his eyelashes as he kept his head lowered. “I-If master has the time to take a shower with me, I would love that.”  
  
“I always have the time for you.”, the silver-haired male replied in a voice that left no room for argument. “You should know that you are my number one priority, Yuri.”  
  
The younger male smiled softly and nodded, heading through the door that he assumed led to the bathroom. Viktor was always set on fulfilling all of his wishes. He was always set on protecting him and giving him the support that he never got from anybody else. He worshiped his body like it was the best thing that God has ever created even though Yuri hated his own looks. It was time he gave something back and if the only thing that Viktor wanted was him, he would give himself up completely.   
  
“What are you thinking of, Yuri?”, the taller male asked, leaning closer as the Japanese male stepped inside the bathroom. “You've been hiding your thoughts ever since I taught you how.”  
  
“I was just thinking of how lucky I am to be loved by you.”, the younger male admitted. A sweet smile curved his lips as he turned to Viktor. “And also about how giving myself up to you seems like too little compared to what you have done for me in the past year. I would like to do even more for you.”  
  
Viktor stood there, looking at the younger male with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that Yuri was still thinking he should give him more. All he ever wanted was to have Yuri. What more could he want when he had such a treasure beside him? He was happy and he just wanted Yuri to be safe and happy too...  
  
He hadn't realized he forgot to block his thoughts until he saw the dark red blush on Yuri's cheeks.   
  
“Y-You f-forgot to hide your thoughts, master.”, he reminded the Russian male and hid his face in his hands. How could somebody be so romantic and so sexy all at the same time? “L-Let's go shower...”  
  
He stepped inside the shower cabin and turned on the water, only to have two strong arms wrap around him, feeling a toned chest press against his back. Viktor rested his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in Yuri's intoxicating sweet scent.   
  
“Mm, you forgot to hide yours too.”, he lazily kissed the younger skater's neck as he said that. “Sexy and romantic, huh?”  
  
Yuri blushed an even deeper red, the tips of his ears turning red too. He couldn't deny what he thought, but he couldn't believe he let his guard down so much that the thoughts could be heard by Viktor. Still, he simply nodded, unable to make a sound. Luckily, the Russian male didn't expect a verbal reply from him.   
  
“Thank you, Yuri.”, he simply said, giving another sweet kiss to his neck before reaching for the shower gel, lacing his hands with the liquid before gently massaging Yuri's back, distributing the soap over his lean back. “You are truly beautiful, Yuri. Don't let anyone else see this beautiful body like this.”  
  
“I won't, master. You know I don't like showing my body to anyone but you.”, Yuri said and relaxed under the gentle touches. He wanted to give the same feeling back. Viktor always spoiled him and gave him so much pleasure...he wanted to give some of it back (and have an excuse to admire those muscles once more) “But...would you allow me to wash your b-body too?”  
  
“Ohh, Yuri! You just keep on surprising me. But if you want to, I won't say no.”, the silver-haired male smirked and rinsed Yuri's back off before gently turning him over. “I allow it, but only after I have cleaned you fully.”  
  
Yuri blushed and looked at the bare skin of the older male, nodding slowly. Then it hit him. “Uhm...how did you take off your clothes so quickly? You just had your shirt, vest and tie on...”  
  
“Yuri, dorogoy*. I am a demon. And I am not just any demon, I am  _ the Devil _ now.”, the Russian said with a small smile, amused by how Yuri noticed such things so late. “It's called magic. Undressing and redressing is the simplest trick in the book, even the lowest class of demons can do it.”  
  
The younger male blushed at his own clumsiness and lowered his head. “S-Sorry I asked.”  
  
“It's fine, my dear”, the older male chuckled, tracing his hands over the front of Yuri's body and down to his thighs, kneeling in front of the younger male. “It's a part of your charm.” He gave a soft kiss to the younger male's thigh and smiled reassuringly.   
  
Yuri blushed as he saw the older male smile up at him from a kneeling position, like a knight who was wooing a lady. Viktor was so beautiful, he still couldn't believe that he was engaged to this perfect man. “V-Viktor...thank you.”  
  
“Ah, you slipped.”, the older male chuckled, washing off the suds that covered Yuri's front. “But just this time, I won't punish you because you were so cute as you said my name.”  
  
Yuri smiled a little at the playful tone and looked into Viktor's apatite-colored eyes. “I apologize, master. You were just so nice to me, I couldn't help myself.”  
  
“Oh? Should I be mean again, Yuri?”, the older male asked with an alluring gaze, making Yuri tense up and blush a dark red. He then smiled innocently again to make Yuri relax. “Just kidding.”  
  
The raven-haired male shook his head and reached out to touch the older male's cheek.”I am thankful for everything that my master gives me.”  
  
“You should be careful what you wish for, my dear Yuri.”, the Russian chuckled. Of course, he would never truly hurt the younger male, at least not to an extent of surpassing the younger male's limits. He would never do anything that would make Yuri fear him.   
  
The Japanese male seemed to understand since he only offered Viktor a sweet smile of acceptance. That smile never left his lips as he laced his hands with the shower gel and gently stroked over the older male's toned chest and his abs before tracing his hands over Viktor's shoulders and down his arms. His fingers left soft touches, fleeting like that of a feather but never insecure. The fingers knowingly circled the areas that were strained during their skating, massaging the muscles and coaxing Viktor into a state of relaxation. It was truly amazing how Yuri managed to combine cleaning his skin with a small massage. The way the raven-haired male knelt in front of him, focused on his task of making Viktor feel good made the older male smile as well. The way the younger male pursed his lips when he focused on something was truly something that Viktor adored a lot, he could watch the Japanese male like that for hours.   
  
But sadly, Yuri was soon done with his ministrations, rinsing off the suds that were on Viktor's skin and smiling up at the older male. “I hope it was alright that I took my time..”  
  
“It was great, Yuri. I will be leaving soon after all, so it's better that we take our time now.”, the taller male said as he gently brushed Yuri's wet hair out of his face.   
  
“I will miss you a lot, master.”, the raven-haired male said and leaned into the touch. “Please come back soon, alright?”  
  
“I will, Yuri.”, the Russian male smiled and reached behind Yuri to turn off the water. “Now let's get out of the shower before I get indecent thoughts again.”  
  
The raven-haired male chuckled, but his cheeks turned pink again. “You truly are the demon of Lust, huh?”  
  
“Wasn't it obvious to you before?”, the Russian smirked and stepped out first, beckoning his mate to follow him, which Yuri did. Immediately, Viktor wrapped a soft towel around the Japanese male and dried him off. “It will be unbearable for me to stay away from you for so long, so please, call me from time to time.”  
  
“Hell has reception?”, the younger male asked and widened his eyes. “I never knew that. But if it is true, I will make sure to call you, master. It will help me sleep better too.”  
  
Viktor chuckled and gently dried the raven-haired male's hair before drying his own body off. “You always say the right things, Yuri...I hope you know that I'm keeping you here for your own safety.”  
  
“I do believe that master keeps me here for his entertainment, too.”, the younger male said with a small smile. “Not that I mind that.”  
  
“You are correct. But I want to protect you from your so-called fans until the situation has cooled off for the most part.”, the silver-haired male nodded and clicked his fingers, covering the younger male's body with a charcoal-gray shirt that ended at his knees and making Yuri's boxers re-appear on his body. “I think you look cute like that, with a shirt that hides just enough, but exposes your pretty thighs.”  
  
“The sleeves are a little long..but I think I can manage.”, the Japanese male nodded, rolling up the sleeves a little so that his hands wouldn't completely disappear in them.  
  
Viktor clicked his fingers again and got fully dressed again, ready to leave. “Yuri. You look really beautiful. However, there is one more thing... follow me.”, he said, heading back into the bedroom and opening the wardrobe to pull something out.   
  
Yuri followed and sat down on the bed, waiting for the older male to find whatever it was that he was looking for. He was intrigued to see that Viktor was holding something golden. He watched the Russian kneel before him and gently kiss his ankle. Right after the kiss, cold metal enclosed the area, locking into place. The process was repeated with the other ankle before Viktor stood up and looked down at Yuri.   
  
“I won't bind your hands while I'm gone so you can easily call me on the phone, but I will limit your movement and your magic to some extent, you you won't leave hell so easily.”, Viktor explained. “I want you to stay here and wait for me, alright?”  
  
“Yes, master.”,Yuri nodded, examining the golden shackles. There were pretty ornaments engraved on them, along with some embedded gems. “The shackles are beautiful...”  
  
“I'm glad you like them, Yuri. I will come by after everyone else is asleep, alright?”, he promised and gave the younger male a small kiss.   
  
Yuri returned the kiss and nodded “Please come back safely, master. I will be right here, waiting for you.”  
  
With that promise, Viktor opened the portal to earth again and stepped through it, leaving Yuri to lay in bed, thinking about their wild encounter. Yuri's heart pounded as he remembered the commanding tone in Viktor's voice, the punishment that he had given him...it was refreshing to see Viktor get away from his sweet, heart-shaped smile, it was nice to get to know Viktor more and more and explore every side of him. It was amazing to see those eyes glimmer with nothing but lust and possessiveness. As Yuri daydreamed about it, he didn't notice a curious gaze on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dorogoy - my dear


	21. Extra: Viktor's Wish (pt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying faithful to my fanfiction!  
> The drawing was originally supposed to be a quick sketch for a super loyal and supportive reader, Dannibolt8.  
> But then I saw that the fanfiction was approaching 1000 kudos and I turned it into a 6 hour drawing + 7 hour FF writing.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I rushed to squeeze the drawing and writing into my already schedule-packed week, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

The first few days were pretty normal. Yuri would spend his time without Viktor reading the books that were on one of the wardrobe shelves or thinking of possible new tunes he could compose for the upcoming skating programs, so he was too busy to notice the gazes that lingered on him as the door opened soundlessly. He was so deep in his element, imagining a whole world of sounds that built itself around him every time he thought of Viktor. Every thought that he had was revolving around the older male as he stretched out his hands, imagining a piano stand right there. His fingers moved nimbly through the air as his thoughts went back to everything that he experienced together with his fiance. Every thought was so beautiful, he couldn't help but smile as each encounter resonated within him and created a new sound, a new feeling to the music that he would compose.  
  
As night fell in Hasetsu, Viktor would return and the intruders knew that, never daring to open the door or even eavesdrop on the encounters that the two men were having. Nobody wanted to get caught by Viktor and have to endure the punishment for disobedience. But the rumor that Yuri was being kept like a sex-slave was circulating amongst the demons, so everyone was eager to take a glance at the bound raven-haired male. Everyone wanted another reason to discriminate against Yuri beside him being an angel. But nobody wanted to get punished for that, of course, so they tried to stay stealthy.  
  
On the fifth day however, Yuri started to notice it. The door was slightly ajar, so he closed it and went back to reading, only to find it slightly open again as he put the book away. He closed the door again, but didn't take his gaze off of it this time, listening closely, watching for every oh-so-tiny movement that could occur. And then he heard it. A small chuckle, a few soft steps, both right behind the door. He wanted to open the door and ask the people why they were here if Viktor had given strict orders not to step inside the throne room, let alone the bedroom. He wanted to do that...but a part of him was afraid. The shackles that bound his feet were limiting his magic to the extent where he was barely able to change clothes and maintain their form, so if the people who watched him were hostile toward him, he wouldn't be able to defend himself.  
  
He tried to ignore it, but the more he focused on blocking out the sounds that came from behind the wall, the more audible they became, every hushed whisper sounding like a scream, every sneaky footstep like a hammer falling down. Yuri had clenched his eyes shut, trying to just focus on the darkness and nothing else, but it only made things worse. He became afraid that somebody might enter the room while his eyes were shut. He was afraid to be attacked while he tried to find some peace. He opened his eyes again and wiped the beads of sweat that started forming on his forehead from the images that flashed behind his closed eyelids just now. Unable to sit still any more, he got up from the bed agin.  
  
Yuri nervously paced around the room, the chains chiming like bells as he did, the sound calming him down, if only a little. The raven-haired male wasn't sure what to do. He could try and ask Viktor to come and check it out, but he would have to do so discreetly, so that the people in front of the door didn't know that he was approaching. Also, there was no guarantee whatsoever that the silver-haired male would come. During the day, Viktor was probably closely observed by his mother, who by now was surely getting worried about his absence.  
  
Yuri sighed and rubbed his hands together nervously. He knew he shouldn't just leave it be, he didn't like being observed. Besides, who knew what the people could do if they were truly hostile towards him? What if they found out that his magic was limited? Up until now, no demon got physical with him because of his holy power, because of the light that burned demons like acid. But without that, Yuri was pretty much an ordinary human...  
  
So, the Japanese male decided he would call Viktor from the bathroom, to avoid being heard by the people who were just outside. He wasn't sure how closely they were watching him and listening to him, so he also had to make sure that he could smuggle his cellphone into the bathroom without getting noticed. He hummed in thought and approached the nightstand, breathing deeply to remain as calm as possible. He was hyperventilating, paranoid that the door was just about to open, paranoid that somebody would sense that he was about to call for help and stop him...his heart pounded loudly as he stood before the device that was his key to safety. He already reached out and was ready to grab the device when it buzzed to life and a familiar ringtone resounded through the room.  
  
It almost made Yuri's heart stop and he quickly withdrew his hand, he got scared by the call as if it was a wild animal that was about to bite him. The Japanese male looked down, to see who the caller was. And, by coincidence, it was Viktor. The Japanese male had been consequently ignoring calls from all other numbers, stockpiling a whopping 50 calls from his mother, 27 from Yurio, 31 from Phichit and even 5 from Chris. He also had a total of over 300 messages and 73 notifications from social media sites. He was sure his phone would explode as the second week drew to it's end, but that was not what was important right now. He quickly accepted the call and disappeared into the bathroom, remaining silent to steady his heartbeat for a moment.  
  
“Yuri~ I miss you. It's so boring here, but your family won't let me go after you disappeared.”, the Russian whined playfully. “They are afraid something will happen to me too if I go out, even though I reassured them that you probably disappeared willingly..”  
  
The Japanese male tried to steady his shaky voice, but he failed. “V-Viktor.”, he consciously slipped into calling his fiance by the name, hoping that the older male would understand that he was in a bind. “I'm scared.”, he simply said, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a small sob as he heard the feet outside shuffle closer to the wall. Apparently the people found out where the bathroom wall was. He was so scared now. He didn't want anyone to hear him break down ever again. He just felt so helpless and scared...  
  
“Yuri...solnishko. What happened?”, the silver-haired male asked in a patronizing voice, trying to console the younger male through the phone.  
  
The Japanese male couldn't take it any more and started crying, but still tried to express himself to his best abilities. “Please...come here...I can't...”  
  
“Please wait for me, my dear Yuri. I will be at your side in no time.”, Viktor reassured. “Don't hang up, I need to be sure that you are okay.”  
  
“I-I'm not.”, the younger male said honestly, swallowing his sobs as tears streamed down his face. His voice was barely above a whisper now, he didn't want anyone to hear him, he knew that the people would surely run if they knew that Viktor is coming. “Please...hurry..”  
  
It seemed like Viktor could read his thoughts from a distance. “Yuri..you're speaking so quietly. Is someone listening?”  
  
“Y-Yes..”, the younger male said as he gripped his hair in frustration. He sat on the closed lid of the toilet, his elbow resting on his knee and his head lowered. His gaze focused on the white tiles as if he could stop his tears just by staring. The whole situation was too much alike with the last year's Grand Prix Finals. And for a moment, he was afraid that someone would kick in the door, just like Yurio did back then. He listened for the sounds behind the wall, taking in every little shuffle, when a deep growl pulled him back to the phone call.  
  
“I will strangle every single one of them. They will pay for making you cry.”  
  
Viktor was always over-protective and violent when someone had ill intentions towards Yuri and the Japanese skater knew that. However, he didn't expect Viktor to sound _this_ angry. It was as if the first thing he would do when he returned was to kill every demon that resided inside the castle and Yuri didn't doubt that it was possible for the Russian to do so. But he didn't want any bloodshed. He just wanted Viktor to be by his side so he could feel safe again..  
  
And the silver-haired male didn't let his mate wait too long. The small space on the wall between the bathroom door and sink opened up and the older male stepped in, approaching the Japanese skater with quick steps and pressing his index finger against Yuri's thin lips to keep him quiet. Yuri looked up with his big golden eyes, confused as to why he was being shushed immediately. He hoped that the Russian male wasn't angry, but as their eyes met he saw that Viktor's look was compassionate and caring. Yuri heard the taller male's voice resound in his head, immediately getting the idea as to why he was being shushed.  
  
_Love, I'm here. Please don't cry._  
  
_**Viktor, I'm so scared. They were watching...they were watching for god knows how long. And they are still out in the throne room...I couldn't do anything about it, I was just so lost...  
**_

_It's all fine now. I'll take care of it, my sweetheart. Will you come with me to face those people?_  
  
**_Yeah...I-I don't want to be alone right now..Thank you for coming here.._  
**  
Viktor softly snapped his fingers to change Yuri back into his normal attire, the shackles almost completely hidden, if it weren't for the chain. He wanted the younger male to show less skin than before and to look more mighty, but if he took off the shackles, the people outside were bound to notice that he had arrived. The Russian wanted the intruders to get a nasty surprise. They both stepped back into the room and Viktor saw a curious head peek into the slightly open door as he and Yuri approached it. He was glad that the person still didn't notice his presence in the room.  
  
He only saw those eyes widen in shock as it was too late. Viktor was already just a foot away from the intruder, the contact was inevitable now. The demon king smirked in sadistic glee and threw the door open, only to see four more people stand there. Of course, to nobody's surprise, JJ was one of them. Besides JJ, everyone was of the lower demon class, so it wouldn't be a big deal to execute them, the Russian thought. The demon that was further in the back tried to get out unnoticed as soon as he saw the Russian male looming in the doorway and slowly backed away, but Viktor would have none of it.  
  
“If any of you moves even an inch, I'll have Yuri burn you alive. Just because his power will hurt you more than mine.”, he hissed. Viktor didn't need to shout to establish his authority and to instill fear in everyone's hearts. The icy glare that he gave the five demons who had eavesdropped and looked at Yuri was enough to make them freeze and his proud, elegant posture made all five demons sink onto their knees and lower their heads in submission. “Now...care to explain what you are doing here even though I _strictly_ commanded that nobody is to enter the throne room?”  
  
He was met with silence since nobody dared to speak up or tried to come up with some lie to cover them, but the silver-haired male's patience was wearing thin. “JJ. The private room was locked when I left. The only one who had the key was you, seeing as you are my handmaid. But you surely received the order not to come in...how come that the door is unlocked _and_ you have four more demons by your side?”  
  
One of the other demons quickly replied before the Canadian skater could. “I forced him to open the door for us. The guards let him pass since he's your servant, so I threatened to find the human he wants to marry...he immediately gave in.”  
  
“You will definitely be killed then. One, for blackmailing JJ into disobedience and two, for speaking when I asked JJ to reply.”, he said, an innocent smile spreading on his lips. “So, if I don't ask you to speak, keep your mouth shut.”  
  
Viktor felt the Japanese male relax a little, the hand that gripped his shirt slowly loosening again. He knew that Yuri was against violence, but he didn't care for now, since it seemed to help him relax. He just needed to instill fear into the demons that dared to disobey him. He needed to show them that he would not take kindly to anyone scaring Yuri, he would not take kindly to anyone looking at Yuri for too long.  
  
“So, JJ. Please tell me how much you have seen. Remember, that I will know if you are lying to me. I can see everything that you are thinking about, I just want to hear it from your own mouth.”, the Russian continued.  
  
“Your Majesty. I have only opened the door for the other demons, but I admit that I did see His Majesty Yuri's bare legs for the brief moment that I opened the door. I apologize for that.”, the Canadian male said, wondering what the hell he would do if Viktor snapped. He was already degraded to a servant, one more misstep and he would surely be punished more severely.  
  
“I appreciate your honesty. What did you think when you saw the shackles on his feet?”, Viktor pressed further, wanting to hear what the older demon had thought because it probably represented the opinion of the masses now. The word must have spread already, Viktor knew that it wasn't the first day that the group was watching Yuri. He could see JJ's thoughts clearly, the use of his magic evident by how his eyes were glowing in the semi-dark room.  
  
The dark-haired male nodded. “I thought...that he was being kept here like a pet. I believe that if this should get out, the public opinion on His Highness Yuri will drop.”  
  
“Thank you, JJ. You are dismissed. Do not open the door to anyone, if anyone threatens you again, you should probably claim your fiance. And if you think that she is not the right mate for you, then she is not worthy of you disobeying my orders anyway, is she?”, the Russian purred.  
  
With a bow to the kings, JJ left and closed the door to the throne room once again. The silence carried on for a moment after the Canadian male was gone, but before Viktor could say anything to further intimidate the four lower demons who were trembling in fear over what punishment had awaited them, Yuri spoke up.  
  
“Viktor. Let me take over from here.”, the raven-haired male said, taking a step forward, not caring that the shackles still bound his feet. He carried himself with dignity and pride, wearing the shackles like they were the most exquisite jewelry. “I am very happy to hear how much you underestimate me.”, Yuri said with a small chuckle. “After all, it's easy to show you just _how_ afraid you have to be of me if you don't think much of me.”  
  
Viktor wasn't sure where the younger male was getting at. He raised an eyebrow as Yuri stepped back again and he felt the younger male's arms wrap around his body, his hands resting on his chest.  
  
“You see...even with my magic limited and my feet bound..”, the Japanese male said, his right hand moving up and wrapping around Viktor's throat. “..I could easily kill the strongest demon, just with one swift movement. Since he trusts me and you underestimate me, I could kill all of you before any of you could even react.”  
  
The raven-haired male's voice was just as innocent as always, but as he peeked at the kneeling demons from behind Viktor's shoulder, his golden eyes were sharp and calculating. He had to stay calm. Viktor was here, he could keep up the act of being strong. “Of course, it would be foolish of me to kill the person I love. So I won't do that...but I kindly ask you to leave our bedroom affairs to us..”, the raven-haired male said, his hand moving away from the Russian male's throat, instead resting on Viktor's shoulder and holding him in a possessive hug. “Or something bad just might happen to peeping toms like you next time. Is it clear?”  
  
The demons nodded eagerly and Yuri smiled a little. Good. The act was believable...good thing that he had to showcase a 'dark side' in the new skating program that he and Viktor were just practicing. Without Viktor showing him how he could achieve a more menacing look while still looking alluring, he might have failed. “I will leave your fates to Viktor since it's _his_ orders that you disobeyed. I am quite insistent that one of you stays alive to spread the word though, I can't allow stupid, meaningless rumors to tarnish my reputation.”  
  
He headed back inside the room, letting a small sigh of relief slip past his lips as he was sure it wouldn't be heard by the others. He did it. He pulled it off! Even Viktor seemed speechless at how much confidence he had shown. He was so happy, but he felt the adrenaline still rush through him. He looked at his hands, to see them trembling from all the excitement. He recalled the way Viktor's adam's apple moved under his palm as the older male swallowed in shock. In all honesty, the raven-haired male still couldn't believe that he could even let the words of 'killing Viktor' fall from his lips. He would apologize for that at least thirty times and tell Viktor that he didn't really mean it.  
  
He couldn't even imagine doing something to hurt the older male. He loved Viktor so much, he knew he wanted to spend all eternity with him, he didn't care if it was in hell or on earth. He just wanted to stay together with this silver-haired male who was so full of surprises...  
  
Yuri grinned like a child on Christmas, his eyes lighting up in pure joy and gentleness. His thoughts started to get so positive and made him so happy about the future, he was daydreaming again and once more, the thoughts were all about Viktor. It was scary that he didn't worry about his friends and family right now, but it wasn't like he disappeared forever.. He almost jumped when he felt arms wrap around him again, the feeling tearing him from his thoughts. However, a familiar scent made him relax almost instantly. Yuri tilted his head back until it rested against Viktor's shoulder, exposing his neck to the older male in the process. The smile never left his lips.  
  
“You seem so happy, Yuri.”, the Russian said with a small smile, moving a hand to stroke the younger male's cheek with a gloved hand. “I believe that you are indeed ready for the next season's skating. That was an excellent performance.”  
  
The younger male blushed a deep red and shook his head. “Wasn't it a little over the top? I mean...You know I would never...”  
  
“I know, Yuri. You wouldn't dare to even hurt me...you are truly an angel.”, the older male chuckled. “But you know that I'm not as nice as you are, right?”  
  
“I know.”, the younger male chuckled. “But if _master_ wants to punish me for my little stunt, I'm fine with that. I know that master wouldn't hurt me too bad.”  
  
Viktor chuckled and kissed the side of Yuri's neck. “Such an obedient and tame behavior almost doesn't suit you, Yuri.”  
  
“You want me to get disobedient again?”, the younger male suggested in response, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink again. Then he realized something and clicked his fingers to change his clothing back to the long shirt that went down to his thighs, his hair falling to frame his face again. “Master said he prefers me like this, is that right?”  
  
Yuri was teasing him, but Viktor could see how nervous the younger male still was. He could see that the raven-haired male needed a distraction as soon as possible. And he was very happy to give Yuri what he needed. He smiled a little as he realized that the younger male needed _him._ It made Viktor happy to know that nobody else would do. “Yuri. You should think only of me. Nothing will happen to you when I'm here, you know that, right?”  
  
“I know. That's why I was about to call you when I noticed a disturbance. But you were faster”, the Japanese skater bit his lower lip nervously and turned around in Viktor's arms, clinging to the dark fabric of the older male's shirt. The sound of the chuckles and the footsteps still rang in his ears, he was still scared that someone might be watching them, that someone would bring it out into the human world and ruin their lives forever. He wanted to forget it all, to enjoy Viktor's proximity to the fullest...“Please make me forget those dirty looks and grins. Make me unable to think of anything any more.”, he said it out loud before he even realized it.  
  
Viktor swallowed. He knew that Yuri was scared, he knew that it was only something that the younger male said to make himself less afraid. But it turned Viktor on nonetheless. He knew he was sick to want Yuri to obsess over him, he was sick for giving into such a wish without trying to console Yuri first...but if it would bind the younger male to him, he didn't care. “Hmm..I'll gladly fulfill your wish. After all, you did so great today.”  
  
“I want to do even better for master.”, Yuri said with a small smile, glad that Viktor agreed.  
  
The older male nodded. “But you already are breaking the third rule. Guess you'll never learn, huh?”  
  
“I wonder. Maybe you should make sure I learn it?”, the younger male chuckled. “Just like you taught me the Quadruple Salchow, I might just learn the third rule.”  
  
“You've become more daring.”, the Russian chuckled and gently tilted Yuri's face upwards. “I guess it is time for me to act accordingly, as well. Besides, I was not impressed about you holding my throat.”  
  
“Why? You know I wouldn't actually _do_ anything, right?”, the Japanese male shrugged, smiling up at Viktor and leaning closely. “Or did it chase a shiver down your spine to see me act so boldly?”  
  
“Hmm...I wonder. How about I do the same to you and you tell me how you feel?”, the older male asked, looking down at the younger male as he caressed his cheek softly. He wouldn't go through with it if he saw that Yuri was still uncomfortable with such touches after the JJ incident back at the Rostlecom Cup.  
  
Yuri nodded without even a moment of hesitation. “Go ahead. You know I trust you.”  
  
“Alright, Yuri. Tap my arm twice if it becomes too much.”, the Russian nodded and wrapped his gloved hands around Yuri's neck, pressing down gently at first before increasing the pressure gradually. He watched as Yuri's eyes widened for a second before his lids slowly drew close, stopping half-way. The younger male's mouth was open wide in the futile attempt to breathe, His hands desperately grabbing the fabric of Viktor's shirt before the grip loosened. Finally, Viktor let go of the neck that he held in a bruising grip by then, tilting Yuri's head up again to examine the damage he did.  
  
“That wasn't....even...close.”, Yuri chuckled, catching his breath for a moment. When Viktor choked him it felt so much more different from JJ. He repeated his phrase so that he wouldn't compare the two men. After all, Viktor didn't intend to kill him and Yuri knew it. “Wasn't even close to me losing consciousness.”  
  
“That's not my objective. I just want you to become breathless and I want to see your pretty lips part just like that. You are perfect from every angle, Yuri.”, Viktor said, gently kissing the red marks that appeared on his neck. He didn't want to re-awaken the memory of the younger male's near-death experience from Russia.  
  
The younger male tilted his head to the side, inviting Viktor to kiss and touch more of his neck, to leave marks everywhere on his pale skin, since the ones from their first encounter started to fade. He was comfortable with exposing himself to the older male, he was comfortable with showing him the body that he still hated himself, because he knew that for whatever reason, Viktor loved every bit of him.  
  
“You are quite alluring, Yuri. You know I can't hold back when you're like this. Besides, we haven't had sex in four days now. So, what do you say?”, the older male asked, whispering into the raven-haired male's ear.  
  
“I would say that I should give master what he wants, but also, I have a favor to ask.”  
  
Viktor cocked an eyebrow and looked down at Yuri. “What sort of favor?”  
  
The younger male blushed and looked away for a second. He was really unsure how he should phrase it. “I..I want to make master feel good, so...for today, why don't you allow me to touch you?”  
  
“Yuri...you know I always feel good with you. But if you want, you can ride me tonight?”, the older male asked in a deep voice, grinning at the image of Yuri riding him. It would certainly be a great view. “If you still have enough self-control for that after I'm done with you.” To make his point, Viktor's hand moved to the younger male's bare thigh and slid it up, pushing the shirt up a little, just to find that Yuri didn't wear underwear. He incredulously looked into Yuri's eyes.  
  
Yuri smiled innocently and blushed a deep red “I-I figured s-since we were already doing this...”  
  
“You still haven't learned anything, huh? Being naughty isn't good, Yuri.”, Viktor chuckled and pulled the shirt further up, tracing his hands over the hips of the younger male, his eyes locked with those of Yuri. “How are you going to make it up to me so I don't resort to punishment?”  
  
“I might just strip completely, then it will seem less out of place without the underwear?”, the younger male suggested with a coy smile, his blush practically taking over his whole face. Viktor saw that it cost Yuri a lot of courage to say things like these.  
  
“No, leave the shirt on. There is something delightfully filthy about you when your clothes are not completely off.”, the older male chuckled. “It's a real turn-on to see the clothes get more and more disheveled as the night progresses.”  
  
The Japanese skater blushed even more at that and then swallowed a little. “Maybe I could suck master off then to apologize for misbehaving?”  
  
“Hmm, that will do.”, the silver-haired male chuckled, letting go of Yuri and taking a step back. “Get on your knees.”  
  
The Japanese male did as he was told to, remaining in place and waiting as the Russian slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with the underwear. Viktor was already semi-erect, which quite surprised the younger male, seeing as they didn't really do anything close to foreplay yet. But, it would make his job a lot easier, so Yuri didn't complain. He watched as the older male stepped closer, seeing the apatite blue eyes focus on him.  
  
“Open your mouth, Yuri.”, the older male said, resting one of his gloved hands on top of the raven-haired male's head.  
  
So Yuri did. He opened his mouth and let his tongue poke out, taking in the head of Viktor's length. He moved his head forward a little, confused as Viktor held him back by a tight grip in his hair. He loved it when Viktor pulled his hair, but he was hoping he could move more freely.  
  
“Yuri, widen your throat for me and hollow out your cheeks. I don't think I can take the leisurely pace today.”, the Russian said with a look that just screamed out his lust for the younger male. Viktor didn't know what it was, but today Yuri was extremely alluring, even more than usual. His scent was sweeter, his eyes seemed to glimmer with a more vibrant golden color and his bold actions were enough for Viktor to lose his mind.  
  
The Japanese male followed the orders, hollowing out his cheeks and widening his throat as much as he could, already anticipating that would come next. The Russian still held his hair in a tight grip as his hips slowly shifted forward, Yuri's wet lips sliding along the shaft as he took it into his mouth up until he felt something hit the back of his throat. That was when Viktor pulled out almost all the way, thrusting back in in a quicker pace when he saw that Yuri had adjusted to his length and thickness, getting more and more bold with his thrusts when Yuri had shown no signs of discomfort besides an occasional groan. After a few more thrusts, the younger male even pressed his tongue tighter against the member that was thrusting inside of his mouth, creating a sensation of tightness and a greater friction, so that Viktor couldn't help himself but moan out every time he went in.  
  
And the silver-haired male loved the way Yuri kept one eye open to look up at him, the other one shut in a mix of embarrassment and concentration, to keep his throat relaxed and prevent himself from gagging despite the constant feeling of Viktor hitting the back of his throat. The younger male _definitely_ looked good from every angle. The view along with the feeling on his erect member was just blissful, Viktor could come just from fucking the raven-haired male's mouth, but he decided not to. Instead he pulled out and smiled at the breathless Yuri, who was panting heavily after breathing through his nose for such a long time, which barely got enough air into his system. The taller male chuckled and gently undid the shackles that were around Yuri's ankles to prepare the younger male for the next step.  
  
“You were wonderful.”, the older male said with a fond smile. “But I bet you can offer me an even better show.” After Viktor had said that, he went to sit on the bed, with his back against the headboard. He beckoned the younger male to join him “Come here, Yuri.”  
  
And Yuri followed, kneeling down on the bed and then hesitantly straddling the older male and looking down at him with the dark red blush never leaving his cheeks. “M-Master, what did you mean by offering you a show?”  
  
“I'm glad you asked, Yuri.”, the Russian chuckled, reaching to the nightstand and taking out the bottle of lube before handing it to Yuri. “You can work yourself open for me, for example?”  
  
“Y-You mean..”, the younger male trailed off, his eyes searching anything else than the bottle of lube to focus on. “I-It's embarrassing though...”  
  
“Yuri. I know I could make you loosen up by blindfolding you again, it always worked so far...”, the older male paused and shook his head. “But I want you to know that whatever you do, you are simply beautiful. I just want to see every angle of you...and right now, I want to make you look more sinful.”  
  
“Every...side of me?”, the raven-haired male blushed. It was just like he wanted to explore every side of Viktor, wasn't it? And besides...it's not like he never did it privately before...so showing it to Viktor was alright...  
  
He managed to convince himself that he could do it, popping the bottle open and pouring the lubricant onto his hand. He spread it on his fingers and gave Viktor one more insecure look before finally spreading his legs a little more and pushing a finger inside himself. He leaned forward a little, arching his back so his head and Viktor's chest were almost touching. He angled his finger, knowing exactly where to lead it to reach the spot that would make him loosen up, that would make him feel more shameless, more lustful...the spot that Viktor always hit without fail. And he found it, his fingertip brushing against the prostate, tearing a moan from his aching throat.  
  
“Viktor~”, was the name that rolled off his tongue and Viktor gave the younger male a knowing smirk. In turn, Yuri corrected himself. “Mm, Master...” He pushed a second finger inside of himself and scissored himself open, biting down on the dark fabric of Viktor's shirt to keep quiet as he reached his prostate over and over again.  
  
“That won't do, Yuri. Let me hear you moan.”, the silver-haired male chuckled and lightly pulled at the dark locks to make Yuri look up at him again.  
  
“Master...please, c-can I...can I have you inside me? I-It's not enough.”, the younger male said after a few more thrusts. He was sure he could take Viktor now, after all the older male never used more than two fingers either.  
  
“Hmm...but your moans are so sweet, I almost believed that you were having fun~”, the taller male teased with a devilish grin.  
  
Yuri vigorously shook his head “No, please...I _need_ you...”  
  
That was what the older male wanted to hear. He wanted Yuri to be dependent on him, especially now that he has gained popularity on earth, he wanted the raven-haired male to submit his being completely into his hands. Viktor wanted to be the one who could satisfy all of Yuri's needs up to the point of where he was like oxygen for him.“Then go ahead, Yuri.”, he nodded in approval.  
  
The younger male blushed and pulled out his fingers, only to coat Viktor's erection with lube in turn, working his fingers along the shaft and teasingly running his index finger across the sensitive tip before finally straddling the older male's hips, insecurely looking up at Viktor. The Russian seemed to understand, for he gently guided the younger male down onto his member by slowly pushing his hips down. He would ease the raven-haired male into this, let him do it at his own pace. Viktor carefully watched the expressions on the younger male's face, careful of any signs of discomfort that Yuri might show. But he saw none, so he carefully continued to guide Yuri down until he was completely buried inside the hot tightness, both of them breathing heavily at the different angle of penetration. It took a few moments for Yuri to get accustomed to it, but it felt good, the deeper penetration pushing right against his prostate right from the start. It was making him dizzy to just sit still, so he experimentally rolled his hips, both of them moaning in unison. It just felt so amazing, so Yuri grew bolder, lifting himself up before sliding down, in slow, shallow movements at first. When Viktor started meeting him by thrusting up every time he went down, the raven-haired male took it as a cue to move faster and harder, practically bouncing on Viktor's lap now.  
  
His hair moved with every thrust and he looked down at the older male with half-lidded eyes and god damn, Viktor was right. They were both still partially dressed and there was something really sexy and alluring to it, the way Viktor's ecstatic face with those blue eyes that were darkened by lust were contradicting the neat clothing that the older male wore. The way with every thrust, the clothing became more and more imperfect and Viktor's face grew more and more arousing. And the way those gloved hands lifted up his shirt so the fingers could dig into the skin on his hips just added to the sensation.  
  
Yuri knew he loved this man with his whole being. He knew that only Viktor could make him feel like this, make him feel aroused just with one look, made him a moaning mess who could only chant 'master', like a mantra that drove him further to his climax. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, mostly due to how much stamina was lost by the quick movement as he rode the older male. And Viktor couldn't help but be amazed at how Yuri made the most vulgar and obscene things still look elegant, how his lean body gracefully bounced up and down and his voice echoed off of the walls. He could watch it for hours, if it weren't for his need for a release. Yuri made him absolutely lose control and the worst thing is, the Japanese male was mostly unaware of it.  
  
“M-Master...please..I”, the younger male moaned, wanting to warn Viktor about reaching his limit, but the silver-haired male simply crashed their lips together and silenced Yuri.  
  
“Come for me, Yuri.”, Viktor nodded, meeting Yuri's thrusts again and moving one gloved hand from Yuri's hip to touch the younger male's member instead.  
  
Yuri couldn't hold out any longer. He moaned out loudly and with just two more thrusts, he came into the older male's hand and over his own belly, tightening around the member inside of him, driving Viktor to his release as well. The familiar heat of being filled spread through Yuri's body and he slowly lifted himself up, just to curl up next to Viktor on the bed, panting heavily with exhaustion.  
  
“That was quite the sight...”, the silver-haired male chuckled, stroking Yuri's hair. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Mm...”, Yuri groaned tiredly. “It was pretty exhausting. But I'm not against doing it again.”  
  
Viktor chuckled at the honesty, pulling his fiance closer. “I would love to see you lose control like that again, too. But not in the next few weeks.”  
  
“Why not? We still have a little over a week left so your wish is fulfilled?”, the younger male asked, unsure of what plans Viktor had.  
  
“Well, about that..I'm pretty sure your mother will burn me alive if I come back to Hasetsu without bringing you back. She strictly told me not to leave, so..”, the Russian chuckled. “I guess we should head back to earth today.”  
  
“It's a shame. I would have loved to explore more of your darkest side.”, Yuri said honestly, smiling a little.  
  
“The time will come Yuri, don't worry.”, the Russian chuckled. “I won't pass up on any opportunity I get of showing it to you, so be prepared for many surprises.”  
  
The younger male nodded. “With you, Viktor...every day is a surprise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuri trying out new things. Also, Yuri's mother is not the only one who will be angry, haha.  
> Yurio will probably storm in next chapter too.


	22. Extra: Fresh Meeting, Fresh Problems

The next morning, when Toshiya woke up, he was met with Yuri and Viktor happily eating breakfast downstairs. He stood in the doorway of the dining hall and just stared at the two men as if he just saw a ghost, frozen in place for at least two minutes. And the two skaters didn't notice the gaze of the older male, nor did they notice the few curious reporters peeking out from beyond Toshiya's shoulder. Yuri and Viktor were simply enjoying a traditional Japanese breakfast and laughing about something. Their attention was only caught by the slowly growing spectator crowd when Yuri's father shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear.  
  
“Honey, come here quick! Either I'm seeing ghosts or our boy is back!”  
  
Yuri heard his father's voice and turned around to face the older male. “Good morning, father. Sorry for disappearing all of the sudden.”  
  
Hiroko rushed in before her son could say anything any more, shoving aside reporters and other visitors to get through to her beloved son. She grabbed Yuri by the shoulders and pulled him up into a tight hug, almost crushing the raven-haired male in her arms. She didn't say anything, simply holding her son in her arms, as if he would disappear if she let go of him. Yuri was at a loss over what he should do, so he patted the back of his mother gently, unsure if he should even say anything. He was sure that if he apologized for disappearing, his mother would simply burst out in tears. But luckily, the female spoke up at last.  
  
“Yuri...where have you been? You've lost quite a bit of weight while you were gone and you look so pale..”, she said. She slowly pulled back to look at her son, tearing up a little. “You got us so worried...and Vicchan disappeared yesterday evening without any traces...I felt like I lost half of my family...”  
  
“Mom...I'm sorry I worried you. I was just..in a creative slump. I needed to completely isolate myself to find my motivation to compose again.”, Yuri lied, pulling his mother closer. “I forgot to eat and drink properly for two days, so when I realized I was close to fainting, I called Viktor and he rushed over to me.”  
  
Viktor nodded. “He sounded so feeble on the phone, I couldn't help but forget everything else.”, the silver-haired male went along with the lie, sighing a little. “Yuri picked out outfits for the next season's free skate, he composed the music and that leaves me with just the choreography to take care of...I wish he'd at least tell me where he went before disappearing.”  
  
“I'm sorry.”, the younger skater said with an apologetic smile, still holding his mother close, so that she would calm down a little. He felt bad for worrying his family and also lying to them, but “But you seemed so busy with the negotiations and I didn't want to tell people where I am or the whole isolation thing would be pointless...”  
  
“That's true though. Our boy often disappeared for a few days when he was younger.”, Toshiya nodded, patting Yuri on the head and wiping a tear that crept down his cheek away. “But you need to know that we don't get any younger, so at least tell your fiance where you are next time so he can calm us down with more than assumptions.”  
  
Yuri nodded happily. “Thank you for understanding, father. I will try to be more considerate from now on.”  
  
Hiroko smiled softly at her son and finally let go, allowing Yuri to finish the food that was in his bowl. “By the way, your friend Phichit has called us asking where you are, so you should probably call back once you have eaten.”  
  
“I will. Thank you, mom.”, the raven-haired male nodded and finished his meal, getting up. He gave Viktor a small smile to excuse himself from the table and the older male instantly understood.  
  
“Alright. I'll clean up and follow you upstairs, Yuri.”, the silver-haired male nodded in agreement. Usually, he'd be more reluctant to let his mate talk to Phichit, but in the past five days he spent with Yuri, he learned that his fiance was more than dependent on him. He learned that Yuri would only ever look at him like that.  
  
The younger male leaned down to kiss Viktor's forehead and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. “Thank you, m-”, he almost slipped into the habit of saying 'master', but quickly corrected himself, instead adding a small bit in Russian. “moy dorogoy.”  
  
Viktor grinned knowingly at what the younger male was actually about to say, but just waved his hand dismissively. “You cooked so it's natural that I clean up. Now go and call your friend. He'll probably arrive here with a swat team if you don't call him today.”  
  
“That's what you would do, Vitya.”, the raven-haired male laughed, but turned around to leave the room, stealing another glance at Viktor over his shoulder. “I'll be waiting for you.”  
  
The reporters had left after taking a picture of the peaceful family life and after they heard the reasons behind Yuri's disappearance. The magazines needed to be printed as soon as possible, while the news of the Japanese skater's return were still fresh and his disappearance was still a hot topic that the media discussed. But Yuri didn't care. He provided a good enough excuse, there was no need for anyone to know the real reason, the secret that he and Viktor shared. Though, the things he said were only a half-lie. He did come up with new music and the outfits would also be inspired by the outfits they wore in hell, so at least that part was true.  
  
He headed upstairs with a small grin on his lips, turning on his laptop to call the Thai skater. He was really happy that he shared a secret with Viktor, that nobody else would know of...or at least he thought so. As soon as their call with Phichit started, before Yuri could even say anything related to his disappearance, the Thai skater spoke up in an outraged voice.  
  
“Yuri! What the hell has Viktor done to you?”, the younger male huffed. “He forced you to do things, didn't he?!”  
  
The Japanese skater frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about, Phichit-kun? I'm fine!”  
  
His friend sighed in annoyance and held up his phone to the webcam, showing Yuri a very peculiar picture. It was clearly Yuri's back turned to the camera,his wrists bound with a red silk tie behind his back and a blindfold of the same color neatly tied around his head, standing out against his dark hair. The golden shackles glistened on his ankles and the shirt that slid up, barely covering his private parts. Viktor was sitting there in front of Yuri, a smug grin on his lips.  
  
And the younger skater remembered the night clearly. It was on the third night, where Yuri constantly misbehaved and broke all the rules that Viktor set for him, just to see how far the Russian would go. And Viktor went as far as tying his hands and blindfolding him, then sitting back and simply looking at Yuri, until the Japanese skater broke down into a begging mess, which is when they settled for a simple hand job, too exhausted to do anything else. And Phichit could tell that Yuri remembered something, since the skater's cheeks turned a dark shade of red and his eyes widened.  
  
“So he did something to you, didn't he? I swear, I'll make him pay for that...!”, the younger male hissed. “I should book my tickets to Japan as soon as I can.”  
  
“Wait, wait!”, Yuri flailed his hands around. “It's not like that. It w-was all consensual, so please don't make this more dramatic...”  
  
“Really? The way he restrained you, it seems more like he forced you, really.”, Phichit said in a skeptical voice, sighing as he put his phone away again. “I got this picture from an unknown number, along with the text that...hold on, let me get the direct quote from there..”, the Thai skater scrolled through his phone before reading the text out loud. “I will be executed today, but the world should know this.”  
  
“Oh no...”, Yuri said, frowning. He didn't mind his best friend seeing this..but what if this got out to the world? How many people got this message? “Phichit...can you see if the message has been forwarded?”  
  
“Sadly, no.”, the Thai skater shook his head. “But that is not what's important right now. I still can't believe that you agreed to this. He must have forced you. I know from Ciao ciao that Viktor always gets his way.”  
  
Yuri sighed in annoyance and rubbed his temples to calm himself down. “I think that what's most important right now is to ensure that nobody except you got the image.” Yuri couldn't believe that someone even managed to take a picture and sent it right before getting executed. At least Yuri knew now that the sender was one of the five demons who watched him, but it wasn't JJ. Depending on who it was, he could figure out how many numbers got the picture and then he could progress with the plans. He should let Viktor know first, though.  
  
The raven-haired male ran his fingers through his dark hair in frustration, muting his friends voice for the most part as Phichit rambled on about how he was going to kick Viktor's butt for hurting his dearest friend. But the more the Thai skater threatened to do to to the Russian male, the more defensive Yuri got until he finally combed his hair back and his golden eyes sharpened, looking straight into the younger male's eyes through the web cam.  
  
“Never took you for the person who would kinkshame me and then threaten my fiance for making me feel beautiful and confident, Phichit.”, he said in a slightly disappointed voice. “It's a little sad that you don't trust me when I say that I was perfectly fine with what he did. In fact, I pushed Viktor until he just snapped. And you know what? I loved every bit of it when he tied me up, blindfolded me and made me beg for him to touch me. So don't accuse him of using me because I was the one who pushed him so far.”, he didn't even realize which shameful things he admitted out loud, he was just so mad at his friend for completely missing the point. “Actually, I should have stayed with Viktor for another week, I wonder if you'd spread the image by then? Do you know that if anyone sees such a picture, they might think exactly the same, that Viktor is a monster that needs to be kept away from me?”  
  
When the younger male stayed silent for a second, Yuri continued, his eyes still sharp and calculating. “Do you realize that this is a crucial time for us? If this were to get to the jury committee, they could use it against us. Do you see why it is important to ensure that nobody except you got the picture?”  
  
“Wow...”, Phichit gasped. “You are like a completely different person when someone talks bad about Viktor.”, he paused to give Yuri a patient smile, watching the sharp golden eyes soften and a small blush appear on Yuri's cheeks. “I guess it really is true love~ Hehe. But all jokes aside, I will ask Ciao ciao if he has gotten something like that. After all, only the skating community knows about the two of you, so I should check if anyone else I know has gotten the image.”  
  
“Thank you for the help, Phichit. Sorry I snapped.”, the Japanese male said, looking away in shame. He never thought he would lash out at Phichit like that. He wasn't shouting, but his tone was very berating...it was unlike him.  
  
But his friend just laughed it off, as always. The Thai skater understood that Yuri didn't have any ill intentions, he just wanted to defend the name of the person he loved before more misunderstandings followed. Viktor and Phichit have already started their acquaintance on the wrong note, seeing as both were over-protective of Yuri, so the Thai skater had come to understand the silver-haired male a little over the time as they both supported Yuri in their own ways. Besides, once he told Viktor that he had absolutely no interest in dating the Japanese male, the tension subsided. It would be better to keep the relaxed atmosphere between them, Phichit decided.  
  
“I know you just did it for Viktor. Besides, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I am quite glad that you decided to explore your sexy side a little more, Yuri.”, the younger male laughed as if he had just seen the most amusing thing ever. “You surprised me with your kink, too~ Who knew that the little innocent Yuri was into bondage and being completely dominated~”  
  
By then, the Japanese skater realized that he confessed something utterly shameful and his face turned a bright red, after which he buried his face in his hands. He was so ashamed he let his best friend in on his secret like that. “Please don't let anyone e-else know, Phichit-kun...”  
  
“Now here's the Yuri I know and love.”, the Thai male laughed brightly, waving his hand dismissively. “Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me, Yuri. My lips are sealed shut~”  
  
“T-Thank you. You are a real friend, Phichit. Sorry again that I got so hot-headed. It's not like me at all.”, the raven-haired male said, his blush never subsiding.  
  
Phichit nodded and grinned. “I think it is very sweet that you stood up for Viktor like he always stands up for you. You are really my number one ship, you know that?”  
  
“...Ship?”  
  
Phichit pouted and huffed in disappointment. His best friend didn't even know what that was? “Have you ever checked the tags on my instagram account`?”  
  
“Of course, I always read them.”, Yuri nodded with a sweet smile. “But you never tagged anything with 'ship' on any of your pictures.”  
  
“Have you even checked the vikturi tag?”, the Thai male frowned. “Don't tell me you thought I misspelled the word victory?” As Yuri's blush intensified and the older male remained silent, Phichit put the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion and sighed. “You thought that I misspelled it, didn't you?”  
  
The older male blushed even more. “I-I'm sorry. I never even thought that there was such thing as combining our names.”  
  
“You know, even the journalists have realized it. They are talking about how you guys will definitely win the gold if you compete as a couple because your names spell Vikturi, which sounds a lot like victory.”, Phichit chuckled. “Oh, Ciao ciao just came back, so I have to go to practice.”  
  
“Alight. Don't read too many gossip magazines, Phichit-kun.”, the raven-haired male said with a laugh. “Have fun at practice today and don't forget to ask about the picture, yes?”  
  
“Alright, I'll ask him! Good bye, Yuri. Let's talk again soon, alright?”  
  
With that, the call ended and Yuri smiled at the monitor despite his friend not being on there any more. Phichit was probably the best friend anyone could ever have, supporting him and accepting his short outburst. He was slightly embarrassed that the Thai skater now knew what he _really_ did in the past few days, that his friend was aware of his kinks.  


* * *

  
  
While the Japanese skater was busy talking to his Thai friend, a storm brewed downstairs. A storm in the form of one teenage Russian stomping through the hall and yelling loudly.  
  
“Viktor! Hey, where the fuck are you, old man?!”, he called in Russian, stomping to the dinner hall to see the silver-haired male sit there with a happy smile on his lips, drinking a cup of tea. The blond male stopped right in front of the older Russian, growling dangerously. “Seems like you are having the time of your life you fucking swine. Where is Katsudon?!”  
  
“Hey, Yurio!”, he waved and motioned for the younger to sit. “Whatever made you so angry, why don't we discuss it over a cup of tea? Mama Katsuki made some amazing sweets, too.”  
  
Hiroko smiled and waved at Yurio as if she understood that she was spoken about. The teen waved back, but decided he didn't need any more unnecessary spectators, so he sat down and quieted down. He leaned closer to Viktor and hissed through his teeth. “I can't believe you used Katsudon like that.”  
  
“Used him?”, Viktor raised an eyebrow in confusion, pressing his index finger against his lips, contemplating for a moment what the teen could have meant by that. Surely, Yurio didn't... “I don't know what you are talking about. Care to enlighten me?”  
  
The blond growled louder, slamming his smartphone onto the table angrily and tapping a few times to show Viktor the Image he had gotten. The same picture that Phichit had shown Yuri. He looked straight into the older male's apatite eyes, looking down on him despite being much shorter than Viktor was. “Do you fucking care to explain this shit? If that isn't the definition of _taking advantage_ of someone, I don't fucking know what is.”  
  
“Language, Yurio. You have a much too innocent face to say words like that.”, Viktor smiled, shaking his head. The teen would never change. “May I ask you who sent you this picture?”  
  
Yurio slammed his phone onto the table and growled at the older Russian, speaking in his mother tongue. “That is not what's fucking important right now! I asked you where Katsudon is. You can't treat him like a fucking pet of yours.”  
  
“Does this look like a pet to you?”, Viktor asked, pointing to the picture that was still up on the phone.  
  
“Yeah, it does. The only thing that is missing is a fucking leash. Seriously, do you realize how wrong it is? You are all mushy with each other in public, but as soon as you are in private you treat him like a slave?”, Yurio grew angrier and angrier. He was feeling protective over the Japanese male after seeing what he had been through and after Yuri helped him so much. He even broke off his ties with Lilia thanks to the raven-haired male, so he owed Yuri his prolonged life as a human.  
  
“A leash, huh?”, Viktor raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. He knew that the teen didn't understand the thing he and Yuri had going on. Of course, he'd never hurt Yuri or do anything that the younger didn't want. But Yurio only believed what he saw.  
  
“Are you seriously contemplating getting him one?!”, the blond slammed his hands onto the table and stood up. “You are so dead to me, Viktor Nikiforov.”, he hissed, turning on his heel and leaving the room. He would search for Yuri on his own since the silver-haired male apparently wouldn't tell him. But from what he had understood, the private lodgings of the family were upstairs, so he stomped up the stair at first, opening every door that he could open. He saw the storage room, a room which had posters of Viktor all over it, a room containing nothing but boxes from Russia with the FedEx label on them...  
  
And finally, he opened a door to see Yuri at his laptop, with headphones on. The Japanese male was tinkering with what seemed like an audio editing software. For a moment, the teen wished that the headphones weren't plugged in so he could hear what the older male heard. However, his mind went back to the matter at hand, so he approached the raven-haired male and pulled out one of the earpieces. The action made Yuri jump slightly in his seat, the golden eyes widening as he saw the Russian.  
  
“Yurio! You are in Japan?”  
  
The teen rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock. How'd you figure that out?”  
  
“I see you are doing fine.”; Yuri replied with a sweet smile, saving the project he was working on and fully turning to face the teen. “When did you arrive? Have you eaten?”  
  
“No, I just arrived.”, the younger male admitted and then accusingly pointed his index finger at the Japanese skater. “That is why you are taking me out for lunch.”  
  
“Alright, if you want. Let me just go get Vik-”  
  
“And the old man is _not_ coming with us. In fact, you have promised me to show me Japan, so I don't _want_ that man tagging along.”, Yurio frowned. He would not take Viktor along, in fact he'd prefer if Yuri didn't tell his fiance that they were heading out.  
  
“Let me at least tell him that I'm leaving. Or he'll send the entirety of the Japanese police force to find me.”, the older male chuckled, shaking his head. “I'll go tell him and then we can go wherever you like.”  
  
Yurio rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine. Go talk to your owner or whatever you two are.” he crossed his arms and looked at the older male with a frown. He was disappointed that the raven-haired male gave in so easily. Then again, Yuri was never one to protest or get angry.. No matter how many times Yurio insulted him, the raven-haired male never got angry and just smiled at him. Somehow, it pissed Yurio off...  
  
“I'm sorry, what?”, Yuri frowned in confusion. Surely, Yurio wouldn't have gotten the picture. He was still so young. “Did you just say-”  
  
“I said owner, yeah. Since apparently you were Viktor's pet for the last five days. How can you let him exploit you like that?”, the blond huffed. “I figured that he was an egoistic bastard as you had to ask his fucking permission to go somewhere with me, but that he fucking ties you up like some sort of slave is the worst. You did so much for him and this is how he repays you?”  
  
Yuri opened his mouth, then closed it again. Yuri must have gotten the same photo. Whoever this was, Yuri hoped that they died a gruesome death for making Viktor seem like a bad person. And Yurio was way too young for these things, he wasn't even a legal adult in Russia, it would take even longer for him to be considered an adult in Japan. Whoever did that had no tact at all. A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he ran his fingers though his dark hair in frustration, his ring glistening from between the dark strands of hair. He finally decided to speak up.  
  
“You saw the picture, didn't you? The one where Viktor sits back and watches me?”  
  
Yurio nodded. “You know about the picture? Did that sick bastard Viktor ask someone to take it?!”  
  
It was taking everything Yuri had in him in order to keep himself from snapping. Just take a deep breath in and out. He tried to rub his temples to calm down, but it didn't quite work.  
  
“He did ask that, didn't he?! That pervert. I will gouge his fucking eyes out, really.”, the blond hissed. “look, this is not healthy and-”  
  
“The fuck do you know about us?”, Yuri interrupted, his golden eyes narrowing. He looked at the younger male, unblinking. It pissed him off how everyone jumped to conclusions like that when the only thing Viktor has ever done was to make him feel loved and _beautiful._ “You never cared about our relationship, so why don't you stay the fuck out of it now?”  
  
“Yuri, I-”  
  
Viktor heard shouting upstairs and sighed. Yurio was never good with his temper. Was he letting his frustrations out on Yuri now that he refused to give him any sort of input considering their encounter? He couldn't allow that, he wouldn't let Yuri be cornered like that. He went upstairs and silently crept closer, realizing that the loud voice was not belonging to the teen at all. He stood at the door, listening to the conversation unfold.  
  
“I am a filthy person who loves the burn of rope on my wrists, so what? Will you tell me that I am letting Viktor use me? Do you know how often he asked me if I really was alright with that? Exactly. You don't know shit about us, so stay out of it.”, the older of the two got louder “You and Phichit both just paint Viktor as the evil one, as the one who takes advantage of me, but you know what? It is me who gets the most out of this relationship.”  
  
“Yeah? What do you get? Besides your sexual fantasies being fulfilled, that is.”, the teen hummed. “I know you were the one who gave him the ring. I know that you suffered through a lot of shit because he didn't keep his promises.”  
  
Yuri sighed in annoyance. “If that is what you think, then let me tell you something, Yurio.”, he stood up and looked down on the teen. “I hate myself. I hate myself to the extent where I want to smash all the mirrors in the house. If it weren't for Viktor, I would have quit skating, I would drown in my own self-hate and eventually end my life. I still don't see myself as worthy of being next to someone so perfect and considerate as Viktor is. But thanks to him I have become more confident.”  


The older male waited for anything, any more insults to be thrown at him or his fiance, but none followed, so he continued. “Viktor might not have given me an expensive ring or whatever else can be bought with money, but he has given me so much more. He gave me courage, he gave me motivation and most importantly, he gave me an eternity with him.” His voice grew quieter and he smiled again, his temper in check again.  
  
“Wow. So you can get angry, Katsudon. You must really love that guy if me calling him names gets you so worked up.”, Yurio sighed as the Japanese male nodded. “I wanna barf at how romantic that is.”  
  
Despite saying that last bit, the teen's lips curved up in an amused smile. He was learning so much from Yuri, about love, how it changed people and how it affected others. In fact, he got a share of Yuri's love too and he knew it. It was the first person who invited him out on vacation, who tolerated him like he was. And without the Japanese male, the blond knew he wouldn't be able to be as open in his conversation with Otabek. He owed a lot to Yuri and it seemed that what he owed to the Japanese skater the latter owed to Viktor.  
  
“By the way.”, the raven-haired male continued, looking at the closed door. “How long do you plan on standing there, Viktor?”  
  
Surprisingly, he has become able to sense when his fiance was nearby if he was calm enough to register the small tingling of his mark. And since Viktor wasn't in the room yet, the only logical conclusion was that the demon was at the door. He got no reply however, Viktor's presence vanishing for a moment. Confused, the raven-haired male moved a hand to his shoulder where the mark was, still staring at the door. Did he just imagine all that? Yurio was now staring towards the door too, seeming annoyed with how the demon listened in on their conversation.  
  
The worries were dispelled as soon as a blue mist enveloped the Japanese male, Viktor's arms appearing out of nowhere to wrap around the younger male's torso. The silver-haired male leaned closer so Yuri's back was flush against his chest, his lips just an inch away from Yuri's ear.  
  
“You got good at sensing my presence. It's no fun anymore~”, the older male whined, pouting playfully.  
  
Before the Japanese male could reply, the teen hissed. “You are fucking rude for eavesdropping on our conversation. I am losing more and more respect for you, Viktor!”  
  
“As if you ever had any respect for me.”, the silver-haired male grinned slyly, teasing the blond about his rude behavior. “But it's not eavesdropping if you shout loud enough for me to hear what you talk about downstairs.” Viktor noticed the blush that crept up on the raven-haired male's cheeks and grinned, continuing. “Oh and besides, it's not like I didn't know that my little Yuri here is naughty and enjoys being punished by me~”  
  
“V-Viktor! He's still young!”, the raven-haired male protested, stuttering from embarrassment that he felt.  
  
The older Russian was quick to fix that however. “Ah, don't worry. Yuratchka is just as bad as I am. He suggested that I put you on a leash, can you imagine that?”, he teased the teen so that Yuri would loosen up a little.  
  
“I hate you so much.”, Yurio hissed, grabbing the raven-haired male's wrist and pulling him away from Viktor's hug. “Come on, katsudon. Let's go somewhere where there are no creepy old men.”  
  
“Ohh! Getting rough now, are you, Yurio?”, the silver-haired male laughed, shaking his head. “I won't let my Yuri go until I know exactly where you two are going, you know that, right?”  
  
“We're going out to eat, Viktor. Yurio hasn't had anything after his flight yet.”, Yuri explained with a smile. “I promised I'd show him around town, so yeah. Do you want to tag along?”  
  
“Fuck no. We are not taking the old man with us.”, the teen spat spitefully. He didn't want Viktor to be a part of their fun outing, of a vacation he was looking forward too so much. “Either it's just the two of us going out or we aren't going anywhere at all.”  
  
“Talk about bossy.”, Viktor teased again, his eyes lighting up. “Are you sure I'm the bad guy here?”  
  
“Of fucking course you are. Yuri is not your pet to ask you for permission on who he is meeting or where he is going.”, the blond continued glaring daggers at the older male, as if that would make the demon shut up. It caused the contrary to happen though.  
  
“Well, the joke's on you. Pets can't talk, Yuratchka. He is my fiance and I am quite the jealous person. But since I trust my Yuri, I shall allow the outing. Besides, there is something I need to take care of considering the picture that you were sent.”, the Russian chuckled and took a step forward again, pressing his lips against that of the raven-haired male, letting them linger there for a moment. “I hope that you two have fun on your outing.”  
  
“Thank you, Viktor.”, Yuri said with a small smile. “I'll see you later then.”  
  
Yurio just rolled his eyes and waited for the older Russian to leave, so Viktor took the hint and headed to the door, turning his head again as he was in the door frame. He looked back at the two with a small smirk. “Oh, by the way. If you keep on holding onto Yuri's wrist like that, it will bruise, Yuratchka. And that I can't allow.”  
  
“Just fuck off already!”, the teen hissed, letting go of the Japanese male's wrist and slamming the door shut so Viktor would disappear behind it. It was obvious that the blond was quite angry after this much teasing towards him.  
  
Yuri just hoped that he'd calm down before they went out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter known more as "Everyone kinkshaming Yuri"™  
> Or "Yurio hates Viktor and Viktor finds amusement in it"™
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait. I was dealing with a lot of stress and still am, but I just couldn't find the strength to type it out before.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter even though not much happens here.


	23. Extra: The Power of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight notions of OtabekxYuri, but only very light hints. Yuri is just 16 after all~  
> Please read the notes at the end of the chapter!

The two skaters sat at the local ramen shop, waiting for their dishes to be brought in. Yuri noticed that the teen skeptically looked around for any signs of Viktor following them, scanning the area for any familiar faces. It was cute how alike Viktor and Yurio were. They both wanted alone time with him, they both protected him from dangers...and sadly, they were both skeptical of each other. The silver-haired male was jealous of everything and everyone that came in Yuri's proximity, while the teen just wanted to vouch for Yuri's safety, even if it meant keeping him away from his fiance.   
  
They sat there in silence, Yuri sipping his tea slowly and looking at the smooth mirroring surface of the liquid, while the teen chose to drink melon soda, glancing around to see if anything seemed out of place. There were a few giggling girls at the bar who continued stealing glances at the two skaters, but Yurio couldn't care less for them. There was a very peculiar figure sitting in the far back corner, the crimson red eyes focused on the raven-haired male. Due to the eye color, the blond could tell that that was no ordinary human. He decided it would be best to simply watch the person, so that the Japanese skater wouldn't get worried. But the unblinking look just pissed him off by the second.   
  
“Yurio, the food's here.”, the older skater said with a smile, waiting for some sort of reaction. As none followed, his smile faltered and a concerned frown took it's place. Did he do something wrong? Why did the teen choose to ignore him? “Yurio, are you listening?”  
  
The teen's eyes narrowed and he balled his hand into a fist as the person just continued staring, but only looking at Yuri. Who was this pervert?   
  
“Hey, Yurio?”, the raven-haired male repeated, reaching out to touch the teen, only to have his hand swatted away by the blond.   
  
“I hear you just fine, Katsudon.”, the younger male hissed, not looking away from the figure for even a second. “But there is just that creep in the far back corner who keeps staring. He pisses me off..”  
  
Yuri followed the teen's gaze, his golden eyes meeting a pair of red ones. “Creep? That's just Lucifer.”, he said with a sigh, getting up. “I'll go greet him. I haven't seen him in ages, ever since the big meeting of the sins commenced.”  
  
“For real? Why is he staring at you like that then? That's plain creepy.”, the teen clicked his tongue in annoyance, but smiled as he realized that it wasn't some pervert stalking them or anything. “I'm eating without you then, I hope this much is clear. I won't let my food get cold just because of your banter with that guy.”   
  
Yuri nodded and smiled reassuringly. “Enjoy your meal, Yurio! I'll come back soon, so don't worry.”  
  
“That's what you told Viktor last time we went out and you came back at 1 am, katsudon.”, the blond grinned teasingly. “But whatever, go on ahead. I'm eating your bowl too if you take too long.”  
  
The raven-haired male laughed, but went ahead to the far back of the restaurant without commenting on the small joke, sitting down across of the older demon. Lucifer flipped his long hair back and leisurely waved at Yuri with a small smirk. It was the same flirtatious and alluring behavior as Viktor had displayed upon their first meeting. Yuri briefly wondered if all demons were like that.   
  
“Hello, Yuri. You look fine today.”, the older male spoke with a grin. “And you and the Russian Yuri seem to get along just fine.”  
  
The Japanese male nodded and smiled. “Yes, Yurio is a good friend of mine, so we went out to eat together. It's his first time in Japan, too.”, he explained, accepting the drink that the crimson-eyed male offered him. “Thank you. Why are you here on earth though?”  
  
The former king of hell shrugged. “I figured that nothing interesting would happen in hell with you two gone, so I came here. Nothing weird happened to you lately, I hope?”  
  
“No, should something weird be happening?”, the Japanese skater frowned in confusion, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Surely, Lucifer wasn't behind this, right? “Do you know something about the picture that was taken three days ago?”  
  
Lucifer smirked even darker, obviously lying. “Picture? I don't know anything about a picture, sorry.”  
  
“You know that I can use Lust's powers on you, right?”, the Japanese male asked in demon tongue. He smiled sweetly at the older demon, but his grip on the glass of soda tightened, showing his true intentions. “Viktor taught me a lot in the past few months. So? Do you want to do it the hard way? I'd rather avoid it, honestly.”  
  
The long-haired male laughed as if he just heard the best joke ever, confusing the young skater even more. However, Lucifer didn't let the younger male wait for a reply much longer. “So the gullible, naïve and helpless Yuri isn't all that helpless at all....very interesting.”  
  
The demon was trying to change the topic by teasing Yuri, but it wouldn't work. The Japanese male didn't fall for that so easily since he was already too used to being teased by Yurio and Viktor, so instead he sighed. He would have to get Viktor to come here. After all, it seemed that Lucifer was somehow connected to that.   
  
“So, how many people have received the file?”, the skater asked, leaning forward, resting one of his hands on his own shoulder, just waiting for a perfect moment to summon Viktor through his mark. “I can tell you are involved in this, so tell me the truth.”  
  
“What if I don't? I know you don't have the courage to punish me for disobedience, oh great king.”, the older male said mockingly, and looked down on Yuri. “Besides, we are on earth. Even if you wanted to do something, you can't do it right now. You are too weak, Yuri.”  
  
The raven-haired male sighed and closed his eyes, one of his fingers slipping underneath the v-neck to dig his fingernail into the marked skin. Once it hurt enough for Viktor to feel, he got up from his seat, looking down on Lucifer again. His eyes didn't express any hatred or anger, but they also looked determined. “Alright. I wanted to resolve this peacefully, but-”  
  
The bell rang, indicating a new customer entering the small establishment. He heard the girls who had watched him and Yurio from the bar earlier squeal and heavy footsteps reverberated through the room, stopping right behind Yuri. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around Yuri's waist and Viktor buried his nose in the younger male's hair for a split second, inhaling deeply as if to see if something happened to the younger skater to cause him physical pain like that.   
  
“Yuri. You seem to be alright. Did you miss me or why did you call me in such an urgent manner?”, the silver-haired male asked, chuckling lightly. “I didn't even have the time to change.”  
  
Yuri finally turned around to get a better look at Viktor, seeing that he was wearing the outfit from hell. The outfit that he also wore in the picture that Phichit and Yurio got. The Japanese skater blushed a little, he would never get used to how incredibly good that outfit made the older male look. But he had to address the more urgent matters. He wanted to speak up, but Lucifer interrupted him.  
  
“No, your little whore has called you because he is a coward.”, the former king said with a grin. “Just proves that he is nothing more than your toy, that he has no-”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”, Viktor interrupted and his eyes narrowed. “Yuri is the strongest person I know. But he is a pacifist, so he can't deal with scum like you accordingly. If kindness is a sign of weakness to you, then you must be the biggest fucking asshole around.”  
  
“Viktor, please focus. I don't care about what he calls me, but I called you since you wanted to look into the matter of that picture. And I wouldn't want to waste my time that I planned on spending with my friend on idiots like this.”, the raven-haired male said with a patient smile, gently stroking his fingertips over Viktor's gloved hand. “I will go join Yurio again, my food is probably cold already.”  
  
“Ah, right. Thank you for reminding me about the matter at hand.”, the Russian nodded, smiling sweetly at his fiance. “Enjoy your time with Yura then. I will take care of everything regarding the photo, so don't you worry about a thing.”  
  
Yuri nodded and leaned up to kiss Viktor's cheek sweetly. “Thank you. I'll go before Yurio disappears or something. He's probably angry I let him eat alone already.”  
  
“Yeah, he'll probably be angry if he saw that I'm here with you, too.”, the silver-haired male said with a reassuring smile, ushering the younger skater to rejoin the teen at the table, after which he sat down in the spot Yuri had just sat in, folding his hands under his chin with his elbows resting on the table. He had a charming smile on his lips, but his eyes were narrow and calculating. “So, Lucy, tell me why you did such a stupid thing. It's not like you to make a mistake so grave..didn't take you for the type to pull a stunt like that.”

* * *

  
  
Yuri didn't even get to sit back down, Yurio was already hissing at him angrily. “You're late, pig. Also, why the metaphorical fuck is Viktor here?! I thought I told him to stay the hell away.”  
  
The older male laughed heartily. It was funny how easily Yurio got angry, but it was part of the teen's charm. It was just funny how spot-on Viktor's prediction was. “Don't worry, he has some business here. He won't even approach us today unless you change your mind, so after we eat, I suggest I show you around a little.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan. As long as the old man stays out of it, I'm game.”, the blond nodded and drank the rest of his melon soda, letting out a sigh as he felt refreshed. “Why doesn't the rest of the world serve such amazing soda flavors?”  
  
Yuri shrugged, amused by how fast the topic switched. “I guess the flavor is just not well acclaimed in the rest of the world. But it gives you a reason to come visit Japan with me again sometime, doesn't it?”  
  
“You really only see the positive side of things, don't you?”, the teen sighed, looking out of the window. “The only thing you are pessimistic about is your own performance...”  
  
The Japanese male smiled, embarrassed. The analysis was quite spot on. “Well, I've begun to see more positive things about myself, too. At least I'm trying to.”  
  
“As you should, pig. You almost beat me at the finals. By the way, do you guys have an ice rink around here?”, the blond asked to get the topic away from Yuri's self-confidence issues, for he was sure it would eventually lead to them talking about Viktor and the teen was not eager to talk about the older Russian for various reasons.   
  
The raven-haired male finished his bowl of ramen, smiling at the younger male and nodding eagerly. “Of course we do! Do you want to head over there?”  
  
“Damn right I want! I haven't seen you on ice since the finals, I'm barely feeling motivated without you on the roster and you keep the routines to yourselves, so the hell am I supposed to do to fire up my competitive drive?”, the teen hissed, drinking all of his soda and slamming the empty glass down onto the table. “You better show me what you've been working on.”  
  
Yuri laughed even more and finished his own drink as well. “It will be hard to show you a pair skating program without my partner, but alright. I can at least try showing you the gist of it.”  
  
“Well fine. If he old man behaves and if he is sooo important for your routine, he can tag along.”, the teen whined, finally giving up. “I just want to see you skate again, katsudon.”  
  
“Well, same goes for me. I would just love to see your new short program, if you don't mind showing it to me.”, the Japanese male nodded. He loved watching Yurio skate, the teen always carried himself with such grace, his body was durable enough to perform complicated jumps at the end of his program, so Yuri knew he'd have a hard time keeping up with the younger male if they were on the same roster. “I'll go see how far Viktor is with his business and then we can see if he can come along or not.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Let's pay up first so I can tag along with you though. I don't like sitting here alone when those girls keep staring at us the whole time.”, the blond huffed and crossed his arms. He was a little bitter that he had to spend so much time alone as he was eating. “I still think you should return to men's single skating.”  
  
“Not happening. I want to skate together with Viktor and you know that, right?”, the older of the two said with a small smile, paying for the both of them while Yurio was still preoccupied with stubbornly staring out of the window and grumbling to himself. After the waiter left, Yuri stood up and spoke up again. “So, let's see what Viktor's up to, yeah?”

 

The teen snapped out from his grumpy state and his eyes widened. “What about the bill? Don't tell me you already-”  
  
“I paid it, so don't worry. You're a guest, so I'll treat you.”, the older male said with a sweet smile, cocking his head to the side. “So what do you say, shall we go?”  
  
“Yeah, let's get the old man. But I'm only doing this to see you skate, just so you know.”, the younger male said in a grumpy voice, stomping over to the table in the far back.  
  
The Japanese male quickly followed so that Yurio wouldn't say anything disrespectful to either Lucifer or Viktor while the two men were still talking. He didn't want to harshly interrupt them, for he knew how scary Viktor could get when something didn't go his way.  
  
Luckily, the silver-haired male noticed his presence drawing closer, so he looked up, his gaze changing from cold and calculating to sweet and carefree in just a second. He stood up and pulled Yuri into a hug, guiding him closer to the table that Lucifer sat at.   
  
“Can you imagine that, Yuri?”, the older male whined playfully. “Lucy actually thought he could get away with his little stunt.”  
  
“Yeah? Well, what do you intend to do with him then?”, the raven-haired male asked with a soft smile, then another question popped up into his mind. “And how could he take the picture in such a stealthy way?”  
  
“The media demon, the one keeping the humans hooked on the internet...he asked me if he could borrow some of my power, so I agreed. But only under the condition of getting you two back into hell.”, Lucifer explained and rolled his eyes. “Of course, when I found out you were back in hell and doing some interesting things, I suggested the plan of ruining your reputation here on earth.”  
  
Viktor took over. “And since you had your phone in the room and it is a smartphone, able to connect to the internet..it was an easy thing for the media demon to take control of it and snap that picture. Apparently he then sent it to all the skaters that are in your contact list.”  
  
“So it didn't get very far. Only Christophe, Yurio and Phichit are in my contacts. He'd have a much better success possessing your phone.”, Yuri chuckled and sighed in relief. Christophe probably wouldn't judge them, he was the most open of all the skaters when it came to sexual things. “So, I assume you executed the media demon. What do we do with Lucy now?”  
  
Yurio hissed. “Burn him. He scarred me for life.”  
  
“Such a drama queen.”, the older Russian laughed, shaking his head. “It would be a shame to kill the demon who practically founded hell, besides he was the one who granted me the eternal life..”, the silver-haired male hummed. “Do you have any ideas for a fitting punishment, love?”  
  
“He has to cleanse my reputation amongst the other demons.”, Yuri insisted. “And do it well, so nobody questions my authority. After that, he can get onto sorting out the contracts I have signed during the last meeting of the eight highest ranked demons, so he sees that we don't neglect our duties despite being on earth so often.”  
  
“That's a good idea.”, Viktor nodded. “Well, Lucy. You heard him! Chop chop, I want this done by tomorrow evening!”  
  
He waved his hand dismissively to make his point. It was obvious that the two were on good terms though. Otherwise Lucifer would surely be punished more severely and wouldn't take such disrespectful behavior lightly. Yuri had to smile at that, which in turn caused the former king of hell to smile too.   
  
Lucifer stood up and sighed. “Well, I suppose I have to leave now. Take care, you two and don't forget that there are duties you have to fulfill as the new rulers of hell. Oh and no hard feelings, Yuri. Calling you Viktor's toy was meant as an insult towards Viktor, not you.”  
  
Before any of the two new kings could reply, Lucifer had vanished, leaving a single black feather behind. After he disappeared, Yuri and Viktor were left staring at each other in bewilderment and silence for a moment, but their peaceful moment was interrupted by a teen yelling at them.  
  
“Fina-fuckingly”, Yurio cursed, shaking his head. “Now that that's over with, let's go to the ice rink. You're coming too, old man.”  
  
Viktor looked very confused, raising his delicate eyebrows, so the raven-haired male decided to translate for his fiance. “Yurio wants to see our new program, or at least parts of it. And since we are now doing pair skating, I can't show him the short program without you.”  
  
“Ah, that makes sense. Let's not stand around any longer then.”, the Russian nodded and took Yuri's hand into his own, heading out of the restaurant. “You have to show us your skating too, Yura.”  
  
  
They walked out, not noticing a group following them. The girls that sat at the bar have overheard them talking about skating again, so their interest was piqued and they also texted a few others to come to the ice castle, so by the time the three skaters got to the ice rink, they were surrounded by quite a group. There were fans of all three skaters, reporters, a few casual onlookers and also some people who openly demanded for Viktor and Yuri to split up have gathered to watch the performance. The people who wanted for the pair to split up hoped for a really bad performance from the two, fans were simply eager to see the new choreography and the reporters were happy to see the three most relevant skaters of the season together like that and would make sure to sneak a picture of them.   
  
“Shit. There are so many people all of the sudden.”, the blond cursed, angrily huffing. “Can't they all just go?”  
  
“Should we leave?”, Viktor suggested, worried that his fiance might feel uncomfortable with all the people watching them.  
  
Yuri shook his head and went on inside. “It's perfect. Won't it help your negotiations with Sochi if we deliver a masterful performance here and convince all the spectators that our decision wasn't wrong?”  
  
“Wow. Katsudon said something cool, I should mark this day, it probably won't happen again for another three years.”, the teen chuckled and followed the older skater, getting a pair of skates for himself.   
  
The older Russian's face lit up. He was so happy that Yuri had so much confidence in their decision and in his own ability to skate. He just wanted to add in to the feeling, to make Yuri feel even more graceful. And for that, he'd need to change the younger male onto a costume, something he always loved seeing Yuri in.   
  
“Yuri. Come here for a second.”, the silver-haired male said, pulling the younger male into the changing room. “There's something I want to try.”  
  
The Japanese male raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Try?”  
  
“Yeah. A costume that will be a lot like your outfit in hell, but not quite.”, the older male explained, snapping his fingers to change his fiance's clothes to what he wore in hell, except that his hair was styled in a similar fashion to Viktor's, only one side of his black hair was slicked back behind his ear. In addition to that, the charcoal-gray shirt was switched for a white one and his tie was now blue. Yuri wore white leather gloves to contrast Viktor's black ones. They were both standing on their skates already. Yuri also noticed that the Russian's vest was now shimmering like his own, the glitter looking like stars on the night sky, accentuating the beauty of the costume in an unpretentious way.  
  
“I contrast your current outfit.”, the younger male noted, his eyes widening. “Perfect for our theme of duality”  
  
“You have a good eye, Yuri. Now, let's go out there to skate, shall we?”, the Russian winked and chuckled. “I bet Yurio will shout at me and call me a pervert if we stay in here any longer.”  
  
Yuri nodded and chuckled. “I bet he will.” Then he added with a shy smile “Can I ask for a kiss before we go out there?”  
  
The apatite eyes of the older male lit up and he took a step closer, pressing his lips against those of Yuri, kissing him deeply, as if they hadn't kissed in ages. “You never fail to surprise me, Yuri. I love kissing you.”  
  
“You taught me no less than to surprise, Viktor.”, the Japanese male smiled coyly, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. But as all good things had to end, Yurio slammed the door open and looked at the two with a sour look on his face.   
  
“You two seem to be doing just fucking fine! You have to get out into the rink right now or I'm leaving!”, he growled like a child whose parents didn't get him the toy he wanted.  
  
As Yuri had that mental image, he had to laugh a little. “Alright, alright. We're on our way. But can I ask you to skate first? I fail when I have to skate first.”  
  
The teen nodded and sighed. “Whatever, I'll do it. You better put on a good show after dolling up like that.”  
  
“Don't worry, we won't leave you disappointed, Yuratschka.”, Viktor said with a dark smirk, following the teen out to the ice rink. They skated a few rounds as warm-up, practicing the easier jumps to get their muscles prepared for what was to come.   
  
Despite them barely showing a fraction of their full abilities, the crowd already got fired up, talk about the coordination of the pair's costumes spreading through the rink. People were discussing the contrast, the possible themes and the way Yuri had his hair styled in almost the same way as Viktor did. I was fascinating how quick the people were to catch on that their theme was two parts of a whole, duality. Yuri represented the dark side while Viktor was the light side despite their costumes suggesting otherwise.   
  
The talk died down as soon as the teen was the only person left in the rink though, all eyes shifting away from the engaged couple and towards the young skater. They were all excited to see what the teen has been up to after winning the Grand Prix Finals. And Yurio was quick to deliver, skating on the ice in an elegant manner. It was very similar to his Agape performance, showing his more gentle and vulnerable side rather than the wild, temperamental side. It seemed that the topic for his next season was quite similar to Yuri's from the last season, it was about Love and how getting to know what love feels like changed him. His program was fast-paced at the start, focusing more on step sequence and spins and then it slowed down and went into the technical part.   
  
Yurio had three quads in his short program, all pushed into the second half of his performance to achieve the highest score possible. He even finished the program with a quad-triple combination, landing with his arms raised as if he was praying. It was a truly stunning performance, since even without music it felt so complete and fulfilling. Yuri clapped enthusiastically as the teen stepped off of the ice, ecstatic over the drastic change that the teen made within the few months.   
  
“That was amazing, Yurio!”, the raven-haired male cheered, smiling happily. “Your skating has a completely different feeling to it!”  
  
Viktor grinned knowingly. “You're in love, aren't you?”  
  
“S-Shut up old man!”, the teen hissed, but a small blush appeared on his cheeks. “I don't do gross things like love.”  
  
“Oooh, I see how it is.”, the silver-haired male smirked. “You'll have to tell me all the details. It's the sin of Envy, isn't it?”  
  
“Otabek?”, Yuri asked, looking at the blond. His lips formed into a soft smile as he saw the teen blush a deeper shade of red. “You two get along really well.”  
  
“Shut up and get onto the ice, you idiots!”, he huffed and stomped away, standing at the far end of the rink to still watch the skating, but get away from the embarrassing topics that he'd rather avoid. Viktor and Yuri acted like a couple of parents who just found out their child's crush. Yuri was being the over-supportive mother while Viktor was teasing him all the time like a father, so the comparison wasn't too far-fetched.  
  
At last, the two skaters stepped onto the ice, their vests shimmering in the light as they moved. Despite them only showing off a rough draft of their performance, they had music, costumes and the competitive aura around them. Yuri's eyes were sharp and and his lips formed into an alluring dark smirk, while Viktor's face was more relaxed, a childish smile on his lips. It was as if they became two completely different people once they entered the ice rink. The usual heartthrob skater, Viktor, had changed into a cute, soft and pure person while Yuri, the one who was usually seen as insecure, cute and soft had changed into a person brimming with confidence, looking alluring and dangerous.   
  
As soon as the music started, their movements also portrayed what their faces already told the audience. While Yuri had the role of the woman in their choreography, he was still bold, his hands occasionally brushing against Viktor's chest as he spun around. Their choreography was based around the story that the two of them lived. A demon, pursuing an angel and trying to seduce him. The ultimate bad wanting to corrupt the ultimate good, but the angel wouldn't budge.   
  
Viktor did a quadruple flip after which he wrapped his arms around Yuri's waist and threw him through the air.   
  
The two skaters could hear the audience gasp as Yuri flew in the air, spinning twice in mid-air with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs pressed together before landing on his right leg and performing a sit spin. That's when the people relaxed, taking in the beauty of the performance. The music has quieted down, only the violin was now audible as Viktor skated a circle around Yuri who now kneeled on the ice. The Russian performed a step sequence that depicted how torn the man was. The angel kept pushing the demon away, but eventually realized that he simply couldn't be without the demon. As soon as Viktor approached Yuri again and took his hand to spin the younger male around, piano joined in with the music. The raven-haired male had his head tilted back, his arms were both above his head, holding Viktor's hand and one of his legs was stretched out despite his kneeling position, drawing beautiful circles on the ice as he spun around.   
  
Viktor then pulled him up again, but this time Yuri let go, skating an outside spread eagle around Viktor before hooking an arm around Viktor's waist. Viktor did the same and they spun around in a crouching position, which looked as if they were chasing each other, the colors that blurred as they spun looked like the yin-yang sign, showing their perfect balance with each other. Without the Audience noticing, Viktor switched the position of his hands and picked Yuri up above his head, having the younger male's thighs rest on his hands, forming a perfect split, after which Yuri elegantly bent backwards,clinging to Viktor's hips for support as he brought his legs back down onto the ice, skating up from behind the older male and taking Viktor's hand into his own as he skated backwards, prompting the older male to follow him. He let go as the silver-haired male followed and they both performed a quad-triple-single combination in perfect sync with each other.   
  
After their jump, their hands linked again and Viktor roughly pulled Yuri closer, putting an arm around the raven-haired male's waist as if they were about to dance a waltz, which was their final pose, the music ending as their gazes met.   
  
The crowd cheered loudly for the two men, even Yurio was left staring at them with wide eyes, slowly clapping. The teen realized that the two really belonged together. They balanced out each other's weaknesses and brought out their strengths, combining Viktor's flawless control over his own body with Yuri's flexibility and stamina. He also found himself enjoying the sight of a more wild and daring Yuri, which was a rare sight.   
  
Yurio didn't even realize that the two skaters had approached him, until he heard the teasing voice of the silver-haired male.

 

“I see someone enjoyed our performance~ I'm so glad.”, he chuckled as he looked at the awestruck teen, keeping his arm around Yuri's waist.   
  
The blond hissed. “Go back to the ice. You are much more likeable when I don't have to interact with you, old man.”   
  
“Wow, Yurio is so mean~”, Viktor grinned and turned to his fiance. “Isn't he?”  
  
Yuri smiled a little at the tease, but his smile disappeared soon again as he noticed a group of people draw near. “Here come the reporters, guys.”, he told the two Russians as he saw a group of people with microphones and pens in their hands. “Save the private talk for later.”  
  
“Yuri Plisetsky, may I have a few minutes of your time?”, a female reporter asked, ushering the teen on to a quieter area of the rink, two other reporters following them.  
  
“Whatever. Just make it quick.”, Yurio hissed, leaving the two older skaters behind to deal with a group of four reporters.   
  
“That was a masterful performance. Mr. Nikiforov, have you participated in pair skating competitions prior to this season?”, a woman asked.   
  
Viktor shook his head and smiled. “I know the basics from my coach Yakov, but I never have been interested in pair skating. I also haven't found the perfect partner up until now.”  
  
“What a passionate declaration of love!”, another reporter commented. “Mr. Katsuki, you have never skated as a pair either, if I understand correctly. How come that you are starting out with such dangerous moves as to let Mr. Nikiforov toss you through the air? Aren't you afraid to fall?”  
  
Yuri felt his fiance pull him closer, giving him the confidence he needed to speak up as their hips pressed against each other. “To be honest, Viktor was quite insistent that we don't include that move since in practice, I often fell and he was worried that I might hurt myself badly.”, he chuckled. “I insisted that we include it because it depicts the point of our performance perfectly and also because I really trust Viktor. I know that he can help me up if something should indeed happen.”  
  
He glanced up at Viktor, who gave him a sweet, loving smile. Then Yuri continued to speak. “As for your question on whether I am afraid to fall or not.. I will reply as such. Viktor and I aim to win gold in pair skating competition and we fight for our right to participate in the Grand Prix as a homosexual pair. With our goals set so high, we can't afford to be afraid of falls. No matter how many setbacks we experience, we'll just have to get up and try harder.”  
  
The reporters gasped and snapped pictures of Yuri and Viktor as their gazes expressed nothing but pure determination and passion for skating and for each other. Another reporter chimed in then. “You have put together a beautiful performance and composed beautiful music for the next season. What if it goes to waste in the event that the Sochi jury committee declines your request of participating in the official competitions?”  
  
“If we just sit around waiting for Sochi's reply..”, Viktor smirked and shook his head. “That would just mean we give up and don't believe in ourselves. But we do believe that we can make it. And if we have something to show the jury as proof of how graceful our skating can be despite our gender, it might just be the stone that tips the tower for their decision. I _know_ that my Yuri is just as graceful as any woman out there can be. And I am sure we can make the jury see it too. Don't you think Yuri is amazing too?”  
  
“Viktor!”, Yuri protested with a dark blush on his cheeks, flailing his hands around as he searched for an excuse. “I'm sorry, he's just kidding, you don't have to answer such a question.”  
  
Viktor chuckled a little. “I was being completely honest though! I am sure you can charm anyone!”  
  
“That's your forte, Viktor. You're the heartthrob skater here.”, the Japanese skater mumbled, looking away in embarrassment. How could his fiance say things like that with a straight face?  
  
The reporter spoke up again, amused by the small bout that the couple had. “I have to agree with Mr. Nikiforov though. Despite the media still being focused on him, you have a growing following since your performance of 'On Love: Eros'. People are talking about you as the hidden gem among the skaters, myself included.”, she said with a small giggle.   
  
“See? People agree with me!”, Viktor said, practically glowing with pride. However, Yuri noticed his blue eyes darken with jealousy and he couldn't suppress a smile that crept onto his lips.   
  
The reporter cleared her throat. “Well, that concludes the interview from my side. But If I may, could I get your autographs?”  
  
Viktor winked at the lady and put an index finger to his lips. He then purred playfully, but was only half-joking.“Well, if you put in a good word for us, we can give you the autographs outside of an official signing.”  
  
“Wow, are you bribing the reporter?”, Yuri scolded. “You can have our autographs without any payment needed. I am very happy that you continue supporting us.”, the raven-haired male gave the woman a dashing smile and her eyes lit up in joy.   
  
After both skaters signed, she and her cameraman left, leaving the two of them to deal with only two remaining reporters. One of them simply took pictures for the magazine, while the other asked pretty boring questions, some trivia on what they liked and disliked and their inspirations. Apparently, this magazine was directed towards a teen demographic, providing fans with information on their favorite celebrities so they could imitate their lifestyles or send them fan letters and gifts.   
  
Of course, Viktor didn't complain. After all, he learned some new things about Yuri, like how his favorite shower gel is chocolate-scented (no wonder he smelled so delicious). Or that he kept his face clean with a mixture of honey and baking soda.  
  
Yuri also learned things about Viktor that were quite intriguing. He learned that the silver-haired male preferred chocolate over flowers for a gift, that 99% of his closet were designer clothes and that he used shea butter and coconut oil to make his hair so smooth and silky. They lived together for over two months now, but they never had seen each other's beauty rituals and the only time they got to shower together was in hell or the usual bath at the onsen. It was nice to learn such little things about each other.   
  
“Well, that will be it for the interview”; the female said and smiled. “Can you kiss so we get a good shot of that?”  
  
“What?”, the raven-haired male blushed and looked up at his fiance,hoping he'd deny that request. He doubted it was such a good idea to pose for the magazine like that. Besides, he'd rather not share something so private with the world.  
  
Viktor had other plans, however. He smirked and pulled Yuri closer by his waist, pressing his lips against those of the younger male, smiling against the younger male's soft lips as he felt Yuri finally relax and return the kiss. Yuri wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck, deepening their kiss.   
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Japanese male heard the reporter say that it was enough, that they had all the pictures they needed, but the young skater couldn't bring himself to care. When he was in Viktor's hands, he turned into putty, practically melting at every so simple touch. He sighed when the older male pulled back, sad that the kiss was already over. But he knew that they shouldn't take it any further in public, so he let go and blushed a little.  
  
“Thank you two for your time. I will send you a copy of the magazine to your PO. Box.”, the reporter bowed and excused herself, leaving the two skaters by themselves.   
  
“Should we go find Yurio?”, the raven-haired male suggested, smiling sweetly. “I just hope he doesn't have to do any humiliating things in front of the camera.”  
  
“Knowing him and his fan base, he is probably already wearing cat ears.”, Viktor laughed and guided his fiance to where the teen disappeared to. “We can go sightseeing now, right?”  
  
“Yeah, If Yurio allows you to come along.”, Yuri joked, smiling apologetically. He wished the two Russians would get along with each other better, but the shock over the picture that Yurio got was probably still sitting deep. He hopefully just needed time to get over it, he didn't want to keep choosing between Viktor and Yurio.   
  
“Even if he doesn't, I'll come with you. I'm not leaving your side after what that reporter said.”, the older male hissed, his eyes narrowing once again.   
  
“Well, alright. You haven't yet seen all of Hasetsu either, have you?”, the younger male asked with a smile. Perhaps it would be better if both Russians came with him to see the little beauties of his hometown. There wasn't much, but that _was_ the beauty of Hasetsu, that it was a peaceful town on the seaside.   
  
Viktor nodded. “My instagram is in dire need of more pictures of us, too.”  
  
“You're incorrigible.”, Yuri smiled in defeat, gently nudging the older male with his elbow. His playful gesture got him a small pout from his fiance and Yuri had to smile.  
  
“But you love me when I'm incorrigible.”, Viktor whined a little in a playful manner.  
  
The Japanese male's smile widened and his eyes softened at that. “You're right. I love you, no matter what.”  
  
Viktor has become an irreplaceable part of his life. He knew that if it wasn't for this man, he would never be able to speak up in front of the press, let alone make it far enough for the media to notice him. He realized it time and time again, how important Viktor had become, how important their dream was. And he would keep fighting for their dream. He couldn't fail with Viktor, Phichit, Yurio and his family all on his side. He felt motivated and strong and he wanted to thank the two Russians for supporting him in their own ways, so he decided he'd serve both dinner, as well. He already mapped out the small tour of Hasetsu that would end at his favorite place to eat, his own home. He had to let Yurio try real katsudon, after all.  
  
It promised to be a fun evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this fanfiction up until now!   
> I have realized a problem with the extras. I realized that I could just endlessly continue writing this story since the world I built around it is simply so big, but I want to have the main story listed as finished, too since I already have an idea for an all new Tales of Xillia 2 x Yuri on Ice crossover story.  
> So, my wonderful readers...I give you the choice. 
> 
> 1\. I can add a second, new fanfiction called 'Welcome To Hell', which will be a fanfiction that pretty much has no definite ending.  
> 2\. I leave the Dance With the Devil Fanfiction as it is, without any more extra chapters.  
> 3\. I keep adding on to the chapter count of this fanfiction as I am doing right now.


	24. Extra: A Matter of Perspective

Viktor was certain that Yuri more often than not used his angelic powers as he spoke. With his sweet voice he could convince anyone of anything, no matter how reluctant they were to do it. Even Yurio, who was really insistent that he wanted some 'alone time with the katsudon' couldn't resist when the Japanese male asked him if Viktor could tag along on their tour through Hasetsu. Sure, he mumbled something angrily, but he still agreed to let the older Russian tag along in the end.  
  
The three of them walked the streets of Hasetsu with Viktor protectively wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist and Yurio stubbornly holding the Japanese male's hand, just to show that he could be with Yuri without being the third wheel. Viktor laughed at that, but agreed, seeing how aggressive the blond was in showing that he and the older Russian were on the same level. Yuri blushed a little, having Viktor to his right hand and holding the younger male's hand with his left, trapped in the middle of the two.  
  
“Well, we could go to the Hasetsu castle first, the one where Viktor took his first selfie for instagram back then.”, the raven-haired male suggested, to which the teen nodded.  
  
“Show me what you think is important. I'm not very interested in culture, really.”, he admitted bluntly, but then an idea popped into his mind. “But if the old man has a picture with that place, I want one together with katsudon there too.”  
  
Viktor smirked at that and decided it was the perfect time to tease the younger Yuri. “Oh, so you are trying to get pictures with Yuri in all the places that I have snapped one at? That would require you to share a bed with my dear Yuri, you know that, right?”  
  
“Fuck off and stop ruining everything for me, old man!”, the blond growled, sticking out his tongue in disgust. “I'm not a creep like you, I only do decent things.”  
  
“Like cussing, huh?”, the silver-haired male chuckled, continuing in a sarcastic tone. “Oh, yes. That is very decent.”  
  
“Irony is the lowest form of wit, old man.”, the blond hissed and dismissively waved his free hand at Viktor.  
  
“Well, you would know everything about being lowest with how short you are, Yuratchka.”, the silver-haired male retorted and grinned at the teen.  
  
Their banter went on, both sides making jokes about the other's flaws, poking fun at each others shortcomings. Eventually, Yuri got fed up with being in the middle of the two Russians bickering, especially once they switched over to Russian and Yuri stopped being able to follow what they said. He decided it was time to speak up. He wanted to say something rational that would stop the two, something that would return the peaceful serenity that prevailed after their skating. Yuri's mouth however did exactly the opposite of what the Japanese male intended to do.  
  
“What are you, 12?”, the raven-haired male asked in an annoyed voice, his lips forming a thin line.  
  
Viktor looked the Japanese skater in the eye with a serious gaze and nodded. “I am, remember?”  
  
Yuri frowned in confusion, trying to think back on something that could justify the response and then he remembered. Viktor was killed as a child.. what happened to his education after that was a mystery. Did he just remind Viktor of his painful past? His face fell and his eyes widened in shock over what he just said. The raven-haired male felt bad and opened his mouth to apologize, just to have the taller man interrupting him again.  
  
The older Russian's lips curved into a playful smile and he hummed. “On a scale of 1 to 10, I can be 12.”  
  
“Only 12?”, Yuri asked with a small shy smile, glad that Viktor didn't seem angry or sad about his outburst. “To me you are a solid 100.”  
  
“Can you two just shut up?”, the blond huffed. “I'm not buying the whole romantic shtick any longer anyway.”  
  
“Is Yuratchka still mad that we like to spice things up?”, the older Russian chuckled, then his grin widened and his tone became more teasing. “Or are you just jealous that you are too young to do such things with a certain Kazakh?”  
  
Yurio blushed a deep red and turned around, walking faster and pulling the older Yuri along. “Yuri, let's ditch that pervert.”  
  
“Why? You two seem to really like each other.”, the Japanese male chuckled, but followed the younger male. “I know that when you are really angry about something you talk in a quiet tone, Yurio. I can tell you don't mean what you say.”  
  
“What did you say, pig? No fucking way I'm getting along with that pervert!”, the blond protested, but Yuri could see that the teen didn't mean it.  
  
In fact, the younger male smiled at the comment. Probably because Yuri was paying such close attention to his behavior, because the Japanese male was the first to even take the time and analyze his behavior instead of simply writing him off as a rude person. Besides, the raven-haired male was right. Yurio didn't hate Viktor, quite the contrary, he admired the older Russian for his elegance on the ice and the way the two older skaters were fighting the figure skating system and Russia's homophobic society.  
  
“Yurio's smiling!”, Viktor cheered, genuinely happy that the mood was bright and carefree after so much drama happening first thing in the morning. It was also very nice to see the rare sight of the blond smiling.  
  
“Am not! You must have caught something in your eye old man.”, the younger male protested, pulling out a selfie stick from his bag as soon as they arrived at the plaza in front of the castle. “Alright, now come over here!”  
  
The teen demanded that and placed his smartphone into the designated holder, attaching the cord. He positioned the phone just right so Yuri and Viktor could gather around him, so he was surprised when only Yuri joined him on the picture.  
  
“Hey, Viktor! Come over here, old man!”, he called out.  
  
The silver-haired male's eyes widened in surprise and a happy smile graced his lips as he quickly joined the two Yuris for their photo. He put a hand onto the raven-haired male's shoulder and rested his other hand on Yurio's head as he stood in the middle of the two. The three of them were smiling happily in the picture, even though the blond looked really shy about how close the other two skaters were to him. Viktor gave his signature wink, but the sweet, joyful smile let him look less flirty than usual. And Yuri simply seemed to enjoy the moment as his big golden eyes looked up to the camera and his lips formed an open-mouthed grin. Despite all the protests beforehand, Yurio seemed really happy, the little bit of body contact didn't bother him and he most certainly didn't look like he was about to kick either of the two older skaters for touching him.  
  
In fact, Viktor's hand in his hair was very soothing to the teen, having a patronizing feel to it, like a father would do to a son. And the way his and Yuri's shoulders touched really felt like he belonged here, like it was alright to drop his tough act that he put up to protect himself and to finally show his true, nicer self.  
  
“The picture is good!”, Yuri exclaimed, clapping his hands together happily. “Do you want to take a few more or should we move on?”  
  
“Let's take a few more!”, the teen nodded, eager to create more memories with the two skaters, pictures that he could look back to with a fond smile.  
  
Thus, more pictures followed. Most of them were goofy, with Viktor giving Yurio horns on one of them and Yuri covering his lips with his cheeks puffed as he tried to hold in his laughter. Yurio also managed to snap a picture of Viktor kissing Yuri as the two skaters thought he wasn't looking. Of course, he made sure to have himself in the foreground with a disgusted expression in the next shot. They spent the next hour simply taking pictures before finally moving on with the tour.  
  
They went to a shopping district and got matching black shirts with a tiger on them, snapping a picture of themselves wearing the newly bought matching clothing and all three of them holding up peace signs, showing a truly matching posture. Yurio made sure to buy a fourth shirt that he would give as a gift to a certain person, which earned him a thorough teasing from Viktor and a round of support from Yuri, who said that it was really sweet that the teen was so considerate. The teen simply told both to shut up, to which the two older skaters laughed.  
  
They visited the beach as the sun started setting, walking along the seaside and talking about meaningless topics like how the sky looked like molten caramel, to which Viktor stated that the talk was making him hungry. Yurio however insisted that the three of them should at least step into the water once. Despite it still being February, the three of them removed their shoes and rolled up their pant legs to step into the cold water, marveling at how clear the water was. They simply stood in the water and watched the ripples on the surface get dyed an orange color as the sun continued setting.  
  
“Well, demons don't catch colds, but what about you, Yuratchka?”, the silver-haired male asked. “You still have the World championships in March, you can't afford to get ill now.”  
  
Yuuri nodded. “That's true! Viktor and I can't participate in any more events this season, but you still have a few competitions ahead of you. What did Yakov even say to you leaving for a short-term vacation?”  
  
The teen grinned mischievously and nodded. “He said I'm in top condition. And he doesn't know that I'm in Japan right now, but I only plan on staying one more day, anyways.”  
  
“Poor Yakov's blood pressure will rise up again.”, Viktor chuckled. It was amazing how similar the teen's behavior was to his own. Simply leaving on a whim without saying anything was something Viktor could see himself doing, too.  
  
“Whatever. He'll know that I was here by the time the reports from today's skate are out.”, the blond shrugged, kicking the water absentmindedly. “By the way, don't you guys need a coach now that both of you will be back on the ice?”  
  
“He's right! There are no skaters that compete without a coach. What do we do, Viktor?”, the raven-haired male asked with a worried look. Up until now, he didn't even realize that they didn't have a coach simply because Viktor's instructions and teachings were so precise and he was so strict with their training schedule, acting like their coach up until now.  
  
“Don't worry, Yuri.”, the silver-haired male smiled. “I already registered Yakov as our coach and he seems very thrilled about coaching us. He hasn't had a pair under his patronage for 4 years now.”  
  
“Oh! So you'll be moving to Russia soon?”, Yurio piped up, smiling happily. “Then we can skate the same rink, too!”  
  
“It all depends on what the judge committee in Sochi will say. We can participate in some American competitions as the rules are now, but Yuri and I are aiming to compete in the World Championship. I promised Yuri another five gold medals, after all.”, the older Russian chuckled and stepped out of the water again. “Regardless of the future though, I do believe that we should get out of the water and head home.”  
  
“Yeah! Mom is surely waiting for us!”, the raven-haired male agreed and stepped out of the water as well, smiling as he looked at the setting sun. “I promised you katsudon, so we should go get it, what do you say?”  
  
“Sounds good. Then I can finally understand what makes you so crazy about the dish.”, the teen nodded and got out of the water as well, before he put on his shoes.  
  
The three of them walked back to Yu-Topia, admiring the clear evening sky where first stars started to become visible. All of them agreed that they had to return to the beach to stargaze one day, seeing how amazing the view of the sky was in this rural town. It was already a promise to meet up like this again, to make even more goofy pictures and then spend the evening enjoying the peaceful serenity of the evening at the beach.  
  
“But next time, we should take Makkachin with us. The poor guy is certainly feeling lonely without us around.”, Viktor chuckled and opened the front door, just to have the said poodle run out and pounce Yuri again.  
  
“Makkachin~ I've missed you too, big guy!”, the raven-haired skater cooed, running his fingers through the thick brown fur as the dog proceeded to lick his face.  
  
“See? Told you he was lonely.”, the older Russian laughed at the act of affection from the dog.  
  
“Wow. They say that dogs are a lot like their owners, but Makkachin is a carbon copy of you, Viktor.”, the blond laughed as well. “He favors greeting Yuri over you.”  
  
The older Russian laughed. “Yeah, that is quite similar to my behavior. If I had my way, I'd keep hugging Yuri forever.”, he said dreamily, after which he finally beckoned his dog to come closer, so the poodle would stop assaulting his fiance.  
  
“That's also how it looks to me when the two of you kiss. Super gross.”, the teen stuck his tongue out to make his point and hurried on inside to hide the small smile that followed after. Despite what he said, he really admired the pair. Viktor and Yuri were what the teen wished his real parents would be. They supported each other and always rooted for him too, they never brushed him off simply saying that they had no time for him.  
  
And honestly, the idea of seeing the two older skaters as his family rather than his friends was quite appealing to the teen. Even more so when Hiroko dashed out to greet them in the hallway and looked like seeing them back home was the best thing that happened to her all day.  
  
“Ah, welcome home, boys!”, she said in slow, broken English, then continued in Japanese to get her point across. “You all got matching shirts from the shop near Hasetsu station? They really suit you! You look like a family now!”  
  
“Mom said that our shirts make us look like a family.”, the raven-haired teen explained to the two in English with a chuckle, then nodded and replied to his mom in Japanese again. “Yes, we also took a lot of pictures today. You should come along next time!”  
  
“Oh I would love to! You seem to have a talent of bringing handsome foreigners to our house, Yuri. I wouldn't mind spending a day out with you three.”, the mother cheered, then switched back to English, speaking in a cheerful voice. “Come along! Don't stand in the hallway, I'll make katsudon for you!”  
  
After saying that, the woman disappeared into the kitchen, set on preparing three servings of katsudon for the skaters.  
  
“See, mom is already on it.”, Yuri chuckled as he turned to face the younger Russian. The teen was smiling softly at the warm welcome, not used to being greeted by someone like that, especially not with a 'welcome home'. “She called you both handsome foreign men, too.”  
  
“Well, without the mean attitude, Yuratchka is a really beautiful person~”, Viktor chuckled, taking off his shoes, only to get hit on the head with one of Yurio's shoes that the teen had thrown at him personally. “Now that's just mean. I give you a compliment and get hit in return?”  
  
“It's his way of showing love, I guess.”, the Japanese skater shrugged with a small smile. He knew that the teen meant no harm, but old habits simply died hard, so Yurio still kept his tsundere streak. “I hope you aren't hurt, Viktor.”  
  
Before either Russian could reply, Toshiya's voice called out from the dining hall. “Yuri, come here quick! There is a report about you in the sports section of the news! You just missed the one on the Russian Yuri, too!”  
  
“What?!”, the raven-haired male gasped, running to the dining room and staring at the TV.  
  
_“...despite all the odds against them, they seem reluctant to give up.”_ , the reporter said, after which the screen cut to him and Viktor standing in the Hasetsu Ice Castle in the costumes they wore earlier today and Yuri marveled at how good his fiance looked in that vest and with the red tie.  
  
_“If we just sit around waiting for Sochi's reply..”_ , Viktor's lips had curved in a dashing smile and Yuri felt himself melt, just like he used to when he watched Viktor perform during his teens. _“That would just mean we give up and don't believe in ourselves. But we do believe that we can make it.”_  
  
There was a small cutout of the footage from their skating routine, the moment where Viktor had thrown Yuri in the air had played, but the TV station had changed the music to the instrumental of “History Maker” originally sung by a Japanese singer and actor Dean Fujioka, which was oddly fitting to the reporter's statement earlier. After the segment, the footage cut back to the studio, where a female reporter kept praising the two skaters for their courage. Then the hosts started discussing the relationship between the two skaters, for there has been no official statement from them yet. Some simply assumed that they wanted to achieve something groundbreaking together, but didn't have a further romantic relationship, which caused Yurio to laugh out loud. The show was subtitled in English, so the teen understood what the hosts were talking about.  
  
“Ha! Even a person with no eyes can see how grossly in love you two idiots are.”, the blond laughed, after which the three of them finally sat down and watched the rest of the show.  
  
The hosts came to the conclusion that reporters should inquire about the relationship status of the two skaters, even though the female host insisted that it was clearly love that was displayed there on the ice. The teen nodded in agreement, as if to say 'she gets it!', but the other hosts seemed adamant that it can't be that the two hottest bachelors in ice skating were dating each other now.  
  
Toshiya laughed and shook his head in defeat. “I thought I was watching the news, not some sitcom. Besides, since when is Yuri the hottest bachelor?”  
  
“Well, that's what the news have become apparently.”, the raven-haired male chuckled too, shrugging a little. He barely even watched television, so he couldn't say as much on the matter as his parents could. “But I agree that I'm not the hottest bachelor in ice skating right now.”  
  
The two hottest bachelors were sitting next to him. Yuri had the elegant, soft looks which were contrasted by his sharp eyes and Viktor was just perfection itself. Of course, Yuri admitted he _might_ be biased with assessing Viktor.  
  
After the news report, a commercial played, starring no other than Yuri himself. It was about to prove both, Toshiya and his son wrong. Yuri was shown wearing his track suit with his hair down and his glasses still on. The stage was set so it looked like a competition was taking place, the announcement coming on and calling Yuri out on the ice. The raven-haired male then took the bottle labeled 'Pocari Sweat' and drank from it, his hair instantly becoming slicked back, his lips shimmering with a small layer of lip gloss and his glasses disappearing. Upon the camera zooming out to get his full body in the shot again, Yuri had changed into a light blue costume which looked like flowing water when he moved on the ice. After a quadruple flip, Yuri caught the bottle that was tossed to him by someone off-camera, smiling sweetly as he held the bottle close to his face, the ring on his finger glistening in the spotlights, complimenting the beautiful golden eyes that looked directly at the camera.  
  
“Fight like a champion, drink like a champion, huh?”, Yurio read off the closing text and huffed. “I'm the champion though.”  
  
Yuri chuckled and nodded. He had to admit that the ad turned out better than he had thought it would. “I think that if you resided in Japan, they would much rather pick you. You look much better and move more fluidly on the ice, Yurio.”  
  
The silver-haired male pouted and shook his head. “I disagree. To me, you are both equally amazing. And my Yuri would have won if it weren't for the handicap of back pains.”, then he added with a small huff. “I am just mad that I wasn't allowed on the set of this one, you looks so gorgeous in the ad and your lips steal the show when they glisten like that.”  
  
The blond rolled his eyes and shook his head, which the Japanese skater put into words. “You are incorrigible, Viktor. But thank you.”  
  
The door to the dining room then opened and Hiroko stepped into the room, calling attention to herself by speaking to the three skaters.  
  
“Who's hungry for katsudon?”, Hiroko asked, bringing in a tray with three bowls for the skaters, placing one in front of each of them.  
  
“Thank you, mom!”, the older Yuri beamed, resting his chopsticks between his thumb and index finger as he clapped his hands together “Itadakimasu!”  
  
Viktor nodded and imitated the raven-haired male. “Thank you, Mama Katsuki! Itadakimasu!”  
  
Yurio took a fork since he never ate with chopsticks before, but repeated after the two. “T-Thank you.” He had no idea what the word was that the two older skaters both used, so he didn't try to imitate it.  
  
They all dug in, with Yurio commenting on how amazing the dish was, that it was extremely unfair that Yuri could eat it every day, to which Viktor laughed.  
  
“Oh, no. He is not allowed to eat it every day.”, the silver-haired male teased, looking knowingly at the Japanese skater.  
  
Yuri sighed and nodded, slowing his eating speed. “I gain weight too easily to eat such a heavy dish every day.”  
  
“Ah, so that's why you were so incredibly fat at the last years GPF! It was so fucking hilarious!”, the teen said, laughing at the memory. “And then you even cried in the stalls after getting last place.”  
  
“Yurio.”, Viktor said in a warning tone, as if daring the younger Russian to say another word. He then continued to eat, but his eyes were watching the teen, looking out for even the slightest attempt to say anything negative about Yuri again.  
  
It was Yuri who spoke up again however. “It's fine. You called me a little piggy back then too, Viktor. Remember? Now that I have lost weight, I can look back on my past self and laugh about it too.”  
  
“They say when you start thinking back on the past, it's a sign of getting old.”, the blond said, wolfing down his food again.  
  
“Is it now?”, the raven-haired male chuckled and shook his head. “You were the one who started the topic of the past year, Yurio.”  
  
The three of them laughed and finished eating, Viktor teased the younger Russian about his inability to hold chopsticks, which the blond simply waved off as an unnecessary skill.  
  
“Anyway, now that we have eaten, let's go soak at the onsen!”, the silver-haired male suggested, excited to show the teen how good the hot springs were. “After going into the cold water earlier today, I believe the hot springs are just the right thing.”  
  
Yuri nodded. “Let me get my bath stuff and then we can go! You will like it, Yurio!”  
  
Viktor was left to clean the dishes while the Japanese male went upstairs, since that was his task in the household. Yuri would cook and Viktor would clean the dishes, except for the rare occasions that both would help each other. Viktor was chatting with Yurio as he rinsed everything clean, the teen even offered to help by drying off the dishes, but Viktor refused saying that he wouldn't let guests work. Yurio simply grabbed a towel and started drying off the dishes then, ignoring what the older male said.  
  
Meanwhile, the raven-haired male was followed by Makkachin upstairs. Yuri felt quite exhausted from walking so much, so he decided to lay down for a minute, simply to let his legs rest a little after an intense performance and a few hours worth of walking, but the poodle was quick to lay down on top of the Japanese skater, happily wagging his tail at the contact.  
  
“Makkachin, I have to get up soon.”, Yuri protested, but the dog simply remained resting on top of his owner, sharing his warmth and making Yuri sleepier in the process. The skater's eyes dropped close, his struggle to stay awake futile when he had the plush warmth of Makkachin resting on him.  
  
The two Russians finished cleaning the dishes and Yurio hissed. “What's taking the katsudon so long?”  
  
“I'll go see what's keeping him.”, Viktor replied and went up the stairs, opening the door to the room they shared. Before he saw what was up, he called out “Yuri, what are you-”  
  
He immediately shut up as he saw the raven-haired male fast asleep, hugging Makkachin who also seemed to be asleep. He snapped a picture of the two since Yuri looked simply adorable with his parted lips, his eyebrows raised in a relaxed position and his long black eyelashes spreading like a black fan on his cheeks. Yurio followed him upstairs, worried that if he left the two alone he might not ever get to see them again before his departure.  
  
“Hey, Viktor, what's-”, the teen called out as he stood behind the older Russian, only to be shushed by the silver-haired male.  
  
“I believe we should go to the onsen some other time.”, Viktor chuckled and gestured towards the sleeping form of his fiance. “My sleeping beauty won't join us today. So let's get out of here, yeah?”  
  
“What the hell?”, the teen hissed, but kept his voice down. He was really disappointed that he didn't get to try the appraised hot springs. “Can't we just wake him up?”  
  
The older Russian shut the door again and accusingly pointed at the blond. “If you even dare to think of waking him up, I'll be angry. Now let's let him sleep. In fact, little kids should be in bed by now, too.”  
  
“Shut up, seriously. I will go to my room and sleep, but only because I hate being alone with you.”, the blond huffed and spun around on his heel, entering the room he booked for the few nights.  
  
Viktor could see that the teen was disappointed, but the exhaustion from traveling and then going sightseeing was practically written on his face. Thus, the silver-haired male smiled and entered the room that he and Yuri shared. “Guess that's the end for today, huh?”, he whispered and kissed Yuri's temple, smiling fondly at his fiance. “Sleep well, Yuri.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish Dance with The Devil here and add the Welcome To Hell endless fanfiction to the 'Of Devils and Angels' series since the majority of the readers simply wanted the story to continue and/or said that they wanted more possessive Viktor and smut scenes, which I can both deliver in the endless story.
> 
> So, if you want to read more about how Yuri and Viktor fare as the rulers of hell, how their negotiations with the Sochi committee turn out or if you are simply in need of more possessive Viktor, please subscribe to the series. :)
> 
> For the people who are content with just this fanfiction, thank you for reading despite how horrible the beginning chapters were, thank you for your support and I hope to see you again in the future!


End file.
